Shadows Evil Embrace
by Jo A Curl
Summary: Barn/Vicki pairing o/s. This is a twist to the travel back in time. When Barnabas hosts a costume party at the Old House, the Collins family have a seance, Vicki is transported back in time to meet the original Barnabas and discovered it was not Angelique but Peter Bradfort that brought the curse to Collinwood. Come join me for a fun ride and a trip down memory lane.
1. Chapter 1

To you my faithful followers I do promise to finish Through the Looking Glass. I have been struggling for a while with the death of my father which affected me. Then in such a short time, my dearest friends mother died, she was like a second mother to me and was loved dearly. Since my father's death, I was given the responsibity to care for my elderly blind mother. This is an adventure with a bit of a twist and I hope you will enjoy this ride down memory lane with some deviations. This work as with any work I do follows the same disclaimers, I will receive no monetary gain for this work and all rights and characters portrayed are the property of Dan Curtis Productions and its subsidiaries.

Shadows Evil Warm Embrace

Chapter 1

With the setting of the sun, and the thunderhead building over the Atlantic's eastern seaboard, Victoria Winters stood under the gazebo's protective enclosure. She watched as the nights shadows began to creep and grow stretching its cloying embrace over the grounds and she finally noted how this darkness always made its trek to the huge three storied house that sat atop the stony cliffs of Collinsport Maine. To her this dark foreboding mansion had become home. Those that occupied the interior of this house had become family. A forlorn sounding owl heralded is awakening to the night with a long low piercing "hoooooting "sound that only gave a more unsettling atmosphere to her surroundings.

Dragging the novel to her chest as she sat and watched the gathering darkness and the impending storm's arrival. That is when she was reminded of a part of her past that had become her driving force behind who she was and who were her parents. With a half hearted sigh she watched as the first streaks of lightening herald the arrival of the storm. David, the precocious ten-year-old boy she had been hired to govern had given her a particularly rough day. Though he had soften towards her somewhat since locking her in a room in an abandoned part of the great house, he did have his days of testing her patience. Today had been particularly rough. David had a bright mind and a penchant for the supernatural and this distracted him from his lessons.

From the darkening shadows around the gazebo, the soft sound of footfalls announced the approach of another to her isolated world of what had been relative calm. Feeling only a slight amount of trepidation at her isolation and the approaching storm; Vicki sat up with a less than calm demeanor and searched the area. "Hello? Who is there?" Her voice was soft and tinged with her fear of the unknown. The last thing she needed was for David to spring forward in his impish delight and toss a huge garden spider on her. Standing and hugging the book closer using it like an armor against an impending attack she looked around the area and again called, "David if that is you, then tell me please."

The lone figure stood beside the gate to the garden, he reached his hand up to steady his body and watched the lovely young woman that had become his obsession. Why had he been so foolish as to think that common girl Maggie Evans had been his love reincarnated? Why had he not realized that this beauty with her tender qualities, and delicate features was what he had transcended time and space to find and mold into the very woman he needed to share his life for an eternity? Yes he had been too hasty in his need to fill that gap that had so long been a part of his life. Maggie had looked like his lovely Josette, but alas she failed to bend to his pressures and accept the role.

He had felt a brief moment of regret and disappointment at her demise. What was it Dr. Woodard had said? She had died from shock. Pity she was a lovely girl and had shown some qualities and her beauty was incomparable. However she was now nothing more than a passing memory and a figment of a failed attempt to make his life less empty and more fulfilled. Now peering at this raven-haired beauty whose very nature called to him as the past had called stood waiting to be molded into the very image of what he desired and wanted. It was more than her beauty, her tender qualities, and her fascination for the past that attracted him. It was a quality of the unknown about her that was now calling out to his innate senses of need and blood lust.

Even at this distance Barnabas Collins could smell her fear and the soft scent of lilac she wore. In comparison she had more substance and qualities than the poor image Maggie had made of his dear sweet Josette. Hearing the growing fear in her voice and the approach of what was surely to be a gully washer moving in, Barnabas stepped forward and spoke softly to the tragic figure standing in the gazebo. "I am sorry if I startled you Miss Winters, it is I Barnabas." He watched her face go from one of tension to relief. Her body physically relaxed and she laughed with her embarrassment. "Oh Mr. Collins you did give me a start." She stepped out of the confines of the gazebo and moved towards his approaching form.

Barnabas could hear the rush of her blood as her heart calmed and the blood flow to her extremities was now returning to normal and away from the fight or flight condition the body always implemented when faced with the unknown and fear. "Why are you out here my dear? Do you not realize we have a storm approaching?" Vicki stepped closer to him and he was caught up in the virginal innocence of her personality. He could not help but note the sweet smile that edged her lips and a brightness of pure joy that filled her gaze as she caught and held his dark sad gaze. He reasoned it was this quality about her that had drawn her to him. He was transported to the night he had intended to take Maggie and bring her over as his blood mate.

That night had been an awakening for him. Maggie had resisted his attempts to pressure her into being Josette and had actually attempted to stake him in his coffin. Had he not awaken when he had he was sure she would have succeeded in ending his 200 year old life. He was so angry, she had dared to try and destroy his love and him. His intent had been to break her neck and drain her body. It had been her scream that had alerted the pathetic excuse of slave Willie Loomis that came to her rescue. His growing suspicions had been Willie had formed some kind of attachment to Maggie while caring for her. He had even offered to die with her that night and then it was the pounding on the front door that alerted them to another arrival.

Willie that blithering fool had failed to lock the door and left them all vulnerable to discovery should the visitor decide to not wait for the door to be answered. Barnabas threatened Willie to keep Maggie quiet while he went to see to the unexpected visitor at the door. Should she make a noise to alert the visitor of her presence he would kill them all without a second thought. The darkness that permeated his soul washed over the two frightened captives with a clarity that they might not be much longer for the land of the living. Willie took Maggie and covered her mouth with his hand and held her trembling body to his. "Now he means it so don'cha make a sound hear?" Maggie struggled against his hold for a moment then calmed and nodded.

Barnabas moved to the front door and opened it to see much to his surprise a anxious Miss Winters. "Miss Winters! What a pleasant surprise, won't you please come in?" Vicki stepped past the handsome impeccably dressed gentleman with a smile. "Thank you, I was beginning to think no one was home." Barnabas covered his irritation with a quick lie. "I am sorry I was upstairs resting." It was Vicki's turn to appear contrite and apologized, "I am so sorry to disturb you but Mrs. Stoddard sent me down with a message." Barnabas moved to the entryway and faced the charming and pretty girl decked out in her soft green coat and comfortable low-heeled shoes. "Oh?" Vicki nodded, and glanced around and nervously folded her fingers together as she stood facing the eccentric cousin of the Collins family. "Yes, the Sheriff was by and there has been a curfew put on the town. No one is supposed to be out after dark." Barnabas assumed his polite attentive look. "Oh and why is that?" Vicki laughed a little nervously, "I suppose it is because of all the attacks that have happened lately and because of Maggie Evans."

Barnabas congratulated himself on holding a look of concern to his features as she mentioned Maggie and offered, "I did not know Miss Evans very well but she was a lovely person." Vicki felt an immediate defense for her friend. "Why does everyone use the past tense when they speak of Maggie." Barnabas offered a courteous and sympathetic smile. His plans were to make her as past tense as he could once Miss Winters left. However in polite pose he offered, "Well its difficult to be anything other than thinking of her as gone. Has there been any word on Miss Evans? If not surely the sheriff would have found something?" Vicki looking rather forlorn but holding to the possibility she was still alive and being held offered her thoughts to the stoic man standing before her. "Unless she is being held by the madman that has created all this fear."

Barnabas felt a sting in those words but recovered his manner to smile indulgently to her. "Yes, of course. Then feeling a need to move her along so he could get back to his plans for Maggie, he graciously gushed, "Well thank Elizabeth for me for sending you to me with this news." Vicki smiled, "Yes of course, oh by the way Mrs. Stoddard has been wondering why you have not been to the house in while." Barnabas forced a look of guilt and contriteness to his voice, "Oh I must admit I have been shamefully negligent in visiting Collinwood." Vicki feeling his embarrassment offered quickly, "Oh I am sure she understands you have been very busy. I just think she misses your company." Barnabas nodded, "She is right of course, will you explain to her that I shall try to become more attentive?"

Vicki trying to cover her own embarrassment for truth be told she had missed his company as well. "Well yes of course I will." Averting his direct gaze she turned and saw it siting so pristinely pretty on the hall table. "Oh isn't that pretty, what is it?" With her slender fingers she pointed to the object of her attention as she continued to look upon the delicate filigree webbing of the crystal with ornate pedestal feet. "Why it's a music box." Vicki turned excited to see something so old and lovely. "Does it still work?" Her words immediately softening with her excitement as her eyes lit up at this rare find of something so old and obviously a family heirloom. "Why yes it does would you like to hear it?" Vicki unable to contain her excitement and pleasure of seeing a and now able to hear a piece of history nodded excitedly, "Yes please."

Barnabas was unable to hide his own pleasure at sharing something so dear with another that would appreciate it for what it was; a part of his history. With tenderness uncommon to most men, Barnabas lifted the delicate music box and opened the lid. The enchantingly sweet sound with its tinkling sound filled the room and Vicki was entranced. Not realizing the fact she had reached for the music box and with uncommon grace she lifted it from his hands. Barnabas watched her with much interest studying her; as she looked distant and transfixed as she was filled with the hauntingly sweet tones of the music box's melody. He noted how transfixed her features were as she listened. Then he saw the slight blush of embarrassment.

"Its lovely. It reminds me of a long, long time ago. The past." He smiled indulgently at her, "Yes it does and the past was very beautiful, very, very beautiful." She smiled at him and nodded, "Yes, I am sure it was." She with a hint of regret handed the music box back to him. "You know I just now watched your face as you listened to the music you almost seemed transfixed." Again that delightful coloring that tinged her cheekbones. "I did? Oh my look its getting dark. I really must be getting back. I really don't like to be out much after dark." Barnabas escorted her holding the music box in his hand. "Would you like for me to escort you through the woods?" Vicki chuckled softly, "Oh no, I will be fine." Barnabas opened the door for her and smiled graciously. "Well do give my thanks to Elizabeth and tell her I shall be by to visit soon."

Vicki smiled and turned to peer back at him, "Oh I will good night Mr. Collins." He watched her as she disappeared down the stairs and to the front pathway. "Calling after her Goodnight Miss Winters." Closing the door and sliding the bolt into place he looked down at the music box and for a moment needed to hear the subtle sweet tones of the music box and then it hit him. Glancing at the music box and then to the door she had just departed he knew he had a new plan to implement. But first, to the task at hand and once again his ire was stirred. With a delicate touch he set the music box down, frowned and moved to the cellar where his irritation factor was now growing over his botched first attempt at molding a new Josette to his designs.

It was after his reverie down memory lane that had brought him to his new project alerted him to a expectant pause as Vicki waited for his answer. "Oh my dear Victoria, I am sorry what did you say, I fear I was distracted by your beauty." He waited and there it was the soft flush of color to her cheeks. "I was just asking why you had come out on a night like tonight." He offered her his arm as he gently guided her towards the cover of the Porte concher and the front doors of Collinwood. "I wanted to tell you of some exciting plans I have, plans I am sure will excite you and offer the family some enlightenment. We all have been under so much distress lately I felt it was time to lighten things a bit."

Vicki was immediately excited. Burke Devlin her fiancé' had taken a trip to South America and she had been left feeling a bit bereft especially after hearing of Maggie's demise. The fact that Sam Evans was not inclined to have a funeral for fear of undesirables showing up had depressed her somewhat. "Oh what is it?" He allowed her to lead him into the grand foyer and let her assist him with the removal of his Inverness cape. "You will find out in due course, now where is my cousin Elizabeth?" She smiled as she fidgeted with the charm on her silver bracelet. "She is in here with Roger." She indicated the drawing room. Knocking on the door she waited for permission to enter. The soft cultured tones of Elizabeth Stoddard came though muffled, "Come in."

Vicki opened the door and stepped, "Oh Roger, Mrs. Stoddard, Barnabas Collins is here." Both brother and sister's faced lit up with the pleasure of the arrival of their eccentric and mysterious cousin. "Please invite him in." Vicki turned with a hesitant but welcoming smile. "Won't you please come in." Barnabas swept into the room seeing Roger in his smoking jacket standing nobly by the fireplace with his hands shoved casually in the pockets of his brocade jacket. Elizabeth as gracious and stately dressed in her black sheath dress sat primly on the large sofa, ankles cross and arm draped over the arm of the sofa. "Oh Barnabas how nice to see you." She offered in her cultured New England accent.

Roger smiled, "Barnabas how nice you live so close and yet we hardly see you." Barnabas looked appropriately contrite and smiled charmingly. "Something I intend to correct. I have some plans, some marvelous plans and I would like to share them with you." Vicki feeling out of place was starting to withdraw slowly and politely from the room. Her was intent to close the door and disappear to her room to prepare for bed. "Really what are they?" Roger looked to the retreating form moving to the door and Barnabas smiled graciously. "I would like for Miss Winters to stay so she may hear of them." Vicki arrested her retreat and turned.

Elizabeth always the gracious hostess turned. "Of course, Vicki please come in and have a seat." Vicki turned, pushing the long dark hair over her shoulders smiled shyly and Barnabas was immediately entranced by her sensitive and sweet countenance. Her voice soft, and her color growing with the attention she moved to the chair and sat. "Now tell me Barnabas what are these exciting plans." Barnabas smiled and turned to give his attention to the three that occupied the grand drawing room of Collinwood. " With all the turmoil that has occurred, I felt it was time we lightened our lives and find a little joy. Especially you Elizabeth whom has been through so much." He watched Elizabeth lower her gaze and look stricken as she was reminded of why she had locked herself away in Collinwood for eighteen years. Roger was immediately excited. "Well I am all for that."

Barnabas folded his hands together giving the appearance of a professor about to embark on a dissertation, with modulated and well-constructed tones Barnabas spoke to those gathered in the drawing room. "Well as you know the restoration on my house is almost complete. I know Elizabeth has not seen the house and I would like to have a party. But not just any party." Roger already curious by the slant on this proposal offered a questioning, "Oh?" Barnabas looked to the perplexed look on Vicki's features. "I would like to have a costume party." Roger laughed, "Costume? What kind of costume."

Barnabas loved how his plan was starting to come together. "It will be costumes of the period. I would like to recreate a moment from the past and we all shall, come dressed as a family member from the past." Elizabeth shifted uncomfortable and looked to her folded hands resting on her legs. Her demeanor had grown very quiet. Roger pursed his lips and glanced to his cousin. "When do you wish to have this party?" He looked to Barnabas waiting for his response. "Well I was proposing this Friday if it does not conflict with any plans."

Roger shook his head. "No, no conflict but it is short notice for us to find a costume."

Barnabas was a step ahead of him. "I already took that responsibility upon myself and will provide you with a costume. They will be the clothes our ancestors wore." Elizabeth felt a chill drive up her spine. "You mean we will be wearing those cloths?" Barnabas quick to calm a fear he was sensing in his cousin offered, "I assure you they are in immaculate condition and good repair and I have taken it upon myself to have them cleaned." Elizabeth chewed her bottom lip and Barnabas was immediately aware of her hesitancy. "I don't know Barnabas I am not so sure I would feel comfortable in clothing that belonged to another." Feeling his plans beginning to slip he oozed his charm to sway Elizabeth with his vampiric charm. Looking into her gaze he was stuck at how much at this moment she looked like his mother.

Elizabeth sighed and looked down at her hands. "Does it mean so much to you?" Her words were soft and thoughtful. Barnabas hid his regret behind a mask of calm reserve. "It would mean a great deal to me, but if you are uncomfortable with the idea, I suppose we could dispense with the costumes." He studied Elizabeth but looked to the disappointment on Vicki's face as her chin dropped and she let out a soft disappointed sigh. "Say you will come Elizabeth." Elizabeth stood with suddenness and moved to the windows overlooking the front lawn. "No, I am sorry. I don't think I can." Barnabas' features feel and he reacted as if this had been a personal affront to him.

Sensing the unrest Roger turned to Vicki, "Vicki my dear would you take Barnabas to the study for a moment while I speak with my sister?" Vicki stood and smoothed her skirt down and smiled. "Of course." Barnabas disappointed by Liz refusal but delighted to share Vicki's company for a while gently laid his fingertips to the small of her back and led her down the hallway to the study. Roger turned and closed the door to the drawing room. "I will be right back Liz, do not go any where." Liz moved to the fireside chair and sat pulling a magazine into her lap and putting what appeared to be a perpetual frown upon her face. "I will wait here for you Roger, do not expect me to change my mind."

Roger moved down the hallway to the study and noted that Vicki and Barnabas were enmeshed in a history lesson of the 17th century authors. "I hope I did not offend her Roger, it was my intent to offer a pleasant evening and relive our ancestral past in the surroundings of my home." Roger waved his hand as if dismissing the idea. "Allow me time to speak with her and please do not take this as a personal affront. You must realize she has not left this house for over 18 years thinking Paul was buried in a room below and not wanting anyone to find out." Barnabas smiled and turned his attention to the lovely young woman at his side . She appeared pensive and disappointed. "Vicki will you be so kind as to entertain Barnabas while I speak with Liz?" Vicki smiled she readily agreed and enjoyed the company of the handsome Collins cousin. "I will call you once I have reconciled Liz to the idea of leaving this house for a party. Now if you will excuse me."

Vicki moved to take a seat in the rich leather chair by the fireplace. Barnabas studied her profile and was enchanted by the delicate cut of her jawline and the soft pulsating beat of her heart as her blood rushed through her veins. For a moment he could feel his need to feast and had to exert his strong will over his desires. Mentally, he called to her, "_Victoria, look at me."_ Her mind strong she resisted his call until he exerted more force. "_I said Victoria come to me, look at me."_ Vicki felt the tug against her will and turned to look at the very intensive look Barnabas held on her. "Come to me my dear." His words were soft and subtle to her subconscious. She slowly stood and moved to stand in front of him. Her gaze locked to his. "I seek comfort, will you comfort me?" Vicki nodded slowly and allowed him to draw her into his embrace.

With fingers that gentled to her hair he drew her close to his chest, pressing her close and the feeling of abandoned struck him as he pushed aside her hair and exposed the purity of her throat. With his eyes glowing red with his blood lust he lifted his chin and lowered his mouth to her throat, taking his tongue to lick the soft contours of her neck and finding the artery that acted as a the portal of life giving substances to his needs. Feeling his canines elongate, he gently began to prick her throat.


	2. Chapter 2

Evil Chapter 2

Barnabas pressed his lips to the tender soft neck and was ready to sink his teeth into the charmed beauty in his arms. The sound of Roger's voice calling to Vicki brought her out of her haze and she jerked back looking confused at Barnabas. "Vicki! Bring Barnabas into the drawing room." Barnabas turned from Vicki feeling a modicum of shame at having almost given into his desires to take her blood. Feeling embarrassed at how intimate they had become, she stepped away with a soft flush to her cheeks. "It appears Mr. Collins we are summoned." Barnabas turned back with a look of apology. "Of course my dear, come let us see if Roger was successful in changing Cousin Elizabeth's mind." He followed her out of the study, his gaze looking over her body from head to toe enjoying the view of such a tender sweet thing.

Approaching the drawing room, Roger stood next to Liz, "Good news Barnabas, Liz tell him." Roger's upbeat tone gave an indication to Vicki that Mrs. Stoddard was not about to disappoint her cousin. "Barnabas I would love to attend your party and apologize for any impression I gave or offense to your sense of propriety. " Barnabas moved to Elizabeth and took her hand in his cold hands and smiled. "No need my dear, I am just happy you have decided to join the party." Roger feeling more up beat moved back to the fireplace. "Now then Barnabas tell us of your plans." Barnabas waited for the ladies to take their seats and stood next to Roger. "Now it was my intent that we all come dressed as a member of the family from that time." Roger shoved his hands into his jacket pockets and with his superior tone spoke half jokingly. " Well it takes no imagination to see whom you shall come has. I am sure you will come as Barnabas." Barnabas nodded and an obvious tone of capitulation was uttered. "Yes, Barnabas Collins." Roger chuckled, "And my role?"

Barnabas smiled indulgently, "I have a very wealthy role picked out for you." Roger practically purred, "Oh I like that who shall I be?" Barnabas had to stay his hands from rubbing together in delighted and evilly delicious fashion of anticipation. "You will be Joshua Collins." Roger nodded and thought a moment, "Well that would make me your father." Barnabas nodded, "Yes." Elizabeth leaned forward from her reposed position. "And my role?" Barnabas turned and bowed slightly, without preamble he spoke, "And you will be Naomi Collins." Elizabeth smiled and nodded, "How appropriate, there is some family resemblance and that would make me your mother." Vicki having sat quietly still somewhat disturbed by what had happened in the study earlier spoke softly. "And whom shall I be?"

Barnabas laid a greedy gaze of expectation upon her innocently sweet face. "And you shall be Josette Collins." For a moment Vicki felt a hint of trepidation and then delight. She had always felt an affinity with the tragic ghostly figure. She knew she was connected to her somehow. She had chosen Vicki as a conduit to channel her in the séance. Now to actually feel and be a part of her life gave Vicki a sense of belonging. In an obscure way she felt it was right to be portraying the lovely wife of Jeremiah Collins. Smiling brightly she beamed to Elizabeth and then Roger. Speaking softly she humbly thanked Barnabas. "I wanted to thank you for thinking of me and inviting me to this party."

Barnabas had watched her face when he had told her she would be Josette and then when she offered her gratitude he readily replied, "I think of you often," then realizing he had almost tipped his hand to his diabolical plan he amended it by peering around at each of them, "I think of all of you often, but especially you dear Elizabeth." Liz smiled a tight uncomfortable smile. She was still not convinced this was the right thing to do. The thought of dressing up in clothing that belonged to her ancestors whom all had suffered a form of tragedy had unsettled her somewhat. "Well thank you for your generous thoughts Barnabas." Barnabas smiled to each of the occupants of the room. "Well the hour is growing late and I am sure you were about to retire, so I will leave you to your evening routine." Vicki stood and moved to follow Barnabas out to the foyer. "Miss Winters my dear have you had a chance to see the view from of the ocean from the Porte Concher?" Vicki paused in her retreat upstairs. "No I have not." Barnabas slid his Inverness cape on and advanced to the double doors that were the entry way to Collinwood's interior.

A contrivance to get her alone had succeeded as she moved to stand next to him admiring the view. "Jeremiah Collins certainly knew what he was doing when he put the house in this spot." Vicki smiled politely and looked at the moons perfect reflection upon the surface of the water. With the soft light radiantly bathing the waters; allowed it to have a look of a thousand diamonds reflecting back to the afterglow of the moonlight. "I have oft times admire this view time and time again. However tonight it does seem to have a more ethereal look to it." Barnabas studied the lovely woman at his side. He was amazed at her intelligence. She appreciated the call of the past and was attuned to the romance that was Collinwood. "I like the night, it seems to present a calm and beauty all its own. Where as the daylight is harsh and ugly." Vicki was quick to disagree with his statement about the sunlight and daytime. "I don't think the day light is ugly or harsh. The night can be just as cruel. How can you say that about the sunlight?"

Barnabas smiled and gently guided her thoughts back to his way of thinking. "Why the sun is cruel, you can hardly look upon it without getting blinded and to stay too long in it burns you. It is hard to believe that the moon takes its beauty from the reflection of the sun when you look upon it." Vicki studied the moon and a reflective look of romantic expression appeared on her features. Once again, Barnabas was at that moment caught by the simplistic beauty of such an expression; which evoked t his sensitive nature to respond evasively. "I suppose if I could have a lifetime of nights like tonight I would agree. But Mr. Collins man cannot live without the sun." The import of those words sunk into the dismal part of his lonely life. "But I have been redesigned to embrace the night and find myself more active in the evening."

These curious words struck her intelligent reasoning mind and with a smile of polite inquiry she questioned. "What do you mean?" Barnabas again surfaced that charming smile and evaded, "It is just I find myself more active and alive in the evening." Being one of practicality Vicki returned the sincere charming smile with one of her own and innocently asked, "Oh when do you sleep?" A soft chuckle and a moment to dismiss the inquiry, "I find the time. You know Miss Winters I regret that I have not spent more time in your company I find you most agreeable and charming." Being raised to be polite and feeling very complimented by his otherworldly charms she said softly but graciously, "Thank you. I see your education encompassed philosophy?" He chuckled softly, "Yes my education was strict and formal at most."

Turning to face her and to drink in the sight of her innocence and beauty he smiled, "You know Miss Winters I would like to talk more with you in the future and discuss such things as life and death?' In the distance the sound of a wolf let out a long mournful howl and began to bay at the moon. Barnabas was immediate to notice that she tensed to the sounds of the children of the night as she turned and paled somewhat at the insistent baying. "My dear what troubles you so?" Vicki let a subtle fall of her thick dark lashes shelter her fear that had seemed permanently etched in her gaze. Shivering slightly she rubbed her arms and spoke softly. "it is nothing really. I am probably feeling foolish but the howls of the dogs bother me, they frighten me."

Moving forward to gently bring her into his arms and offer her a cold but circumspect hug; Barnabas sniffed the smell of her hair and reveled in the scent of her shampoo and the fell of the softness of the long strands of her glorious thick head of hair. "Why my dear why would the sound of the children of the night upset you so?" Vicki stiffened slightly at his touch then relaxed and laid her head to his shoulder. "That's right my dear relax and tell me of your fears." With a hint of emotion edging the tone of her voice she spoke so softly that were it not for his excellent vampiric hearing her muffled tones would have been lost to the strong expanse of his chest. "The night Maggie disappeared I was with her. The dogs began to howl and they sounded as if they were in frenzy or rage and it was so terrifying. I have nightmares and this was a reminder of that night and the loss of my best friend."

Something about the tone of her voice touched the core of something that was oddly familiar to him. The fact he could recall such tender emotions within his own mind amazed him. He had been so focused on securing him a blood mate that he had forgotten what it was to for a moment to feel utterly human and vulnerable again. With fingers that gentled in touch and eyes that held centuries of infinite sadness he pushed her back to slowly life those over bright beautiful eyes to his own and he sought within her what he knew he needed. There in the depths of those changing colors of her gaze he found what he had lost so long ago. He embraced it for the barest of moments, that part of him that had made his love for Josette and his family uniquely him. In her gaze he found his humanity. Albeit brief it had touched an inner part of his soulless life and for a moment he drank in the embrace of the which had long been denied to him so long ago.

Vicki saw the play of emotions as they ran their course over his own gaze and she was struck by how terribly sad this man who longed to be in the past was in this moment of time lost. For reasons only known to her subconscious she reached up and cupped her warm delicate hand to his face and smiled. Words that were not her own she felt her mind shift to another plane and now her body belonged to another. "My beloved, never alone will you be as long as you can still feel love. I am here with you and always will be. Do not hurt this girl that is not me but one that is capable of showing you love. The kind of love you could never have found in our time with me. You know my body belonged to another thought my heart was yours."

Barnabas was struck with awe and fear. Who was this he held in his arms so close and tender? His words over wrought with emotions he had not felt in so long caused his voice to crack slightly as he peered down into the dark mesmerizing gaze of his long lost love. "Josette?" For a moment the image of his beloved Josette swarm over the features of Vicki. "My beloved Josette. Why do you come now to me?" His words were uttered with such a degree of anguish that could he cry he would have. His first instinct was to drag her closer, lower his lips and take what he had longed to feel. The years of being denied blood and chained in that coffin had driven him mad he was sure.

To now press his lips upon those of this warm entity that allowed his love to be in his arms once again was a dream to come true. Lowering his lips to hers he captured her warm lips and pressed himself into her demanding a return of the passion he had been denied for so long. She broke the passionate kiss and pulled from his embrace. Then Barnabas realized he had no longer held his Josette but Vicki had been returned. Feeling so very embarrassed by the abandon of her actions she pressed her fingertips to her lips and blushed the most complimentary shade of red and turned her back on him. Her words were uttered with shock and dismay. "Oh Mr. Collins! Please forgive me, I . . . must go." Turning he watched her make a retreat into the house.

Barnabas watched her retreat with a look of intrigue and surprise. "I know now Josette if I am to have you it must be someone from this century. You are right my beloved you must go away and never return none of you!" He spoke into the night air and once again the cacophony of howls filled the night air as they the children of the night sensed his own distress and unease. Looking up to the second level of Collinwood to the room he knew she occupied he nodded. "Soon my love, my most beloved we shall be together and my nights will be filled with sweetness and love." Lifting the famous wolf's head cane he gave the house a mocking salute.

Vicki moved into the great house and made a dash up to her room where she collapsed onto her bed and closed her eyes. Lifting her hand to her forehead she caught the sight of Burke's ring and her heart sank. For a moment was caught in her guilt. She had just passionately kissed a man that held a strange fascination for her. The large diamond ring sparkled in the dimly lit room and Vicki felt conflicted. "What have I done?' her emotions were running raw and out of control. "No, I love Burke. It was just my grief and need for consoling that must have driven me into his arms. It is Burke I love with all my heart. Oh Burke hurry home so my love. I need you so desperately in my life!"

Closing her eyes she tried to bring to mind the ruggedly handsome face of the man she had pledged her love. As hard as she tried his image was slowly dissolving into a faded memory and what held her thoughts were the sad dark eyes of a handsome man whose life was caught up in the past. Those same eyes were mesmerizing and captivating her to the point she felt she was being drawn into them and the past with him. In frustration she rose from her bed and moved to her dresser and pulled her brush from the top and began to drag it through her tangles. Holding her long tresses as she fought with the tangles she was reminded that is how her life had now become. A tangled mess of emotions she was not prepared to admit she had.

Walking to the floor length mirror she stood and looked at her image. It was bad enough she had no past to turn to or memories of family. The one thing she had held to was her intelligence and her image. Even now the image she sought was no longer there in that mirror. Instead she looked upon the face of a stranger peering back at her, dressed in a long elegant gown of purest white satin, her hair now carefully coiffed into a cascade of long curls to lay invitingly upon slender white shoulders. The eyes that peered back were hers but not hers. Reaching fingertips out to touch the glass she felt another presence in the mirror and another hand reached forward to touch gently to her fingertips. Gasping softly she withdrew her fingertips and looked down at them. Then when she glanced back, it was her image, the little governess of David Collins peering with shock and dismay in return to her.

Pressing fingertips to her face she felt her world spinning out of control. "What is wrong with me?" Her emotions were raw and her mind filled with confusion. A subtle knock on the door alerted her to the arrival of a visitor. "Come in." Carolyn Stoddard the vibrant bouncy blond daughter of Elizabeth Stoddard bounded into the room. Vicki stared at her warily, she was not sure if she were drunk or just happy. Preparing for another round of arguments or the constant buoyant enthusiasm, which was Carolyn. Vicki had likened her to a roller coaster ride, with the highs and lows she seemed to display almost made her feel exhausted. "Vicki!" The first sign was the exclamation of her name in a spirited excited tone. "Mother just told me Barnabas is having a party and we are all invited and it is to be a period costume party?"

Relaxing her stance Vicki nodded, "Yes, we all have parts to play, your mother is to be Naomi, Roger is Joshua, I am Josette, Barnabas is to be of course Barnabas." Carolyn bounced on Vicki's bed spreading her self across its foot. "So has he decided whom I shall be?" Vicki shook her head. "No he did not say. I am sure once he gathers the costumes he will finish deciding whom shall be whom." Carolyn rolled over on her back and looked up at the canopy that draped over Vicki's bed with its charm and sheerness. As quickly as her excitement was displayed coyness slipped into her tone. "Mother says that Burke was away on business." Vicki clutched her hand behind her back and looked at Carolyn. "Yes, South America why?"

The thought she may have seen her and Barnabas kissing earlier somewhat unsettled her. The hard edge of jealousy was still hinting with resentfulness in her voice. "Just curious. So you really to marry him?" Carolyn rolled back to pin Vicki with that clear blue eyed look. Vicki laid her brush on her dresser. "I said I would." Her words had fallen soft and hushed to the room now filled with tension. Carolyn jumped up from the bed and moved to her door making for a quick escape as she shot a look of pure resentment to her back. "Just curious. You don't seem in a rush to want to set a date." Vicki read between the lines and sighed.

"You know the reason for that Carolyn, David needs me now and Burke understands. He has not quite recovered from the death of his mother and I don't want him to feel abandoned." Carolyn was half way out the door. "I think you should worry about the man that loves you and not that demon spawn that is my cousin. But that is only my thoughts." Carolyn flounced out of the room with a decided hard click to the door's closing. Vicki felt her legs trembled and worried that she had seen the kiss and now could not wait for Burke to get back to tell him she had been unfaithful to him.

Moving to her bed she laid down and pulled a pillow to hug close to her body. In that moment truth be told she was not sure what she felt for Burke or for that matter what her feelings were for Barnabas. All she knew was in one fate filled moment one kiss had turned her world upside down and in side out. Feeling the sharp sting of tears she laid her head back and closed her eyes curling into a fetal position to hold onto the softness and security of the pillow she now held to her chest. "What have I done!" She cried out mentally to herself and the universe. Feeling the emotional exhaustion guilt often brings on she gave into a restless sleep allowing her mind to drift and seek answers or comfort in her sleep.

Not far away a lonely figure stood by the bay window of the old house's drawing room. Barnabas stood looking out to the front of the grounds lost in thought and unseeing anything other than what he allowed his thoughts take him. She had been so pliable, he could have easily exerted his control over her and taken her then and there under the Porte concher of Collinwood. Something other than Josette's presence had stopped him and now he could not think of anything other than the sweetness he had held in his arms and tasted. She had felt so good and tasted like home, love and humanity. Even now he fought not to go to her room and take what he felt belonged to him. "Um Barnabas?" The irritating tones of Willie interrupted his thoughts and with infinite patience he answered, "Yes Willie what is it?"

Turning Barnabas dropped that piercing annoyed gaze and looked upon the cowering form before him. "Its all gone. There is nothing left to show she was here at all." Barnabas moved to one of the fireside chairs and dropped his lean figure to it and crossed an elegantly clad leg over the other. "Very good Willie, now tomorrow I want you to go to the attic and bring down the two chests of clothing we stored up there earlier." Willie felt his stomach clinch down in anxiety. "Why?" Barnabas snapped an irritated gaze at the boy. "You must learn Willie to do as I say and not question me is that understood?" Willie was not the brightest color in the crayon box and forever pushed his luck with Barnabas. "Um why?"

Barnabas was tempted to back hand him but stopped. "We are going to have a costume party Willie and those clothing will need to be sent to the cleaners and then taken to Collinwood. You need to know that I want them brought down to Josette's room. A room that will not remain vacant long." Willie was sicken by the thought he was about to do to another girl what he had done to poor Maggie Evans now lay dead and cold in the ground. "A party? What kind of party?" Barnabas stood already starting to feel annoyed. "A party with the Collins family. We will be dressing the parts of my family and I hope to recreate a moment in time where once again; where my family and my newest Josette shall surround me. I have already selected the next Josette."

A hint of more than anxiety filled Willie as he stepped forward, "Who will it be?" Barnabas turned after studying his nails and looked impassively to Willie. "You will find out soon enough. Now do as I say and bring down those trunks to Josette's room in the morning. For now I want you to bring me the jewel cask, I wish to select a gift." Willie rubbed his hands on the apron and looked at him. "I bet I know who it is?" Barnabas quirked a curious brow to Willie's assumed knowledge. "Oh?" Willie nodded, "Its Vicki Winters." Barnabas frowned, "You will need to wait and see Willie, now bring me the jewel cask."

Willie left the room with shoulders slumped and head bent. His mind racing to the thought he was going to hurt Vicki. He had scared her and at one time had felt an attraction to her and now this monster had targeted her and it was not fair. Moving on lead filled feet to the secret panel in the cellar he fished out the heavy jewel case. Holding it close to his chest he walked to the drawing room. "Set it there Willie." Barnabas waited for him to sit the cask on the side table and open the lid. Taking fingers to move through the various heirloom pieces of jewelry Barnabas became thoughtful. "You gonna give one of those to someone?" Barnabas smiled and rubbed his fingertips together. "That is what gift means."

"You think you are going to buy someone with a piece of jewelry? Barnabas gave a thoughtful stare to Willie and then began to search the contents of the box. "Nothing I want can be bought by a piece of jewelry Willie. The next Josette I have in mind could not be bought by the entire contents of this box. Perhaps that is why I am so attracted to her." Willie put his hands on his hips and glared at the monster that held him by will alone in this creepy old house. He watched as Barnabas picked out a lovely multi faceted ring of incomparable beauty "yes, this will do Josette would like this." Willie's shoulders slumped. The boyishly handsome face of the one time thug was now caught in the next diabolical plan of this inhuman monster and his words grew soft as he peered at the ring that held as much beauty as the woman it was intended. "Vicki Winters." The resignation in his voice only allowed Barnabas to smile and turn to his servant.

"Don't be glum Willie, she will fit in nicely here and the nights will be filled with sweetness and happiness." Willie puffed up his chest. "Does it have to be Vicki?" Barnabas turned on him. "You know my life requires specific needs and conditions do not press me on this Willie. Do as you are told and remember what happened to Miss Evans could easily happen to you." Willie dropped his chin and felt the knot grow in his throat. "I know Barnabas." Barnabas moved to the front foyer and removed his cape. "Where are you going?" Barnabas turned to look through Willie. "I think you forget Willie, it is you that are beholden to me not I to you." The tone of his voice gave Willie pause and he sighed and nodded. With shoulders slumped he watched as the tall imposing figure of the inhuman male leave the front door.

Willie moved to the steps and collapsed on the bottom stairs curling his knuckles to his mouth he felt tears gather and begin to fall. If there were nothing he would do, he would try and protect Vicki from this monster that had captured his will and refused to let him go. No he was going to make damn sure Vicki Winters did not end up as Maggie Evans. He could not bare to see someone as beautiful as her cold in the ground becoming worm food just because some monster wanted to recreate an image that had long been gone.

From the dark depths of the overhead balcony a small figure of ethereal quality glided to peer down at the forlorn figure of Willie Loomis crying softly on the stairs. Moving to stand behind her to rest her own fingertips on the child's shoulders was another lovely figure of translucent quality, both turned to peer at each other communicating in silence they both nodded and then faded from view. Feeling a coldness that was uncommon even for the ancient structure that was the old house, Willie rubbed his arms and turned having felt he was being watched. Turning he peered around the area and seeing nothing decided to go on and retrieve the chests from the attic.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vicki twisted in her bed, her dreams were racked with images that drifted in and out of her memory as she found herself perched on top of widows hill. The wind whipped at the dress she wore which was a long seventeenth century gown of white satin. Her hair was dressed in long curls that now whipped away from her face and she was afraid. She was not sure why and then the terror of what was happening filled her very being. Turning she shouted out "Stay away from me! Stay away!" The image of a man in darkness growing closer to her made her fear for her life but the life she feared for would have been no life at all. It would have been hell. Turning she shouted again, "Stay away!" Then she saw the darkness of this figure as he approached. Stepping back away from the figure she found her feet slipping and she was tumbling off the hill and falling to the rocks below.

Her screams filled the air and echoed and reacted off the cliff abutment. Then she awoke with a start. Her body was drenched in sweat and she felt her cheeks damp from tears. Unsettled by the dream and her reaction to it, Vicki arose from the bed and made her way to the bathroom. Bathing her face she looked at her reflection and then decided to get a bath and get ready for bed. She was sure that would help her rest easier. Drawing her bath she slipped from her clothing and slid into the warmth and slid down resting her neck to the edge of the tub and finally finding peace in the tub she closed her eyes and relaxed. The knock on the door startled her. "Vicki?" Carolyn's voice was urgent sounding. "Yes?" her own voice sounding unsure and curious as to why Carolyn would interrupt her bath. "Mother wants to see you in the drawing room."

Feeling somewhat annoyed by having her bath interrupted, Vicki slid up and drained the tub. "Tell her I will be there shortly." Carolyn's voice had softened somewhat as she spoke through the door. "You might would wish to hurry, I believe it is urgent. She was on the phone long distance to South America." Feeling the urgency of the request and hearing it was South America she wondered if it was Burke calling and wishing to speak with her long distance. "I am on my way."

Barely toweling off she drew on her housecoat and made her way down the stairs to come up short noting the looks of concern and fear on each member of the family's faces. "What?" Roger moved forward and put his arm around Vicki, "Vicki my dear come into the drawing room." This did not bode well and with legs that had suddenly turned to lead she moved like an automaton to the drawing room where Roger gingerly seated her on the sofa. The very air around her held a tension that was palatable and it choked her with its cloyingness. "Please what is wrong?" Mrs. Johnson bustled into the drawing room and looked with pity upon the poor young woman that sat surrounded by the Collins family. "Should I make a pot of coffee or tea?" Elizabeth nodded, "Tea if you will Mrs. Johnson and closed the doors on your way out."

Sarah Johnson with a look of pure pity and concern looked to Vicki one more time and nodded turning she drew the doors shut and left Carolyn, Roger, Mrs. Stoddard and Vicki in the drawing room. Elizabeth moved to sit next to Vicki and took her hand in her own and looked with a calm she did not feel into the expectant gaze of Vicki. "Vicki my darling. We had a report from the airlines in South America. The plane that Burke was on has gone down over the jungle and there are reports that all on board have died." The words were said but they did not for some reason connect to her thoughts. She nodded slowly then looked distantly to her hands folded in her lap. They were long, artist fingers someone had once noted, oh yes it was Burke he had said they looked like an artists fingers right before he kissed each and every fingertip on her hand. Her heart was beating a little fast she was aware of that.

There were words being said around her and to her but she was not hearing them she wanted to look at her fingers. At least if she looked at her fingers it meant she was alive and they were her fingers and she did not have to face the horrible truth that had just been imparted. That Burke's plane had gone down over the jungle and he may be dead. No he was not dead, they were wrong he was most certainly not dead. Burke Devlin was bigger than life itself. That meant that he could not die and they were all wrong. It must have been the feeling of dampness as she stared at her fingers that brought her back to the reality around her.

Standing she looked to Liz who had stood with her. Then she felt Carolyn's hand on her arm and her world was spinning and it was not about to stop and she knew she was going to crumple to the floor in a heap of unconsciousness. As she slumped Liz and Carolyn caught her and Roger moved to sweep her up in his arms. "Come on Liz let us get her up to her room." Liz turned to Carolyn, "Call Doctor Woodard and see if he can come out right away dear." Carolyn nodded and looked to Vicki's limp form with compassion and concern. Watching them leave the room she moved to the phone in the hallway and dialed the doctor. "Dave its Carolyn Stoddard, could you please come to Collinwood right away. No its not mother or David or Uncle Roger its Vicki, I am afraid she has had a horrible shock and has collapsed. Thank you so much." As she hung up she heard the deep cultured voice of her cousin behind her.

"Excuse me Cousin Carolyn did you say Miss Winters has fallen ill?" Barnabas stepped into the room towering over her his figure imposing in his Inverness Cape and sporting his wolf's head cane. "Yes Barnabas she collapsed after hearing that Burke Devlin may be dead" Though the news thrilled him to no end Barnabas assumed a look of concern and compassion. "Oh dear how dreadful. I can see how it must have shocked her to discover this news. Are there any details?" Carolyn helped him off with his cape and she shook her head. "No I am afraid not. There was a report on the radio about the plane going down and mother called the airport in South America and they confirmed the report and that it was Burke's plane."

Roger moved into the drawing room. "Oh Kitten did you get Dave Woodard?" Carolyn nodded and moved to her Uncle who took her into his comforting arms and spoke sadly. "Lord knows Devlin and I did not get along but I would not have wished this on him or that poor wretched girl up stairs." Barnabas moved into view and Roger was immediately cordial and happy to see him again. "Oh Barnabas nice to see you again. I suppose Carolyn has told you of the news we have received?" Barnabas nodded. "Is it possible to see Miss Winters?" Roger turned to Carolyn, "Your mother asked that you join her to help get Vicki in bed dear." Carolyn nodded and turned to her cousin. "I will see if she wishes to see anyone Barnabas and come to let you know." He smiled his gratitude and thanked her as she departed the room.

"Do you have any details on what happened?" Roger moved to pour himself a stiff drink and offered one to Barnabas. Barnabas declined and waited for his cousin to seat himself. "We only have what is being reported to the news agency and that is the plane went down over the jungles in South America, something about lightening striking the plane." Barnabas sat on the edge of his seat and waited anxiously for Carolyn's return. "I know that Miss Winters has taken this news rather poorly. " Roger studied his drink and crossed his leg over his knew. "Yes, she has. I fear she was in shock that is why we sent for Dr. Woodard." A knock at the door alerted them to the possible arrival of the doctor.

Roger stood up and turned to Barnabas, "Will you excuse me." Barnabas stood with Roger, "Of course." He watched Roger move to the door and open it allowing a short man with graying hair and kind features carrying a doctor's bag enter the foyer. "So what is the problem Roger?" Roger helped him off with his coat and laid it across the table in the foyer. "Devlin's plane went down and he is presumed dead. The news has greatly upset Vicki and I fear she has taken to her bed in shock." From the overhead landing Liz stood looking pinched and worried. "Dave, please join me. Vicki is very upset." Dave Woodard nodded to Roger and Barnabas and headed up the stairs. "Barnabas I hope you will forgive me, after Dave has attended to Vicki I shall send Carolyn down to get you." Barnabas nodded with a look of solemn compassion to his cousin. 'Thank you cousin Elizabeth."

Roger moved back into the drawing room and Barnabas followed. "I suppose this will affect your party for Friday." Barnabas waved off the assumption that his party would be more important the well being of one of the members of the family. "Roger I do not expect my party to take precedent over a member of this family having suffered such a tragic loss. That is secondary and we can have the party at a later date. My concerns are your concerns. Obviously Miss Winters continued good health is of great importance to me."

Roger lifted his glass and sipped. "Of course her well being is of great importance to us all. We never realized how important her presence to this family had become until recently with her abilities to help David and calm him." Barnabas smiled and glanced to his cane's ornate wolf's head. "It would appear that dear Miss Winters has affected us all in one way or another." From the doorway a small figure appeared and looked with disgust to his uncle and his cousin Barnabas. "What is going on in Miss Winter's room?" David stood in his housecoat, house shoes and his hair tousled as if he had just awoken and found his favorite toy missing. "David what are you doing up?" his father stood and looked at his son with an indulgent and caring look, something David was not accustom to seeing from his father. "I heard a car and got up and saw Dr. Woodard's car in the driveway and then when I went to Vicki's room, Aunt Elizabeth sent me away. What is going on?"

Roger motioned his son to him and waited as the boy advanced to him. With gentleness born out of necessity Roger pushed David to the sofa. "David, Miss Winters is very upset right now and because I know you were good friends with Burke. . ." David stood up and glared at his father. "He is dead isn't he?" Roger was struck by the boy's brightness and perception of the situation. "How did you know?" He carefully questioned him wondering if he had been hiding outside the door and over heard their conversation with Vicki earlier. "I looked in my crystal ball and saw his plane crash. He is dead!" David's anxiety was growing with each passing second and Roger was beginning to grow concern over his erratic behavior. "David calm yourself. The only thing we know is that the plane Burke was suppose to be on went down over the jungles in South America."

David stood up with angry tears threatening him he shouted to his father, "Sarah said something terrible was going to happen and it has! Sarah is never wrong!" David ran from the room busting past Carolyn as she made her entry into the room. "Wow what was that about?" Roger was trying to maintain his calm as he spoke to Carolyn. "I just told him about Burke and as you can see he did not take it well." Carolyn shrugged. "He is young he will get over it. Barnabas mother says you can join them now. Doctor Woodard gave Vicki a shot to calm her and it won't be long until she is out of it." Barnabas stood and bowed to Carolyn, "Thank you my dear." He moved past Carolyn and headed up the stairs. Carolyn watched him leave and smiled. "He is so European it is a shame we do not have more like him around this po-dunk town."

Roger stood up to refill his glass and then filled one for Carolyn. "How is she doing Kitten?" Handing over a glass to her he reseated himself to the sofa's comfort. "Not good Uncle Roger. She is just laying there staring at the ceiling and not speaking. She is crying but its one of those creepy silent cries where all she is allowing are the tears to fall." Roger frowned and once again studied the contents of his glass. "I did not like Devlin and I must admit that the thought of him and Vicki living in the west wing was not my idea of the ideal situation but I was accepting it for Vicki's sake. Now with this, I have to say I am sorry for the poor bastard. That was one hell of a way to die." He swallowed the liquid in his glass and sighed. Carolyn glared at her Uncle, "You should not be so rough on him Uncle Roger. You two were the best of friends at one time. You only soured on him because you thought Laura was pregnant by him and that David was his son and not yours."

Roger shot a dark look to his niece. "Kitten if it were not for the fact I love you as much as I do I should spank you for that comment." Carolyn nursed her drink and glanced at her Uncle over the top of the rim. "You know it's the truth. Besides you could not spank me for voicing the truth." Sipping the liquid she felt warmth fill her body and she set the glass down. "If I am reading our cousin Barnabas correctly, we very well may be making Vicki a member of this family." Roger glanced up from his drink. "Why do you say that Kitten?" She giggled that girlish giggle and smirked, "Because he is trying his best to court her. I do believe he is smitten by our governess." Roger realized that she spoke the truth as he recalled the anxious looks that Barnabas kept shooting up the stairway as he waited to be allowed to visit Vicki. Offering his own little chuckle, he took a sip and then said, "Well he would be one choice I would welcome for the affections of our Vicki."

Dave Woodard met Barnabas in the hallway outside Vicki's room. "Doctor how is she?" Dave looked rather grim as he sighed. "I am afraid it was quiet a shock to her system. Right now she is trying to accept the fact that he very well may be dead. Mr. Collins don't stay too long, she really does need to rest." Barnabas resented his interference but hid it behind a polite smile and a nod of assurance. "I merely wish to reassure myself she is well." Dave patted his arm and took his bag and moved away from him. Calling back, "I gave her a strong sedative it will be taking immediate affect so I would hurry if you wish to see her before she sleeps."

Barnabas knocked lightly on the door. Liz opened the door and smiled, "Barnabas she is growing tired but do come in. she said she wanted to see you." Barnabas waited for Liz to move and as she did he entered the room to see that Vicki lay pale and barely conscious on her bed. Moving into the room Barnabas pulled the chair from the desk to the side of the bed and leaned over to take her hand in his. Her hand was cold and her manner was withdrawn. "My dear, its me Barnabas." Vicki sighed and said his name softly, "Barnabas?" Turning her gaze to him she offered him a brave small smile. "I am sorry I won't be able to make your party on Friday." Barnabas lifted her hand to his lips and lightly kissed her fingertips. "My dear Victoria, you do not need to trouble yourself over my party. We can have the party later when you are more yourself."

Vicki took her fingertips from his grasp and gently traces the outline of his face. "Dear sweet Barnabas you believe as I do that he is not dead and he will come back." Taking the lead she gave him he nodded as he closed his eyes feeling the touch of her fingers to his face. "Yes my dear that is exactly what I think." He opened his eyes to see she had started to drift off to sleep. Her fingers still pressed to his face. Gently he took her hand and laid it on the bed and leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You sleep now my dear. You need rest." He watched as a faint smile formed on her lips and her head shifted then relaxed and she drifted to sleep. Looking up to Liz he stood and moved to cover her with the blanket. "Would you mind if I just sat here for a little longer Cousin?"

Liz did not have the heart to say no after witnessing the sweet exchange between the two. "No not in the least. If you need me I will be in the drawing room. Do you need anything Barnabas?" He shook his head and anxiously looked at the pale sleeping form in front of him. "Only time to reassure myself she is going to be fine then I shall join you in the drawing room." Liz smiled and turned pausing briefly to look with tender loving care upon a the face of a girl that had become a second daughter to her. Turning she exited the room closing the door softly behind her. Barnabas moved to sit on the edge of the bed and studied the features of this woman that had found something in him that he had forgotten existed and now in her vulnerable state he wanted to enfold her in his arms and hold her and take her pain from her. His thoughts were of how lovely she was and so innocent and pure.

For a moment he was transported back in time to a place where he had looked upon another of such incomparable beauty and innocence and purity. She had held his heart the moment she stepped from the carriage. Josette DuPres was the woman that had been selected to marry his Uncle. How completely he had fallen in love with her the minute she had exited that carriage. The look of innocence and beauty captured in his romantic mind and held with a longing so intense that he sought to take her as his lover and even plotted his Uncle's death to have her. He offered to damn his soul just to be with her. He was determined that they would be together forever if necessary. Now as he sat on the edge of the same bed that had once held his beloved Josette he looked upon the face of what was pure and good and it made him feel wicked and ashamed at his impure thoughts of taking her and making her over into the image of another woman that had been long dead.

Sighing softly he reached for her hand once again and looked at the ring on her finger. The glow of the diamond was fading with the death of that engagement. From his pocket he pulled out the ring he had selected earlier. Reaching for her other hand, he gently slid the ring into place on her ring finger and found it to be a perfect fit to her slender finger. Once again he found his had drawing her hand to his lips and with a softness he had not felt in a long time gently placed a feather like kiss to her hand. "You will be mind Victoria Winters. You will be mine, you belong to me." With those words uttered he stood from the bed and moved to the door. Pausing briefly to peer down at her as she slept the drug induced sleep. Even in her pain and grief it seemed to make her more the fragile beauty and it tore at where his heart would beat were he alive. Pushing through the door he moved down the hallway heading to the foyer and then the drawing room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Vicki's drug induced sleep allowed her to feel other experiences and see things she never dreamed were possible. She floated in a sea of faces that held the familiar and the unfamiliar. One particular face dominated her thoughts. He was a young man with intense blue eyes and a strong jawline. His smile was what frightened her. He smiled but the humor of sincerity of the smile never reached his eyes and he looked at her with such a burning intensity that she was struck with fear. The aura of evil permeated the very area he occupied. Drawing back from the face of the young man she turned her attention to the sweet smile of innocence of a delicate child with long flowing brown hair and a bright inquisitive mind. She stood side by side with another child a little older and taller and bore a striking resemblance to David.

Vicki knew she recognized these two but did not know if it was just part of her drug induced sleep or a hint at something more. She knew David obviously but his name was not David, he kept telling her his name 'be' Daniel'. Which caused Vicki to correct his grammar. The young girl so sweet with a spattering of freckled across her pert little nose with a face that hinted at the growing into woman hood a budding beauty said her name was Sarah. She correctly identified Vicki as Miss Winters gently taking her hand to lead her around the old house. Vicki let her guide her to places she had not visited before and smiled at the excited chatter the child expressed as she was led to a small room with a comfortable bed and warm fireplace and chair.

The other face she thought she knew but was not sure how was a man with his hair comb strictly and weighted down and back from his face. His long face and intense dark eyes bore into her and he smiled and like the young man from earlier his smile was of a malicious and evil intent. Vicki fell back from him in apt fear the terror he evoked in her was palatable as he towered over her and shouted to the heavens to his god to destroy the witch within and bring forth the innocent soul she surely must possess. His ranting's were of such an intense nature she jerked sitting up in her bed looking around the room Putting her hand to her forehead she let out a soft deep sigh to force the tension from her body.

Rising she moved to her closet and reached for her coat. She needed to walk to clear her mind and to search for Burke in the stars. Yes, that is what she needed, to find him there near widows hill where the stars on a night like tonight was the closest she could get to them. Moving on unsteady feet she went down the stairs. In the drawing room she could hear the soft tones of Elizabeth, Doctor Woodard, Roger and Carolyn behind the closed doors of the drawing room. Opening the door as quietly as she could she moved out into the brisk night air and started towards Widows Hill. Perhaps if she could find a comfortable spot to sit she could watch the stars and wait for the sun to rise. How appropriate she sought a place that had foretold doom to so many before her.

Picking her way along the worn and rutted path she moved to the point of the cliff's edge. The wind was so much more up here on the point. She was not sure why perhaps it was because of the lay of the land or by some mystical reason God had declared this land, this particular part of the land to be cursed. Tonight she was determined to change that course even if for a moment. From behind her she could hear the soft crunch of footfalls as they approached windows hill. Turning she paused and paled visibly paled as she looked upon the face of the man in her dream. She was so intent on putting any distance between them she automatically took a step back and felt herself feet slip out from under her as she started to fall back.

Surprisingly his reflective actions were so incredibly quick that at one moment she felt her feet slip out from under and the next moment she was being held tightly to his chest in an iron like grip as his features twisted to anger and then as suddenly they were fixed and a hint of concern edged his gaze. "Careful my dear you nearly lost your footing." Turning her away from the cliff's edge he guided her back to a stump that severed as a seat. Vicki's legs were trembling and she was grateful for the help to sit. "Thank you Mr.?" She looked up at the dark look he cast on her. "Clark, Jeff Clark." His charm was immediate as he smiled and extended his hand to her.

With fingers and a hand that shook she took his hand and felt him draw it to his lips and placed a cool dry kiss on her hand. "I am charmed and you are?" From the pathway another voice joined the conversation. "Miss Winters are you well?" Barnabas stepped forward and the look he cast to the man called Clark was one of pure undisguised hatred. Vicki gratefully glanced to Barnabas and smiled. "I am improved Mr. Collins, thank you for your concern." Jeff Clark looked with a contained anger to Barnabas and his irritation at his arrival. "Have you met Mr. Clark?" Vicki smiled and looked from Jeff Clark to Barnabas. Barnabas held himself correct and to form as he smiled a sincere concerned smile for Vicki then turned his cold calculating gaze upon Clark. "I do not believe I have had the pleasure?"

Clark covered his irritation and anger well as he looked with an air of superiority to Barnabas. "Collins? Are you the owner of this estate?" He asked with an assumed forced civility to the tall imposing dark man before him. "Barnabas sighed dramatically and shook his head. "Unfortunately, I do not have that pride or pleasure. I am a distant cousin of the current owner, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard." Jeff stepped forward putting himself closer to Vicki and again assumed that superfluous smile, "Oh, yes I do seem recall someone mentioning that name in town." Vicki stood up feeling a bit stronger and instinctively stepped towards Barnabas. Barnabas noting her action smiled and offered her his arm.

Vicki slid her hand through the crook of his arm. "My dear why on earth are you here on Widow's Hill? I would have thought the shot Doctor Woodard gave you would have allowed you to sleep for hours." Jeff frowned and looked from Vicki to Barnabas. "I am sorry is Miss Winters ill? Perhaps that explains why she nearly fell from widows hill when I approached." Upon hearing this Barnabas put his hand over her hand on his arm and held it tightly. "Victoria?" He looked into her gaze and the look of fear and panic swam in the depths of his gaze. "You are unharmed from the experience?" She nodded and smiled. "Yes, I was careless and startled when Mr. Clark approached and slipped had he not been here I would have fallen to my death." Barnabas glanced with a dangerous glint in his gaze to Clark. "I see, then we owe Mr. Clark a debt of gratitude for seeing to your well being and sound health."

Clark chuckled softly knowing there was no sincerity in that offering. Vicki flushed a pretty shade of pink and looked with gratitude to Clark. "Yes, I fear I do owe my life to Mr. Clark." Barnabas sighed deeply. "Perhaps we should get you back to Collinwood and safely in your bed." Vicki looked up with such sadness in her gaze and she sighed deeply. "I felt I needed to be here Mr. Collins a place where I could look up and see the stars and know somewhere in that vast jungle in South America that perhaps Burke is looking up at the same stars and knowing that is what I am doing. I had hoped it would make us feel closer to each other." Barnabas looked upon her delicate sad features and was once again touched by her pureness, her undeniable innocence to have such flights of fantasies and he wished for a moment it was the love she had for Burke would have been the same kind of love she would soon share with him.

Clark turned to hide his snide smirk as he listen with undeniable disgust over such human feelings for another. Then he remembered what had brought him to this desolate place high upon the end of the world and curb his instincts to discount the trivial and turned once again to smile indulgently with a mask of polite concern edging his features. "I am sorry is Miss Winters suffering a malaise of some sort?" Barnabas half shielding Vicki from the man looked at him with open disdain. "She has suffered a horrendous loss. Her fiancé was reported missing in an airplane accident in South America." Jeff Clark was not sure how he should react. He was somewhat taken aback at the news she had been engaged to another other than Barnabas. Then there was the fact the missing fiancé was now her reason for such a pale and lack luster countenance.

Affecting the right degree of sincere sympathy he bowed, "My deepest condolences my dear Miss Winters. I am hopeful that your prayers will be answered soon and you will once again be reunited in some form or another with your lost love." Vicki was not sure how she should have taken that offer of sympathy but her drug-befuddled mind reasoned that it sounded odd because she was not thinking clearly. Stepping away from Barnabas and Clark she edged back to the cliff's edge and looked up at the night sky. As the wind began to pick up a low lonely wailing of what could have been several voices filled the air and she gasped and peered anxiously around. "Do you hear it?" She looked to Barnabas for confirmation. "What my dear it is merely the wind nothing more." Vicki held her hand up and shook her head. "No, its more its like the song of a thousand voices, perhaps the cries of the widows that came here to end their lives."

Barnabas started to become concern hearing her words. "It is as if they are calling me. Telling me that I am the next that I have no hope that Burke is dead!" She clutched her hands together and looked to the stretch of rocks that caught and took the relentless bashing of the oceans waves. She stood and watched as the spray of the ocean mists began shooting up and covered the rocky mass below. "If I thought for one moment that Burke were truly dead, I would be tempted . . ." Barnabas lurched forward and held tightly to her. "No Vicki! No! You must never think of that, you must not think as J . . ." Vicki turned and moved into his embrace and laid her cheek against the coats lapel. "You are right. I must not give up hope, that is what you are telling me right Mr. Collins?"

Barnabas held tightly to her trembling body and sheltered her in his comforting embrace. Shooting a dangerous glare to Clark he spoke more for Clark's benefit than Vicki's. "Yes, my dear hope springs eternal. You must hold onto that hope and never let it go. I will protect you against anything that comes to destroy that hope." The words were said as a form of comfort for Vicki's benefit but a veiled warning to Clark that smiled his evil intentional smile. Then hiding the sarcasm in his voice he said. "Yes, we must protect those we love and hold to hope that eventually we all get what we deserve."

Barnabas felt his ire beginning to grow annoyed with Clark's company. "Come my dear, the stars as just as vibrant and lovely from your bedroom window. Let us get you back to your bed and you must rest. I am sure you will have a full day tomorrow." Vicki clutched to his coat and looked up into his sad filled eyes. "You will join me. I feel so much comfort in your presence Mr. Collins. Please say you will come to Collinwood tomorrow morning." Barnabas could not help but catch the smirk that played over Clark's lips at this request. His words were filled with care and tenderness as he assured her, "After my business in Portland is finished, I will make haste to join you and sit with you if that is your wish." For a moment he saw her tender sweet smile form and she nodded. "Thank you, I would so appreciate your company." Barnabas turned and shot a dangerous glint towards Clark. "You will excuse us now Mr. Clark."

Clark bowed, "I too will be joining you tomorrow Miss Winters, it seems the reason for my trip to this part of Collinwood was an exploration of sorts. I have an appointment with Roger Collins on business and have been invited to dine with you tomorrow. I look forward to seeing you, " he paused to give a subtle meaning to Barnabas and smiled, "you both again tomorrow. For now I will bid you both a good eve." He turned moving down the pathway. Vicki watched him until he disappeared and she turned to peer up catching the dark look Barnabas had given to the retreating form. "What a curious man." Vicki commented as she allowed Barnabas to hold her and guide her back to Collinwood. Barnabas' dry comment was "Yes curious in deed."

As they entered the foyer of Collinwood Elizabeth and Carolyn moved anxiously forward. "Vicki darling where ever did you go? I have sent Roger and Doctor Woodard searching for you." Vicki allowed Barnabas to remove her coat and she stood in her house coat and noted her house slippers had gotten wet and dirtied. "I am sorry Mrs. Stoddard. I just felt I needed some air and wanted to go watch the stars and think of Burke." She felt such a forlorn figure as she stood feeling dreadful and having been chastised she hung her head.

Barnabas gently guided her to the drawing room and helped her be seated. "it appears Victoria felt the need to try and find comfort for her loss on widows hill and from the report I received she nearly fell headlong off the cliff." Liz blanched and gasped. "Vicki no!" Carolyn moved to sit next to her and take her hand in her own. "Vicki why would you wish to do something so foolish?" Vicki sighed and looked at the hand holding hers and for a moment wished that hand was Barnabas' hand. "I did not intentionally wish to throw myself from widows hill Carolyn, Mrs. Stoddard." She looked from one to the other and with a look of contriteness she sighed deeply. "I was startled by the appearance of Mr. Clark."

The mention of a new man caught Carolyn's attention immediately. "Mr. Clark? Vicki nodded and sighed deeply. "Yes, I was standing on widows hill and heard something I became startled and nearly fell. He caught me before I went over." Liz stood and paced to the side bar and poured herself a cordial. "Would anyone else care for a drink?" Each declined as Elizabeth sat on one of the fireside chairs and set her drink on the table and then fixed her gaze to the pitiful form of Vicki. "Then I suppose we should chastise and thank this Mr. Clark?" Carolyn fairly squirmed on the sofa. "What was he like?" She was growing more enthusiastic as she heard of this new arrival to Collinsport. "He is handsome and strong and astute." That was about all the positive things that Vicki could recall to relay to Carolyn.

"Oh he sounds exciting. Is there anything else about him?" Carolyn pushed for more information wanting to finally get a man that Vicki would not have. "Well I felt he was dangerous." Carolyn felt chills crawl her spine and she shivered excitedly. "OOOh he sounds like my kind of man." Barnabas moved to sit next to Vicki and he leaned his leg against her leg in a way of offering some comfort and support. Unconsciously Vicki reached for Barnabas' hand and squeezed it and gave him a small secret smile. 'Well Carolyn you can judge for yourself on Mr. Clark's penchant for danger. He told us he is having dinner with us tomorrow." Liz glanced up her eyebrows lifting. "Oh? Is that the young man Roger told me about earlier?' Vicki shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. "I would not know Mrs. Stoddard I was not a party to that conversation."

Carolyn squirmed again and dropped Vicki's hand and looked over to her mother. "Really we are having dinner guests. I will break my date with Colin. I am looking forward to meeting this Mr. Clark." Liz shot a warning glance at her daughter's bent head. She shuddered hoping that it would not be another Buzz situation. That relationship had stretched her patience with her daughter to the end and nearly done her in as well. "Darling why don't you go on your date with Colin I am sure he will be disappointed if you break the date." Carolyn shrugged and shook her head. "Actually mother I had not called him to tell him he was taking me out. So technically I am not breaking the date with him." Liz rolled her eyes and took a deep breath. The girl was incorrigible.

Vicki pulled her other hand and laid it over hers and Barnabas' held hands and looked down at her finger and for the first time realize she was wearing a different ring. She watched as Barnabas' thumb played over the ring. She glanced to his face and noticed he was studying their linked hands a sweet smile played along his lips. The comfort she felt at that moment was so overwhelming she closed her eyes and sighed softly blocking out nothing else but the feel of that cool hand holding hers. Her mind was twisted with mixed emotions that were crowding into her soul and for a moment she felt she had lived this moment in another time. It was a recall to the past somewhere she and Barnabas sat in this room on a brocade-covered sofa and he held her hand and offered comfort.

The sound of Roger and Dave Woodard entering the foyer brought the attention back to the present and all eyes turned to the entrance of the good doctor and Roger. "Ahh Vicki where have you been my dear? You've had us all worried sick." Vicki smiled half-heartedly. It was a comfort to know that she was so highly thought of and cared for. "I am sorry Roger, I just had a horrid nightmare and felt I needed some air. I went to Windows Hill." Dave Woodard moved to her side. "Vicki come along, I will give you something a little stronger to help you rest you are so pale my dear."

Dave helped her up, with a great deal of reluctance from Vicki as well as Barnabas she let his hand go and followed Dave with Roger's help up the stairs and back to her room. Liz stood, "Will you two excuse me. I think I will help Dave get Vicki back in bed." She moved with grace and decorum from the room leaving Carolyn with Barnabas. "So Cousin Barnabas what was your impression of Mr. Clark?" Carolyn was giving him her rapt attention. "I found him to be boorish and a lout." Carolyn laughed. "Oh my, you really did not like him. I have to wonder why?" Barnabas stood and looked his cousin over thinking of how much like Millicent she really was. "I did not like the fact he nearly cost Vicki her life by startling her." Carolyn frowned somewhat and nodded. "Well that is true but he did save he from going over."

Barnabas was struck by the fact that Carolyn failed to comprehend how close to death Vicki had come this night. "Be that as it may dear Cousin Carolyn she would not have been in that situation had he not startled her to begin with." Carolyn giggled that annoying giggle which had come to irritate Barnabas. "Well she would not have been in the situation at all had she stayed in her room." Barnabas peered down that noble nose of his and spoke in clipped, tones "She was entitled to find a peaceful place to grieve Carolyn and had Mr. Clark not been traversing about the grounds and trespassing she would have had her time of solace on widows hill." Carolyn delicate shrugged her shoulders and giggled again.

"Then we would not have known of Mr. Clark's impending dinner engagement here at Collinwood." Barnabas knew this was a senseless argument and his anxiety and concerns were over the comfort of Vicki as he watched the stairs anxiously. Carolyn stood and yawned. "Well its late, I think I am off to bed now night Barnabas." He watched her move from the room with a hint of gratitude. Roger moved down the stairs into the drawing room. "Oh good you are still here. Vicki has requested to see you. You should go on up. Dave has prepared a stronger shot to help her rest. I fear if you wait she will be asleep." Barnabas smiled his thanks to Roger and made his way up the stairs to Vicki's room.

She laid propped up on her pillows her face pale and her hair laid around her head to frame her paleness with its dark luster. She smiled as he entered her room. Liz looked to Dave and then Barnabas. "We are having dinner guests tomorrow Barnabas and I would like to invite you and Doctor Woodard as well" Vicki reached for his hand. "Please say yes." He looked into her pleading gaze and sighed. "How could I refuse you anything my dear Victoria of course I will be here. Remember I promised I would be here as soon as I completed my business in Portland." She smiled and nodded. "Please if you have the time sit with me until I sleep." Barnabas looked to the edge of the bed. "Do you mind?"

Vicki shook her head and smiled, "No, please." Although he felt he was taking liberties by being in her bed chambers and now sitting on her bed put them in a more intimate setting and this seemed natural even to his proprieties of being a gentleman. Sitting at the foot of the bed he smiled and studied her features and saw the dark smudges from the drugs and her grief that laid like a mantle of her disposition under her eyes. "You rest my dear and I will stay until you sleep." She smiled and looked to Liz and Dave. "Thank you both for all you have done for me. It warms my soul to know you care and offered me this comfort in my time of need."

Dave patted her arm. "Well young lady the hour is growing late and I have early rounds to make in the morning. I will see you tomorrow evening now you rest." He turned and hugged Liz. "Oh I will see you out Dave. Thank you so much for coming on such short notice." Liz's voice faded as she closed the door and followed Dave out into the hallway. Vicki looked at the hand holding hers and the new ring that proudly shown its brilliance to the soft lighting of the room. "I have no idea where this ring came from Barnabas do you?" She smiled as she looked from the ring to him. "I came back to see you and found you resting. It was my intent to offer this ring to you in friendship and to cheer you from your grief." Vicki sighed softly, "it is lovely but I am afraid that something so expensive is not acceptable in polite company."

Barnabas patted her hand. "My dear Victoria, it is a friendship offering only and I can assure you perfectly acceptable in polite company and society. You would wound my feeling by not accepting this small offering thanking you for being my friend." Vicki sighed and looked from the ring he had placed on her right hand to the ring that rested on her left hand ring finger. "I suppose Burke would not mind so much." She said as she yawned and her eyes grew heavy. "No he would not deny you something that would bring you joy or happiness." Vicki nodded and her eyelashes' fluttered shut and remain closed. Barnabas lifted her hand and smiled kissing her knuckles. "Sleep my sweet Vicki. Tomorrow will bring new beginnings I promise you a lifetime of new beginnings."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The night had grown a lot cooler as Barnabas walked towards the path towards the old house. Although he had long forgotten how to appreciate Maine's crisp seaboard breeze in the fall, he now felt a deeper appreciation for everything. For a moment he paused and closed his eyes to take in the elements around him. It was a glorious feeling to have command of that that surrounded him and to truly appreciate the strong scent of the night's cool embrace. The slowly rotting humus that bathed the forest floor, the caress of the breeze that hinted of brine from the ocean washed beach not far from him and yes even the sounds of the night as they all gathered to either hunt or hide from the hunters. The feelings were raw and had long been forgotten and now because of one woman he was aware of what life had to offer.

The thought of that also brought a bittersweet taste to his mouth as he longed to feel the sunshine on his face and the warmth his hand could offer for comfort. Opening his eyes he looked down at his fingertips and recalled how warm and soft her touch had been to his hand when she held it. Lifting his fingers to his nose he inhaled the soft scent of her soap and closed his eyes bringing forth an image of her lying so innocently in her sleep in her room. "You want to go back and take her don't you Barnabas?" His moment of enjoyment was crushed by the cynical bating tones of the man that now stood in front of him. "You bastard have no right to be here around us." Jeff Clark paced around Barnabas like the predatory creature he was. "Oh? What makes you think I do not? I am after all he who made you what you are."

Barnabas lifted his cane and stayed his hand in the instinctual reaction to want to destroy the man that had been the creator of all that was wrong in his life now and then. "Why are you here?" His words were clipped and calculated to bring about the most heartfelt contempt he could muster. "I came because I sensed your return to the land of the living." Barnabas pivoted on the balls of his feet following him as he circled him. "You have come to mock me?" Jeff moved forward and leaned in close to whisper into Barnabas' ear. "I come to destroy what you want Barnabas. I come to claim what you want and hoped to make one of your own kind. I am going to take Victoria Winters from you as you took Phyllis Wick from me so long ago."

Barnabas curled his lip and snarled, "As you took Josette from me? I felt we were equal on our revenge Bradford. Do not think I did not feel that betrayal as deeply as you must have felt loosing the delectable Miss Wick. I warn you now stay away from Miss Winters she is not for you." The reveal of Clark's true name was one that had surprised him. He had forgotten he had been Peter Bradford so long ago. He had been Jeff Clark for almost one hundred fifty years that the name was a haunting memory from his past. "I think it fitting you should continue to suffer and never love Collins. You made damn sure I would never love the one I craved." Barnabas smiled and the humor was no longer in his manner. "I did not create you or your situation Bradford. You slept with the harlot Angelique and when you rejected her for Miss Wick, she took her revenge on you."

Jeff Clark or Peter Bradford whichever persona suited his mood shot a dangerously hard glint to Barnabas. "You set her on me because you grew bored with her charms when your Uncle's Wife caught your attention." Barnabas feigned disinterest as he picked an imaginary fleck of lint from the arm of his cape. "I merely offered you an easy distraction Peter. You were eager to run into her embrace and rut in her bed. You could have easily rejected the offer I made." The Peter Bradford that had grown up with Barnabas and gone to school and shared their dreams and aspirations and many would have thought they had been best friends now narrowed his gaze on Barnabas. He was so caught up in his anger and his need to seek revenge he had forgotten the closeness they had shared as boys in a time of a growing revolution in a new world.

"Barnabas you survived those years trapped in that coffin while the world around you changed and advanced leaving you behind." Barnabas glanced down and studied the wolf's head on the cane. "The point you are attempting to make Bradford?" Peter moved in close to Barnabas and then turned away and looked around at his surroundings. "The point is that you are a relic from a time long dead and should remain in the past. Like you Barnabas." Barnabas smiled an ironic little grin as he glanced up to peer at Peter. "And you Peter Bradford would have me believe that you are embraced this new future and have grown with the time you have spent watching the world struggle and nearly destroy itself?"

Peter shook his head. "I am saying that neither of us should have been here and now. But as our paths have crossed again I am trying to be a gentleman and give you fair warning. I am coming after those you love and hold dear. My first intent is to have you watch as I bring Miss Winters to me as my blood mate." Once again Barnabas felt he should raise the cane he held and strike a vicious blow to Bradford's head. To prevent this action he held the can tightly in his hand and leveled a hate filled gaze upon the boyishly young features of a man that had no right to look as if he had never aged the twenty-six years he had been when he died and was reborn into the life of the undead. "I give you fair warning Bradford, you will leave Miss Winters alone she is not for you." Peter stepped back and laughed as he faded to mist and disappeared to drift on the night breeze.

Barnabas turned to see where his mist drifted and realized that sunrise was upon them. Knowing he had just a short time to get to his own coffin he took shifted to bat form and took flight moving to the old house. Making into the doorway and to his coffin as the sun's rays made its ascent into the morning sky to streak the clouds with its red hues. An old sailor's warning brought to mind as Barnabas moved to his coffin to repose himself to its protective shelter. Barnabas muttered softly to himself as he closed his eyes and gave himself over to the death that claimed him every sunrise, "Red sky in the morning sailor take warning." The words perhaps prophetic as he feel into his death rest.

A soft knock on the door and the concerned call of Liz Stoddard as she opened the door to move into Vicki's room and set the tray on the desk. "Vicki dear? How are you feeling?" She turned to see she had awakened her from a sound sleep. Vicki pushed herself up in the bed and looked at her clock. "Oh my goodness surely that cannot be right." She reached for her alarm clock and looked at the time. Liz poured a strong cup of coffee and carried it to her. "Here dear drink it carefully its very hot." Vicki gratefully reached for the cup. "Thank you, is it really 2 pm?" With care she sipped the black liquid feeling it scorch he tongue and burn her throat. Handing the cup back to Liz Vicki shook her head. "I guess Doctor Woodard really gave me something strong to force me to sleep so late."

Liz stood and nodded, "He was not happy that you took that walk and nearly tumbled off widows hill. He felt the shock of the news regarding Burke was enough that you needed to rest." Vicki watched as Liz moved back to the desk and picked up the orange juice. Vicki twisted and turned to put her legs over the side of the bed. "Why don't you come and try to eat this little bit of toast." Vicki shook her head. "I really am not hungry Mrs. Stoddard. I would much rather get up and start David on his next lesson plan." Liz smiled and moved to help the young girl to the desk. "Carolyn took David to Portland to the movie theatre. I am giving you the day off to rest and do whatever you wish." Vicki sighed as she sat in front of the dry toast and juice.

"I think I would prefer being busy. It will help me keep my mind off of waiting for news of Burke." Liz turned and moved to the window and looked out on the sky seeing the signs of an approaching storm. She knew she could not put off telling her and it filled her with dread. "Vicki." Liz looked down at the large ornate ring that caught the light and sparkled its brilliance back giving her a false sense of seeing something bright when she had nothing but darkness to speak of to a girl that had taken her heart much as Carolyn had. Vicki tensed hearing the tone of her voice and twisted in her chair hooking her arm over the back of the chair to stare at the stately looking woman that stood stiff and unbending in the afternoon glow of the daylight. "Mrs. Stoddard?" Vicki's brow furrowed and she stood looking to her employer.

Liz dropped her hands to her side turned and looked at her. "My dear there is no other way to say it be then just say it." Vicki clutched her hands together and she knew what Liz was going to say but she was not ready or willing to hear it. "Mrs. Stoddard?" Liz moved to her taking her hands in her own she looked down at those hands that seemed to be so familiar in her hands. "We have received confirmation from the authorities in South America. The bodies have been recovered and are being identified. I am afraid Burke's body was one of the first identified by his wallet and drivers license." Vicki pulled her hands away and turned from Liz, the tears threatening to come but she was unable to release them. "No! I refuse to believe it. It cannot be true!" Liz moved to put her arm around Vicki's shoulders. At that touch, that simple offer of comfort from a woman Vicki had come to view as her mother she held to her and cried. The sobs were long and protracted as she brought up her grief from the very pits of her being.

Roger quietly entered the room. He had waited outside the door upon hearing Liz preparing to inform Vicki of the news. Standing to properly correct and looking upon the girl he had so resented and had come to care about as much as he had Carolyn rocked the foundation of his haughty demeanor. Moving to his sister and Vicki he encompassed them both in his arms and held them. Resting his chin on Vicki's head he spoke softly. "There, there my dear let it out. You will feel the better for it all and it will cleanse your emotions." Vicki clutched to Roger and Liz as she vented her grief and allowed her emotions to release her from the pent up feelings of loss. Roger looked to his sister over Vicki's head. "There was a phone call from a Mr. Drummond for Vicki earlier. Liz you may wish to return the call while I stay here with Vicki."

Liz nodded and looked to Vicki. "Will you be all right with Roger my dear?" Vicki composed herself and shook her head. "Yes, thank you Mrs. Stoddard. Roger if you have to get to the cannery, I will be fine here." Roger patted her shoulder and shook his head. "I have informed the cannery that I am taking the day off for a family emergency. You are a part of this family and entitled to our attention. Now come sit and try to drink your juice and eat something." Vicki watched as Liz left the room and felt the gentle guiding hand of Roger as he moved her back to her chair. Vicki felt as if she had taken a step outside of her body and moved automatically to the chair to sit heavily and peer unseeing at the plate of toast and juice. "I really am not hungry Roger. Truly, I think what I need is a hot bath and time to think."

Roger stepped to the hallway and saw the very person he hoped to see. "Mrs. Johnson, would you be a dear and draw Vicki a bath." Sarah had deliberately delayed leaving the hallway she heard Vicki's cries of despair and heard the soothing comforting tones of Roger and Mrs. Stoddard. "Of course Mr. Collins." She turned to head to the shared bathroom and began to draw a warm bath, putting in the bath salts and allowing the water warm gradually. Going to Vicki's room, she took out her house robe and clean under garments and carried them back to the bathroom. Finding the thick Egyptian towels that were used for guests she put them in the bathroom. She muttered to herself. "If there is nothing else that girl needs it is a bit of pampering."

Roger had been persuaded to allow Vicki time to be alone when Sarah Johnson re=entered the room. "I have that bath all ready now Vicki." Vicki smiled and stood looking pale and lost. "Thank you Mrs. Johnson." Vicki moved past her and went to sequester herself into the hot warm liquid that gave her a little release from the pent up tension and allowed her to hug her grief closer to her body. Vicki began to reflect on her life she had never felt so alone as she did now. For a brief time she felt loved, cherished and sense of family with Burke. Then again, she had to think of the image of the man that now presented itself to her mind. There as she closed her eyes she saw his soulful dark eyes that pierced her very being to strip away what were her insecurities. Then with a sweep of his long lashes he redirected that gaze to bath her in a look of respect and adoration

Feeling the water grow tepid she sighed and reached for the drain plug. With a disinterested look she watched as the water drained taking with it her confusion and sorrow. She had to be practical now and knew she needed to redirect her thoughts to what life would be for her from this point on. Burke only had distant relatives and she knew they would need to be notified but she had no earthly idea of how to contact them or for that matter where to begin with what must be done. Getting out of the tub she blessed Mrs. Johnson for heating the thick Egyptian towels that were laid so lovingly with her clean under garments and house coast. Almost ritualistically she began to towel herself dry and once again her thoughts strayed to the Collins family and their eccentric but utterly charming cousin.

Toweling her hair she combed the tangled out and dried it. This time was hers to enjoy and use as she saw fit so she did not rush she selfishly allowed her self time to dress. Once she was done she moved back to her room where she searched her closet and found a black dress. Appropriate dress she mused softly as she was in mourning. Glancing to the clock she noted that it was now almost five. She had wasted three hours in her self-pity and her need to purge her demons. Pale, somewhat withdrawn and feeling only the nuance of a need to find something to eat. She slowly made her way down the long hallway to the upstairs landing only to pause. There were voices that she recognized and some she did not recognize and they were gathered in the hallway. "Thank you for coming Mr. Drummond. I am sure Vicki will be down shortly, and I wish to invite you to stay for dinner. We are having other guests this eve and one more will not pose a problem." The tall grey haired gentleman smiled graciously and with admiration to the lovely Mrs. Stoddard. "Thank you Mrs. Stoddard. It is most unfortunate that the reason for this visit is two fold."

Liz turned to watch as Barnabas exited the drawing room. He was dressed elegantly in a three-piece dark suit of impeccable taste. "Oh Barnabas may I introduce my Cousin Barnabas Collins." Turning she nodded to Mr. Drummond. "Mr. Drummond was Burke's lawyer he has come to speak with Vicki." Barnabas reached his hand forward to give him a firm handshake. "A pleasure I am sure. It is a nasty bit of business this visit." Barnabas was most cordial as he offered his felicitations to the lawyer. "Yes, unfortunately my job is never one of great joy or expectations when delivering news such as I have." The great doors to the estate opened and Roger entered followed by the man that Barnabas and Vicki had met the night before.

From her perch on the upper balcony she looked down at the sandy hair man with boyishly good looks, as he took in his surroundings almost giving them a perusal of revisiting something familiar. Her little spot above afforded her the opportunity to study the man and she found him frightening in a surreal sort of way. There was something about this man that made her skin crawl. She was trying to put a finger on what exactly it was when she realize his gaze had traveled up and now had her pinned to the spot and then she knew it was his gaze. The smile was affected for charm but there was no warmth no true feeling of sincerity in his manner. He had contrived to appear to be accepting and excited to those around him but he was dead in side and it was reflected in that haunting gaze.

Realizing she had been found out, Vicki stepped more fully to the landing. "I am sure Vicki will be joining us shortly, would you like for me to go and get her for you Mr. Drummond?" Vicki's voice was soft and easily heard as she spoke from above. "It is not necessary I am here." All eyes turned to look upon the breathtakingly pale beauty that paused above them like a queen over seeing her rule below. Barnabas was the first to see how utterly beautiful she appeared dressed in black accenting the contours of her face with her hair pulled up only accenting the delicate cut of her jaw and fine cheek bones. Peter was even more transfixed as he looked upon the innocent beauty that was Vicki Winters. For a moment he too was touched by such innocence and was transported back in time to the first time he saw Phyllis Wick when she first arrived at Collinwood to be tutor to Daniel Collins and Sarah Collins.

He was reminded of how subtle her scent had been to fill him with wanton desire and to want to possess her, claim her as his wife and to live the rest of his life with her. That is when he first knew he would never be rid of Angelique Buchard, that she had other plans for him and she would not allow any other to take what she felt belonged to her. Angelique had taught him what evil truly was and she had stripped him of his humanity in a short period of time. Now he looked upon the delicate pale features of a woman that had loved and lost and a part of his humanity was being reignited to his consciousness.

"Vicki darling, this is Mr. Drummond he is handling Burke's estate and has a need to discuss those issues with you." Vicki nodded and slowly made her way down the stairs. "Shall we go to the study Mr. Drummond while the family awaits the return or arrival of the other family members?" Vicki extended her hand and led him down the hallway towards the study. Entering the room, she moved to a desk and stood. "Would you care to use the desk?" She nodded to the lovely piece of antiquity that was a part of this estate since its inception. The expensive looking antiques that graced the room suitably impressed Drummond. He moved towards the desk to set his brief case on its protected surface. "I have with Mr. Devlins Last Will and Testament and you are the only heir to his will my dear. He has left you a very wealthy young lady."

Vicki smoothed the back of her skirt down before she set and accepted the copy of the will he now handed her. "He had most debts already paid. The only thing that will be outstanding will be the ultimate law suit to the airlines, which I understand they will wish to settle rather quickly to avoid any further nasty publicity." Vicki looked at the will confused and not truly comprehending what he was saying. "I thought it was an act of God by a lightening strike that brought down the plane?" She glanced up at the kind features of the man that sat before her. "My dear that was the preliminary report. We believe it was pilot error that took them too low for the location near the Andes Mountains. The wind shear forced the plane down and it crashed in the jungle at the base of the mountains."

Vicki was stunned by this revelation. "I see, I did not realize," she left the statement open ended. "Well these are facts only being given out to the family members that were affected by this tragedy. Now let us move onto the other business at hand. You are now the main owner of Devlin Enterprises stock. As a major shareholder the responsibility of the company will fall on your shoulders." Vicki was stunned and over whelmed by the newly discovered information that she was a heiress. "I don't know anything about his business Mr. Drummond. I don't know where to begin." Drummond smiled and nodded, "He had a contingency plan for that Miss Winters. It was his intention to have you return to college and acquire a MBA so that you could handle his affairs, as he would have seen fit. In the interim he would have Charles Wentworth appointed as acting CEO and operate the company under your supervision until such time you are ready to assume the reigns of his empire."

Vicki's head was swimming with this newfound information and she stood taking a deep breath. "What am I going to do? I am a governess Mr. Drummond." Walter Drummond was touched by her sincerity and her fear of learning she had just become one of the top one hundred most richest people in the world. Her wealth now equaled that of the home she now resided in. If she had a mind to she could buy them out and not worry about anything for the rest of her life and live in comfort. "Mr. Drummond Burke had relatives, distant ones but relatives. They need to be notified of his passing and I would like them to have some kind of stipend." Walter smiled, "Not to worry Miss Winters Burke already took care of that as well. They are aware and they will be arriving here in another week for the funeral." Then it dawned on Vicki she had a funeral to plan. Sitting back feeling the true impact of what she lost and what she was about to gain hit her with a gut wrenching pain for loss.

Fighting for composure she nodded unable to speak. But once again Walter anticipating her grief and non-comprehensive ability to function in her normal calm capacity spoke softly, "My dear, allow me to assure you all arrangements were pre-maid. Once the body is released the airlines will fly the remains home and the funeral home is already aware of what will be expected and needed. Unfortunately, we understand the bodies were badly burned so there will be no need for an open casket." Again all Vicki could do was shake her head, she did not want to think of Burke as burned beyond recognition. His handsomely rugged good looks destroyed to never look as he had, as she had remembered him. Walter looked at the tragic figure as she began to digest the import of his news. Moving to her side he patted her shoulder. "I will leave you for now Miss Winters, when you are ready I assume you will join us in the drawing room?"

He left her alone in the study as she looked uncomprehendingly to the outside world and felt she was no longer alone in the room and turned with wide over bright eyes to peer upon the concerned loving look of Barnabas as he stood in the door way. Breaking her resolve to be strong she broke down into tears and rushed head long into his open arms to feel him scoop her into his comforting cold embrace as his words gentled her tortured mind. Clinging to his lapels she cried out her fears as her grief consumed her. Barnabas held her tightly in his arms and spoke soothingly to her. "There, there my dearest Victoria I am here. You are not alone, I will always be here for you always." Somehow in the depths of her grief she heard those words and knew she would not be alone as long as she had him to cling to and depend on.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Barnabas held her close and Vicki unaware she could not hear his heartbeat clung to him as he gently stroked the silkiness of her hair pulled into the ponytail she so favored when wearing her hair up. Laing her head on his shoulder she felt this was right. It just seemed that being here in his arms was the acceptable thing to do without betraying her love for Burke. Sniffing she moved to rub her nose, and then felt the handkerchief being pressed to her fingers. "Here my dearest Victoria." She took it and stepped back lightly blowing her nose as she uttered a soft "Thank you." Dropping her chin she looked down at the fine linen kerchief and sighed. How appropriate he would own only the finest of kerchiefs. "I am quite wealthy now Barnabas. Burke left me the bulk of his estate and his ownership of his businesses. I fear I am not sure on how they should be managed or run."

She looked at him hopefully, "Well my dear I am very wealthy myself and have been managing my affairs for sometime. I will be at your disposal should you require my help." Vicki offered a tiny smile of gratitude. "All of this has been so sudden and I am a bit at a loss and feeling a great deal overwhelmed by the whole situation." Barnabas stood watching her appearing lost and alone and wanted so much to take her now before Bradford could spoil her in any way. "Come my dear, let us get your face bathed with cool water, you can compose yourself and then we will be ready for dinner. Once we have dinner then you will I hope allow me to stroll with you on the grounds or would you prefer to go into town perhaps to the Hotel café or the Blue Whale?" Vicki smiled bravely and nodded, "The Blue Whale would be nice."

Dinner was lively to say the least. Carolyn was manipulating the attention of Mr. Clark while David sat withdrawn and sullen watching Vicki and then his father. His attention was more of a bored and sad little boy than one of mischief. Liz looked up to see he had only eaten half his mean and cleared her throat. "David, finish your carrots." David sighed and pushed them around on his plate. "Aunt Elizabeth may I be excused? I am not feeling well." Liz knew it was his own grief over the loss of Burke that was affecting him. Smiling indulgently to his she nodded. "All right but you need to go to you room and catch up on the lessons you had planned for today."

David readily agreed but his intent was to slid out of the house and try and find Sarah. She would know what happened to Burke and besides that he enjoyed her company. Starting for the door he hesitated and then turned and ran to Vicki and grabbed her close and buried his nose in her neck. "I love you Miss Winters and I loved Burke too." Vicki held his trembling body close and felt the sting of tears as such a show of emotion that she held close to him and whispered, "I know and he left a part of his life for you too David. I love you as well my sweet boy." She pushed him back and brushed his hair from his forehead. "You were always like a little brother to me David, maybe together we can help each other deal with this tragic passing and heal together."

David peered into her sad eyes smiled then on impulse leaned forward and kissed her cheek. Then turning he dashed from the room. Leaving most of the Collins family that had witnessed his impulsive response to Burke's death and his unconditional response of compassion and love to Vicki had left them nearly speechless. Roger looked with open shock to Elizabeth. 'I have never seen him so caring." Rogers's words struck Liz as sad in itself. A father having never cultivated that kind of feelings or encouraged his show for love and compassion was an embarrassing eye opening experience. She watched as Mrs. Johnson began to clear the plates from the table with a soft snort at the amount of food wasted by the guests and the family. Most of the plates she took from the table still held half the meal on them.

"I don't know why I try you all eat less and I throw away more." She mumbled as she removed the plates. Liz felt the soft flush of embarrassment rise to her cheeks as she waited quietly for Mrs. Johnson to take the plates and bring out the after dinner coffee and dessert. Sarah Johnson placed the small sherbet cups around the table in front of each member still seated at the table. Carolyn's lively chatter with Jeff was beginning to wear Vicki down. It was evident by her need to capture his attention and to hold it was due to her own insecure nature of needing to be the center of attention. Her affected irritating high-pitched laughter at each quip Clark produced was growing more and more irritating to Clark. Occasionally he would look over as Vicki sat quietly looking at her plate appearing lost in her own thoughts. Willing her to look up at him, he watched secretly pleased to see her glance his way only to have her gaze shift and rest thoughtfully on Barnabas.

This caused him to seethe inwardly and gave him cause to wish to speed up his plans. He would visit her tonight after she had retired and would begin the transformation process to bring her over to him. "Vicki my dear, I know this is a difficult time for you and you may not wish to discuss it, but I feel we need to make plans for the return of Burke's body." Roger laid his napkin on the table and studied her bent head. Looking up she glanced to Mr. Drummond. "I believe those arrangements were pre made Roger. Mr. Drummond would you care to explain?" Vicki was feeling the knot chock her throat and she delicately cleared her throat as Drummond began to explain what Burke had pre-planned. He had been very explicit and it had been something he had done a few years ago. Most the attention was focused on Drummond as he explained how Burke when he first struck it rich had done his estate planning and then when he had gotten engaged to Vicki had made her his sole heir with little stipends going to his living cousins.

"it is my understand Devlins body will be released and home by weeks end. I have already contacted Trask mortuary and they are going to have the body cremated." Vicki lowered her head and studied her hands locked in a tight grasp in her lap. "His body was burned badly so an open casket funeral would not be possible." Vicki said softly to the stunned room. She took a deep breath and felt a headache coming on from crying so much as she continued to study the ring on her finger. Oddly enough it was not Burkes engagement ring she studied but the ring she knew Barnabas had placed on her finger. How the color caught the light and danced over her black dress then she lifted her over bright eyes and gave them a halfhearted sad smile. "I thought we could get Father Earl to do a service and then I wanted to take his ashes and release them to the ocean. He so loved the ocean I just thought it would be appropriate."

Roger glanced to Liz, "Vicki earlier Liz and I had discussed it and we thought you would want to intern him in the Collins family mausoleum. We have asked the stone mason to prepare a cover for one of the vaults." Vicki looked with wonder and gratitude to the two people that had become like family to her and she knew what this must have cost Roger to make such a concession. The hate that had brewed between the two men had been tempered by her relationship to Burke. Liz smiled with a look of love and compassion as she spoke to Vicki. "We agreed that Burke had decided to take you into his life we accepted him into our lives as a part of the family through you." Vicki was truly touched by this show of love and compassion to her situation and she looked from Roger to Liz. "I don't know what to say. Thank you both for being so generous and kind."

David moved to the front door grabbing his coat as he went. He looked around making sure that no one noticed he was leaving out the front door contrary to what his Aunt request to finish his lessons. Moving to the wood path he lifted up a branch from the ground and began to sword fight imaginary pirates, dancing around and shouting. "Take that you scurvy dog of the seas!" Slicing at the air and spinning around to fight off the hoard of bloodthirsty pirates that in his mind surrounded him. As he spun back to dispatch the last of his opponents he stopped seeing the small girl in the long flowing period gown of a by gone era. "Hello." Her voice was soft and sweet as she studied him. "Oh hi Sarah, what are you doing out here?" She sighed and moved to a fallen log to sit. "I was looking for someone." David moved to set next to her using his stick as a hammer as he struck the ground with it. "Who were you looking for?" He looked up and dropped the stick to straddled the log and look into her sad soulful eyes.

"You." He laughed, "Well you found me what did you need?" She twisted to look at him and sighed. "Something terrible will happen tonight if you do not stop it." David was beginning to grow concerned as he listened. "What will happen." Sarah leaned forward her eyes darting right then left then settled on his features. "Your friend Victoria is going to be hurt. You need to make sure she is not alone at all until tomorrow morning." David was starting feel sick to his stomach. "Vicki? What is going to happen?" Sarah twisted back and stood moving to the woods walking down the pathway. David stood up to follow her. "Sarah! What is going to happen?" Sarah turned and looked to him with a look of such fear and sadness. "She will die if she is alone. You need to make sure she is not alone tonight David, it is going to be terrible, really . . . " she paused for affect ". . . really terrible!"

David watched as her tiny figure began to fade from view and disappear. The fear of loosing another person he loved spurned him on to rush back to the house; he ran full force through the front door shouting to the rooftops, "VICKI! VICKI!" The occupants of the drawing room were startled by the sudden dramatic arrival. Roger stood in a spurt of anger. "DAVID!" David seeing his father, Aunt Elizabeth, Carolyn, the new man and the lawyer ran towards his Aunt. "Aunt Elizabeth! Where is Vicki?" Elizabeth gathered the boy close to her and focused her concerned attention on him. "David where have you been? Were you out playing and not doing your homework?" David sighed dramatically and looked from his aunt to his father. "Where is Vikci?" Carolyn looked to Jeff and spoke softly, "He is excitable and has formed a strong bond to Vicki."

David was beginning to become more agitated as no one listened to him or told him where Vicki was. "Will you listen to me Vicki is in danger she is going to die!" Roger was growing more and more irritated with his son's deplorable actions. "Liz take the boy to his room now. Young man off to your room before I thrash you." David turned his eyes glinting dangerously wild to his father. "YOU!" he shouted then took a deep breath and lowered his voice to a level that was more frightening with the softness of pure rage that edged his tones. "You will not hurt one hair on my head or I will tell Sarah and Josette to kill you!" With that he turned and ran from the room. Darting to the front door and out into the night with the shouts of his Aunt and Father calling behind him. "DAVID!" Both liz and Roger followed him in his mad dash to the door.

"Liz! I told you that boy should be locked up!" Roger was angry and with a ferocity that was so common with the way he used to deal with David moved to jerk his jacket on. Liz moved to the box seat that rested against the stair wall. Extracting a flash two flash lights she moved to put on her own coat. "Roger I have repeatedly told you David was no longer your responsibility the day you moved back to Collinwood. Now come on he was very upset and I am afraid he might injure himself." Rogers frustrations with his sisters highhanded way of dealing with David was beginning to take its toll on his demeanor. "More than likely he will try and see us killed." Liz handed him a flashlight with a solemn stare of irritation. As Roger moved through the door, Liz followed.

Carolyn laughed uneasily, "Well the night histrionics are complete with David being David. Gentlemen may I refresh your glasses while we wait for my mother and Uncle to return?" Jeff looked expectantly to Carolyn and handed her his glass. "Thank you no Carolyn, I believe as the hour is growing later I should be on my way. I have a very busy schedule to keep on the morrow and well I do look forward to seeing you again perhaps tomorrow evening? May I call on you?" Carolyn laughed excited at the prospects of having his attention to her self. She could not help but notice that he had kept a watchful gaze on Vicki as she sat forlornly through dinner depressing the hell out of everyone. That old jealousy had risen in her as she studied the exchange between the two. Vicki's brief only to turn and stare with longing to Barnabas. This set her mind to thinking if she could get those two together maybe she would have a decent shot at Jeff Clark.

Drummond stood and smiled as he also handed his glass over to Carolyn. "I too I fear must be going. I have calls to make this evening to the airlines and the check in on my other clients. So you will give my regrets to your lovely mother and your uncle?" Carolyn was vain but not enough to not have noticed that Honorable Mr. Drummond was watching her mother with an interested eye. "Of course I will be more than happy to let her know. I do know Mr. Drummond she was going into Collinsport in the morning to the cannery. I am sure if you wanted to speak with her again you could easily find her there." Drummond had not been a lawyer for over 30 years and a window for half that time to not recognize a schemer when he saw one. With a knowing smile he responded, "Thank you Miss Stoddard that is some excellent advice." He patted her shoulder and followed Clark to the foyer.

Barnabas found them a table near a dark corner and helped Vicki with her coat, then her chair. Sliding her hand over the back of her skirt as she seated her self she smiled her thanks to Barnabas with a softly uttered "Thank you." "Now my dear what will you drink?" Vicki sighed and looked around the room. "I would just like to have a ginger ale please." He nodded and brought back a drink for them both. Carefully removing his cape to drape it over the back of his chair he rested his cane on the table's edge and then gently he reached for her hand. Vicki curled her fingers to his hand and studied their texture against her own hand. Where hers were slender and delicate his were long and strong. "Mrs. Davenport would say you have the hands of an educated man. Firm, but well maintained."

Barnabas studied her bent head and smiled. "Who was Mrs. Davenport?" Vicki smiled at the thought of the older matron that had influenced her life while in the orphanage "She was the main matron at the orphanage?" Barnabas tilted his head and quirked a well-groomed brow. He had not head much of her past and now she was beginning to offer something of what had made her into the young woman she had become. "Orphanage? I did not realize you were gainfully employed by an orphanage." Vicki smiled sadly then flushed deeply, "Well no I was raised in an orphanage. I thought you knew?" Barnabas was pleasantly surprised and that piece of information explained everything in one moment as to why she was so caught up with everyone's past and her vulnerability to find family. "No, no they did not." Vicki nodded and studied her glass noting how the moisture in the night air was causing the glass to frost over and covered the glass with a fine coating. "Yes, I would give anything to know that a family heirloom such as that lovely music box of Josettes belonged to me. It would be treasured and placed in a case to be preserved for all future members of my family." Barnabas made a play of lifting his glass in a drinking motion and paused and looked at her earnest features as she spoke of needing a past. "Would you really?"

She nodded slowly, "Oh yes a sense of family and the past it brings with it would be very important to me." Barnabas set his glass down and looked upon the face of pure virginal innocence. "Most young people today do not have an appreciation of the past. They rush forward only seeing what the future will hold. But the past was beautiful, very beautiful!" His words were said with such passion that it caught Vicki's attention as she raised her gaze to study him intently. "Yes I am sure it was." He smiled, "Forgive me, sometimes I find myself caught up in such flights of fantasy. I suppose that makes me somewhat of a romantic." Vicki reached over and covered his hand with hers. "then I suppose that makes two of us. I too am a romantic." Barnabas curled his fingers around her hand and smiled seeing the two hands linked.

"So, are you feeling somewhat more relaxed my dear?" He glanced up to capture a look of reflective contentment. "I suppose being with you has a calming affect on me. So Barnabas Collins tell me of your past and your life?" He tenses slightly as she questioned him on an area that he was far from feeling comfortable with explaining. "My life has been mostly involved in development and writing and research. I spent a few years traveling the world doing research." Vicki was immediately enthralled with his talk of travel and research. "Really?" her excitement caused her eyes to sparkle with interest, life and a sincerity that bespoke of her true nature. "Travel and research sounds like a wonderful life Barnabas. I know you have made the study of the past a kind of vocation. Have you thought about teaching at the University?"

Barnabas chuckled. "It was mostly for my own benefit. My writings have paid me well enough and because they are so technical they are not for lease here in the United States but have been held for the use by Professors in Europe." Vicki was showing a soft flush of genuine interest and excitement as she listened to him describes his life. She then looked down and the sadness was beginning to ebb back into her features. "What my dear I sense a sudden distress in your attitude." Vicki lifted her glass and took a sip then setting it down she sighed. "I suppose I hear of your life and then there was Burke's life and there was so much travel and so much development of your interests that I feel very insignificant. I always wanted to travel to see and learn about the world. I suppose now thanks to Burke I will be able to do just that it was I was hoping. . ." She left her thought open, which caught Barnabas attention. "What my dear what were you hoping?"

Vicki looked up and that sadness that seemed to have imprinted itself into her life was a back but it was another softness that hinted at her tone as she spoke glancing down at her glass as she played her fingers over the rim of her glass. "It was that I had hoped I would be sharing those memories and times with the man of my dreams. That being the man that I had agreed to marry. It was how it was suppose to have been. Something we could have built on together and experienced together." Barnabas felt the place where his heart would beat constrict with his own pain of loss. He too had held those dreams for he and Josette and she was taken from him and his dreams had been shattered with the loss he head suffered. Something more he could share with her when she became his.

Reaching forward he took her hand in his and kissed her fingertips. "Perhaps some day there will be another than can share those memories and dreams with you my dear. Another that can appreciate and enjoy the same excitement you have for these new experiences that you long for and deserve." Once again he was enchanted to see that sweet smile edge the corners of her mouth as she studied their hands and then looked into his eyes. "Perhaps. But until then I must be practical and responsible. It is just now . . ." Bob Rooney the bartender moved to their table and stood politely waiting for them to notice him. Vicki glanced up and smiled for Bob's benefit. "Hello Mr. Rooney?" He nodded to her and smiled, "Miss Winters I just wanted you to know how sorry I was to hear about Burke. He was a real good customer and well liked by us all." Vicki nodded and spoke so softly, "Thank you Mr. Rooney I do appreciate your thoughts and I know Burke would as well."

Bob stepped back and moved to the bar and Vicki watched his retreat. "We spent a lot of time here and Burke grew up in this town. I know he was well loved and highly respected." Barnabas could afford to be beneficent and afford to allow her this time with her thoughts of her and Burke. Soon enough she would forget him like the distant memory of something that passed by and was to be forgotten and she would have her life filled with a new interest and he planned to be a very important part of that future. Perhaps now was time for him to let the past go and to seek the future with a new life and perhaps a new wife.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

David ran as hard and as fast as he could to the old house. Pausing outside the door he took in great gulps of air getting his breath. Leaning over resting his palms on his knees in bent fashion he told himself he would not cry. He needed to save his Vicki. She was his Vicki and if his stupid father would not help then he would have to do it on his own. His thoughts were interrupted by the soft voice of an inquisitive girl. "Hello." She looked David over. David stood up and looked at her. "They won't listen. So I need to save her myself. Is it cousin Barnabas? Is he going to hurt my Vicki?" Sarah stepped forward and extended her hand. "No, he is not the one that will hurt her. Come with me." David studied the pale little hand and reached with a wry look on his face taking her hand.

With a slight tug, she led him away from the old house to Eagle Hill Cemetery. "You need to go get her and bring her here! She will be safe in here." She continued to hold his hand and lead him to the mausoleum. David stopped and looked around at the creepy old building he had played in numerous times. "Why here?" Sarah moved to a plaque effacement that hung before one of the crypts. David walked around the room looking it over. Although David had spent a lot of time in this place he had not actually paid attention to the names on the wall. Walking past one that denoted it was Joshua Collins he looked at the ornate lions head over the top of the nameplate, then he moved to Naomi Collins and again was attracted to the lion's head with a ring in his mouth. Finally he stopped at the one Sarah stood before and looked at it. "You know its kind of sad." He looked at the dates on the nameplate for Sarah.

"Why do you say that?" She sat on the crypts surface. David looked to her and then directed his attention to the nameplate. "Because she was so young not much younger than me when she died." Sarah looked at the nameplate and smiled. Her young voice taking on an all too mature and knowing tone. "I know." Rising from the surface of the flat crypts top casing she smiled and moved to the center crypt and stood on it. "Want to see a secret? You must promise me that you will tell no one about this secret ever. It is a secret between you and me!" David's eyes glowed with the excitement of being entrusted with a secret. "Ok, I promise." Sarah turned and reached for the ring in the lions mouth and pulled it down. With a shudder of the ages the heavy stone door that had been so cleverly concealed began to moan and creak then slide open. David's excitement could not be contained. "Oh wow!" He jumped towards the door then turned to wait as Sarah in a more sedate form stepped off the crypt and followed him down the two large stone stairs. Moving into the room he paused noting it smelled of dust and decay from ages of being sealed tight. "What is this place?" Sarah moved to the coffin that stood in the middle of the room. "I told you David it's a secret. No one must know." David moved to the coffin and his excitement could not be contained. "is there anyone in here?"

Sarah moved her tiny pale hands to the coffins top. "Not now but someone used to be there?" David was more than excited and nodded, "Really! Who was it and why are they not there now." Sarah walked around the room deliberately avoiding his question. From the distance he could hear his father's voice. "DAVID!" Sarah looked anxiously around the room. "Come on we have to go!" David reluctantly followed her out of the room and watched as she stood on the crypts top again and pulled the ring to the door and once again the door with a shuddering moan began to slowly close. "Come on we have to go hide." Rushing to the old iron gate that secured the mausoleum against the intruders of the living, both children dashed headlong past that gate leaving it slightly ajar and ran towards the woods where David ran headlong into his Aunt Liz's figure. "David!" She reached for him and drew him close to her body. Lifting her head and voice she shouted. "ROGER! I HAVE HIM."

The sounds of heavy footfalls sending abusive expletives to the woods preceded the arrival of Roger Collins as he worked himself into a full steam of anger. "Young man I should thrash you within an inch of your life!" Roger glared at his son as he huddled close to his Aunt. "Aunt Elizabeth please don't let him hit me!" Liz put a protective arm about his shoulders and hugged him to her body. "Roger calm yourself. We have found him now lets go home. It is much too late to be having such hysterics in the middle of the woods." Her words were strong and commanding. The tone was enough to get Roger's attention and calm him into a sullen silence. "I told you spar the rod spoil the child." He moved off in front of his sister and son as he moved in quiet a dark mood towards the path that led back to Collinwood.

Vicki watched the hand that held hers in a tender hold. The juke box had been blaring a pop tune and then the soft tones of Unchained Melody filled the air. Barnabas looked to Vicki, "My dear a dance?' Vicki listened to the words smiled and nodded. With a heart that filled with expectation she stood accepting his hand they moved to the dance floor. Taking her in his arms he drew her close and then together they moved to the soft sweet music. Barnabas was struck by the words of the crooner how those words were so representative of the feelings he was having for this young woman in his arms. '_Yes, he hungered for her, her love, her touch and he was lonely and he knew that time did go by so slowly and it would take time would bring her love to him. But God would not speed her love to him._' The song brought memories' of Josette to his mind. The sea was responsible for her demise. No that was not right it was his need, his desires to rush their love. He would not make that mistake with Victoria.

He could feel the soft sway of her body as they moved on the dance floor. She rested her chin on his shoulder and he knew she had her eyes closed and she was hearing the words and the sweet melody of the song as it seemed to fill her very soul. Barnabas found the modern songs for the most part were crass and ungraceful with all the gyrating and twitching that looked more like someone in the throws of a seizure. The loud screaming and the horrid unrefined strumming of the guitars as they filled the air with their disruptive noise. This was different the music was soft and enticing, the singer's voice was filled with passion and a sincere softness that gave him hope that this generation was more than just wild degenerates searching for ways to display and corrupt their lives. As the singer finished his song on a high note he felt Vicki cling to him and her body shuddered with her pent up emotion and he could feel the dampness of her tears.

His voice was tenderly soft as he spoke. "My dear Victoria are you well?" He felt her chin as she nodded. "That song was so sweet and it reminded me of what I lost with Burke." He gently pushed her back, lifting her chin with fingertips he caught her gaze and was immediately struck by the ethereal beauty she had. "Come we should go home." Vicki nodded and offered up a brave smile. "Thank you for tonight Barnabas. I cannot tell you how much this time with you has meant to me personally." He was tempted to drag her back into his arms for a strong hug but reframed from this action. "Time my dear will heal all wounds and give us respite from what ails us or harms us." Vicki took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know, I suppose it is just too soon to try and get past my grief. I suppose we need grief to remind us of our mortality." Barnabas stopped in the middle of lifting her coat, his words were low and filled with a form of his own grief, "Yes, our mortality." She looked back at the sad man and offered another brave smile of encouragement. "I think grief was designed to keep us all human and aware of how fragile life really is and that no one lives forever."

She shrugged into her coat as once again in that tone that was so thoughtful and sad. "We at least have now and we know we are alive when we can give and receive love or share a little of ourselves with each other." The look that crossed his face was one of stunned silence. She was a remarkable and very insightful woman that was designed for him of this he was sure. Barnabas being the gentlemen he had been raised to be offered her a knowing indulgent smile. "How fortunate for us we have each other to share those thoughts and feeling with my dear." Vicki stopped for a moment and her gaze grew distant as she thought about his words. Her own words had grown as soft as she said, "Yes, how fortunate." With a gentleness born of his growing feelings for her, he guided her to the door and into the night. "Would you mind if we walked along the beach before we go home?"

Barnabas was thrilled for time alone with her and what better setting than a stroll along a lonely stretch of beach under a full moon's soft light. "I would be delighted to stroll along the beach with you my dear. Will you be warm enough?" She smiled and nodded, "I think so. I just am not quite ready to go back to Collinwood. I am really enjoying our time together and frankly would not like for it to end." Tucking her hand into the crook of his arm she smiled and fell into step next to him. "Thank you my dear I enjoy your company as well and regret we did not have more time to nurture that relationship sooner." Vicki fell into step next to him and smiled. "Then we shall remedy that and enjoy what time we have in the here and now?" More of a question than a statement as they moved out the door and took the path away from the docks and down to the beach side away from the piers.

They strolled for a while in silence, Barnabas acutely aware of the scent of her perfume, the way the moonlight accented the paleness of her beauty and the easy movement of her body as she matched his stride to stroll at his side. Pausing she put her fingertips to her forehead, her brow wrinkled and she frowned. A feeling of such overwhelming de-ja-vu filled her very being as she stood on the windswept and ocean washed beach. Pausing Barnabas studied her a subtle frown of suspicion filled him. "What is it my dear?" Vicki reached for his arm to steady her against the feeling of dizziness that swept over her. "I . . . I am not sure it is as if I have done this, lived through this moment before." Barnabas was transported back to a time in the distant past where he had caught the attention of Phyllis Wick and had taken her on a similar stroll along the beach. It ended tragically as he took from her what he needed and then threw her body away to the tides of the ocean. Much to his distress to have the tides carry her body back to the beach below Widows Hill.

That began the destruction between he and Bradford. His anger so intense for Bradford's actions of making him into this monster that prowled the night and took lives of innocents. It was this same action that had taken Barnabas' own reason away from him and brought about the destruction of the one true thing, the one true love of his life's end and a beginning of his own downfall. Seeing her tremble he queried, "My dear would you like to return to the car and go home?" Vicki shook her head and softly answered her own voice not as familiar to her own ears. "No, no, I am fine. Come let us finish our stroll." Barnabas moved her cold hand to the crook of his arm and continued the stroll with her. Moving forward she watched the sand being kicked by their feet and listened to the perpetual roll of the waves upon its gritty surface. The wind was especially gently tonight as it caressed her face and swept the fine unrestrained parts of her hair from her face.

"I suppose I needed this. I like the night when its gentle and so lovely to the senses as tonight seems to be and I enjoy my walk with you as well Barnabas, thank you." She paused and turned to face him. The moonlight favored her beauty and with fingertips that were contrived to be gentle he swept an errant strand of hair from her face and cupped her cheek to his palm. He was amazed at how large his palm seemed to her small face and her eyes searched his in such a trusting manner. Again, he was reminded of the night he had taken Phyllis Wick. Drawing her to him, he bent and kissed her gently on her lips. Vicki moved into his embrace and returned the kiss with her own innocent passion. Barnabas drew her closer deepening his kiss and feeling her pliable and vulnerable in his embrace, he gently pulled away and slowly began to trail tiny kisses over her cheek down her neck to rest his lips against her throat. Barnabas felt the quickening of her heartbeat, could hear the rush of blood through her veins and his own need was over powering his reasoning.

His teeth began to elongate and his need over took him and it plunged his teeth into the tender flesh of her throat. Burying his teeth into her vein he began to drink from her, his blood lust drawing him in to give vent to his need and then he was struck b how much she had come to mean to him and a spark of humanity filled his soul and withdrew from her and looked with disgust and shock at what he had done. Taking his handkerchief he began to clean up her throat as she stood in a trance like state waiting for his direction. "Victoria you will forget this. Do you understand?" She nodded and said softly, "Forget." He leaned down and licked her throat watching as the wounds closed over and no sign of his attack was visible. He knew though he had exchanged fluids with her and now she held his vampiric gene so he had control over her. He had not wanted this; he had wanted her to come to him of her own free will.

Turning her gently to walk her back to her car he spoke gently. "You will obey me when I call you will come to me and you will not obey another do you understand?" Vicki nodded, "Obey you come when you call." Her words were said in a dead panned automatic tone of parroting another's words. "Now, there is another here you must avoid. When you see him you will leave or find an excuse to get away from him and his presence. Do you understand?" She nodded, "I understand." Barnabas smiled at least he would be able to protect her from Bradford. "When you see Jeff Clark you will find him frightening and will want to rush away from him, and come to me do you understand, run from Clark and come to me." Again she nodded, "Yes, come to you and rush away from Clark." Oh this was almost too good. "Now Vicki when you come out of this trance you will remember we needed to get back to Collinwood and you will be taking us home." She again nodded her understanding of his commands. "Wake up Vicki!" She blinked and looked around at their location.

"So, I suppose you will be wanting me to drop you off at the Old House?" He smiled. "I would be delighted to complete the ride home to Collinwood with you and will walk home to the old house." He watched as she unlocked the passenger door to the estate car then moved to the driver's side and unlocked it. "You know I really am looking forward to the unveiling of the renovations of the old house. I know you kept it true to the period by not allowing electricity to be brought in. I was just amazed that in this time and age that you could live without those conveniences." Barnabas smiled as he opened her door and helped her seat herself in the car, and then went to take up his position in the passenger seat. "It just seemed appropriate. I really do not miss the modern conveniences of electricity and with the storms we have you seem to be out of power more than have power."

Vicki chuckled softly, "Yes, I suppose you are right but for the most part I think I enjoy the convenience of electricity. At least for the purpose of being able to read and function with better lighting." Barnabas sat thoughtfully, leaning on the head of his cane, "Would you be more inclined to enjoy a house say like Collinwood with its modern conveniences or the romance of a place like the old house." Vicki got a thoughtful look on her face and smiled. "I think for a while I would like to be swept up in the romance of the past to enjoy candle lit dinners and to dance under candlelit in the ballroom. However, I am practical and I would just as gladly enjoy coming back to modern plumbing and electricity. Candlewax can be such a nuisance to clean up." Barnabas thought about her words and sighed. "I suppose in some respects you have gotten spoiled by contrivances." Vicki nodded with a soft chuckle. "I suppose yes that is one way of thinking about it. I have been spoiled but I am sure your house is just as enchanting and lovely as it was when it was first built."

His words were thoughtful and sad. "Yes, as it was when it was first built. So, tell me my dear are you looking forward to the party I plan?" She nodded and then said softly, "Yes, I was sorry that it would be only for the family. Somehow something so grand and wonderful as a restored part of history should be an occasion to be appreciated by all of Collinsport. It is a shame it could not have been used to promote a special cause or a charity." Barnabas withdrew a bit from those thoughts. "Yes well perhaps another time. If Elizabeth likes what I plan enough maybe she will open up Collinwood and have a gala event and invite others to participate for a fundraiser. Collinwood has one of the most beautiful and grandest ballrooms that was ever conceived for a house of its time.

Vicki turned a brief gaze upon his profile and smiled. "Really?" I never knew that!" Barnabas nodded, "From old records I had heard that Naomi Collins was considered one of the most beautiful women of her time and she would entertain and have those types of events each season. Joshua loved to show off his wife more so to let others know she belonged to him and no other could have her." Vicki frowned, "Oh how sad. To be thought of as someone's property and not an equal. I suppose though for the time that was normal?" Again she cast that quick glance to the stoic man's profile. "Yes, men were considered to be the masters of their homes and those he protected were his to be claimed and done with as he saw fit."

"Well that is one part of the past I am glad is no longer in existence here in this time. I rather like the idea of being an equal to my husband and sharing his dreams and loves and hopes together as such and not expected to accept blindly his decisions for me." Barnabas ran his index finger over his lips as he thought about her words and even in his 17th century way of thinking had to agree in part that to be partners instead of chattel was more preferable for a happier relationship. "I agree my dear, is that what you had hoped between you and Burke. I rather thought him the man that would expect his wife to acquiesce to his demands." Vicki chuckled and nodded slowly, "In a way that was how he was but as his wife I felt that if it was what he wanted then it was what I wanted. I did not agree with everything and he respected my wishes."

Barnabas smiled, "Well my dear were you to do me the honor of ever considering being my wife I would bow to your wishes and together would pave the world for our happiness as equals." Vicki was touched by the sincerity of those thoughts. If she were free at this time to reciprocate his feelings she would have happily entertained the idea of being courted by Barnabas Collins. As it was, Vicki was still feeling the loss of Burke and such thoughts even now embarrassed and shamed her. "I would think anyone that had your attention Mr. Collins would be lucky and fortunate to share a life with you." Barnabas slide his gaze to her and smiled a knowing smile as he eyes took on a calculating look. "Once you are past your period of morning I would love the opportunity to pay court to you my dear. I find your company most enjoyable."

He watched as her hands tightened on the steering wheel and her face look for a moment afraid and tense. "I am sorry did I mistake your intention and offer something I should not have?" He studied her and she shook her head. "No, I was for a moment ashamed of how I too thought I would enjoy your company and time to better acquaint myself with you. It is just it is too soon to be discussing such matters with burke not even home and in a proper grave." Barnabas quick to correct any impropriety offered his sincerest apologies, which also brought about some discomfort and distress for Vicki. "It was not my intention to upset you either Mr. Collins, you will forgive me I am really not at my best right now." He nodded. "We shall table this discussion until such time you are more comfortable with my offer." Watching her shoulders rise with the deeply held breath she had taken he was happy to notice that she now was relaxing the tension in her shoulders.

Vicki navigated the curve to the main drive and brought the car to the outside garage. Switching off the engine she sighed. "Well we are home." Barnabas nodded. "Yes we are, now allow me to escort you to the front doors and into the house." Vicki smiled and shook her head. "I am as safe as I can be here in this garage which if you notice is attached to the house itself?" He chuckled of course one more of those modern conveinicecs we spoke of earlier." She nodded. "I suppose I shall take my leave of you here and now Mr. Collins. Thank you so much for a very enjoyable evening." Barnabas moved to open her door and help her from the car. Taking her hand into his he kissed her hand and with much regret left her in the garage.

Vicki turned to enter the kitchen when she felt a shove from behind and then she saw darkness as her head made contact with the floor and she went out unconscious and unaware that a figure hovered over her. Dragging her body to the car, she was unceremoniously shoved into the trunk of the car. The dark figure slight inform retrieved the keys to the car and moved to the driver's side. David Collins had driven the lawn tractor about the property so steering, backing and driving was not much of a problem. The problem was seeing over the steering wheel and touching the gas and brake peddles. Rushing inside the house he found some pillows and went back to the car and fixed them so he could pull himself up to see over the wheel and reach the gas and brake peddles. "No one believes me but I am going to keep you safe Vicki. You won't be hurt by anyone as long as I am around!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

David moved the car with great care and slow speeds to the Eagle Hill Cemetery. Moving quickly to the trunk he opened the lid and looked at Vicki lying on her side moaning softly. "Vicki come on, we gotta get you safely away from the danger Sarah told me about." Confused and in pain Vicki sat up not quite aware of her surroundings. "Where? David?" David looked confused she was not really aware of him or her surroundings and he knew she took a hard hit on the floor. Taking her hand he tugged. "Come with me now Vicki you are in danger!" Tugging her to the Mausoleum he lead her to the corner of the dark interior of the building and sat her on the end of Joshua's crypt. "Sit here while I go get you a pillow and you can lay down."

He knew that his Aunt Elizabeth had always kept a blanket in the trunk and with the pillows he had used he knew he could gie her at least one, he would just hold the steering wheel close to his chest to drive the car back to Collinwood. Rushing back to the Crypt he laid the pillow on the top of the crypt and then covered Vicki with a blanket. 'You wait here I am going to take the car back to Collinwood." Vicki feeling very ill and sick to her stomach did not argue though the bed he had selected was cold rough and hard she laid on the soft pillow and tried to find warmth in the blanket though her bed only chilled her to the bone. David rushed back to the car and found Sarah sitting on one of the tombstones. "Hello." David spun around eyes wide with excitement and concern. "Sarah! Would you please go to the mausoleum and watch Vicki for me until I can get back?"

Sarah jumped from the tombstone and walked to David holding a ratty-eared ball. "Sure. But David, be very careful." David smiled. "Its ok Sarah I can drive this car back to Collinwood then I will be back." She watched him get in the car and shook her head and sighed. "Guess he will find out soon enough." To accent her words there was in the distance the sound of an approaching storm. Sarah looked up at the night sky and frowned. "I know its wrong but he had to protect her the best way he knew how. He will find out soon enough." Skipping lightly up to the old mausoleum Sarah moved with more caution to the prone figure lying upon the crypt of Joshua Collins. With delicate fingertips she pushed her hair back and studied her face.

She tilted her head to the side and smiled at the pretty features of the woman that lay before her. "I think I will rather like you when we finally get to meet. You have a kind face and you are pretty." Moving to the wall she slid down and sat cross-legged watching Vicki as she slept her unhealthy sleep of a concussion. Then she sighed and looked up as lightening illuminated the room. From outside there was a sound that caused Sarah to stand quickly. "Vicki wake up now, we have to hide. He is coming for you!" Touching Vicki's face she watched as her eyes fluttered open and she peered at the girl with blankness to her eyes. "Come on he is coming." Vicki stood and followed Sarah as she opened the secret room and ushered her inside. Helping Vicki to sit on the floor, Sarah moved to get the pillow and blanket. Making Vicki as comfortable as possible, Sarah moved to close the door to the secret room and sat on the step next to Vicki.

The figure of Jeff Clark stepped up to the opening of the Collins mausoleum and peered through the gate. Using his improved vision to scan the area. "Odd." He spoke softly to no one but him self. "I was sure she was here." Placing his hands on the door to the mausoleum he started to open the door when he was arrested in his progress by a voice behind him. "Hello." Jeff turned and stared in disbelief at the small female figure dressed as he remembered her from so long ago. She wore the same gown her parents had selected for her as her shroud. "Sarah?" She nodded, "It is nice to see you again Mr. Bradford what are you doing here?' Her child like innocence touched his heart much as she had touched him so long ago. She held the same ball they had buried with her. "Want to play catch with me?" She held the ball up and then threw it up in the air." Jeff frowned and shook his head.

"Not now Sarah, tell me did you see a very attractive young woman around here?" Sarah pitched the ball up and then caught it and smiled. "Oh you mean Miss Winters?" He nodded. "Yes Miss Winters did you see her around here?" He looked around and then shifted his glance to the child. "Yes, she was headed to the old house." Jeff smiled, "Really how long ago?" Sarah moved around him in a circling fashion. "Why did you turn so evil Mr. Bradford? Why do you want to hurt my family?" Jeff frowned and pivoted watching the innocent child as she moved in that circle fashion around him. "Why would you say that Sarah, I am Barnabas' best friend." Sarah shook her head and fixed that all condemning sad gaze upon him.

"No Mr. Bradford you hurt Barnabas and took him away from me. You are the reason I was not able to grow up and have a full life and find happiness." Jeff felt the sting of those words pierce him like a sharp edged weapon. "That is not true Sarah, your brother Barnabas was responsible for your death not I." Again she began to do that circling thing and this time he stood perfectly still allowing her to come full circle back into his view. "No, no that is not exactly true and you know it. You knew how much I loved my brother and then you made him into that bad monster. I was very, very sad to hear mother and father say my big brother had died and imagine how excited I was to see him one night to follow him back here and see what he had become. That was so very frightening that I ran into the night and hid and the rain came and soaked my body making me so ill. I caught a fever, a fever I was to never recover from all because of what you did."

Again Jeff felt the sting of her words as she condemned him for what he had done. "Your brother took something from me and he had to be punished. The words that Barnabas taught me well Mr. Bradford, for Wicked is Well Understood and Wicked are punished so you must be good! You are not good are you Mr. Bradford." Peter's anger was beginning to grow within him as she shamed him with that long ago saying that all children were taught in order to force them into good behavior. "No, I am not good." Sarah locked her hands behind her back and put that all knowing but innocent look on her features. "Then that makes you wicked does it not Mr. Bradford?" Jeff looked away unable to face this child's judgment. "Yes Sarah, I am wicked." His anger complete he lunged for her fangs bared his eyes glowing blood red. Swiping forward to grab her small form he found to his frustration she had gone ethereal transparent and faded from his view her words mocking to his keen hearing. "Then the wicked shall be punished. You should have been good." The words faded with a crescendo of the night's storm as it began to pick up in its ferocity and the heavens seemed to be venting its own anger and frustration on the surface of this mortal world. Fading to mist Peter Bradford looked around then headed to the old house to see if he could intercept his prey.

David held the steering wheel close to his body as he guided the large town car towards the road that led to Collinwood. A sudden flash of lightening temporarily blinded him and startled him that he turned the wheel suddenly and felt the car careen off the road way and headed down a steep rutted embankment towards a series of trees that lined the property of Collinwood. Hitting the trees, David was thrown back and then forward winding him. Hitting his head on the steering wheel he felt the large bump beginning to from and the blood flowed down his into his eyes. "Shoot." He mumbled. Putting his fingertips to his head he let out a small groan. "Damnit." He mumbled only repeating what he had heard the grow-ups say. He glanced out of the car's broken window and saw Sarah standing by roadway. "David tell me are you hurt?" David kicked the door open and crawled out. The blood on his forehead was already healing. "Just a bump Sarah, why are you not with Vicki?"

She shrugged her delicate shoulders. "I don't know, she is fine for now. She needs to see a doctor." David sighed huge and looked around. "Well how much longer until she is no longer in danger?" Sarah thought a moment. "She will die before then, you need to go get Willie and have him take her to the hospital." David frowned. "Why not my Aunt Elizabeth?" Sarah let out a log protracted sigh and looked at him. "David, she is really hurt bad and she needs help now. Go to the old house and get Willie. He is still up and can help. I put her in the secret room." David frowned, "I thought you said the secret room was a secret how does Willie know about it?" Sarah frowned, "Because, just go get him David. Do it now." As an effect to the seriousness of her words and the need for Vicki to be helped she stamped her foot in frustration.

David turned and began his hike towards the old house, fuming silently as he looked up to see the storm moving in and the first grey threads of daylight making its path along the dark skies. Feeling the rain beat against his small body he moved up to the door of the Old House and banged on the door shouting. "WILLIE! WILLIE! HELP ME!" Willie having seen to Barnabas safe return to his resting place was preparing for bed and hearing the racket at the door moved quickly towards the door. "What!" He jerked the door opened and snarled at the small boy that looked like a drown rat with blood soaking his forehead and clothing. "David, what happened to you?" David waved his arms around and looked back towards the pathway. "Its Vicki we were in an accident. She is hurt bad and you gotta come now!" His words were rushed and hurried as he spoke. Willie reached for his jacket and truck keys then moved with David down the steps to his truck. "Come on show me."

David gave him directions to Eagle Hill Cemetery, passing the wrecked car along the roadway. "Man that is bad, looks like its totaled. "How bad is Vicki hurt?" David sighed. "she hit her head hard and I think she hurt her head." Willie frowned, if anything happened to her he was going to blame Willie even if he was not responsible for what happened. "What the hell were you guys doing at Eagle Hill?" David bit him lip and looked around as the rain lashed the front of the truck and the wiper blades screeched across windshield. "We were in danger so we were running to hide." Willie frowned deepen as he listens to the bullshit story his mind slow but his intelligence above average for the most part. At least since he began working for Barnabas he had grown smarter by just the laws of experience. "David that is a Bullshit story and you know it."

David sighed. "I am not lying! We were in danger and I took Miss Winters to the cemetery to hide and protect her." Willie figured he was getting half the truth from him at this point. The headlights cut through the hard driving rain and the occasional lightning gave a very eerie and unsettling feel to the surroundings. Willie was not sure which he hated worse the fog that made you think the ghosts had come back to dance on their graves or the driving rain that made everything obscured and you were not sure what was out there to kill or eat you. Pulling the truck up to the pathway, he got out and waited for David to follow. Dragging his coat collar up around his neck and head he trudged towards the old Collins mausoleum and halted. From where he stood he could see the door to the secret room was ajar and his heart skipped a beat as his feet faltered.

David turned and looked back at him. "Sarah said you knew about the secret room now come on Willie she needs your help!" David rushed into the secret room and bent to Vicki seeing she was breathing shallow and her face had grown almost a deathly shade of white. Willie rushed in putting his natural fear of this place behind him to stoop and lift Vicki in his arms. "Get that blanket Davie so we can cover her." David reached for the blanket and tucked it around Vicki. Together they moved to the truck where Willie put her carefully in the center of the bench seat of the truck and then covered her again with the damp blanket. Turning the heater up on high, he waited as David seated himself and closed his door.

Shifting into gear Willie spun out in the mud sending large clumps of mud flying about the area and headed at break neck speed to the main roadway and to the hospital Emergency Room. Arriving in time to rush in and get help from the attendants he watched with his hands on his hips and worry edging his eyes. "Come on Davie we gotta call your Aunt and Dad and let them know you are here and you need to have your head checked out too." David pulled back the fear of having his father discover him out of his bed flashed across his boyishly handsome face. "No! I don't want Dad to know." Willie trying to placate him sighed. "All right Davie, lets just get you in so they can look at your forehead you got a really nasty bump on your head and it did bleed." Thinking he was not going to have to see his father David agreed. He was after all getting a headache and it was sore.

As the attendants took David off to an exam room, Willie moved to the nurse's station, "May I use your phone to call the boys Aunt Elizabeth?" The nurse smiled and nodded putting the phone up on the wide ledge. Willie dialed and waited for someone to pick up the phone. Roger Collins answered and Willie was tempted to hang up but instead heard the disgruntled half sleepy voice of Roger. 'HULLO! Is anyone there speak up!" Willie cleared his throat and said "Um Mr. Collins this is Willie Loomis." Roger was more than irritated as Willie identified himself. "What the hell is the meaning of this LOOMIS? Why are you calling at the crack of dawn?" Willie hated that annoyed superior tone that Roger Collins always used around him. "Look, I am callin because there was an accident. Miss Winters wrecked the care and she is here and David was with her and he was hurt too." The tone of Roger's voice dropped down an took on an incredulous tone. "What?" Willie sighed. "Look you and Mrs. Stoddard need to get to the emergency room right away. Miss Winters is in bad shape. " Before Roger could question him further he hung up.

Looking over at the charge nurse he smiled. "Thank you." Before Willie could back away the phone rang and the nurse answered the call. "Collinsport General Hospital Emergency Room Miss Graves speaking." Willie shoved his hands in his pockets and moved out to the waiting room but not before he heard the nurse respond. "Yes, Mr. Collins David Collins is being seen for a head injury and Miss Winters is here with a concussion and is expected to be admitted for observation. Yes sir, he was here hold on." She looked up and Willie had ducked behind some vending machines so he was not in sight of the nurse. "Oh dear it appears Mr. Loomis has left the area. Yes sire I will. All right thank you Mr. Collins." She hung up the phone and sat down going back to her charting. Willie slipped over to sit in a corner. He was debating on leaving the area; when Dr. Woodard escorted back out David to the waiting room.

Looking around Dave Woodard smiled at Willie, "Ahh Willie, he is going to be fine. He has two stitches and a nasty bump that will bruise and a slight concussion. Are you going to wait here for his father and Aunt or will you be leaving?" Willie sighed deeply and shrugged. "I guess I can wait here with him. I think his aunt is on her way." Dave Woodard nodded, "Yes, I spoke with Roger and he was waiting for Elizabeth to get dressed, they said they would be right down. They did ask you wait with David until they got here." Willie shuffled with his hands in his pockets. "Ok, I will wait. Come on David lets have a seat. Um Doc? How is Vicki?" Dave Woodard frowned. "Well she is not doing as well as we had hoped. She has a very bad concussions." As Dave was explaining Liz Stoddard's voice arrested any further discussion as she rushed towards David her arms out stretched to take him into her own grasp. "David, let me look at you!"

Liz gently push his hair from the heavy bandage over his eye. "Oh my sweet darling." Dave Woodard reassured her, "He has two stitches that should be taken out in a week Liz, otherwise he is going to be fine. A nasty bruise to show off to his friends for sympathy otherwise no concussion." Roger noted Willie trying to make a retreat out the door when he stopped him. "Loomis! How did you become involved in all this mess?" His glare was not only shared with Willie but he shot a suspicious glare at his son as well. Willie cleared his throat that had suddenly gone dry and shuffled his feet around as he looked down. "Well I was finishin up some work that Mr. Collins wanted done and David come poundin on the door needin help for him an Vicki so I went out and found them and brought them here." Rogers mind had not been so befuddled from the drink he so enjoyed not to see something suspicious about this whole situation.

"Really, I saw the car on our way ito the hospital. Looks like she slid off the road. I am just curious as to why she would have David out at this hour. I was sure I heard her and Barnabas return and put the car in the garage. It was a little hard not to hear that before I feel asleep." David ducked his head and tugged on his Aunt Liz's hand. "Aunt Elizabeth can we go, I am tired and I don't feel good." Liz hushed him, "Patience is needed now David, I really need to check on Vicki and her condition." Turning to Dave she asked, "How is she Dave may we take her home?" Dave shook his head "Liz when she came in she was still unconscious and Eric Lang was on duty taking care of the Emergency Room patients so he had x-rays done. She has a hairline fracture in the back part of her head and she has serious concussion. We really should keep her for observation for at least twenty-four hours. I know Eric has asked a neurosurgeon to come in and consult to make sure she does not have any bleeds on the brain."

All eyes fixed to Dave as he spoke of the seriousness of Vicki's injuries and David looked down ashamed and growing more quiet and upset with each passing moment. "Bleed on the brain? Are you saying she could have brain damage?" Dave held his hand up to clam the fears of those in front of him. "Everyone calm down. I am saying we are looking at all possibilities and we are concerned over how she got this damage. That is why we want George to look over the accident and have not requested a wrecker to retrieve your car Liz. George asked we leave it until he could meet with State and they could investigate the accident together." Liz looked with some concern to Roger then down to David's bent head. "David can you tell us what happened?" David sighed and looked around at all the faces that were looking at him. "We were coming back from the cemetery, I went there looking for Sarah and Vicki knew I was not in my room and so she came looking for me too. When she found me in the cemetery we were headed back to Collinwood and the storm began and there was a lot of water on the road and we began to slid and well we went down the ditch and she hit the trees and that is about all I know until I got out and went to get Willie."

Roger folded his arms over his chest and glared at his son. "Care to explain why you went for Willie and not come for us?" David sighed, "Because I did not want to get Vicki in trouble and I did not want to get in trouble and the old house was closer." Part of that had been true, he had felt the water puddles on the road causing the car to start to hydroplane off the road. And he did not want to get n trouble for being out or hurting Vicki. "How serious are her injuries Dave?" Liz was fixed with concern as she stood holding onto David's now squirming body. "Excuse me Dave, Willie." She turned to look at a very tired and apprehensive looking Willie. "Yes ma'am." He looked up expectantly to the call of his name by the great lady. "Would you be so kind as to take David home to Collinwood for us and let Carolyn and Mrs. Johnson know we will be home in a while?"

David puled from his aunt's hold and moved to stand next to Willie with a pleading look on his small features. "Sure um will be glad too Mrs. Stoddard. Come on Davie lets go home." He escorted David from the emergency room glad to be able to get away from the scurrilous stare of Roger. Roger watched them leave. "I don't think we got the whole truth from that hellion." His words were uttered under his breath as he looked to his sister who gave him a dark look that shut him down in a heartbeat. "Now Dave may we see her? Is she awake?" Dave nodded. "She had been taken to a room, I will go with you. I am sure that Eric Lang is still looking after her care as well." He guided the brother and sister down the hallway to an elevator. "Hopefully when the neurosurgeon gets here and he has a look at her x-rays and makes his own determination we will find that she may be released by tomorrow."

They entered the elevator and the soft songs of the music filled the elevator with its pop hits songs. "What will they think of next?" Roger snorted. "Look I know Eric Lang is a very good doctor and he will take excellent care of Vicki and I am sure with everything she has been through this is really the best thing to keep her here until we know for sure there are no other complications from her injury." Liz waited for the doors to open and Dave held the doors for her to exit then followed with Roger close behind. He led them down a hallway to a desk where a nurse stood and looked at her orders on a chart. "Ahh Miss Jackson would you please tell me which room was assigned to Miss Winters?" "Karen Jackson looked up and smiled, "Oh that is easy I just finished with her Doctor Woodard, she is in 9." He turned and led Liz and Roger down the hallway to room 9 and opened the door.

As they entered all eyes were fixed on three figures that hovered around Vicki's bed watching over her with such intensity. The figures were transparent their feet did not touch the floor as they drifted on a subtle wind. The ghost of Burke Devlin looked up first and smiled seeing Liz, then began to disappear, the second ghost was that of a woman that had been known for centuries to haunt Collinwood. Her famous scent filled the air and Liz spoke softly, "The lady in white!" Josette Collins shifted and she too faded from view and the last figure was that of a small girl of such innocence and sweetness that all eyes held to her small form. "Hello." She spoke so openly that they were taken aback. "Don't be mad at David he really wanted to save her she was in such terrible, terrible danger and he was really afraid. She will be fine once she wakes up. Well good bye I have to go now."

The small figure of the girl shifted and she like the others faded from view only to be thought a hallucination of figment of mass imagination or hysteria. Liz moved to Vicki's bed and looked down at the pale features of a girl that had taken her heart and held it much as Carolyn had. "Oh my dearest Vicki I am so sorry!" For no reason other than the love one had for one that was like a child she began to cry and laid her head on Vicki's chest. Vicki raised her hand and stroked the older woman's head and spoke softly. "I am fine Mrs. Stoddard don't cry."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The day had started out dreary but somehow seemed natural after all today was the day she was going to take Burke's ashes to the Collins Mausoleum for internment. She had been home two days from the hospital and Mrs. Stoddard had ordered her to rest. The only company she had been allowed was Carolyn as she came in with a tray and news updates that Cousin Barnabas had been by each day to check on her. Vicki had taken that time to read through the legal paper work that Burke's attorney Mr. Drummond had left for her to read through and sign. As she had sat at the desk in her room lost in thought. She found her head hurt and was grateful that they had not been any brain bleeds just a hairline fracture. Turning in her chair she stood and moved to the window to looked out at the growing cloud bank and sighed. Somehow she had hoped for Burke's return and last send off the weather would have cooperated and at least allowed them some sunshine. As t was the weatherman had been hinting that a nasty late nor'easter was coming and bringing with it a substantial amount of rainfall.

Vicki moved to the bed and looked down at the new black dress Mrs. Stoddard had purchased for her. It was a fine cut nice a-live dress that accented her dark hair and pale skin to perfection. She knew she had lost weight, it had shown in the gauntness her face had taken on with her grief and illness. Try as she might she could not recall the accident that had robbed her of her memory of that night. According to Doctor Straub she may never get that memory back. Moving to her dresser she absently drug the brush through her hair and cringed as she heard the first clash of thunder as it rolled and vibrated across the land. Moving to the bed, she pulled on the dress and turned as her door opened and Carolyn moved into the room. "Oh here let me help you with the dress Vicki." She moved to zip her up ad patted her shoulders. "Mother says when you are ready to come on down and we will leave together for the service." Vicki nodded. "I am almost done. I just need to get my shoes and coat and will be right down."

Carolyn stepped back and looked at the young woman who looked so lovely even in her mourning clothing. "Vicki are you going to be ok?" Vicki had moved to her closet and paused reaching for her shoes. "I think so Carolyn. The doctor says that it will take time for the blurred vision and headaches to go away." Carolyn sat on the edged of her bed with a bounce. "I don't mean your health Vicki, I know the doctors think you will be fine the accident. I am talking about the emotional part of loosing Burke. I mean you were in love with the man and now he is dead and your future has just took a nosedive. I guess what I am saying is I am worried about you." Vicki looked up from slipping her shoes on with a thoughtful smile. "I don't know Carolyn. I have not really had time to think about it and right now I am so overwhelmed with everything since his death that I really have not taken time to think about it." Vicki turned to peer at the pert blond that now stretched across her bed supporting her chin with her palm as she watched Vicki.

"If you need me for anything at all Vicki please ask. I mean I want to be there to offer my help if you need it." Vicki moved to sit on the edge of the bed and smiled at the pretty spoiled blond daughter of her employer. "You being my friend has been so much help Carolyn and I want to thank you for that." Carolyn smiled. "Thanks Vicki, you have no idea what you mean to me as my friend." Vicki laid a light hand to her shoulder. "I know what your friendship means to me Carolyn." She looked around the room and then to the window as the rain began to lash its fury with the wind to the shuttered widows. "Well it perfect end for the day I suppose. I guess I am ready." Carolyn watched as she stood and then she rolled off the bed. "I need to get my coat and will join you down stairs." Vicki nodded and reached for her headscarf. Moving out of the room she followed Carolyn down the hallway and then went on down the stairs to the drawing room where Roger and Liz stood waiting patiently with David dressed in his Sunday best suit.

"Where is Carolyn?" Liz asked as Vicki entered holding her scarf in her hand. David moved to take Vicki's hand and looked with sadness and expectancy upon his boyishly handsome face. "She went to get her coat and will be down." On cue Carolyn tripped lightly down the stairs to stand in the foyer. "I am ready I suppose we better get going so as to not be late." The family moved to the estate car and piled in Roger sliding behind the wheel. In solemn silence they drove in the driving rain storm to the funeral home. The attendants met them at the entrance with umbrellas and escorted them into the funeral home to a large spacious room that was filled with floral arrangements and a meandering of some of Collinsport citizens that had known Burke and came out of respect others came out of curiosity. The others were cousins of Burkes and they gathered around the large portrait of Burke that stood by a polished bronze urn.

They studied Vicki and spoke softly amongst each other. Mr. Drummond moved into the room and paused glancing around. His attention was fixed to the cousins and he moved to them and spoke softly, then he turned and moved to Vicki. "Miss Winters. Burke's cousins would like a word with you." Vicki nodded to Mrs. Stoddard and turned allowing him to lead her to the cousins "Miss Winters may I present Charlotte Devlin, Burke's cousin, Thomas Devlin, another cousin, Mark Devlin, Marisa White and Sandra Thompson." Vicki shook hands with each of them and thanked them for coming. Charlotte was the first to speak. 'Miss Winters, Mr. Drummond told us how you gave us a portion of Burke's estate and well on behalf of the family we wish to thank you for your generosity. We were hoping you might be able to find us a place in one of his companies. We kind of lost our jobs with the closing of the plant in Portland."

Charles Drummond frowned. "Do you really think this is the proper time or place to discuss this business Miss Devlin?" Charlotte looked embarrassed and then looked down. "I am sorry." Vicki feeling her discomfiture shook her head. "I tell you what, why don't we get together later this week and we will discuss your situation and see where we can all benefit each other." The Devlin clan relaxed hearing how reasonable and approachable she was. "I see now why Burke was so attracted to you. You are exactly what his mother would have wanted him to have in his life." This was Sandra that spoke softly and reached impulsively to Vicki's hand and squeezed it. "She would have been proud to know he had found someone like you." Vicki was touched by such a sweet observation. "Thank you. Now if you will excuse me. I think the preacher has arrived and we will be getting the service on the way."

Vicki stepped back and moved t the white haired kind looking man with weatherworn features. It was obvious his vocation had not been to stay inside a church and preach. He had the look and feel of a weathered fisherman and his main vocation had been the call of the sea as well as the call of his god. The gathering of the mourners took their seats and waited, as the kindly older gentleman that had done more funerals in his time than he felt was necessary for any preacher to do. His words were gloriously on point of all the good Burke had brought into the world in his name and his words were also healing with a promise of hope that some day they all would be together in heaven. Vicki was touched and saddened as she looked upon the simple urn that held the remains of the man she thought she would wed some day. Clutching her tissue to her nose she wept silently as she let her mind think back over all the wonderful little times she and Burke had shared, the arguments, the secrets shared and the times she could recall the gentle touch of his hand as he guided her to her seat, held her in a dance or led her along the beach on a quiet walk

The conclusion of the service ended with the organist playing a rendition of 'Never Walk Alone.' Then slowly the funeral home director began to led the various rows over to the urn and then out to the side door to their cars to form a funeral procession to the mausoleum. Vicki was the last to walk bravely to the urn and reach a gloved hand over to gently caress the urn. Her words were soft and choked with emotion as she said so softly, "Good by my love. Take my love with you and one day we will be together again." Kissing the fingertips of her glove she reached forward and laid it to the urn. Feeling the press of Roger's fingertips to her back she turned with over bright eyes and looked up at his own sympathy filled features. "Come Vicki." His words were soft but chalked full of meaning as he guided her to the doors and into the awaiting estate car.

Sitting stoically calm next to Carolyn and David Vicki felt the cold numbness sink into her body ad she shuddered with her pent up emotions. Roger glanced back at the tragic figure she portrayed as he watched her finally give into her grief and let it out. David clutched her hand and he too cried more silently than Vicki. Carolyn held her other hand and laid her head on Vicki's shoulder and she sniffed lightly. "The last goodbye is the hardest." Her words were soft and meant for comfort but all it did was remind Vicki that Burke was gone, truly gone. Breaking her hold on David's hand she gently caressed his head, brushing his hair back and then took her hand to gently pat Carolyn's face. She said nothing but her simple actions let them both know she knew their sorrow and she loved them for their show of comfort.

The graveside service was short and sweet. The group had gathered closely into the mausoleum and sat on the chairs provided by the funeral home. Vicki sat center front flanked by Roger and Liz. Her mind would not function to allow her clear thought as she sat there so locked in her grief that she could only half listen to the words and feel the presences of the others on her peripheral. She rather enjoyed the numbness of her feelings at this time. A hint of something missing edged her thoughts and she sighed softly as the service was concluded. Then rising she shook hands with those that had come and accepted hugs from the those that offered them. Then as the room vacated she stood with the director of the funeral home and watched as he took the urn and placed it in a niche with Burke's name date of birth and date of death etched in the plaque. "We will make arrangements to have the plexus glass installed next week Miss Winters if you need anything, and I mean this anything at all please feel free to call."

Vicki held his hand smiled sadly and nodded and said her softly uttered thank you then turned and moved automatically to the door of the mausoleum and to the estate car. "We have arranged for a dinner back at Collinwood with a few of Burkes family and friends to join us." Liz had spoke to Vicki's bent head as she entered the car. Again there was that safely uttered 'thank you.' The words designed to be polite but to the point of being grateful. She sat back against the seat back of the car and closed her eyes. "Gosh she was tired all she wanted was to go back to Collinwood and sleep. She missed Barnabas' company most of all. Perhaps she hoped if work permitted he would be by later in the evening.

The drive was short and the day was showing more promises of a more violent storm making its approach from the seaboard. She sighed and wondered if Mrs. Johnson had gotten upset over the extra mouths to feed. Liz soon dispelled that concern by saying she had hired a caterer to come to the house to prepare the dinner. Strangely enough Vicki was not hungry though she had not eaten for a day she still felt a knot in her stomach that would not allow her to eat. She knew at this moment in time she was just going through the paces and putting on a front of attempting to eat but she had not been hungry and found that trying to swallow only choked her. Sighing softly she thought 'this too will pass, I am sure.' As they pulled into the drive way of Collinwood, Vicki opened her eyes and looked to the gloomy exterior of the estate 'Perhaps a walk would clear my thoughts and give me an appetite?" She thought to her self as she waited for the car to roll to a stop.

Roger pulled under the Porte concher and waited for them to exit the car before pulling it to the garage. Vicki stood and looked out over the front lawn. "Come along dear, we will see how long until lunch." Vicki smiled and looked at her employer whom was trying her best to entice her into the house." If it is ok with you Mrs. Stoddard, I would like to take a small walk and clear my thoughts." Liz looked on with concern but had to admit she found solace in a solitary walk and perhaps that was what Vicki did need. "All right but do not take too long, it looks like its going to storm again. Do be careful if you go to widows hill. The rainy weather makes the rocks very slick." Vicki nodded and smiled her attitude for her concern. "I will use the utmost caution and won't be too long. I just need to be alone for a little bit." Liz turned and entered the house closing the door on the lonely looking figure that was her nephew's governess.

Vicki pulled her scarf on her head and moved towards the path that would take her straight to Widows Hill. Moving at a leisurely pace to the hill she stood and looked up at the darkening sky, her mind traveled over the past couple of years since her arrival at Collinwood. She remembered the long dark ride from New York on the train and how the clackity clack of the wheels on the track had mirrored her own anticipation of meeting this family that she had never heard of but had become a very integral part of her life. Then her mind drifted and she remembered how Burke had been the only other one to disembark from the train that night and how he had offered her a ride to the Collinsport Inn. Burke and Maggie Evans two important people in her life and now they both were dead and she had only the memories of them in her heart and on her mind.

Maggie had been so vibrant and rude calling her a jerk for working at Collinwood. Somehow the two of them had grown in friendship and learned to care about each other. Then as quickly as Maggie had grown into her life, she was gone and for the life of her Vicki had no idea of where her father had buried her. Then there was Burke Devlin. Burke, the man that had been hell bent on destroying the Collins family; or more particularly Roger Collins. For it was Roger that Burke had blamed for sending him off to prison for seven years under a manslaughter charge. Roger had also been the same man that had taken the love of Burke's life from him and married her. Laura Murdock had been Burke's first crush and love and Roger had married her. Burke did not want to forgive he wanted to destroy the Collins family any way he could.

He had confessed when he first arrived he never thought that a little governess would fit into his plans but there she was with her wide innocent eyes and her kissable lips and her pure heart forcing him to see reason and to forgive. Vicki wrapped her arms around herself as she watched the sky with its rolling dark clouds trying to form into a larger than life thunderhead. She was caught up in her memories of Burke and unaware she was being watched. Her gaze had grown distant as she relived those times with Burke. The skitter of a stone as it was kicked forward and landed precariously on the edge of the hill then teetered briefly to fall over and tumble and mix with the sand and surf below being caught up with the tide. "I know you are there David, you might as well come join me before I head in." The small form of the boy inched forward and stood next to her. "How did you know?"

Vicki did not look at him, she continued to watch the clouds and the sea as they met into one blending black mass disrupted by the occasional white cap. "I saw the rock you kicked and heard you scuff the ground with your foot." David sighed and looked up at the distant look on her face and then to the white capping waves below. "I did not want to disturb you. Aunt Elizabeth said you needed some alone time so I was trying to give it to you." Vicki nodded slowly, "Thank you David that was very kind of you. I guess when I saw the rock fall from the cliff's edge; I knew my alone time was over. I just for a moment was thinking how like that rock our lives were. We are there one minute and then something kicks us off a cliff and we fall to blend into the earth and are gone." David reached for her hand and squeezed it. "But we can always come back to those that we love."

Vicki shook her head. "Not always David. Sometimes we don't leave behind unresolved issues and we move on to become a part of the whole." David continued to hold to her hand. "What would be an unresolved issue?" Vicki had to really think hard on his question as he asked. "I suppose that an unresolved issue would be a lot like why Josette stays around. She has unfinished business so she sees to the safety of those she considers he family." David let her hand go and felt the bite of the north wind as it blew against his thin jacket. "No she told me she could not leave until another girl jumped from Windows Hill." Vicki sighed softly, "Then would that not be an unresolved issue?" David shrugged and hugged his body close. "I guess. Well you ready to go back?"

Vicki looked down at the anxious face of the young boy and saw he was growing cold. "I suppose for now I am ready." Turning she waited for him to fall into step next to her and together they made their way back to Collinwood just as the clouds began to open up and bring forth another down pour of heavy rain. "The weatherman says this is one of the wettest springs we have had in a really long time." Vicki chuckled softly, "I can see you at least have an interest in the weather David, perhaps you will be a climatologist some day." David shook his head as he shucked out of his coat and hung it up. "Not me, I want to be an archeologist." This brought a smile to Vicki's lips, he at least had an interest in something other than ghosts and making her life miserable.

Vicki slipped off her coat and moved to the stairs. "Please tell your aunt I am going to wash up and will be down in a bit." David watched her as she climbed the stairs and headed to her room. Hearing the sounds of the thunder as it rolled across the sky he turned and moved to the drawing room door and for once in his young life instead of trying to eavesdrop on the conversation he knocked and awaited permission to enter. "Come in." That was his aunt's voice. David opened the double doors and stood in the doorway. "Aunt Elizabeth, Miss Winters went up to wash up and will be down in a little bit." Liz smiled and nodded, "Thank you David. Would you please go find Mrs. Johnson and tell her that they are ready to serve lunch?" David nodded and turned then paused. "Should I leave the doors open or close them?" Liz stood up rubbing her nails against her palm a habit she had formed in her teen years when standing before her father Jamison Collins. "Leave them open dear." She turned to the gathered guests and smiled. "Now, if you will follow me, we may adjourn to the dining room"

Vicki entered the dining hall and took her position at the long table and glanced around at those that had gathered. "I beg your pardon for being late." She sat down and waited as the caterers served her then proceeded to push her food around on her plate, only taking small bird like bites of her food and listening to the various conversations around her. She had noted upon her entry that the Devlin cousins were present, some of the share holders of Collins Industries were there and a few of the older residents from Collinsport. The conversations were basically about the canning business, remembering Burke as a young boy growing up, and personal information about the various lives lived by many of those present. Again, Vicki chose to be disassociated from the conversation only offering an occasional smile and a nod to a question she hardly heard as the room more of a sound of buzzing insects to her mind.

As the long and somewhat protracted dinner ended Vicki had promised that she would get with the cousins and find them jobs and see to whatever other needs they may have had. The one thing that pressed at the back of her mind was her need, no her desire to run away and find solace in some place quiet. As quickly as she could, she once again found her coat and was soon slipping unnoticed out the door and headed to the one place she knew she could find peace. She followed the path that had grown rutted and muddied from the rain that seemed to reflect her mood as she walked towards a familiar place.

Moving up to the front door she paused then she knocked. Looking out over the water drenched front lawn she sighed and looked around and almost left when she heard the latch to the door slide and then the door opened. Looking up she saw the pleased look on his face and she moved on instinct alone and was in his arms holding onto him and sobbing. He held her close reveling in this moment of her capitulation and was happy, he could feel her body warm and trembling as she cried. He gently stroked her hair and whispered softly. "It will be ok Victoria, come in and warm yourself you are shaking." She lifted her tearstained gaze to peer up at him and then she did not know how she had been so forward but she leaned forward and gently kissed his lips, then felt the demand of that kiss go deeper and he returned her kiss in kind making his own form of a demand and there she found she was where she needed to be, where she wanted to be and what she needed was him. This was where she had to be and that was to be in his arms at this tie and to feel alive.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Barnabas took Vicki to the fireside chair and helped her sit. "Now my dear do you require a drink?" Vicki shook her head, "No I think I just need some quiet company and time to collect myself." Barnabas stooped down in front of her. Gently he took her hand into his and held it while he looked up at the tragic figure tear soaked and appearing to be lost. "I missed you Barnabas, I guess I just needed a friend." He smiled his sad but triumphant smile and leaned over to place a sweet kiss on her cheek. "I am here and will make no demands on you my dear. I am surprised that you came out in such bad weather." Vicki sighed deeply and offered only a hint of smile at the sweet kiss on her cheek. "I guess I was thinking of all that hat happened since my arrival here at Collinwood and found myself at a loss with some many of my close friends and loved ones gone."

Barnabas stood and moved to sit in the chair next to her. "I know today had to be a horrendous day for you my dear and for that I am truly sorry. I am even more apologetic for not being there for you today when you needed me the most." Silently he cursed that his condition had prevented him from taking advantage of this satiation to secure his position in her life. "No, no Barnabas. I know you have business and it was important for you to be there and see it taken care of by your own hand." He sighed leaning back in his chair then steepling his fingertips together and peered over his fingertips to her delicately pale face. "It was inexcusable of me to allow my business to take precedence over your needs my dear. There is I assure you nothing more important to me than your comfort and happiness."

As tired as she was she did manage a half smile for him as she dabbed her eyes with her tissue and then closed her eyes. "I feel so exhausted. I really just need to find peace and sleep." Barnabas looked to the window and noted the storm's intensity had just began to increase and he smiled inwardly. "Well my dear allow me to offer you Josette's room for the night if you wish it?" Vicki glanced to the stairs and her gaze traveled up to the second floor landing. He noted a brief flicker of hopeful happiness edge her lips and eyes. "Yes, Josette's room. Would you mind? I know it must be an inconvenience for you to find yourself with unexpected guests." Barnabas shook his head. "It would be no inconvenience what-so-ever my dear allow me to say how delighted I would to be able to share more time with you." Vicki smiled looking from the upstairs balcony area to his pleased smile. "You are too kind Mr. Collins. " He chuckled softly and shook his head. "Actually I would think I am being selfish, it is I that gets to share the company of an intelligent, beautiful companion such as yourself." He watched as that delightful shade of flush pink edged its way to her cheekbone and as if she were unaware of her charming habits of dropping he eyelashes over her gaze, as she looked humbled and embarrassed by his compliments. "Mr. Collins if you continue you will make me the most conceited person in Collinsport with such lavish compliments."

Barnabas smiled graciously and offered, "I would find that difficult to believe my dear Victoria, you are so open and honest. You have the mark of maturity for one so young and I would venture to say that anyone that came in contact with you and had an opportunity to know you would be most fortunate." Again she felt the lavish compliments were sincere and they were making her feel uncomfortable. With softness to her tone she admonished softly, "Mr. Collins!" He shook his head. "Barnabas, please Vicki if you would be so kind. I only speak the truth of the matter and that is you are a very lovely and unique woman with such tender qualities that are to be admired." That only left her room to say softly. "Thank you, I only wished it were true." He rose and moved to pour her a brandy and brought it back to hand it to her. "To me my dear I spoke only the truth when observing the Victoria Winters I have come to admire and appreciate."

Taking the brandy from him she sipped and felt the burn of the liquid as it slid down her throat. Cupping the brandy snifter in her palm she looked at the rich color growing distant and quiet. "Well I am tired, would you mind if I went to bed?" Barnabas stood and moved to the window and watched the rain lash the land with its anger and fury. "Vicki?" She paused on her way up and turned looking to him. "Yes?" He felt a tinge of guilt having contrived to keep her there for his own means and possibly to take her and use his will over hers. "I think the storm has let up a little. If you like I could escort you back to Collinwood." Vicki moved to stand next to him by the window and peered out. "Do you really think so?" He sighed deeply and nodded. Looking at the angry storm as it lashed away with all its fury she sighed. "I think if anything it looks like it has gotten worse."

Barnabas studied his fingernails and then glanced at her "Perhaps you are right." Vicki sighed and pulled her jacket closer to her body. "I would like to stay if it would be no bother." Barnabas thought a moment and found that he was not as anxious to keep her there with him. He had not fed since the day before and he had been about to go out and find a meal when she showed up on his doorstep. She had no right to look so pathetically beautiful and vulnerable. "I assure you again it would be no bother. You are always welcome to use Josette's room." Vicki smiled and turned away from the window and moved to the stairs. "Then I will bid you good night Barnabas and wish you pleasant dreams." He kept his back turned to her as she moved up the stairs and then he turned and began to pace the floor with such intensity that he did not hear Willie as he moved into the room.

"Barnabas?" his words were soft but filled with concern. Pausing in his pacing he turned and glared at Willie. "Yes, Willie." Willie moved in with a timidity that had become second nature to him. "Are we alone?" Barnabas quit pacing and turned to look at Willie. "What do you mean are we alone?' Willie looked around with a fear that along with the timidity had almost become second nature to him as well. "I dun no, it seems I have this icky feeling that we are not alone." Barnabas stopped and looked Willie over as he stood in his subservient manner watching his feet. "You must have a reason to bsee your observations on Willie why would you feel 'icky' with someone watching you?" Willie pulled the ratty looking ball out from behind his back. "I guess because of this." Barnabas looked with a hint of fear and then annoyance on his face. "Where did you find that?"

Willie looked around and then said softly, "Down stairs close to your, you know, your coffin." Barnabas held his temper as he spun on Willie. "David! I swear Willie if you allowed him down there. . . ." Willie's stutter was starting to become more prominent as he defended his protection of the house while his master had slept. I didn't Barnabas besides David was at the funeral today. But that girl he was playing with could have been there." Barnabas pushed past him. "I will check the house. You wait here until I get back." Barnabas stormed from the room leaving Willie to cower, and feel sick at the anger his boss had just displayed. He had already felt his irritation one other time when Barnabas had nearly beaten him to death with his cane. Now he took up Barnabas' position of pacing and waiting for his boss to return.

Vicki made her way to the room upstairs and lit a candle. Moving around the lovely recreated room she was touched that so much attention to detail had been taken as she gently ran her fingertips over the furniture. Lifting the perfume bottle she sniffed the sweet scent of the jasmine perfume then set it down and sighed. Moving to stand in front of the fireplace she looked up at the beauty that this room had been dedicated to. Lying across the end of the bed laid a gown and robe. Moving to lift the robe she moved to the dressing room and changed into the gown and housecoat. Moving to the bed she looked back one more time to the portrait. "Well I am in your room in your gown but I don't feel like you." Pulling back the blanket she slid beneath the covers, plumped the pillows, blew out the candle and laid down. Feeling the exhaustion from earlier claim her last reserve of energy.

Sarah Collins drifted to the side of the bed and looked upon the sleeping form of the girl in the bed. "You do not deserve what is about to happen but you must go back and save us all. Please forgive us for what we are about to do." Vicki felt someone stroke her hair and then the soft sing song voice of a sweet young child as she sang London Bridge Falling Down. Vicki sat up with a startled gasp. "Who is there? Is someone there?" As she awoke and looked around the singing had stopped. Vicki stood and lit the candle by the bed and peered around the room. Not seeing anyone there she set the candle down and pulled on the housecoat.

Moving with haste down the hallway she stood midway on the stairs and noted that Willie now stood in the drawing room. Calling to him softly she saw him turned in fear and startled at seeing her dressed in Josette's gown on the stairs. "Willie?" He clutched the ball tightly and looked at her allowing only the slightest of trembles make his lip quiver. "Miss Winters!" He anxiously moved towards her and to the steps to look at her dressed for bed. "What are you doing here?" Vicki flushed, "I must confess I came to call on Mr. Collins and got caught I the storm." Willie swallowed hard his young handsome face etched with a grimness that had become another part of his newly formed persona. "You are making a big mistake you hear? Why don't you let me take you home? Won't they be worried about you back at the big house?" Vicki shook her head and offered a reassuring smile. "No one will miss me Willie. Besides I would not want anyone to out on a night like tonight." She drug the gown closer to her body as she felt the dampness and nights chill beginning to rudely intrude on her.

"Willie you surprise me." He stepped hallway up the steps towards her. "Why would you say that?" Vicki sighed, "You never were this courteous before." Willie shook his finger at her. "You are making a big mistake?" Vicki was taken aback and now recognized the nasty demeanor that she had grown accustom to with Willie. "Mistake now why would you say that?" From the darkness another voice chimed in. "Yes, Willie why is Miss Winters making a mistake." Immediately the change to Willie was evident by how he stiffened and he began to shake. "Well, m because people might talk." Vicki laughed and shook her head. "Talk about what Willie, they know Mr. Collins has impeccable manners and would do nothing untoward to me." Vicki moved on past Willie who shot her a look of pure panic, anger and resentment as she passed him. Moving to the drawing room she paused and looked to Barnabas. "Willie was being very helpful he even offered to walk me home." She offered a placating smile as she glanced back to Willie.

Willie's gaze was fixed to the now twisted hate filled look Barnabas directed to him. "I am sure Willie is offering his help and should be amply rewarded for his good deeds. Shouldn't you Willie?" Willie's features were stricken with absolute fear as he read between the lines of Barnabas' statement. Turning his attention back to Vicki he could not help but notice how enchanting she appeared in Josettes gown and housecoat. "My dear what brings you down stairs could you not sleep?" Vicki looked a bit embarrassed as she shook her head. "No, I was sleeping fine until I heard a little girl singing in the room." Willie shot a warning look to Barnabas who glanced to Willie. "Little girl, I can assure you there is no little girl in this house." Vicki sighed deeply, "I heard her plain as day she was singing London Bridge when I woke up." Barnabas smiled graciously, "Now see there is the explanation, you must have imagined or dreamt about a little girl."

"I really don't know Barnabas it seemed so real." Barnabas gently laid a hand to her shoulder. "I have read that when we dream and sometimes awaken we seem to feel that the dream was real" Vicki thought about his explanation and then shrugged lightly. "Well I suppose I could have dreamt about a little girl." Barnabas escorted her back to the stairs. "Now, is there any reason you should not return to your room?" Vicki smiled her gratitude, "No, no reason at all. Thank you again Barnabas for your generosity. Good night." Vicki went to pass Willie on the step and he blocked her path trying to send her a plea in his gaze to run away from thi8s house and that man. Vicki looked curiously to Willie then stepped around him with a softly uttered, "Good night Willie" She made he way back up the stairs to the room. Willie watched her go with a lump I his stomach and his throat. "Who is she Barnabas?" He turned hoping to distract him from what Willie had attempted.

"You heard her, there is no little girl she imagined it." Willie thrust the ball out and looked pointedly to Barnabas, "Well she did not imagine this." Barnabas snatched the ball from Willie and turned his back on him. "Well um good night Barnabas." He started to scoot away but not fast enough as Barnabas halted him, "Hold on Willie, you were trying to warn her about me weren't you Willie?" Willie hung his head and waited. "Yes, I just think you should not hurt her Barnabas. She ain't done nothing to no body and no body should do anything to her don't hurt her Barnabas, please don't hurt her." Barnabas glared and his irritation was evident in his manner. "I should punish you for doing that Willie." Willie's voice shook with his fear, "You gonna kill me?" Barnabas advanced on him and grabbed his shirt pulling him nose to nose with him. "I should, but not tonight Willie." Pushing him back Barnabas began to pace the floor, "I need you to talk to me Willie."

Willie suddenly realized that he did not want to hurt her that he had grown a real affection for her and now he was wrestling with his conscious. "You like her don ya? You don't wanna hurt her Barnabas, don't hurt her!" Barnabas paused. "On second thought Willie be quiet your voice is annoying me. Better yet go to bed Willie. Go to bed now." Willie hesitated and then seeing the dark look of annoyance on his face he slumped his shoulders and drug his feet moving off to the servants quarters stairs. He was defeated and now nothing he could do would prevent what was about to happen to Miss Winters. Silently he moved with tears of frustration sliding down his cheeks as he disappeared into the servants section of the house.

Barnabas paced furiously a few more times then the blood lust griped him and he found himself moving against his own better judgment to the stairs and up them. He moved into the room and stood looking at the figure laying so peacefully at rest I the bed. My god she was so beautiful in Josettes' gown, her hair fanned out around her head He could see the soft candle light as it played like a halo over her body bathing it in a soft glow or iridescent flickering light. Moving to the bed he bent over and looked upon the features of someone that had now become more to him than a replacement for Josette. With her head turned he could see the vein in her throat as it beat with her heart.

Bending low he opened his mouth feeling his teeth extend to her throat only to watch her move her head and he now looked directly into her face and saw the purity of innocence reflected there. Turning he looked up at the portrait of Josette and then back to Vicki as she lay so sweetly asleep in the bed. Taking fingertips to gently stroke the satin feel of her hair he shook his head and backed up looking up at Josette he sighed lowering his head and escaped the room to dash down the stairs. Grabbing his Inverness cape he snatched his cane and darted into the night and the driving rain changing to the form of a bat to head to Collinsport to find a helpless victim.

Jeff Clark sat at the corner booth and watched as Carolyn gyrated and jumped around on the dance floor. Hair flying spirit free she shifted and twisted her hips and laughed knowing she was affecting most the men in the room with her frantic actions of the dance. Jeff found the form of dancing in this time much more an exercise in endurance rather than an art form of subtle seduction, which was what had been practiced in his day and age. He was reminded of Millicent Collins by the phrenic actions Carolyn now displayed. It was obvious that the fruit had not fallen far from the same tree when he first saw Carolyn. She was very much like that silly girl cousin of the Collins family from the late 1700's. Though this version was more willful and full of spirit instead of wilting and wanting to swoon for attention all the time. Jeff lifted the glass and drank the contents knowing later he would need to regurgitate up to keep it from spoiling on his stomach.

The music, if you could call the screaming accompanied by the hard almost tribe or animalistic drone of the instruments that made up this days music. It had taken him a while to grow accustom to such caterwauling's and screeching words that were it appeared better if they were screamed at higher decibels than allowing the listener to enjoy the more subtle enticements of the words and music combined. There were pieces he did enjoy but only at a distance and a minimum. This had been her choice for their date. Though he had been tempted to put her under his control she was not the object of his desire this time. She could be manipulated to get him what he wanted and what he needed and he needed Vicki Winters to make Barnabas pay. Even now he sat and brooded over the fact he had missed seeing her when he went to pick up Carolyn from Collinwood.

He had been told she had gone to bed early and had been very exhausted and was still grieving over the loss of her fiancé this or course only made his goal more the sweeter to attain. Watching from his corner he noticed the door open and a familiar figure moved into the room, which immediately set his ire into motion. Barnabas had come out to prowl and to seek his meal. That meant that Vicki was back at Collinwood unprotected. Now if only he could find a way to escape the controlling and demanding eye of Carolyn. Perhaps he could work this to his advantage. Jeff moved to place himself in a position so Barnabas could not help but notice him and his gaze upon Carolyn. Being a Collins Barnabas would naturally move to defend his family and protect his cousin which would give him what he needed an escape to seek out what he intended to claim as his. Even now he had not felt truly vindicated even after Josette's death. He had wounded Barnabas with that death.

Barnabas seeing Bradford in the corner moved to him and stood glaring down at him. "It was not enough that you took the one woman I loved away and turned me into this monster that even now you are here to try and destroy the innocents of my family?" Jeff Clark/Peter Bradford sat back and draped his arm over the back of his chair and gave a rather bored ho-hum look to Barnabas. "You took Phyllis from me and killed her. I figure that ten Collins might equal one Phyllis." Barnabas slid to the chair and pinned his dark gaze that now glowed with a red intensity. "It was not me that killed your precious Phyllis. Peter, it was your sick perverted desire for the witch that brought about the happenstance of her demise and you know it was ultimately Angelique that brought about this whole debacle that has not come down to you wishing to one up me and try and destroy my family."

Jeff shot a dark dangerous towards Barnabus then fixed his gaze on Carolyn who now shook her hair and her hips trying to get more attention with her gyrations. "So like Millicent in so many ways and so like her own self to be true. She will be the first to fall Barnabus and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Barnabas smiled and it was not a warm sincere smile. "Really? Maybe we will see what can stop you Jeff Clark or Peter Bradford whatever name you are choosing to use at this time." Jeff lifted his drink and watched as he tipped the glass up and swallowed the drink, then with extreme care he set the glass down. "How do you propose to stop me?"

Barnabas stood as the music ended and Carolyn wiping sweat from her forehead and pushing her hair off her neck approached the table. "Oh Cousin Barnabas so nice to see you here." He turned and bowed to Carolyn. It is a pleasure as always Cousin Carolyn, now if you will excuse me I have business to attend. Oh and Mr. Clark in regards to your question. Time will be the component. Time always stops us and restarts us." He bowed with a smirk on his lips and turned. He needed blood and his needs were now directing him. He did not want to give him to that need and make a mistake with one of his deadliest enemies in the room with him. Moving with haste he left the Blue Whale and once again shifting to bat form he went hunting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Jeff Clark watched Barnabas leave the building and then focused his attention to Carolyn. Narrowing his eyes he pushed his vampiric allure towards the simple minded but strong willed member of the Collins family and took control of her thoughts. '_Carolyn you are getting tired and really think we should head for home before the weather gets too bad.'_ He watched and smiled as he manipulated her to him from the dance floor. She moved more lethargically to the table to flop down on the chair and do an exaggerated "Whew!" She reached for her cola and drank it down and then turned to face Jeff more fully. "Boy I got a work out! " Then she looked to the window and frowned as she watched the outside light up with the lightening. "It really seems this weather is starting to grow a lot more powerful. Maybe we should head back to Collinwood."

Jeff stood up dragging her jacket from the back of her chair. "I was starting to worry myself a bit over the run of this rain and wind. Now the lightening seems to be growing more intense." As if on cue to his statement the whole building shook with the rumble of thunder as it shook the foundation. "Yah, guess we need to head back. Besides I am kind of tired after all the emotions of today. Vicki was really a downer and I kind of needed to blow off some steam." She laughed at her own joke as she wiped the sweat from her brow, sending her bangs to stick up and away from her face and forehead. Jeff smiled and with gentle fingertips moved to smooth down her bangs. "Well maybe we should try to race the worse part of the storm home." Carolyn felt special standing next to him as he helped her on with her jacket and pulled her hair out of the back of the jacket to pat her shoulders lightly.

"Yes, that might be the smart thing to do." He put his fingertips to the small of her back and lightly edged her foreword guiding her to the door of the Blue Whale. As they opened the door the wind swept the rain into the room and over them. Carolyn gave a delighted squeal of pleasure the wet cool air was cooling down her over heated body and the wind was now playing havoc with her hair. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out a scarf and fought to pull it over her head as she made a mad dash to the car and opening the door she slid behind the wheel waiting for Jeff to get in.

He slid in and smiled as he pushed his damp hair from his face and caught her gaze. His look intense and his power exerting itself over her will he mentally compelled her, '_Home_'. As she nodded and a part of her waited for him to steal a kiss she smiled and whispered, "Home." He smiled leaned over kissed her lips lightly, stroking the hair from her neck he played his fingertips along her collar and spoke again mentally, "_When we get there you will go find Vicki and send her to me and then you will go to bed because you are exhausted_.' She nodded and smiled as she captured her own kiss from his tempting lips. "Yes, home to check on Vicki." She turned and started the car. Jeff sat back and smiled, he knew that tonight he would take Vicki Winters from Barnabas and that he would continue to make him pay for the vendetta he had sworn those many years ago.

Vicki slept soundly in Josette's room. She was no more aware of the storm that tore at the shutters and the ancient roof top of the original Collinwood now called the old house. Now was she aware of the two figures that stood at the foot of the bed where she slept. "She will suffer a great deal but she is the one that needs to go back and change things. She needs to be the one to find out and know so she can secure the Collins name." Josette turned to look at Burke Devlin whose figure showed a soft blue hue to her pure white one. "She is strong she will be able to handle most of what will happen. I am not so sure I am happy that she is the selected one." Josette drifted to her portrait and peered up at her sad face. "She has to be Burke. If she does not she will not be born and you will never have known her." Burke moved to peer down at the lovely vision sleeping so peacefully on the ancient bed. "I know I just wanted t protect her and keep her safe so she never had to suffer again."

Josette drifted to his side and laid tender fingertips to his arm. "She will be fine. Her destiny always was set on another course. You can rest assure that there will be others to keep a protective hold and eye out for her. She must face this trial and she will come back a stronger more knowledgeable mortal for her efforts." Burke nodded again and then leaned over and placed a light cool kiss on her forehead. "just as you were never destined to be with Barnabas, she was not destined to be with me perhaps they can eventually share the same love and find comfort in each other." Josette looked sadly upon the face of the woman she would have chosen to take her place in Barnabas' life and nodded slowly. "Perhaps she is the Collins only salvation. She saved them from you."

Burke chuckled softly, "I was never really a threat to the Collins not as long as she was a part of their lives." Josette turned and drifted to the window. "There is another out there that will try to interfere and destroy her if they find out she is coming to protect the legacy that is Collins." Burke turned and he too drifted in his ethereal form to the window and looked out at the night's fury being spent over the land. "Bradford?" Josette shook her head. "No one more powerful and far worse than Peter Bradford." Burke quirked brows in a questioning pause and waited for her to elaborate. "Darkness filled Collinwood long before Bradford became the night creature he is. No there was one that brought about that curse to Collinwood. "Burke folded his arms over his chest and tilted his head. "The one that began the curse?"

Josette's head began to nod slowly as she too seemed to be caught by the vengeance of nature as it lashed at the ground and house. "Yes." Her words were so soft and hauntingly sweet and then with a cold clarity she said, "Angelique." She turned and looked at the portrait and then to Vicki. "Angelique Bouchard who brought about the deaths of so many Collins family members that she never knew how to forgive and she should never know forgiveness." Her words were so softly uttered that had he not been given the great gift of incredible hearing in death he might not have heard. "She really got to you did she not?" He turned to peer at the lovely apparition. Her chin tucked she seemed to draw breath though he knew that was impossible as her shoulders slumped and she nodded. "She is the reason I died. Though Bradford was the reason Barnabas became as he is, and it was Barnabas that chased me into the rain-drenched night and ultimately to my death off of widows hill. It was Angelique that began the whole curse."

Burke almost felt sorry for her as he watched the forlorn figure stand so quiet and caught in her own tumultuous past thoughts. "I loved Barnabas. It was a forbidden love. I was betrothed and married Jeremiah because it was arranged by our families to tie two wealthy families together. But it was Barnabas who held my attention and my love from the moment I looked into his soulful passion filled eyes. I saw in him my children and our children's children." Burke moved to stand behind her and continued to listen to her heartfelt words. "I came to Collinwood an innocent girl with high and lofty ideas that I would be with a wealthy member of the community and I would learn to love him. Our passion was tepid if not correct and proper. It was much like Naomi's and Joshua's love, arranged and convenient. But I was young and I wanted so much more. I wanted to feel the fire of my heart beats as we lay in each other's arms and to feel the unrequited passion as the two of us found each others souls and died each night in each others arms. That is what I wanted and when I looked at Barnabas and into his eyes that is what I found and saw." She paused and for a moment Burke was not sure if she was just gathering her thoughts or had finished.

Drifting over to the bed she looked upon the slumbering Vicki and smiled. "She will find what I was forbidden to find." Burke thought a moment. "Naomi did not love Joshua?" Josette turned and smiled a knowing smile. "Naomi found love but not with Joshua. She had a lover that she would meet when he made port. A very notorious pirate." Burke chuckled. "Oh my I had to die to get the dirt on the Collins family." Josette chuckled softly, "How do you think Joshua got his capital for his business? Why his ships were never plundered when running from here to the Caribe?" Burke shrugged his shoulders lightly. "Never really gave it much thought." Josette turned with a glint to her gaze and she smiled, "Why do you think Joshua was so hard on Barnabas?" Again Burke shrugged, "Did not know he was."

Josette smirked and then flushed for a ghost was rather charming. "He was never sure if Barnabas was his true son. He thought perhaps he was the son of the notorious and Evil Roberto the pirate and slaver." Again Burke was intrigued by this admission. "So, the lovely, prim and proper Mrs. Naomi Collins was involved with a pirate." Josette nodded. "We were alone together and we had our times of confessions and she could see how much I was attracted to her Barnabas. Though Joshua had hoped to form a relationship with Millicent and Barnabas and tie the families fortunes together it was not to be." Drifting to the portrait she looked up one more time. "The hour grows late we must leave now she will be rising with the sun and we must not allow her to see us." Burke bowed to her superior wisdom and with her help they faded from view leaving only a minor change in the room temperate at their departure.

Carolyn drove into the garage and put the car into park. "I think I am going to check on Vicki, and then will be going to bed. Do you want me to call you a cab before I go to sleep?" Peter smiled, "No, thank you. I will make arrangements to take my leave. But I would very much like to know if Miss Winters is resting well." Carolyn moved over to his side of the car and pressed her body to his and looked up with a coquettishly sly smile. "We could neck for a while and then I could go check on Vicki and let you know how she is doing?" He leaned over and kissed her lips drawing her close to him and pressing his own body back into hers. Her arms went around his neck and she pressed her passion for a deeper more meaningful and promising kiss as she held onto him. His will was once again exerted over her and mentally he probed into her mind and her thoughts and found them a sensual chaotic upheaval of over sex drive for propagation.

Pushing past those thoughts he spoke again, '_You are going to feel very satisfied with our head to head and then you will go find Vicki and send her to me._' Breaking the kiss she steped back with a sly smile. "I rather enjoy the taste of you my dear Mr. Clark." She started to back away and he grabbed her back into his arms and once again with more feeling began to kiss her, letting his lips travel from her lips to her throat and for good measure he implanted the thoughts of mad passionate love making in her thoughts as he bit into her neck and drank deeply of her life giving blood. Carolyn moaned softly as he took from her and she felt as though they were floating on an cloud of passion making love and finding enjoyment in each others bodies. As Jeff slowly withdrew the feelings from her he allowed her to find her footing before turning her loose.

Carolyn backed away from him and made her way on light footsteps to the house and up the stairs to the family's bedchambers. Moving to Vicki's door she knocked and called softly, "Vicki?" Opening the door she moved in turning on the light noting the room had been bathed in darkness. "Vicki?" She moved in and looked around and noted her bed was not slept in and she was nowhere to be seen. "Hmmm? " she mused and then went to David's room. Going into David's room she saw he was sound asleep and no Vicki. A slight start of panic filled her as she began to realize Vicki was nowhere in the house. Pushing from David's room closing his door softly she made her way to her mother's room and knocked on the door. "Come in." Liz's voice was alert as if she had been awake and not retired to sleep. Carolyn smoothed her hair down straightened her clothing and opened the door. "Mother?"

Liz sat in a chair by her fireplace a book open on her lap and her glasses resting on top of her head. "Yes darling?" She looked up with love and affection to her daughter's entrance. "Mother do you know where Vicki is? I just came from her room and she was not there and her bed is still made." Liz frowned. "No, I thought she was sleeping. I know I had Mrs. Johnson put a sedative in her tea earlier to make sure she would sleep. I just assumed she was in her room." Carolyn shook her head and frowned. "I even checked to see if she was sitting with David and she was not there and he is sound asleep." Liz stood and reached for her housecoat and slipped it on. "Well dear you go on to bed and I will get Uncle Roger and we will check the house and grounds for her." Although Liz held a calm she far from felt she nodded to her daughter as she followed her out of the door heading to Roger's room.

Carolyn slipped down the stairs and found Jeff sitting in the drawing room. Hearing Carolyn's approach he stood with a look of concern etching his features. "Where is she Carolyn?" Carolyn became unfocused as she felt his anxiety and fear wash over her and she came under his control. "Missing. Mother and Uncle Roger are going to look for her." Jeff began to pace the living room as he heard the news she was not in the house. "I will look for her myself." He moved to the front door followed by Carolyn. "But how? You surely are not going out to search on foot in that dreadful weather now are you?" Jeff turned and smiled, leaning over he licked her neck where the beginning bruising of his bite began to peak out from her hair. He stood back, cupped her face in his hands and smiled. "Do not worry about me my dear. You need to go to bed and allow me to do what I do best."

Carolyn stepped back and watched with unseeing eyes as he moved out the door and in a moments notice was vapor then reformed to that of a bat. Jeff began to wing his way to the one place he knew she had to be. She obviously was at the old house. His fury at being so stupid as to not realize Barnabas would take her before him made his rage inside as with furious wings he buffeted against the wind to make haste to arrive at the old house. As he landed he used his powers to reach out to the occupants of the house and heard distinctly two heartbeats. She was there and he would bet she was in Josette's room. Frustration built in him as he entered the foyer by vaporous form to reform and then he mounted the stairs as he reached the top of the stairs he was met by another figure. Barnabas stepped from the darkness and blocked him.

"I do believe you are lost Mr. Bradford. Why would you wish to enter the private chambers of my home?" Barnabus backed him up as he withdrew the blade from the cane he now carried. Peter looked upon the silver blade sparkling in the light of the candles of the house. "You use that you had best be true with your strike Collins." Barnabas pressed the tip of the blade to his chest right over his heart. "I would never be more true with my thrust as I would at this time to protect what I consider is mine. She belongs to me now Peter you have no domain over her or this house. Your welcome here is rescinded and you are not welcome to this house." Peter gave a frustrated gasp as he felt his body shrivel and thurst backwards to find himbself outside in the driving rain. Barnabas had followed him down the stairs and out the door and stood barring the door. "You may gain access to Collinwood and you may try to use another's influence to gain access here but you know as well as I do that it takes permission from the home's owners to gain access and as Elizabeth and Roger have graciously allowed me to have the occupancy of this domain it is mine and give no such offer."

Peter raged with the storm as he glowered and railed at Barnabas. "YOU THINK YOU HAVE WON! YOU HAVE WON NOTHING. SHE WILL BELONG TO ME AND YOU WILL WATCH HER DIES AS YOU DID YOUR PRECIOUS JOSETTE!" With his outburst culminating in the nights sky beginning to clear and the formation of tiny streaks of morning rays of sunlight began to creep closer to the surface of day and the abatement of the storm and night Bradford shift again to vaporous form and disappeared leaving Barnabas to look upon the coming dawn and sigh tiredly. Turning he moved into the house and boltedthe door and moved into the room. He glanced up as he watched Willie come down the stairs barefoot having just thrown on his pants and a tee shirt. "Um Barnabas? Who was screaming?" Barnabas as worried he had awaken Vicki. "Miss Winters still sleeping?"

Willie nodded, "Yeah, she is sound asleep, checked on her myself before I came down to see what was going on." From the distance there was the crow of the cock and Willie frowned. "Shouldn't you be getting to you know." Barnabas was not about to loose patients with Willie he needed him too much to create a rift between them. "I will momentarily Willie. I need you to make sure that no one disturbs Miss Winters until she is ready to get up and you will personally escort her home." Willie nodded, "Um sure yah be glad to Barnabas. So who was yelling?" Barnabas frowned. "There is a very unlikable and disagreeable young man by the name of Jeff Clark, he is not to be allowed into this house is that understood Willie? Mr. Clark is never to be given an invitation to enter this house." Willie ran a frustrated hand through his sandy blond hair and nodded and then he scratched his day's growth of beard and looked at Barnabas. "I got it Barnabas he is never to be allowed in."

"Very good, now I am retiring but you keep a close eye on Miss Winters she is in a very delicate condition with Mr. Devlin's death and she should be watched but from a distance and as long as she is resting let her continue to rest. " Willie scratched his shoulder and followed Barnabas to the cellar door. "Sure don'cha worry about it I will watch her closely and make sure she is fine." He watched with a slight shiver as Barnabas retreated t the creepy basement area knowing he was going to crawl into his coffin and go dormant for the day. It always gave him the creeps thinking about how he lived and knew that it could have easily been the fate of Maggie Evans had she stayed and agreed to be his Josette. A moment of sadness filled him as he thought of Maggie. Poor crazy beautiful Maggie Evans had caught the attention of Barnabas and in his twisted mind thought he could make the woman that so resembled Josette to a degree into his lost love.

Willie moved into the drawing room and sighed as he looked the place over. This whole screwed up mucked up mess had been his fault. His need to fill his pockets with gold he had read somewhere in some dusty volume of the Collins family history that there was jewels and gold in the crypts had brought about Maggie's death and his life tied to this monster that now was planning on doing the same damn thing to that poor stupid girl up in that room upstairs. Rubbing his hands over his face he closed his eyes and for a moment he felt his gut burn, his eyes water and his nose begin to fill with the inevitable copious amounts of moisture that crying filled the sinus passages up. Allowing his moment of grief, guilt and the pain of loss he could sympathize with what Vicki was feeling over loosing Burke. He never liked the bastard and at one time thought he would kill him but now he felt sorry for him and her.

Taking in one last shuddering breath he let it out slowly, sniffed to clear his sinus passages then wiped his nose on his tee shirt sleeve and wiped his eyes with the tail of his shirt and stood. He knew the only way he was going to beat his way out of this hell was by death and he was not ready to die or for that matter allow anyone else to die. Standing he peered up at the portrait of Barnabas Collins and the hate that roiled in him at those damn features made the nasty taste of bile bite at the back of his throat. He knew he had to do something but he just did not know what it would be. Maybe something would happen to make it end before someone else had to die.

As he turned she stood there in her simple day dress with her mobcap and her sweet but serious face. She spoke "Hello Willie." Willie staggered back not afraid but shocked. "Sarah?" He bent his head and looked at the tiny apparition before him. She nodded. "Yes." She held her arms behind her back and twisted back and forth as she studied the seriously scared face of the handsome young man before her. "What are you doin here?" She twisted and smiled, "I came to see you Willie. I want you to know a secret." Willie ran a nervous hand over his head ruffling his hair. "A secret? What kind of secret Sarah?" She smiled and stopped twisting. "Well you have been crying because you think Maggie Evans is dead but she is not dead, she is just missing." Her words uttered so innocently sweet gave Willie a moment of pause. "What do you mean she ain't dead of course she is, the doctor said she died from shock." Sarah looked at him tilting her head. "I am dead Willie so I would know if she were dead and I am telling you she is not dead. But you can't ever tell my brother she isn't dead promise?"

Willie shook his head " Sure, sure, it will be just our secret. So do you know where she is?" Sarah shrugged. "No, if I knew I would not be looking for her. I think she is lost and I really miss her and want to find her. She is my friend and she played with me when no one else would." Willie began to pace and turned his back for a moment. "Maggie ain't dead!" His words were filled with hope and he was uplifted with happiness at the thought and turned to face Sarah again and saw she was gone. "Sarah?" He moved into the hallway and then he moved to the stairs. "Sarah?" But she was nowhere to be found. Sitting on the steps a moments elation filled his heart and happiness spread across his face making him more relaxed and handsome. "She ain't dead! You bastard she ain't dead." He began to laugh and the house was once again filled with the sound of happiness and laughter.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

After her sleep over at the old house, Vicki found she was seeking time and company with Barnabas. His gentle caring patience was helping her heal and she was enjoying the evenings spent with him as they poured over the very rare old volumes of some of the 19h century greatest authors. She was relaxed in his company and happy for his attention. He had a way of making her time seem to pass with relative ease and happiness. Something she had not felt since Burke's death. They found they had common interests in most things as philosophy, romantic ideas of the past and a general respect for each other. She also found that during the day while Barnabas was away on business Willie had an odd habit of showing up wherever she might be.

One such time was when she had taken David to Portland for a day away from Collinwood and to enjoy a little shopping and time to visit some of the more relevant historical sites that had been taught in one of his local history lessons. They had just left the Portland hotel restaurant and were walking down the busy streets enjoying a beautiful day with wonderfully warm weather for a change when she glanced up and saw Willie exiting his beater truck. An expectant smile and a small thrill to see him sent a wave a pleasure through her body as she watched his easy gate and unassumed walk as he headed to the hardware store. "Oh look David its Willie. WILLIE! HELLO!" She called to him as she watched him shove his shirt into his pants and then glance up with a look of a deer caught in the headlights. A tense but pleased smile edged the corners of his mouth as he looked on. "Hi Vicki, Hi Davy!" He turned to move on to the hardware store.

"Come on lets go see what he is doing here in Portland." David tugged on her hand and Vicki felt she might be intruding on an errand he had been assigned to complete by Barnabas. "Maybe we should leave him alone. He may be busy." She held her hand back from David's insistent pull. "Come on Vicki he is getting something for the old house." Vicki had recalled how in one of her many visits to the old house that Barnabas had asked her opinion about how he should proceed with the restoration of the old house. That had been a lot of the topic of conversation between the two of them. She really felt she had no right to give her opinion, as she was not going to reside in the house.

Having grown silent as she allowed her gaze to travel over the room she had to admit the romantic part of her adored the fact that it was lit by candle and fireside light but knew it was a real pain to clean the candle stick and candelabras every day from the wax that burn down and gutted in the holders. She had missed a actual bathing room for her convenience on her visits and found on more than one occasion that she wished he had in door plumbing. She had weighed her words carefully as she thought about how to respond without offending the very correct and old fashion thinking man that now shared a part of her heart as well as her thoughts. "Well I don't live here and you do and apparently you do well without the modern conveniences of air conditioning and central heat as well as indoor plumbing. The house is certainly beautiful with what you have done with it. I have t honestly say that my prolonged stay here the last time was not pleasant and I could not wait to leave this house."

Barnabas frowned as he studied the look that passed and hinted at a distinct fear that edged her memory of her time in this house. "Really? When was that?" She stood and moved to the bay windows that overlooked the front gardens that were just beginning to show signs of blooming as springs snows had melted and were now giving moisture to the ground and allowing the next season its advent to its time. "I was here about a year ago, Matthew Morgan had kidnapped me and held me prisoner in the secret room over there." She turned to look at the book cases that were now well stocked with fine rare old volumes of historical and museum quality books. "Oh you know about the secret room?" She nodded slowly her gaze going distant. He held me captive there and was trying to decide weather or not he would kill me. Then she came and rescued me."

Barnabas looked upon her now paling features as she allowed her memory of that night to remind her of how close she came to death. "Who came?" Vicki smiled and turned to peer up over the mantle at the portrait of Barnabas. She sighed softly as she let her eyes go dreamy. "Josette. Matthew kept saying her picture was glowing and he wanted me to see it glow but I did not see it glow but I did see her. She appeared to me in that room. I was afraid and knew Matthew was going to kill me when he returned and I had started to cry and then through the wall appeared this apparition of a beautiful woman in white and she encouraged me to not cry and to not worry." She moved to reseat her self to the chair and looked at her hands as if trying to recall each detail of that eventful night that had been a changing point for her. Sighing softly she spoke again and were it not for his perfect hearing he might not have heard her words.

"She told me to not be afraid and I wanted to know whom she was. She smiled and said so softly, 'I am Josette, Josette Collins.' Then she turned and left the room. Matthew came in and had a axe and he raised it. I screamed and then he went crazy demanding they show themselves and wanting me to tell him I could hear their voices. I swear I was so terrified that I lied and said I did but Barnabas I did not hear what he was hearing." Barnabas studied her bent head and frowned. "You say you actually saw the ghost of Josette Collins?" She nodded. "Oh yes, she even took possession of me one night when we held a séance in the drawing room of Collinwood. I don't speak French but I began to speak fluent French and apparently was babbling away about a spirit that had come to do harm to David." She looked up and smiled apologetically to him. She sat back and relaxed and realized she had effectively brought the discussion away from the house and to the ghosts of Collinwood.

"I believe that I have formed an affinity to Josette. I know when she is around because she has this distinct perfume smell. Jasmine and she leads me. She protects me and she guides me to help the Collins family for her. David believes she protects all Collins family members. But I do not see how that is all true she protected me and I am not a Collins family member." Barnabas smiled graciously to her. "If I did not know better I would believe you were a direct descendent of Josette herself, not because of your beautify but you tenderness, your intelligence and your maturity marks you as a person well worth knowing and cultivating their friendship."

He watched that delighted color spread to her cheekbones and the immediate casting of her gaze down. "You are too kind Barnabas. Your flattery is quite effusive. As I have said before if you continue I am sure my vanity will make me less attractive." She glanced shyly to him and watched as a easy charming smile spread across his face. "No my dear quite to the contrary, it makes you more attractive and very charming." Vicki sighed and glanced to the chiming clock. "Oh my the hour is late. I should be heading back to Collinwood." Barnabas allowed his disappointment to escape in a sigh. "But my dear you have not told me what you would do with this house." Vicki felt him pin her with that direct gaze. She glanced around at the charming fixtures and noted the gutted candles and the wax that seemed to perpetually drip down the walls and to the floor and onto the tables. "Honestly Barnabas?" She looked back with an apologetic smile.

He leaned forward most anxious to hear what she would offer. "I find the place charming but would not wish to be the one to clean the candled wax. I would modernize the kitchen but keep to the period with fixtures so that they blended well with the house, I would put in the central heat to compliment the fireplaces and the central air, and summers here can be very brutal. I would also install some modern bathing features so that your company would feel obliged to stay longer." With those words she gave him a shy but small smile as if offering an apology. "I know the past is very beautiful and the time offered a great deal of romance for those that had a romantic nature but truth be told the modern convinces would be worth the trouble and expense. Electricity is convenient and helpful when it comes to reading and enjoying each other's company. I am sorry to say that I find our time at Collinwood so much more enjoyable when I am not worrying about my body functions and having to take a trip out to a out house."

Barnabas considered her words carefully and must have given them weight for there was Willie now in the hardware store and it appeared that he was ordering new fixtures for a renovation project for plumbing and new kitchen appliances as well. Vicki watched as David charged into the store and up to Willie that had just handed over a crudely written list to the owner of the hardware store. "What cha doin Willie?" David tried to look at the list and then to Willie. Vicki sighed and walked into the store and smiled as Willie glanced up to her approach with a tense but pleased smile. "Um well Mr. Collins is wanting some changes made to the old house and he is having me hire an electrician and getting some bathrooms put in with a new kitchen. It is going to be a big expensive project but he thinks it will be well worth it in the long run." Vicki flushed. "I am sorry Willie I am afraid I might have influenced his decision on those changes. He asked me what I would do to the house and I, well I told him modernize it but still do it with keeping the integrity and charm of the old house's original format."

Willie shoved his hands into his pockets and slumped his shoulders forward. "No don't be sorry Vicki I am glad he is finally going to update that old house. It needed it bad and now he is just trying to make it more accommodating so that we can have more company over." Vicki smiled. "I see, so how long until these new renovations are completed?" He thought a moment. "Well we got a contractor coming by and he thinks we can get it done in a months time. Then we are going to hold a huge period ball in the ball room of the old house to show it off." Vicki's eyes lit up with excitement at the thought of having a ball reminiscent of the period. "Oh that will be lovely Willie then every one can come see what you have done. You know Willie you need a little enjoyment in life and you deserve so much for all you have done."

Willie hung his head and looked at the top of the black and white pumps. He noted how delicate her feet looked in those shoes as he stood awkwardly before her embarrassed by her lavish praise. "Well I believe that some people get what they deserve and then some people." He looked up into her open and innocent gaze and his voice took on a thoughtful tone. "And some people get what they don't deserve." From the open doorway there was a deep voice of culture and a strong New England accent. "What an interesting philosophy young man. I like to think I am someone that gives to those what I think they so richly deserve. And you my dear deserve my attention." He turned to put his clear dark penetrating gaze on Vicki and a slow lascivious smile edged his lips. "Trask, Harlan Trask at your service my dear." Vicki looked at his long slender frame and his dour but strict features of character that had been imbibed by something more than life. He had a timeless quality to him as he stood in his three piece suit, hat in hand and having that Humphrey Bogart devil may care appearance about him.

He took her hand in his and raised it to his lips and for a moment as his lips touched the back of her hand she felt an odd sensation fun through the very fiber of her being as she had that sense of having known this man before. Gently disengaging her hand from his she smiled stiffly. "Well we are taking up too much of your time Willie I don't want to get you in trouble with Barnabas." Trask frowned. "Would that be Barnabas Collins?" He turned from Willie to nail Vicki with his gaze. "Well yes, Mr. Loomis works for Mr. Collins and is here on business for him." Trask smiled and there was little humor to be found in that smile as it tightened to be a grimace of sorts. "Ahh then it is you Mr. Loomis that I have to discuss my business. I understand that Mr. Hawthorne was contracted by you to do the renovations on the estate of Collinwood?" Willie looked nervous as he glanced from Vicki to Trask. "Yeah, sure we hired Hawthorne Construction why?"

Trask bowed slightly to Vicki. "I am sorry my dear I did not get your name." Vicki felt a moments hesitation but common manners prevailed and she smiled, "I am sorry Mr. Trask. My name is Victoria Winters or Vicki. I work for Mrs. Stoddard." His smile tensed once again. "Victoria Winters as in CEO of Devlin Enterprises?" Again somewhat taken aback she nodded. "Yes I suppose that is whom I am. Did you need to discuss business with me or with Mr. Collins man?" She glanced to Willie with a quirk to her brow not knowing where this conversation was going. "I actually need to talk to you both. But I will discuss my business with Mr. Loomis first and perhaps I could entreat you to dinner tonight to discuss my business with you on Devlin Enterprises?"

Vicki felt at a disadvantage and hedged on the dinner offer. "I am sorry Mr. Trask, but I have plans for tonight. If its anything to deal with Devlin Enterprises, I am afraid I will need to refer you to our corporate attorney." Trask's smiled tightened and a glint slid into his eyes. "I see, that would be Mr. Harridge?" She nodded. "Yes, Charles Harridge. You can reach him at this number." She had been cognizant enough to get some business cards from him prior to his heading back to New York. Handing him over the gold embossed card she smiled her apologies. "I have really not had enough time since Burke's death to truly become familiar with the operations of his companies so I am dealing with his attorney's at this time until I can familiarize myself with the daily operations. I hope you will forgive me." Her words were so open and sincere he had to accept them for the face value for which she presented them. "Of course my dear how gouache of me to not realize that you would not be in the position to hear or accept my offer." Again that little bob of his head in a semi respectful bow to her in deference to her inexperience with Devlin Enterprises.

"Please it is just his death took me by surprise and then hearing he had left me in charge has unsettled me and frankly I am still dealing with my grief. So please understand and do contact Mr. Harridge." Trask could feel the wheels turning in his mind as he studied the very lovely morsel in front of him and he smiled with as much sleazy charm as he could muster. "Then I shall my dear but do still extend an invitation to dinner sometime. I find that I am now a resident of Collinsport and would enjoy meeting more of its citizenry and making my position in the community a more transitional one with maybe your help?" Vicki was feeling pressured but again good manners precluded her from rejecting his request. "I would be delighted to give you a tour of Collinsport sometime Mr. Trask. Now if you both will excuse us, David and I must be going home now and we do wish you a most pleasant day." Taking David's hand she glanced to Willie and smiled. "I will see you later I suppose Willie. Please tell Barnabas I may be a little late." She turned bowed her head to Trask and then moved past them both.

Trask easily surmised that Collins was the reason she would not dine with him that evening so he locked that bit of information away and turned his attention to Loomis. "Now my dear young man. It seems that I too had hired Hawthorne for a project and he has informed me that he will be starting on my project a month later and I find that is not acceptable so I was wondering if we could work out a compromise." Willie shuffled under the gaze of this pushy man and frowned. "Look this is something you need to talk to Mr. Collins about. He is in Boston today but will be home later tonight and I am just as sure Mr. Collins will not be willing to change his plans either." Trask found when opportunity knocked he would most certainly be the one to open that door and embrace it with open arms. "Well then inform Mr. Collins I shall be seeing him later this evening will you my good man." He turned on a well polished heal of high sheen shoes and walked from the store leaving Willie wondering what the hell just happened. He knew with a sinking dread Barnabas was not going to appreciate his time with Vicki being interrupted.

Watching him go out to a large opulent Lincoln Continental Willie muttered under his breath "ass." As he watched him drive off he was just glad he was gone. Letting out a slow easy sigh of relief he turned his attention back to the clerk that now had his ordered written up and was handing him the estimates. "I will get Mr. Collins approval on this and will be back to pay. Do you deliver?" The clerk made arrangements for a delivery and since the order was so huge had waved the delivery fee and had Willie sign off on the estimate. Tucking the paper work in his pocket Willie trudged back to his truck and slid behind the wheel. His thoughts were a buzz with what he had learned, 'so it was Vicki that had Barnabas changing his plans for the old house. He was wanted to see to her comforts and make her happy. He was just conflicted with his feelings. There they were those annoying ambivalent feelings of joy and dread edging into his thoughts.

He was glad the place was going to be updated and offer more creature comforts but he was also dreading what Barnabas had planned for Vicki. He liked Vicki for her and not whom Barnabas wanted her to be made over and into another Josette. He had lived a years worth of misery lamenting over what he had done to Maggie and for months had believed that Maggie was dead. That brightened his mood considerably as he thought of the beautiful but tragic figure of Maggie Evans as she walked in a semi catatonic state under his influence. He certainly was not prepared to see Vicki go through the same thing. He was reminded of his arrival to Collinsport and to Collinwood and how he had been instantly attracted to Vicki when he had seen her in the Blue Whale that night when he had met Jason Maguire. Jason was working a blackmail scam on old lady Stoddard and he had to become acquainted with the residents of Collinwood and Vicki had been the first he met and boy was she a looker. His thoughts of her were less than gentlemanly as he looked upon her and noticed how pure an innocent she appeared.

That night in the Blue Whale he wanted her bad and he could not take his eyes off of her. He had noticed how the big guy she was with was giving him the evil eye and he was ready to take hi out and place a shive him. The only reason he had not slipped a shank into his rib cage was because of Jason. Jason had gotten him distracted and under control. He was a wild one and Jason was about the only one that could get him under control. Now as he drove the long lonely miles back to Collinsport he recalled how he had shifted his lusty desires back and forth between Vicki and Carolyn. Boy that Carolyn, even now he was feeling a rush of desire for the Collins heir with the long blond hair and the temper and fire to fight him. He laughed remembering how she had pulled a gun on him and backed him out of the room that day.

But he was always coming back to the soft tenderness that was Vicki. He was feeling how she was the one that brought him the soup and sandwich and worried for his general health when he had the misfortune of releasing Barnabas from his imprisonment and opening up a can of worms that would be his downfall or his resurrection to a new way of life. Even now as he watched the sign posts and followed the well traveled road back to Colinsport he knew Barnabas could sense his thoughts and his fears and he knew Barnabas was aware of what he felt for Vicki and how he wanted to protect her from him. He had taken one beating for trying to protect a victim from Barnabas and he was not about to take another no matter how much he cared about them. No this was a battle that another would have to fight for the lovely Miss Winters.

Coming up to the turn off to take the service roads to the old house Willie pushed his anxieties and fears back. He had too much to get done before Barnabas rose from his coffin to great this day and plot his plans for his future bride. This made Willie's stomach sink and he could almost taste the uncomfortable bile that bubbled up from his near empty gut. Realizing he had not eaten since breakfast he guided his truck towards the Collinsport Inn and the café. He would get his lunch then head back and begin his chores and wait, wait for Barnabas to rise and then tell him of this upstart named Trask.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Willie paced the caller floor next to the coffin as he awaited Barnabas' arising from his sleep of the dead. As the coffin lid lifted and Barnabas sat up then exited his coffin he closed the lid and peered over at his slave. He watched the young man as he chewed his thumbnail nervously. "All right Willie out with it, what has you so upset?" Willie began to pace again and it was beginning to annoy Barnabas. He had plans for the evening and it included the most delectable Vicki Winters and not this silly twit that was rambling about some stupid man that was trying to gain Miss Winters attention and wanted to put a monkey wrench into Barnabas' renovation plans. Half way through Willie's wild excitable ramblings Barnabas held up his hand and commanded. "Willie, upstairs now to the drawing room and we will discuss this there. I am expecting Miss Winters over tonight and want to make sure everything is perfect for her arrival." Willie stopped his pacing and looked at Barnabas. "Trask don't want you to have your company he even tried to get a dinner date with her tonight!"

Barnabas' reaction was swift and deadly as he swooped over to Willie grabbed him by his shirt collar and slammed him back into the wall. His face was a bare few inches from Willie's and his voice was low, and modulated with his contained anger. "What did you say? Trask!" He was scaring the hell out of Willie as his eyes went red with his rage and his anger was now being directed to Willie. "I said this Mr. Trask has come to town and he wants your contractor to stop on your stuff and do his and he asked Vicki, Miss Winters out to dinner and well I got the feelin he was trying to put the moves on her." Barnabas shoved Willie into the wall. "Upstairs now!" His words were commanding and low as he got his anger and his rage under control and moved to the steps that would lead him to the drawing from of the old house. Barnabas felt an unreasonable hatred at the mention of that name and for a simple reason. He had persecuted the lovely Miss Wick to her death. He had been a lascivious man spouting the words in the name of God when he had his own agenda and it appeared his progeny had followed him from his resting place I the deepest recesses of the cellar back to this time.

Barnabas moved into the drawing room and glanced to the clock noting that Miss Winters would be arriving in two hours and apparently from the rambling words that Willie had imparted in the cellar he would be here as well. Barnabas moved to the fireside chair, sat down crossed his knee over his other knee, bridged his fingers together and waited for Willie to make his way upstairs. As Willie entered the room, he was bent over and looking fearfully to Barnabas. "Willie, I want you to do something for me. I will be visiting Miss Winters at Collinwood this night in hopes of persuading her to join me at the Blue Whale for a night out of frivolity and my enjoyment of her company. It is not my desire to have her subjected to that man's presence in any shape or form. It would seem that there are forces drawing together to make life difficult for me. I wish to discuss the planning of the costume party with Miss Winters away from distractions and certainly Mr. Trask. "he had said the name Trask with such a degree of distaste that his face screwed up to show how much he disliked that name. "You will inform Mr. Trask that I am still away and unavailable to receive him as a guest. Then if he tries to breach Collinwood he will find that Miss Winters is gone as well. Can you do that one simple thing without messing it up?"

Willie nodded, "Um yeah, sure Barnabas. I will tell him you are not home. You will take Vicki into town and away. But what about that Clark fella?" What will you do if you run into him." Barnabas ran the fingertips of his right hand down his left palm and his frown deepened. "I will deal with Mr. Clark. In the meantime after you have sent Mr. Trask on his way, you will go into town to the Collinsport Inn and make inquiries, I am curious to see if a Miss Bouchard or an Angelique has arrived in town. This arrival of Trask and the appearance of Clark is too coincidental to go without further investigation." Willie peered curiously up at the man that held his soul and his life in the palm of his hand that he now seemed to be stroking with his fingertips. "Um sure but who is this Angelique Bouchard?" Without preamble Barnabas snapped out. "The foulest kind of bitch that ever walked the face of this earth. You must be careful of your inquiries Willie, if she is in town and finds out you are making these inquiries she could do something that you might regret so for once in your life be subtle and use caution."

Willie nodded and waited to be dismissed. "Now, I will be going up to change and when I am done, I shall be going over to Collinwood to spend the evening with the most lovely Miss Winters and will not be back until late." Willie nodded and then remembered the reason he had been in Portland earlier. "Oh I got the estimate for the changes you were wantin." He reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the slip of paper and handed it over to Barnabas. "Put the estimate in my library on my desk Willie, I shall look at it when I return." Willie backed up and turned to head down to Barnabas' library, hearing him go up the stairs to what he knew was his room. Silently Willie called him a prick as he moved into the library. The room was dimly lit by the fire from the fireplace, the tenders he had struck earlier before going down the stairs to wait for Barnabas. Smoothing out the paper, Willie looked around the room and felt the air grow cold and the subtle scent of jasmine filled the air. "Willie Loomis, you will find Angelique is staying at the Collinsport Inn under the name of Amanda Blair."

Willie paled as he watched the apparition of Josette form in the corner. "To avoid her knowing you are looking for her, you will find she arrived less than two days ago and has been staying mostly in room 21. Look to the fire." Josette waved her hand and an image began to form in the fireplace. The face was a very beautiful woman with piercing blue yes and dark short hair styled close to her head. "She is very dangerous Willie and if you do not use care she will bring you under her control. She will know immediately you are under Barnabas' control and will try to interfere with that and you do not want that woman controlling your life." Willie stepped away from the beautiful face reflected in the fireplace. "Why she might be better to work for than Barnabas." Josette drifted across the room, the sent of her perfume following her as she glided to stand in front of the fire. "If you think that then you are a fool Willie Loomis. She is the reason that Jeff Clark and Barnabas bear the curse of the undead, she is the reason I died. So think before you ask because you may get exactly what you want and it may not be what you want."

With those words uttered, the figure of Josette shifted and disappeared only leaving the subtle hint of her perfume behind. Willie shifted around looking the room over, "Josette?" he darted those eyes about the room nervously as he looked for her figure. It was gone and soon so was the scent of her perfume. 'So, this Angelique was one evil bitch.' He thought to himself as he considered Josette's words. Sighing deeply he considered not going to town since he had the information that Barnabas had wanted but a part of him also wanted to see this woman that even held the great Josette Collins in abeyance and fear. Moving back to the drawing room, Willie began to light the candles and a part of him wanted the construction to be done. That would mean they would have electricity and he would not have to light these damn candles and clean the stupid candleholders. As he shook the fire out from the match he looked up to see Barnabas coming down from the upstairs. He held in his hand the music box that had belonged to Josette. "What are you gonna do with that?" Willie frowned, he knew that was what Barnabas had used to try and convert Maggie to Josette and it had a hypnotic affect on the girl as she had listened to it in her near catatonic state.

Barnabas frowned as he put his Inverness cape on and glared over at Willie. "It is none of your business what I intend to do with that music box Willie." Willie put his hands on his hips and looked at Barnabas, rolling his shoulders forward and tucking his head. "You gonna give it ta her?" Barnabas smiled, "I thought it might be a delightful sort of gift to offer to someone as sensitive and attuned to the past such as Miss Winters." Willie turned and started to pace. "Well what is she won't accept it?" Once again, Barnabas held his annoyance in check as he watched Willie pace about like a wounded creature. "Why would she not?" Willie turned and looked at Barnabas. "You said you wanted her to come here of her own free will, now if you use that music box that won't be the case." Barnabas pulled the collar up on his cape and reached for his hat and then his cane. "It will be the case because the young lady in question is very much appreciative of all things old and from the past and she is coming along nicely to my gentle persuasions."

Willie backed up as Barnabas moved towards him in a menacing manner. "What if it don't work?" Barnabas halted his forward progress to Willie and stopped short. "Why would it not? With the right persuasions, and enough subtle pressures you can recreate a new personality." Willie turned and glared as he studied the vampire in front of him and he knew he was on very dangerous ground at this moment that could easily mean the end of his life. "Well it didn't work with Maggie Evans." Barnabas spun away from Willie afraid he would back hand the man for his impertinence. "Miss Evans was a mistake and there were a lot of mistakes and most of them were mine. I was too hasty in my selection for Josette. Unfortunately Miss Evans did not possess enough of the tender qualities that Josette had and Miss Winters does possess those qualities." Willie stepped foreword and the plea in his voice was reflected by the concern that etched his face. "Barnabas does it have to be Vicki?" Barnabas spun around and once again Willie found himself grabbed and slammed up against the wall for the second time tat night.

"You know I live my life in a very well defined and described manner and I have needs and Miss Winters meets those needs, now I do not want to hear no more about Miss Winters. You did promise me that you would cooperate with my plans and I expect no less from you on that count. Now Willie you must remember you are beholden to me I am not beholden to you. Now, I will be back late, you have your orders see t them." Moving with more force than he intended, Barnabas lifted the music box and put it in his pocket and grabbed his cane and slammed out of the house leaving only the resounding slam of the door to echoed about the room and now defeated and sadden Willie as he looked down at the floor. "Man why does it hae to be Vicki!" He anguishes as he prepared to wait for the arrival of one Lamar Trask to make his way to this dreary shit hole that was to someday become his tomb.

Barnabas timed his arrival at the front doors of Collinwood to be at the end of the evening meal. As he knocked on the door, he felt the door open and standing in her coat with her hair done attractively up in elaborate curls stood the object of his desire. She was so lovely as she stood poised ready to leave the house and looking pleasantly surprised. "Barnabas? I thought I was to meet you at your home tonight?" She stepped aside to allow him access to the foyer. Barnabas stepped through the door and entered the foyer, reaching into his pocket and withdrawing the music box. "Hello my dear, I thought to surprise you with a gift and entreat you to join me for a nice of relaxation and dancing at the Blue Whale if you would be of a mind to do so." Vicki smiled and was genuinely pleased to see him and her curiosity was piqued by his offer and the mention of a gift. "Oh? Well of course if that is what you would like to do, that sounds lovely. Hold on while I get the keys to the estate car and let Mrs. Stoddard know we are going into town."

Barnabas halted her retreat as he brought up the music box to her view and she paused. "Josette's music box!" He smiled, "Vicki I would be honored if you would accept this gift as a small token of my appreciation for your friendship." He held out the music box and Vicki hesitated taking the lovely delicate heirloom. "Oh I couldn't its much to valuable and I really don't think I am worthy to accept such a valuable relic of the Collins dynasty." Barnabas frowned only slightly, "My dear Vicki if anyone should have the music box it should be you. Whom else could truly appreciate the value of such an item?" Vicki took the music box with trembling fingers and looked at it with adoration and was touched. "Here listen to the music. See how the melody was designed to entreat the listener and put your mood and thoughts on a happy path with its haunting tinkling tones." He lifted the lid and the soft sweet tinkling tones of the music box filled the foyer with its sweetness and Vicki was immediately entranced as she listened and Barnabas watched as her features showed she was enmeshed with the past and the lovely music that echoed about the large foyer with its sweetness. Oh he was pleased to see her so transfixed to the music and he smiled.

Vicki sighed softly. "It's lovely I shall treasure this gift for the rest of my life." Barnabas smiled, "Some say that Josette so loved this music box that she would listen to it for hours and that she was never happier than when she listened to the music. The tune was purported to the same minuet that played the night she and her lover first met and fell in love with each other." Vicki looked up enchanted with the bit of history that had been imparted about such a wonderful gift: "I have never had such a wondrous gift as this and will cherish it." Barnabas smiled as she tiptoed to him and placed a sweet chaste kiss on his cheek. "Let me put this up and get the keys and we can go to town." Vicki turned and moved up the grand staircase and disappeared into the family's area of the house. Barnabas moved to the portrait of what they thought was the original Barnabas Collins and studied his portrait with some deference as he waited patiently. Carolyn came bounding down the stairs to jump happily to the parquet floor.

"Cousin Barnabas? What are you doing here? I thought Vicki was going to your house tonight?" She moved with excited footsteps to stand in front of the portrait with him. "It's amazing how much you two look so much alike!" Barnabas turned to smile down as Carolyn let her gaze go from the painting to her cousin. He noticed she had her coat on and was apparently on her way out. "Going out my dear?" She nodded happily, "Yeah, Jeff is coming to pick me up and we are going to a movie in Portland." He smiled that would solve one problem he may have to face. He just hoped that Vicki would arrive down stairs before Clark arrived. "Well, I am waiting for Vicki she should be downstairs any moment, when is Clark due to arrive." His inquiry was contrived to be nothing more than pleasant conversation being exchanged but his intent was to make sure he was not interrupted with his plans for Vicki."

Carolyn smiled, "Oh not for another hour but I thought I would take a small walk before he got here. We will be sitting for a while in the theater and I get kind of restless when I have to sit for any length of time." He smiled and was grateful for that bit of information. He could not help but notice that Clark must have used her to feed from because she held a aura of having been touched by the curse of the undead. His thoughts drifted as he thought about his poor cousin but felt with the easy sway of her mind it was not surprising that Clark had selected her as the first of his victims. Barnabas had surmised that she was probably the first that he hoped to use to obtain some kind of hold over Vicki. Surely, if he felt this with Carolyn, as soon as Clark got close to Vicki he would know that Barnabas had fed from her and he would not be able to exert his control over her.

Vicki moved more sedately down the stairs, holding the estate car keys in her hand and she looked up smiling seeing Carolyn was dressed for outdoors and keeping Barnabas company. "I am sorry, I wanted to make sure I had the music box secured and safely placed. Oh Carolyn, would you tell your mother that Barnabas and I will be in town and I should be home later than I originally thought?" Carolyn moved over and hopped up on the table in the foyer and began to swinger her feet as they dangled to the floor. "Sure, where are you guys going?" Barnabas stepped in to offer a slight ruse. "Well I was hoping to persuade Miss Winters to help me plan the costume party I was hoping to have in a months time. With it now becoming more than just the family, I was needing some guidance and hoped we could discuss it over a quiet glass of wine and in a pleasant atmosphere." Carolyn became excited all at one. "Oh yummy! That sounds great. Well you two enjoy your evening. Jeff and I will be seeing the _Taming of the Shrew_ and won't be home until late."

Vicki moved towards the door and looked for Barnabas to follow her. "Well you two enjoy yourselves." Barnabas followed Vicki out the door and they walked in the crisp night air with the sound of the Atlantic serenading their walk to the garage. "So, you did not tell me you needed my help." Barnabas opened the door for her and seated her behind the wheel. "I hope you don't mind. I am rather new to the way things are done here in the colonies and well was hoping for your help." Vicki waited for him to enter the passenger side of the car and smiled. "It will be a delightful pleasure to offer my advice for what it is worth." She started the car and backed the car out into the driveway and then headed towards town. "Well would you care for a more private place than the Blue Whale?" Barnabas quirked an eyebrow and looked at her expectantly. "Do you have a suggestion?" She laughed, "Well there is Lookout Point it's a very nice restaurant and they do have a live band and dancing after 8." The thought of holding her close in his arms under candlelight was making this night more enjoyable than even he could imagine. "That my dear sounds lovely. Shall we try your Lookout Point?" Vicki chuckled, "I would hardly call it mine but of course it will give us the privacy we may need to plan your party and some time to just enjoy each other company."

He was secretly pleased as he allowed her to move the car in a direction he had not visited since his resurrection. The area had changed so dramatically over the years that he hardly recognized what they had called Harper's Point. Vicki navigate the large car up a winding switch back of a roadway to a huge sprawling building that was subtly designed to reflect the old New England era of the early 1800's. A time that Barnabas had missed out due to his incarceration in a chained coffin. He admired the coach lights that lined the large expanse of what was a front porch with large comfortable white rockers set to entreat the customer to relax while they waited for their names to be called to be taken in and seated. Vicki moved with a degree of familiarity with the place to the front double doors that looked like renovated barn doors. Moving over to a man dressed in a black tuxedo and looking rather dashing in his tails and black tie looked up and his demeanor immediately changed as he watched Vicki approach. "ahh Miss Winters, how nice to see you back with us again. Will you be dining tonight and will you require your and Mr. . . . " He paused as he nearly said Devlin's name and then cleared his throat, "I am sorry. Would you require your old table?"

His manner was one of contrite apology as he spoke and noticed the hesitation on her face and then she gave him a bright smile. "Jerrod. I am here tonight with Mr. Collins and we need a nice table maybe near the back balcony near the doors so we can have a nice view and we may wish to dance later. Can you accommodate me or is there a long wait?" He smiled beneficently to her and shook his head. "You will always have a table here, that was what he would have wanted and he made sure that it would always be s such." Vicki flushed, "Thank you so much Jerrod. " She turned and singled Barnabas to come forward and the Mater D' snapped his fingers as he did a lovely young lady dressed in a white blouse with a ruffled long sleeve blouse and a long black skirt moved forward holding a wine list. "Marcy take Miss Winters and her guest to table sixteen please." Marcy smiled brightly as she looked from the handsome man that stood looking very distinguished behind Vicki. "It is good to see you back Vicki, come this way please." Barnabas looked the room over as they entered and was suitably impressed with the way they designed had mimic the late 18h century to the early 19th century in decor and style.

He leaned to Vicki's ear and whispered softly "Excellent choice and its refreshing to be with someone with some notability that can easily acquire what we need to readily." Vicki smiled and then waited while they were led through the throng of late diners. Finally they stopped at a lovely table in the darken corner with a view of the ocean. A candle and a single rose in a bud vase accented the tabletop. Marcy who was a sweet young lady with her blond hair slicked back and in a bun was one of Vicki's favorite waitresses Vicki had learned while dating Burke that Marcy had worked for Lookout Point for two years while putting herself through college. Marcy bowed her head and handed the wine list to Barnabas. "Oh Macy may I present Mr. Barnabas Collins he is a personal friend of mine." Macy offered an interested bright smile as she inquired. "Collins? Any relations to the Collins from Collinwood?" Vicki took her coat off and then sat back putting her eblows on the table and folding her hands together she smiled. "He is a distant cousin from England and has started revocations on the Old House."

Marcy smiled, "OH that dreary old house? The one the kids used for target practice and dared each other to enter on Halloween hoping to scare the crap out of each other?" Vicki laughed and then blushed for Barnabas. "Well no more Mr. Collins is living there and making it more habitable. As a matter of fact we are planning a costume party and hoping to open the house up so others may come and enjoy it as much as I have over the past few months." The way she spoke Barnabas knew he had made a conquest and now he had to make sure he could keep the impetus going. Marcy looked from Barnabas to Vicki. "Oh, are you going to do like a charity ball or something?" Vicki's eye lit up immediately, "What a perfectly charming idea, what about it Barnabas? Are you game to try a charity ball for the period?" Barnabas thought a moment and then sighed. "Maybe that would be the ideal way of opening up the house and making it a more inviting place for the community?"

Inwardly he was cringing over what he would do with his coffin in the basement and worried about the discovery of his secret. But unable to disappoint Vicki he smiled. "Perhaps we will think about it and can see what would be required to execute such a huge task." Vicki reached forward and took his hands in hers, "Oh I hope you consider it. It would be glorious and would promote a; way to help out the various charities in the community. It certainly would make you one of the most popular citizens." Barnabas glanced at the ordered a nice red wine and then removed his coat. "Perhaps, we could come up with something maybe Roger and Elizabeth would like to help as well?" He paused as he heard the string quartet beginning to tune up and preparing to play for the customers. Barnabas glanced around and noticed that the dance floor was in another section away from them. "Perhaps this is a discussion we could table for now and maybe enjoy the music and each other's company on the dance floor." Vicki's eyes glowed as she let her imagination take off on how this ball could be the party of the century. Looking down at her hands closed over Barnabas she saw his fingers gently curve over hers and then she smiled. It had been a long time since she felt this good about touching someone. Barnabas did not question it, he just enjoyed it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The quintet began to play the various pop songs of the sixties as Vicki and Barnabas sat quietly in the corner of the room allowing the atmosphere dictate the conversation. The music was more than Barnabas was used to or cared for, there was not much elegant or appealing to him with the instrumental and piano accompanied songs that were being offered to the current clientele. Vicki had sipped her drink and sat it down. "You know I was thinking that if you did offer this as a open house venue with a drive for donations for the local charities it will go very far in the eyes of this community and it will bring your standing pretty high in Collinwood, you could very well be touted as one of the towns most altruistic members." Barnabas smiled and looked at their hands now entwined into a familiar and sensual play as he lifted her fingers to his lips and pressed his dry cold lips to her knuckles. Vicki flushed and watched the floor fill up with the younger crowd to dance as the soloist began to sing California Dreaming. Barnabas sighed as he followed her line of sight to watch the children of this age go to the floor and gyrate to what he considered was noting more than caterwauling and irritating music.

"I never understand why music advanced this way, the music of the past was elegant and filled with grace and softness." Vicki chuckled, "I think you have allowed your mind to stay in the past with the advance of time came also advances in the music. Many believe as you but this is their age of expression. I am sure you just have not experienced the softer qualities of some of todays music. I find the minuet and waltz has advanced with the advent of time it does not diminish the style it just redefines it to a new way of expression." Barnabas studied her and smiled, "You find the most charming way of putting a positive perspective on something I find garish and wracked with pain and anguish of the times. They seem to want to protest the wars and hand out flowers and ask for peace while the world seems to be hell bent on destroying itself." Vicki disengaged her hand from his and sighed. "I find it's a way to cope with what they cannot control and we must have our tolerance of their views and allow them the freedom to express for surely out of this chaos we will come something equally as beautiful." And as if on cue the soloist began to sing the very song they had danced to at the Blue Whale, "Such as the charming melody that is playing now. Shall we?" He smiled and stood holding his hand t her and escorting her to the dance floor where he drew her into his arms and pressed to her body and began to sway and move to the soft tones of Unchained Melody.

Vicki began to pull back and he held her close cupping the back of her head to press her warm cheek to his cheek and allowing her chin to rest on his shoulder. "Just listen to the song Vicki and relax, relax and close your eyes and allow this time to sweep us both away." The music then faded on the high note and the room fell silent as the dancers separated and clapped then he began to sing another soft and sweet song that touched Vicki, it was the first song she and Burke had danced to. She glanced to Barnabas with over bright eyes as the song this Guy is in Love with You. Barnabas smiled and held his hand to her's and then smiled," Come new memories to build." Together they moved to the music and they both listened to the words of the song and each seemed to find something to relate to the song as they moved. Vicki caught up in the song the first time she heard it and danced with Burke, for Barnabas it was a trip down memory lane remembering how he felt he would just die if could not have or be with Josette, as if a simultaneous shift of thoughts they both puled away and looked into each other's eyes.

The singer was adept enough to be able to transition into the next song of Cant take my eyes off of you and once again Barnabas was forced to change his thoughts on the modern days music. As they started to move into the next dance, unaware that they were the only two on the dance floor, Barnabas felt a light tap on his shoulder. "May I break in?" The voice was the same, and stiffening Barnabas turned with a look of shear rage and anger as a man he thought long dead and buried in the walls of the old house stood in modern dress with s very superior smile of triumph on his lips. As the rules of decorum dictated that he should allow the break he stepped back and bowed his head and moved off the floor as Vicki turned her gaze to the man that now stood before her "Oh Mr. Trask, I did not know you were here?" Lamar Trask for some reason unknown to him was ecstatic that he was able to pull Vicki against his body and press to her in the song and moved with grace and elegance upon the floor guiding her around the floor with expert moves making their dance appear as if they were doing a ballroom exhibition to the song.

As the song ended he bowed and escorted her back to the table that she and Barnabas occupied. Trask seated Vicki and then turned formally bowing to Barnabas. "The lady is adept and as graceful as any partner I have ever had the pleasure of moving around on the floor. Thank you Mr. Collins for allowing me that time with her." Barnabas clinched his hand under the table as he held his rage in check. "It was my pleasure and you are?" He waited for the name and an explanation as to what he was doing here in this place at this time. He suspected it was a contrivance and maybe he had even dared to follow them from Collinwood. "I dine here most evenings. I fear that until I can get the house I purchased in better shape that I am forced to dine here. I like the atmosphere reminds me of a time long past and begging to be remembered." He stood pointedly looking at the empty chair across from them and feeling obligated Vicki entreated. "Won't you join us, Mr. Collins and I were discussing his plans for a charity costume ball."

Trask smiled and slid easily into the chair next to Vicki and smiled his most charming and triumphant smile. "Will you share some wine with us?" Vicki waved to Marcy to bring another glass and Trask picked the bottle up and smiled. "An excellent blend and year I see you not only are very beautiful but you have an excellent palate for fine wine." Vicki flushed and lowered her gaze and then noticed how quiet Barnabas had become with their unexpected guest. "I cannot accept the credit for the choice of wine Mr. Trask, oh and Mr. Trask this is Mr. Collins, Barnabas Collins Mr. Trask." Being the gracious hostess she made the introductions as Marcy set another glass on the table and handed Trask his bill in a a leather folder. Trask smiled opened the folder noted the charge and handed it back. "Please since I interrupted you both allow me to at least purchase your wine. Miss Steele please put their wine on my bill."

Barnabas held his temper fairly well in check as he got an edge to his glance and then lowered his gaze for fear of Vicki seeing his murderous gaze he had just cast to Trask. "So, you are building or renovating a home?" His words were chosen with care and clipped off as he lifted his glass of wine and sipped lightly, mostly by pressing the glass' rim to his lips to pretend he was drinking this wine and then putting his glass back on the table's top. Trask could hear the edge in his voice and secretly thrilled at so unnerving the unapproachable Mr. Barnabas Collins. "Actually I bought the old Reynolds place out on Winding Beach Way. Do you know it?" Barnabas shook his head. "No sorry I have only been in Collinsport a few months and have spent a great deal of my time traveling in the day to come back and work on my own residence." Trask turned his attention to Vicki and smiled, "Then perhaps you know of it." Vicki nodded, and smiled, "Yes, I knew Velma Reynolds and Herbert, rather sad that they lost their daughter to the Collinsport Strangler. That is one of the reasons they decided to move back to Boston, I think it was too hard for them what with her being their only daughter."

Trask quirked a brown, "Ahh yes I did hear about that bit of unfortunate business when I first arrived, but I understand that there have been no further attacks since the death of that Evans girl?" Vicki dropped her eyes and sighed deeply a melancholy threatening to take her over. "Yes well Maggie and I were very close and now well." She felt her throat thicken with her emotions. Barnabas hearing the last song played for the evening looked to Vicki, "My dear may I have the pleasure of this last waltz before the band retires for the evening?" He turned to Trask and smiled a humorless smile for him as he stood and helped Vicki rise from her chair and as they were the only ones left for the floor, the others watched as the very distinguished man guided the lovely graceful young lady to the dance floor and took up position and with the grace of time and as if they were borne to this moment the guided around the floor to the soft music caught up for the moment in each other's gaze. The occupants of the room were mesmerized as the two moved again in perfect harmony blending their bodies to each other and absorbing them selves into the music.

As the music ended and Vicki bowed low to Barnabas' courtly bow the room stood and applauded the two for such an enchantingly sweet display between the two. Flushing for being the center of attention Vicki felt awkward and allowed Barnabas to shelter her in his arm as he guided her back to their table. Trask was not unmoved by the simpatico affiliation that seemed to blend to the two as they danced on the floor he noted how graceful and easy they both had made that waltz appear and was envious of the closeness that seemed to naturally bind the two. He was if nothing enchanted by the vixen Miss Winters. She was most definitely a prize any man would wish to have and sport as his own personal trophy, she would have made the perfect trophy wife for a man in his position and standing. Something he secretly coveted at this time and intended to pursue as much as he could. "So, I am so fortunate to have run into your two tonight. I was hoping I could persuade you to allow the contractor you have hired to finish up what he proposed to start for me. It would only delay your renovations by two weeks at the most."

Barnabas fingered the fluted stemware sitting on front of him and was sorely temped to drive the fragile glass into the man's face. Barnabas could sense that Trask had an ulterior motive for wishing this and he was not of a mind to oblige him his request. If anything he was more of a mind to push him from windows hill and watch him fall and break on the rocks below. He studied his glass with an intensity that set Trask to wondering what he was thinking. "I would not object to a weeks delay but I fear a two week delay would seriously hamper the plans I have for the charity ball. With fall coming to its fruition and the beginning of winter approaching, I find that impossible to grant your request at this time." Trask frowned deeply and then glanced to Miss Winters. "Well then if I could ask him to delay by only a week would you consider the request then?" Barnabas put an edge to his smile as he glanced up and then to Vicki, "I am sure that Miss Winters would agree a week is more accommodating than two weeks. It seems there are a great many charities that would benefit from this ball and to delay it would seem unconscionable."

Vicki sighed deeply and then nodded slowly, "We would want this to happen after Thanksgiving and before Christmas Mr. Trask so I am sure you can understand Mr. Collins reticence to delay his renovations." Trask formed his own hard edged smile lifted his wine and took a long protracted deep drink of the wine and then sat it down. "Then I shall convenience the contractor to only delay you by one week if that will be acceptable?" Trask lifted his glass in a salute waiting for them to toast the proposition, Barnabas lifted his glass and touched it to Trasks and waited for Vicki to join their toast. "Quite acceptable. Shall you contact the contractor to make those arrangements and then have him contact me to verify?" Trask smiled and nodded, "I would be honored." They lowered their glasses and Trask stood, "Well I will bid you two a good evening and hope you enoy the rest of your time together and I do look forward to meeting you and hoping to entice you to join me for dinner some evening Miss Winters." He bowed to her and then turned to Barnabas and offered his hand. "Good evening and thank you Mr. Collins a pleasure doing business with you." Barnabas took his hand and gave him a terse "Yes, it was."

The touch was brief and left Trask feeling oddly cold as he felt the man's cool dry hand and wondered if he had a circulation problem. Once again he turned bowed to them both and moved off to the front part of the building. "Interesting man." Vicki watched as he disappeared through the door after retrieving his hat and coat from the coat check girl. Barnabas did not bother to watch him leave he was watching Vicki and feeling the man had offered a challenge for the interest of Vicki. "Yes, very." Vicki looked back at the table top then over to the man whom she shared the table. "You don't like him much do you?" Barnabas raised a well-manicured eyebrow and smiled, "Why would you think that?" She shrugged delicately and sighed, "Not sure just feel like there was a tension there that was not of my making but between you two." He smiled at her observation, "Perhaps it was I felt he intruded on our evening and was not appreciative of that intrusion?" Vicki blushed and sighed, "Really you seem to not mind he had joined us at the table for a drink." Barnabas sighed softly and leaned forward, "My dear Victoria, I value our time together and cherish each moment I can occupy your attention and perhaps my failings are I that I do not like to share our times and was perhaps jealous that Mr. Trask seems to show a romantic interest in you."

Vicki was immediately taken aback by such an observation. "Really? I found him entertaining and most certainly directed for the pursuit of his own means but I did not get the impression he held any other interest in me except as a means to get to you to make his request." Barnabas lifted his glass and studied it carefully then glanced to her over the rim of the glass. "If he did not have an interest in wishing to pay court then why mention he wanted to invite you to dinner, which I found in poor taste considering you were in my company when he mentioned it." Vicki had to think about that. "Well I am not interested in his wishing to pay court and I certainly have no desire to go to dinner with the man. He is a bit over bearing and off putting if you were to really wish my true opinion of this situation." Barnabas found her enchanting and delightful with her response. "Ahh, a truly gracious hostess to the end I see. Well, trust me I am I think a far better judge of character in these matters and those of men like Trask than you an innocent to the world of dating or of paying court."

It was Vicki's turn to quirk a brow at such a statement. Chuckling softly she looked from her own glass to his sad deep gaze that only seem to came alive when he spoke of the past and shared his thoughts with her. "You may be right. My experience with having court paid to me is rather limited. I really believe I only had two men that were truly interested in me in my whole life and one was my brief relationship with Frank Garner and then of course Burke. I really never took time to want to pursue or be pursued by anyone. Burke wore me down and well Frank had been kind to me." Barnabas was amazed and wondered at the male populace of New York and Collinsport if they failed to recognize the beauty she was in more than just her looks. She was the epitome of what most men would have desired and pursued in the late eighteenth century. She would have been considered an incomparable and sought after by many a young swain and being an orphan would have made her a target for many philanders especially as wealthy as she was now.

Barnabas lifted his glass and saluted her, "My dear I find you an incredible charming young woman with an call to the past and the virtue of a innocent babe. Untouched and untainted by today's harshness. You have captured my heart and my thoughts on the matter are you are truly more beautiful for your innocence than any in this day and age could conceive. I toast you and your innocence and say you must allow me to guide you away from such unscrupulous man such as the one the topic of our conversation." Vicki raised her glass and smiled, "I only ask you to offer your advice and then allow me the chance to take it. To allow me the torridity to know when I am being pursued by those of an unscrupulous nature and to allow me the use of my good thinking brain to avoid such contrivances that may be put before me." Barnabas felt once again he was looking into the past and the graces that had been afforded to those of that by gone era as she had used the intelligent and terms he had found such a comfort even in the harsh realities of the 20th century. "I capitulate but only ask you consider my direction before you take action or allow me to act on your behalf."

Vicki swallowed the last of her wine and noticed that the inn was beginning to thin out and that they were one of the last few patrons left. Glancing down at her watch she blushed. "My goodness I did not realize it had gotten so late. I suppose we should be going. It is not amazing that when you are enjoying yourself and the company you share that you realize that time is moving so fast." Barnabas was charmed. "I find that anytime I am in your company it seems time stands still and I am one more transported to a more romantic time and place." Rising slowly, Barnabas helped Vicki to stand and helped her with her coat. "I suppose we should have checked out coats at the door but I was still chilled when we arrived and knowing we would be by the balcony felt it might be cooler." He felt she was making small talk because she was delaying their leaving. "You know my dear I noticed upon our arrival a very delightful beach walk behind the building. Would you be interesting in taking the path and allowing me to escort you on a small midnight stroll along the beach?"

He watched her eyes light up and that enchantingly sweet smile spread across her lips. "I would be honored and would love a stroll down the path and on the beach. It would be a perfect ending to the day." Barnabas escorted her to the door and soon they were strolling down the well worn pathway that was behind the inn to the beach. Vicki stopped and for a moment she let the wind caress her face and surround her body with its gentle touch. Closing her eyes she lifted her chin and just listened to the sounds of the night. She could hear the wash of the waves as they gently curled their waves upon the beach to rush away and leave behind some broken treasures that was a part of the ocean. She inhaled deeply of the night's scent and smiled, there was something about the spray and tang of salt air that encompassed and rejuvenated the soul and the mind. Then she was reminded of the night life as the sound of the lonely gulls called out tone another hoping to find something to eat or avoid being eaten.

Barnabas studied her in her reverie of the night and continued to watch as she opened her eyes to let her gaze travel over the moon washed beach and the water. "Sometimes at night when I am in my room and I am feeling alone and mad because I did not have a family I look out my window to the ocean and I think that I am being selfish for having such thoughts and I am immediately reminded that something as vast as this ocean that can house so much can also offer up comfort by its perpetual roll of its waves and the life it gives and I am grateful for the life I was given and then it does not seem to matter so much that I did not have parents or know who my family was. I feel that the Collins Family is my family and pray they feel the same." Barnabas had listened to her thoughts with an uncanny sense of familiarity as she spoke, he was as if he had stood here with her on this spot in another time and she had said the same thing to him and he knew then he had fallen in love with her and she was his and only his and not to be shared with anyone.

She moved forward on the beach and felt his comforting arm go around her waist as they navigated the soft sand to the hard ocean packed sand and walked leaving the impression of two lover's foot prints moving along the beach. "I could not help but wonder what Trask's business was and if he was related to the Trask Funeral Home family." Barnabas stayed the tightening of his arm around her as she ventured these thoughts and he fought the urge to drag her into his arms take her there and erase the image, thoughts and knowledge of Lamar Trask. So intense was his jealousy that he had not realized how silent he had grown and when he felt her stop she looked at him. "Barnabas? You looked a million miles away just then. Did I say something to upset you?" He shook his head. "Never could you cause me distress." As they paused he stepped in front of her and lifted her chin to peer down in her eyes. "Vicki look at me." She glanced up feeling suddenly shy. Looking up into the intensity of that gaze she was fixed as she watched the eyes glow red and then he lowered his lips to hers ad captured them drinking of the taste of her and the feel of her pliable in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed into him trying to meld their bodies together as they kissed. Then she felt his their lips break apart and his mouth was moving over her face leaving a hot tiny trail of kisses over her face and down her throat.

Instinctively she tilted her head to give him access to her throat and felt his lips trail to her throat and then the sharp prick of pain as he sank his teeth into her throat to drink deeply from her. In that moment she wanted to give her self over to him completely but felt him break the contact with her throat and the glide of his tongue as he licked over her throat and then stepped back and look into her eyes. "Some day you will understand what you mean to me and why we will spend an entirely different type of life together and you will be mine forever, you must not allow the likes of Jeff Clark or Lamar Trask to have you alone ever, do you understand?" She nodded and frowned, "But I don't want to be alone with them. I want to be with you." He smiled. "In time my dear but we must head back to Collinwood now and you must rest. I fear I have abused you more than I had intended. Are you feeling well enough to drive us?" He softly spoke to her as he gathered her trembling form back into his arms. She nodded and he led her back to the path that took them to the estate car.

As they drove off into the waning night he smiled and glanced at her. "Will you be happy to share your life with me Victoria?" she nodded slowly, "I want only to be with you Barnabas now and forever for an eternity if that is what you want." He smiled his plans were coming together and this was exactly what he had hoped would happen. "I would love nothing more than to share my lifetime with you my dear."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Lamar Trask moved down the street with a man that had won a point of contention and now was relishing in his success. To say his walk was cocky and self-assured would have been a gross understatement as he moved with determination towards the Collinsport Inn. That is where he had seen her go he was sure of it. That head of dark luxurious hair that had been combed and styled in simple form away from her face and held in a half pony tail. That graceful carriage and of course she was accompanied by that Collins brat and the annoying blond girl Carolyn, but any excuse at this point to have a conversation with her. He had begun to become frustrated each meeting he had planned in capturing her attention and time seemed to be contrived to be interrupted or only brief. Much to his chagrin he had found she was avoiding him and wondered why? This next challenge was going to take some major manipulations and what better way than to get an invitation to that upcoming costume ball that had become the major buzz of this small town.

Moving to the doorway of the Inn he listened to determine if there were more patrons inside other than the three he just witnessed entering the room. Glancing about he did see the Sheriff's car was parked along the curbside and he frowned He knew this town's main law enforcement was a portly gentleman with a balding pate and beady little eyes that appeared to peer right through you as he sought and got his assessment of the one he had chosen to observe. Lamar much like the villain in a bad B movie slunk over to the window to peer through the hurricane shutters and café curtains to search the room. For the time of the day, he noted that there were actually a quite a few patrons sitting at the tables and his quarry was seated at the bar with the other two. Reaching into his pocket he locked his hand around the box he had placed there earlier. Smiling he moved to the door and glided into the room with a command that was his own and paused for dramatic affect. He knew his entrance would cause eyes to turn and they would be focused on him and that is exactly as he wanted it.

Glancing to the sheriff he smiled turning on his charm with ease and then looked around and assumed a look of delightful surprise as he looked upon Vicki and her companions. "Ahh Miss Winters, the very charming and delightful Miss Winters just the one wanted to see." He dismissed the fact that her body language immediately indicated she was not at ease with the sound of his voice or the fact that he had singled her out for his attention. He slide a sideways glance at the young boy at her side and the scowl that now edged his features as he muttered. "Oh its him Vicki, Sarah says you should not trust him he is evil." Vicki had laid her hand on his shoulder, frowned and shushed him so that no one else would hear his comment. "David don't be rude. Now do you want the banana split or the strawberry sundae?" David lost interest in Trask and beamed, "Oh the banana split." Carolyn studied the finely dressed older man with a degree of interest and some jealousy. All the men that had come to town that were of note or interesting always seemed to be drawn to and attracted by Vicki. Under her own breath she muttered, "Flies to honey." Then turned and placed her order.

Vicki glanced up at Nola and smiled, "A banana split for David, and I will only have coffee." Vicki then slid from the stool and started towards Lamar and something held her from moving further as her gaze took in his handsome expensively clad form. There was a buzzing sound and a distant voice that kept repeating in its seductive tone. "_Avoid him_." Vicki felt her head swim slightly and she must have swayed a bit on her feet for from no where a set of strong arms were around her and holding her close and the timid but kind voice of a man she knew all to well was in her ear. "Vicki, you, you okay?" Her vision cleared and she looked into the concerned and tender gaze of Willie Loomis. George had seen Willie entered and frowned deeply. He had never liked the boy since his arrival to Collinsport he had been in more than one drunken brawl at the Blue Whale. He even had suspected he was involved with the missing Maggie Evans.

George remembered how Willie had become depressed and melancholy over the reported death of the Evans girl and had drank himself into a stupor at the Blue Whale one night and began to blubber and cry over someone that he did not know that well except to harass her one night while she waited for her fiancé Joe Haskell. Patterson stood as Willie entered and rushed to catch Vicki before she collapsed to the floor. Moving to stand on the other side of Willie he gave him a warning look. Willie seeing the Sheriff's disapproving glare of the Sheriff immediately withdrew his arms and turned the care of Vicki over to the very capable hands of George Patterson. "Um sorry Sheriff Patterson." George put his arms around Vicki's shoulders and nodded to him. "Loomis hope you are staying out of trouble." Willie nodded and withdrew but not before he shot a dangerous glance at Lamar who now rushed forward after realizing this would be his opportunity to get close to this woman that had captured his imagination and the fact she was now very wealthy did not hurt matters either.

Going to the other side and successfully blocking any further contact between Willie and Vicki Lamar helped to move Vicki to the nearest chair and seat her only to then further intrude and place his body between her and the sheriff by sitting in front of her. "My dear you went positively white is there a problem?" Vicki almost recoiled from his touch as he set a tender placating hand that was merely intended for show upon her own hand and looked with concern at her features that had ran a myriad of emotions from confusion, to fear, and now she recoiled from his touch and had a look of horror on her face as she pulled back and folded her hands into her lap. "I suppose I got up too quick." George cleared his throat and gave one of his tolerant but annoyed looks to Trask as he now bent down and balanced on his ankles in front of Vicki. She was amazed that he could do such a graceful act so easily with his size and his age. Most men his age and carrying the extra weight he did was usually accepting of their arthritics knees and back.

Vicki smiled with appreciation to the kind features of the man that had shown nothing but kindness to her since her arrival to Collinwood. He gently put his warm fingertips to her cheek and peered with affection into her gaze. "You are cold and clammy my dear do you need me to take you over to the hospital." From overhead they heard another clear his voice and now Vicki's embarrassment was complete another had noticed her dizzy spell and the tall man she had learned was Eric Lang and had attended her when she had her concussion was now bending down next to George. "I think she is just having some delayed reactions to her concussion she suffered a couple of months ago Sheriff. This seems to be typical of any that have suffered such a trauma." George nodded to Eric Lang and then looked with a degree of concern back to Vicki.

Carolyn and David had kept their positions at the counter as they saw so many wanting to rush to Vicki's aid. David was engrossed in shoveling in his banana split and Carolyn was privately fuming at all the special attention Vicki was receiving from the men I then room. Laughing to cover her embarrassment she looked around at those that showed their concern and spoke softly. "I really don't know what happened, I just felt dizzy." Eric had gently taken her wrist and was getting a pulse and frowned. "Well young lady you have a really high pulse rate right at this moment so I am going to suggest that you come by my office in a couple of day so I can do another physical exam on you."

Carolyn picked up some French friends and swirled them in a large glop of catsup and shoved them into her mouth then turned to see Willie standing and shifting anxiously from one foot to the other as he too seemed to be caught up in the drama what was being generated by Vicki. "So Willie how are the renovations going?" She had to admit as she went to swirl some more catsup soaked fries into her mouth the boy was cute in his own common way. That shock of light sandy brown hair that feel with errant ease over his brow and those blue eyes that seemed to be transfixed with anxiety to Vicki could twinkle with devilment if he choose but Carolyn had to admit since his employment by her cousin those eyes looked more haunted and edged with fear than anything else. His manner was less rude than when he first started working for Barnabas. How he protected and seemed to guard the old house practically throwing her and Vicki out when they had come for a social call. Now he just seemed to be tense and upset all the time. David had called him Wacky Willie that gave him the willies when he was around. Carolyn had chuckled at her cousin's description but found it was an apt one.

Now he just seemed to be watching with a degree of intensity as Vicki was surrounded by others in the room and he appeared to look helpless and was there that hint of his wanting to help?" Carolyn made a wry face and put her attention back to her cheeseburger and fries as she waited patiently for the drama to be over and listened absently to the questions Dr. Lang was asking Vicki about what had happened before she felt dizzy. Carolyn absently watched as Nola had walked over and handed down a cool wet towel to Doctor Lang. "Here this might help. I know when I was pregnant and got dizzy and felt that way it helped me." Trask shot his hand out and took the towel from Nola and smiled. "Allow me, the good doctor is doing a preliminary exam." With very gentle and caring hands he began to blot the rag over the back of her neck and around the edge of her collar and then he saw the faint bruising o her neck and frowned.

Not liking or appreciating the familiarity of his touch to her neck and shoulders Vicki pulled away slightly from Trask and leaned over to lay her head on George Patterson's shoulder closing her eyes and for a moment she could feel a connection to Patterson one from a long deep part of her subconscious mind as she sighed softly and uttered, "I have missed you Poppa." George's reaction to those words was immediate. She had sounded just like his little girl Penny and this was unsettling because it had a natural feel to it. Looking with concern to the good doctor he quirked a brow. Lang shook his head. "Disorientation which is a residual affect of the type of injury she suffered." George felt his legs wanting to scream he had held his position for so long that his arthritis was beginning to become known. "Well do we need to get her to your clinic?" Hearing these words elicited an immediate reaction from Vicki and she sat back and shook her head. "No, no please I am fine I don't want a fuss made." She even to show her recovery tried to stand only to feel forceful hands push her down.

Lamar Trask was not about to loose this opportunity and smiled his most practiced and charming smile. "I shall see to her comfort and safe return to Collinwood Gentlemen it would be a pleasure and honor to do so." Vicki sighed deeply and turned then seeing Willie she shook her head. "No, Mr. Loomis can drive us back home." Willie immediately smiled brightly to Vicki and the transformation to his face was immediate, his whole face transformed to one of youthful excitement and joy as she chose him over the others that now surrounded her. George frowned. "You know I could just as easily take you home too Vicki, I am sure Carolyn could drive the estate car back." Vicki put a gentle set of fingertips to George's arm and smiled and that smile edged George's memory of something he found was as familiar as his own child's smile. She looked like his mother when she smiled and she looked like Liz when Liz had been the age Vicki was at this time and something in George clicked and his own curiosity was beginning to push at him. It was something familiar and felt so long ago. Something he had chosen to forget.

Standing up he adjusted his gun belt and shifted his weight and looked from Loomis to Vicki. "Loomis can you take Miss Winters home?" Willie took his hands off his hips and shuffled forward and nodded, "Um sure, sure I would be happy to take her home." Vicki reached into her pocket and withdrew the keys to the large estate car and handed them to George, "Give these to Carolyn she can bring David home." Vicki stood on shakey legs and felt her body sway again. The voice was still warning her from a great distance and each time that Trask had touched her she heard that warning voice echo in her mind again. "_Avoid him, stay away from him!"_ Because Trask was so close he was the first to sweep her up into his arms and hold her now trembling form to his body and he relished the feel of having her so close. He could smell her perfume and found it so appropriate lilac. It was only appropriate that she should seek the scent of such a delicate fragrant flower such as lilacs. The feel of her hair against his face gave vent to his imagination and he could only imagine how she would look laid out beneath him with that glorious cape of hair lying over his arm as they made love.

Willie stepped forward and looked anxiously from Vicki to Trask. "Mr. Trask I can take her now." Trask glared at Willie at which time it caused Willie to drop his gaze down to studied the toe of his shoe. "I shall see to Miss Winter's convenience to Collinwood Loomis." George was becoming annoyed with Trask and finding his irritation factor was now surfacing with the quickness he spoke. "Mr. Trask, Miss Winters said she would prefer for Mr. Loomis to take her home. I am sure you are very capable but frankly I am not that familiar with you and would feel more inclined to give Mr. Loomis the task." Lamar frowned, "Are you trying to impugn my reputation Sheriff? I assure you I am very capable and my reputation is above reproach." That superior slick courtroom manner was now in play as Lamar Gregory Trask was about to show why he was the ruthless corporate attorney and businessman and had succeeded in his area of expertise." George Patterson was about to show Trask whom really had the power in this town and it was not some distant cousin to the Trasks that ran the local funeral parlor.

"I really don't give an old grey rats ass about your reputation, I do not know your character nor do I care, I will tell you as the head law enforcement officer of this bailiwick, I can assure you I will entrust her care to Mr. Loomis as she has expressed her own confidence I him. Carolyn had listened to the tug-o-war between the three men and finally sopping up the last of her catsup, plopping the last of her wonderfully greasy friends into her mouth she stood, chewed and delicately wiped the catsup residence from her mouth and as the senior Collins representative in the room wiped her fingers on the napkin and then stepped to the now posturing men. "Gentlemen, I will request you to obey my request on Vicki's behalf. You Willie will put Vicki in the estate car, stay here with David so he may finish his banana split in relative peace. You Mr. Trask may follow us back to Collinwood and you Sheriff Patterson may follow as well. That way we can all make sure our precious," and she said the word precious with a degree of sarcasm as she spoke, "Vicki will be returned to the relative safety of our home and everyone can then see to her comfort." Fishing her rather long diatribe over this silly insistence and male testosterone posturing was now under her capable control she looked at each man to make sure they all understood as a Collins and as Vicki was a member of the Collins household; that her word was now the law and would not broach any argument.

Looking at each male member of the Vicki fan club she waited with arms crossed, as she wanted to see who would defy her demands. Each pair of male's eyes lowered and in their own way was trying hard to hold their own emotional retort under control. "Good now that the chest beating is over, shall we? I am sure Vicki would be far more comfortable I her own bed right now than Mr. Trask's arms." With a resigned sigh, Trask handed Vicki over to Willie, whom with a great show of relief took her and moved out of the café to the estate car. Vicki looked gratefully to Willie as she had chosen to remain silent during the play over the rights that each main tried to claim over her person. "Willie you know it was your capable hands I would choose to see to my comfort you do know that don't you?" Willie made her comfortable in the back seat and nodded, "Yeah, sure Vicki I know." He could not look at her as he tucked the small travel blanket around her and backed out of the back seat.

He looked away from her because every time he looked at her his guilt over what was about to happen to her was eating him alive. He could only see an innocent and vulnerable young woman that was about to fall under the control of an evil man that had only bad intentions towards her. He did not want her to become what he was and he certainly did not wish to see her harmed in any way. That is all he could think of is that she would become a bloodsucker like that monster that held dominance over him and he did not want that for her. Even tough he secretly knew Maggie was not dead he still could not forget how what they had done had drove her into madness. He could not forget it nor would he want to forget it. He had that to bear with his own hands. If only he had not been so greedy and had gone to that tomb that night. Now an inhuman monster that was bent on recreating a time from his past with a woman that had been long dead occupied this world. "Willie? " Even the sound of her voice caused his stomach to knot up and he glanced up briefly to look into her innocent filled eyes and knew, yes he knew that Barnabas had fed from her. He could tell she was beginning to get the same look Maggie had when he first began to try and convert her.

"Yeah?" He spoke so softly that she had to strain her ears to hear him. "Are you all right Willie?" He nodded "Yeah sure I am Vicki. Are you warm enough?" She smiled her gratitude and nodded. "I am well Willie, thank you. You will make sure David gets home safely will you not?" He offered the barest hint of a smile and nodded, "yeah sure I will Vicki, David and I are becoming friends again." Vicki leaned back and closed her eyes and turned her head to get more comfortable. Though there was no sign of bite marks on her neck there was the subtle bruising that was evidenced of where she had been bitten. That sent another wave of sickness over him and Willie averted his eyes from her and then turned at the approach of Carolyn, Trask, Dr. Lang and Sheriff Patterson. Willie stepped back and quietly withdrew into the café. Carolyn turning with the superior air that she had been born with looked at the men that had followed her out. "Now we shall all go to Collinwood." Without preamble she moved around took up her position behind the wheel of the car and did not look back to see if the they were following, she just assumed they would and navigated the car into traffic on the street and headed to Collinwood.

Patterson nodded to the men and went to his squad car. Trask studied Lang, "Doctor would you allow the privilege to drive you to Collinwood, perhaps once there you could see to the comfort of Miss Winters?" Eric smiled he recognized a snake in the guised of a gentleman and nodded. "Thank you Mr. Trask that is kind of you." The two men moved to the big expensive town car and joined the procession that was now being lead to Collinwood. Trask knew an opportunity when he saw it and Lang was a source of information. That information was what Trask wanted and needed to discover more about the elusive Miss Winters. "So how well do you know the Collins Family?" Eric studied the roadway as they moved along following behind the squad car. "I met them when Miss Winters had her automobile accident and suffered a severed skull fracture." Trask smiled, "Really? So you have not been in Collinsport for very long?" The questions were carefully constructed and crafted to sound spontaneous but as a well practiced attorney with great skill in manipulating witnesses on the stand he used those tactics now on Lang." Lang sighed and folded his arms over his chest. "No, I have lived here most of my life, it is just my practice takes me to the Caribbean island and New York."

Trask smiled, "I see so you were born here in Collinsport?" Lang nodded, "Yes, I grew up here and graduated from the local schools and then took my advanced training in Boston. I just recently set up a practice in my parents home on Fourth Street." Trask was intrigued. "Really?" He slid his gaze sideways and watched as he nodded. "Yes. I am now involved more in research and the study of blood diseases. I offer my services as a part time doctor for the Emergency Room when Dave Woodard is unable to cover." Trask noticed how he was beginning to grow reticent with his responses and that they were becoming more practiced for vagueness. "Well looks like Collinwood up ahead. So the accident caused Miss Winters some damage to her skull?" Lang nodded not really wanting to divulge much about his patient's condition. "Yes, she suffered a concussion and a minor skull fracture, I am sure today is just a delayed reaction to the extreme stress she has been under lately."

There is was what he had been leading the questioning towards and needing confirmation he nodded, "I see you must be speaking of the death of her fiancé and her close friend Maggie Evans?" Lang nodded slowly and then grew more reserved, "I believe you will find the gate is around the next corner Mr. Trask, just go through and follow the roadway up the hill to the front of the house." Seeing his witness starting to shut down he had to regroup and respected the doctor's need to clam up about Miss Winters. He knew that this line of questioning was not over by far and he would be sure to pursue it further at a later time as he navigated the large expensive car up the front driveway to the front of the great estate that was Collinwood.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Vicki was helped to the drawing room. Carolyn went to get her mother and then disappeared up the stairs, having informed every one that cared she had a date later and wanted to get ready for it. George looked anxiously around waiting for Liz to appear. Lamar could not help but notice how much George Patterson was beginning to fidget while awaiting the great lady that represented all that was Collinwood. Although he had yet to meet the mysterious and ostentatious Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, he was sure he was in for a surprise and awaited her arrival with as much as a anticipation as apparently George Patterson. Lamar watched as Eric Lang moved to Vicki on the sofa and bent to check her one more time. "I would really appreciate you coming by my office next week so we can get a new set of xrays and make sure all is right with your injury." Vicki flushed and shook her head. "Really, I was just a little dizzy, I am fine now."

The voice that caught the attention of all in the room was commanding, protective and filled with concern. "What is this? What has happened?" Lamar turned and looked to the great woman of the manor and then to the young woman that now occupied the sofa. Perhaps it was the fact that both women wore their hair in a similar fashion or that they were both dark haired and beautiful to look upon, whatever it was at that moment, Lamar saw a woman that looked as though she could be the young lady on the couch's mother. With a furrowed brown and a look of utmost concern she swept gracefully into the room parting those that had gathered around Vicki so that she could take up a position by the young woman and to Lamar she appeared to be posturing her position as a protective one. "Carolyn said you fainted?" With a condemning look towards Eric Lang she awaited his explanation. "I believe she grew dizzy Mrs. Stoddard and we helped her to sit and she continued to feel dizzy. It is a residual from her accident." Liz looked relieved then glanced to George and smiled affectionately seeing his concern.

For a moment, Trask thought with his sharp analytical mind he recognized a familiarity between the two and saw the genuine affection between them. It was more than the look, it was something that must have gone back a long way for them something from the past that they both now tried to ignore. Then as quickly as that guard had been dropped it was now up again and there was a formally polite control in place and a wall had dropped on that part of their lives. Vicki was sitting quietly and feeling very foolish over so much fuss being made over her. "Please everyone it was just a minor dizzy spell, I am improved and just wished you all would forgive me." Liz stood poised over her guarding her like a mother lion with her cubs. "I will relax Vicki once Dr. Lang assures me that there is nothing more serious going on." Lamar watched the whole room much as he would watch the jurors during a trial trying to judge the lay of the land on how well his case was going. In this case he had more to gain than loose by becoming familiar with the participants in this drama being played out. Then he realized those beautifully brilliant blue eyes were now fixed on him and she had apparently asked him a question because she looked at him as if awaiting an answer.

"Sorry?" He offered a soft flush with his lapse in good manners. "I was preoccupied with Miss Winters and her condition. I am Lamar Trask a pleasure I must say to meet you Mrs. Stoddard." He moved forward and took her hand as she offered it and placed a light kiss on her knuckles. "Mr. Trask, are you related to the Trasks from the Funeral Home?" Lamar laughed lightly assuming a charm that was natural to him as he bowed slightly, "Guilty as charged, they are cousins our fathers were brothers. I have come to Collinsport to set up a law practice." Liz smiled, "What Collinsport needs is another lawyer. Are you familiar with Garner and Garner?" Lamar nodded "Oh yes, Frank and I went to law school together. I understand that they are your personal attorneys?" Liz nodded and turned as Mrs. Johnson came into the room carrying tea tray, George turned and took the tray from her and set the tray on the table. "Gentleman I asked Mrs. Johnson to prepare some tea for us would you care for a cup of tea and please do sit down, I do so get tired of standing all the time." Liz moved to sit next to Vicki and began to pour cups of tea handing them around. "Of course if any of you wish something a bit stronger you are more than welcome to pour yourself something from the side board."

Vicki was looking anxiously around at those that had offered to be her champion and was now making it a social event and very much wanted to excuse her self from them so she could go and get ready for her own date she had that night with Barnabas. Glancing anxiously to the time she noted that it was close to three and that she would be expecting Barnabas around six. The fact she felt trapped in a room with all these people was beginning to cloy at her. As Liz offered a cup she shook her head no and spoke softly, "I wish you all would excise me I believe I will go up and lie down." Vicki stood and all the men stood as she stood and once again she was reminded of how perfectly mannered the men were in Collinsport. Eric sighed and nodded, "But you will promise me that you will call my office and arrange an appointment tomorrow?" Liz patted Vicki's shoulder and turned to Eric, "I shall make sure she does Dr. Lang. Go on dear you lie down and rest." Vicki smiled and gave each man an appreciative nod turning she moved from the room.

As she put distanced between her and Trask she was immediately better and had to wonder at this odd occurrence the man held over her while she was around him. Putting it aside she moved up the stairs to her bedroom and entered closing the door she moved to her bed and collapsed and sighed deeply. Never before had she felt such an over whelming desire to flee in terror from a man as she did when she got near Trask, there was that distant voice that must surely be her imagination that was telling her to stay away from him and then there was a natural propensity on her part that made her was to recoil from his presence or even touch. She had to puzzle this over because the man had never done anything to her to warrant such revulsion from her. Shaking her head she pushed those thoughts away and closed her eyes. For some reason she was incredibly tired and she did want to be on her best for her date with Barnabas. Looking at her alarm clock she reached and set the clock for five and then rolled back on her bed and closed her eyes. Giving in to her extreme exhaustion she soon found herself sound asleep.

Downstairs Lamar had jockeyed a position to sit next to Mrs. Stoddard. "I understand Mrs. Stoddard that the Collins Family will be sponsoring a charity costume ball." Liz smiled graciously and nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact, my cousin Barnabas Collins who arrived from England a few months ago will be opening his house and offering a ball in the ballroom of the old house." Lamar timing his offer to add just a hint of hopefulness reached into his pocket and pulled out his checkbook. "Well allow me the opportunity to be one of the first to make a sizeable donation for such a worthy cause." Elizabeth smiled and put her hand to his hand holding the checkbook. "Why not bring that sizeable donation to the ball and make it publically. I am sure you could use that opportunity to actually allow Collinsport to become acquainted with you and start to build your own practice." Secretly Trask gloated, it was exactly what he had hope to do and get the invitation. "Well you are much too generous Mrs. Stoddard. So this costume ball is there a theme?" Liz sat back and crossed her ankles and smiled thinking, "Actually its very appropriately set for the time of the house's inception and the building of Collinwood. We are all planning on coming dressed as members of the family from the late 17th century. I shall portray Naomi Collins, Roger shall portray Joshua Collins, and I believe that Barnabas suggested Victoria play the part of Josette Collins."

Trask smiled, "Well I believe I had a relative that was a part of Collinsport during that time. He was a well renowned reverend named Trask hat was instrumental in several witch trials held during that time. However, he did disappear and that was shortly after a local witch trial held here in Collinsport. So, if my cousin Lawrence does not wish to portray him, I think I shall do him the honor of coming as him." Liz frowned as she tried to recall that part of the history and made a mental note to ask Barnabas about any references to a Reverend Trask from that period. She had recalled that one of the servants from Collinwood had been unfortunate to be caught up in some kind of scandal that involved witchcraft during that time but the details had been very sketch and she was not sure if perhaps that was what this man now referenced. "Well I am sure the costume ball would not e complete with out the representation of your ancestor." Trask was elated that meant now he was secured a position at the ball and he knew that it would be much to the dissatisfaction of Barnabas Collins. Somehow that warmed his heart as he sat back rather happy with what was just accomplished.

The alarm rudely went off and awoke Vicki with a start. Shaking the disorientation from her mind she remembered she had set the alarm so she could take a small nap. Jumping up from the bed she did feel refreshed and moved to her closet to pull out the pink dress with the maroon belt. Laying it on the bed she moved to find clean under garments and laid them out as well. Then grabbing her housecoat she moved to the hallway and headed to the bathroom hoping that Carolyn had already bathed. Looking up the hallway she smiled, the door was open which meant she would have access to the tub and be able to be ready on time. Making quick order of her bath and grateful that no one had not tried to interrupt her bath she moved back down the hallway in her housecoat and slippers she moved into her room and looked to the clock. Sighing contentedly she moved to the desk top and opened the music box's top and listened to the lovely delicate tones that were being played as she lost herself in the music and dressed. Moving to the mirror she began to style her hair up on top of her head forming the elaborate curls and pinning them to her head.

Stepping back she rummaged through her jewelry box and found her pearl earrings then reaching in she pulled out the delicate gold cross that Roger's birthday present last year. Stepping back to look at her efforts she smiled. Holding the cross in her hand she struggled to snap it into place when David knocked on her door and opened the door. "How are you feeling Miss Winters?" Vicki had her head bent trying to snap the cross on the chain in place. "I am improved David." He watched her struggled for a minute and then smiled, "Do you need help?" Vicki nodded and asked, "Do you think you could snap it in place for me?" Vicki sat on the edge of the bed and waited as David slipped the little hook into the catch and set it in place. "There how is that?" Vicki leaned over and planted a light kiss on his forehead. "Perfect. How did you enjoy your time with Willie?" David shrugged. "Willie wasn't so much a jerk today, he was kind of nice to be around. He just seemed really worried about you. I know you did not used to like him but he really seemed to be very upset and kept wanting to come back to check on you and well I wasn't ready."

Vicki smiled, "Willie is all right sometimes David he has changed since he began to work for Barnabas so I guess I can forgive his past transgressions." David nodded, "Yah he did become a real jerk for a while but now he seems sad." Vicki looked at the contemplative look that crossed David's face as he spoke of Willie and Vicki was noting how grown up David seemed at that time. She had to wonder if it was because of what had happened with his mother last year. But put that unfortunate bit of circumstances from her mind as she stood up and moved to close the lid of the music box. "Oh cool I was wondering where that music was coming from." Vicki smiled looking down at the music box and nodded, "Barnabas gave it to m, it used to be Josette's." David nodded, "Yah she told me you had something of hers she was glad you had it and she is glad you are going to play her at the costume ball." Vicki turned and peered at David and smiled, "I suppose you have been speaking with her a lot lately?" David shook his head and moved to crawl across her bed. "No, mostly its been Sarah that has been visiting me. Sarah says that something bad is going to happen and she seems to be really afraid."

Vicki looked concern and moved to sit next to him, "Really, do you know why?" David looked down at his feet and clicked his feet together as they dangled off the side of the high bed. "No, she is kind of cryptic at times. She tells me what I think I should know but not what I want to know and do you know how silly she was?" He looked up and caught Vicki with the sudden thought that had just filled his mind. "What?" David stood and moved to the music box and fingered it as he thought. "She says that Maggie is not dead and that she is just lost." Vicki was caught off guard with that bit of information that he just imparted. "What do you ean she is not dead just lost? We both know she is dead David the doctor said she died in the hospital." David nodded, "Yah I know but that is what Sarah says and she says she would know if she were dead because she is dead."

Vicki stood and moved next to David, "David do you realize you are telling me that Sarah is a ghost and that you are playing with ghosts?" David nodded as if that were an every day occurrence for him and no big deal. "Yah so?" Vicki sighed and put her hand to his shoulder. "I just think maybe you should try to find other friends to play with other than ones you think are ghosts." David shrugged. "Don't know any other kids around here. Sarah shows up and wants to play catch and sing London Bridge and gets angry when I don't want to sing and play pitch. Then she is a funny kind of kid she just disappears. I turn around and she is gone." Vicki frowned, 'David I am going to speak with your Aunt about possibly enrolling you in some programs at the school in town so you can make other friends your age."

David turned and moved towards her door and stopped. "But that means you will not be my tutor any more and I kind of like you being my teacher Vicki." Vicki smiled, "I like being your tutor David but you also need healthier relationships with children your own age." He sighed dramatically, "Don't think she is going to go for it. They got upset with me when I tried to set the janitor closet on fire five years ago." Vicki sat on the edge of the bed and looked down. "Why did you do that?" David shrugged, "I heard a voice telling me to so I did it." It was stated so simply that Vicki was taken aback somewhat by how natural he made it seem. "David what voice did you hear?" Again there was that dramatic shrug. "It kind of reminded me of my mother's voice but she was in a sanatorium at the time in Phoenix so it would have been impossible for her to tell me to do those things."

Vicki stood from the bed, from what she had learned about Laura Collins it was very possible that she had possessed her son and was manipulating him from that distance. That horrible last night she saw Laura alive and ready to set her and David on fire in the fishing shack would live with her for the rest of her life. Laura had gloated how he belonged to her now and that they would go into the light and the fire together and be reborn again in one hundred years. Vicki struggled to reach David who was locked inside with his mother and the only thing that separated them was the fire that was now growing hotter and hotter and surrounding Laura. Finally as David looked on in horror he watched as the flames consumed his mother and she screamed out one last time and then was gone, disappeared.

Then she was able to persuade David to open the door and come to her, and she was able to grab him she rushed him away from the building and she thanked the heavens above he had forgotten his mother had just died in those all consuming flames and had hugged her tightly. From that moment on David and Vicki had developed an even more special relationship between each other. Though they had their own breaking point and he became more tolerant of her after he had locked her in his special play room in the west wing and she confessed she had seen Bill Malloy's ghost, this had bonded them together and now she felt he was more like a little brother instead of her charge. She liked to think he felt towards her more as if she like Carolyn were a sister instead of his governess. "David that was five years ago and I am sure you no longer here those voices telling you to burn things am I correct?" David looked to the door handle to her room and shrugged. "Yah I guess so."

Vicki stood and moved to his side, "No David you know you don't hear those voices any more are you nervous about going to a public school?" David looked away from the doorknob and to his friend. "I think I am a bit. I am afraid they will think I am a dweeb or worse stupid or weird." Vicki smiled, "You are no dweeb, weird or stupid. I think you will be find we just need to make sure you are gradually integrated back into the public school system." David smiled, "I will do whatever you think is best as long as I am not sent to a military school." Vicki frowned, "No, I am not going to allow your father to send you to a military school. I really think you would do well if not better than most at the local public school." Vicki moved with him into the hallway and followed him to his room. "Now, I am going down to wait for Barnabas, he is taking me to dinner at Lookout Point." David smiled, "You like Barnabas a lot don cha?" Vicki nodded slowly as she thought about it. "Yes, I suppose I do." David sighed, "Are you gonna marry him?" Vicki flushed, "Well its too soon to think about something as permanent and serious as marriage especially after. ." David sighed, "I am sorry Vicki I know you thought you wanted to marry Burke and all that happened with him. " Vicki shook her head. "Yes David I did think I was in love with Burke and in my way I did love Burke and yes he died and now I must move on with my life." David hugged her and looked up as he spoke with sincerity. "I am glad you came into our lives and you are here now. I hope you have a good time tonight." Vicki kissed his forehead and smiled, "Thank you David, I am going to try. Now did you finish those assignments I left you?" He sighed and nodded, "Yes Ma'am I sure did and they are in the library waiting for you to check them when you want." Vicki laughed. "I am very proud of you David. Now off with you and I will see you in the morning."

Barnabas approached the front of Collinwood and paused there was a feeling in the air that he was being watched turning on the balls of his feet he looked around and then the feeling became more pronounced. Then he appeared next to him. "Hello Barnabas." The appearance of the man that Barnabas had come to hate for over two hundred years barely afforded him the civility that he knew in public he had to present. His voice was low and filled with hate, "Bradford, why are you here?" Peter laughed and it irritated Barnabas to no end. "Why I am here to take your Cousin Carolyn out tonight. She had been a delightful distraction. I understand she will play Millicent at your silly charade of a costume ball." Barnabas stepped away from Bradford heading to the front of Collinwood. "Do you come to bait or do you come to take out Carolyn, make up your mind." Peter followed behind noting how his presence was unnerving his old friend and now nemesis. "I come to check on the lovely Miss Winters I hear she was taken ill this morning while in Collinsport." He loved the fact that he knew something that Barnabas did not know.

Barnabas smiled and nodded, "I see you are coming to bait, well shall I give you some information you may not know?" Barnabas was immediately concerned over the fact he still had an interest in Vicki and that she had taken ill, so he was about to give Bradford information he knew he was not aware of or was expecting. His cryptic reference did have Peter curious. "Really you have something I am not aware of?" Barnabas nodded slowly and stopped in front of the expansive double doors that opened to Collinwood. "Yes, Angelique is in town and is looking for you." Barnabas turned and knocked on the door not giving Bradford a chance to respond but did note the look of shock and incredulousness on his face. "You lie!" Barnabas turned looking with a superior attitude smiled. "Do I?" The door was opened curtailing any further conversation between the two as Vicki stood looking happily at her date. "Barnabas won't you please come in. Oh and Mr. Clark Carolyn will be right down." Vicki stepped aside so both men could enter.

Closing the door behind them she moved to get her jacket and the keys to the estate car. "Now are you ready?" She felt uncomfortable in the presence of Clark and wanted to get away from him with as much haste as convention and courtesy would permit. Smiling she moved to put her hand through Barnabas' arm and nodded to Jeff, "You will excuse us we have reservations and do not wish to miss them." Allowing Barnabas to lead her away from Bradford, she knew he watched them leave with a look of anger if she was not mistaken so she was sure she had interrupted an argument between the two men when she opened the door. Putting that thought behind her she moved to the car and soon had them on the way to Lookout Point. Vicki was finally feeling relaxed and happy being in the company of Barnabas and as Marcy lead them to her table she was oblivious to the fact that two people watched their progress to the table and one of those was glaring daggers of hate at her and Barnabas.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Barnabas helped Vicki to her chair and having turned their coats over to the coatroom, he pocketed the tickets for their wraps and then seated himself. His attention immediately focused on the innocent beauty in front of him. She could see how enraptured he was with this woman she had learned of and her eyes narrowed and she frowned. "So, he hopes to find happiness with her?" The dapperly dressed man with the goatee and upturn mustache and twinkling mischief filled eyes that watched glanced to Angelique in the guise of Cassandra turned his rapt attention to the dark haired beauty that had just entered with one of the two quarries that had brought them to Collinsport, Maine. "She is very lovely my dear, but do focus your attention to the correct target. You know my dear Cassandra; you must remember what our objective is here. Do not deviate from the course that was set by our Master."

Cassandra sat back in her chair and frowned deeply. "He threw me away to Peter, then Peter rejected me for that governess Phyllis Wick. Do you think for one moment I am one bit happy that the two men that I have come to despise in my life are now here under my fingers to pull their strings like the little puppets they are?" She turned her gaze back to the man that sat in his very expensive and very tailored three-pieced suit and watched as he smiled, and in his case with an evil intent that was more than a delight for him. "Nicholas did you find out who is that young lady?" Nicholas Blair sat back comfortably in his chair and stroked the corner of his mustache appearing every bit as the dastardly Dan figure of the evil swain in a bad B movie. He rather liked the affectation of the action because he thought it enhanced his look of being a man in control and contemplating his next evil act. "Yes, as a matter of fact I did Cassandra and she is not your concern. She does not even look like Josette."

Cassandra turned her gaze away from the popular couple that was now garnering a lot of attention at their arrival and apparently some excitement over an impending event. The room was excited with the prospect of what was about to occur. Nicholas listened intently and smiled, "Well, it would seem that Mr. Collins is planning a rather elaborate charity costume ball from the period you are so fond of my dear. I wonder how we might obtain an invitation to such an event?" Cassandra lifted her glass of wine and smiled over the rim as she set her gaze to peer over to Nicholas. "I say we crash the party and make our own stand. I am sure that Peter will be there and he will be I am sure not expecting to see me."

As soon as Vicki and Barnabas were seated they were swamped by a swam of patrons that moved excitedly to their table asking about the upcoming charity ball, how the renovations were coming and thanking them for their generosity for allowing their lives and home to be opened up for the very altruistic sponsorship of a very worthy cause. Many of those that had approached were hopeful beneficiaries of the donations that were sure to flow in. Word had spread as far away as Bangor and Portland and rumor had it that the governor might even attend the grand opening of the old house and that it may even be put o the National register for the preservation of old homes in the United States. Vicki smiled nodded and blushed as the compliments but allowed Barnabas to handled the onslaught of attention that though it might have caused him some discomfort to be such a focal of attention, he was handling it quite well.

As the patrons realized that the couple were trying to order dinner they apologized and excused themselves and moved back to their own table. As they were left alone Vicki chuckled softly, "My goodness this thing has snow balled and you were wonderful how well you handled all the inquiries and directed the potential petitioners for the funds to the appropriate authorities to make their requests in writing. Did you consider perhaps hiring an attorney to make the distribution and to handle any further inquiries?" Barnabas played with the stem of his wine goblet and shook his head "No not really. I did not realize how much excitement this event would create and the flow of requests that surely will come through for the funds." Vicki laughed. "Well it seems that it has taken off and you are to be considered the 'who to know' of Collinsport. I would think you should talk to Mrs. Stoddard and Roger and consider making this an annual event so that we can keep the momentum going on this particular type of charitable event."

Barnabas reached for her fingers and then looked into her incredible hazel eyes that now changed colors with the emotions she was holding in. "I was hoping that you would do me the honor of acting as the Hostess for this event. You are after all coming as Josette and she was the wife of Jeremiah Collins." Vicki's gaze shifted and she got that far away loving look that Barnabas had come to adore about her and she flushed and then in her shy voice that he had come to cherish with all the other tender features she had said softly, "I would be honored. But perhaps you should ask Elizabeth who is portraying Naomi and Roger who is acting as Joshua to co-host as well?" Barnabas looked at their fingers that now entwined with each other and smiled, "That would be a wonderful idea my dear. I do not know why I had not thought of it to begin with. If the event becomes as wildly popular we may wish to hold the event I the grand ballroom of the west wing of Collinwood. Then offer tours to the Old House." Vicki's face lit up with excitement. "Would that not be wonderful? I have never seen the ballroom of Collinwood."

It was Barnabas' turn to look surprised, "Oh extraordinary that you have never seen one of the most beautiful rooms in the house. It was said that Joshua had it built just so he could show off his beautiful bride and her jewels." There are accounts of how when she entered the room, all eyes were fixed to her and how she was the belle of any ball that was held at Collinwood. Though Joshua never openly admitted it, he was proud of his wife and how lucky he had been to have married as well as he had. Did you know that his and Naomi's wedding had been arranged by their fathers?" Vicki was astonished to think that they had not married for love. "I thought they loved each other." Barnabas leaned over and spoke confidentially. "They learned to love one another." Vicki sat back and sighed and shook her head. "They arranged Josette's marriage to Jeremiah as well?" She knew she was speaking to the authority on the family history and Barnabas nodded his head. "Yes, Joshua wanted to tied the wealthy DuPres Family to the Collins family and tie the sugar cane trade from the West Indies to the Colonies and their fortunes. Joshua was very greedy when it came to finances and funds."

Vicki sat back and looked distant as she thought about this. "So, did Jeremiah and Josette love one another?" Barnabas shook his head. "No, Jeremiah was approaching his mid life and Josette was a young and impressionable child. She found she had an affection for another member of the Collins Family but accepted her duty to wed the younger Collins brother." Vicki sighed. "I rather feel sorry for Josette, whom did she love?" Barnabas lowered his voice and played with the stem of his glass, "She fell in love with Joshua's son Barnabas." Vicki was shocked at this bit of news and it showed. Blushing softly she asked in hushed tones. "Did she take him as her lover?" Barnabs nodded, "yes, I have several of their love letters they exchanged and it is very obvious she was very much in love with Barnabas but there were others that were jealous of their love and saw that she was driven mad and thus why she jumped from widows hill. It broke my ancestor's heart and they say he never got over her death."

Vicki sighed sadly, "Is that why he left and went to England?" Barnabas nodded, "Which for me was fortunate for my great-great grandfather then met a noble woman and they married and I thus our side of the family was formed. Alas now I am the last of that branch of the family and will I suppose die off with me" Vicki thought about this for a moment and her face clouded with her sadness as the thought. Well perhaps not, you may find a wife and marry?" The sound of her voice was hopeful as she peered expectantly at the now pleased look on the man's face in front of her. "My dear if the right woman were to capture my attention and allow me to love her with all my heart and soul, I would lay the world at her feet and she would be the queen of my nights and day." He squeezed her hand and saw the lovely slow coloring that was so typical of her. Vicki withdrew her fingers from his hand and looked at her menu. "I am sure that someday perhaps some very fortunate woman would fall into your arms and cherish her position in your heart and accept your soul and want to be that queen for which you search."

Barnabas hesitated slightly and took a chance. "I fear at this time it would not be appropriate for me to proclaim my feelings to such a young lady that I have found to be the most endearing and enchanting creature I have ever met so far." Vicki continued to study her menu, glad she had tucked her chin and was studying the menu. "Yes, well maybe when the time is right and the appropriate amount of time has passed, she might consider your words and who knows what could happen." Though they played their delicate game of cat and mouse they both knew of whom he spoke of whom she hinted at was interested. Their table was situated close enough to Nicholas and Cassandra that even soft spoke, both could hear the sweet exchange between the two. "How utterly nauseating. I fear I am about to be ill Nicholas, will you excuse me."

Nicholas chuckled softly, "Oh my dear Cassandra, you never surprise me any more, and you are so typical with your quick reactions to the amour of the amour. I do believe that Bradford soured you to life and love. Can you not see he has waited two hundred years to finally find some kind of romance and you are nauseated by his proclamation of such. Why would that be my der is it because you may still have feelings for the silly fool?" Cassandra narrowed her gaze and spoke with a vicious hiss as she held her rage in check. "I speak as a woman scorned true but not over that fool Collins, he got what he deserved when he watched his precious Josette plummet to her death off of widows hill. No, my vengeance is still directed to Bradford and from what I understand from rumors is that he also took an interest in Miss Winters. My plans are set and my direction has never been clearer than it has been tonight. So excuse me Nicholas, I need to powder my nose."

For Barnabas the evening was ending way too fast and once again he entreated her to join him for a stroll along the beach only this night the moon had moved into a new moon phase and nothing but the cover of darkness guided their footsteps along the sandy ocean packed beach. "Tonight seems more desolate than most nights. We do not get to enjoy the sparkle of the moonlight on the ocean." Vicki observed as she allowed Barnabas to guide her along the pathway. Pausing she looked out on the dark expanse of water and knew it was there just by the feel of the wind as it kissed her body and the sound of the waves as they washed upon the shore. Barnabas noted the melancholy that was taking over and he frowned "My dear, this is the time of night that most learn to accept and seek their dreams in sleep. You and I are just fortunate that we now share this time with the ocean and ourselves. I for one feel very fortunate to be able to share this time with you and to guide you along in the peace and restful serenade of the ocean's mists." Vicki sighed and smiled, "you some how make it seem acceptable to be locked in darkness and not show fear of what is unknown or awaiting us in the shadows."

Barnabas had stopped and turned to face her lifting her chin so he could search out her gaze in the deepening shadows and capture her will and then bent it to his needs. "I need your comfort Victoria, do you give it to me willingly?" Vicki felt her heart race and the anticipation of what was about to happen was moving over her entire being to bend her to his will and needs and she slowly nodded, "I am prepared to give you comfort willingly, please take my comfort." Barnabas drew her into his arms and lowered his lips to her neck, his tongue tasting her and then sinking his teeth into her throat and drinking deeply the sweetness that was her life's blood. He had heard her slight gasp and felt her body tense as he penetrated her neck and then she relaxed to his body and he knew she had closed her eyes and was waiting for him to finish. He could feel his need and desires for her were stronger this night on the beach than he had ever had for her before.

His lust for the blood had over taken him and his desire for this woman had now consumed him and reasoning was no more his at this moment than it had been when he first sought his comfort. His drive was to take her and make her his and nothing was going to stop him. That was until he realized she was growing weaker in his hold and no longer was able to support herself and had slumped into his hold. Even realizing that he may be going to far he was hard pressed not to take more than he should from her and make her his totally. As he finished, he once again licked her throat and felt the bite marks close and heal over. He must have taken more than he should for he felt her body fold and her legs bend and she collapsed to his arms. "Victoria, stand up my dear I need you to drive us home. You will be fine until you get home and then you will go straight to bed. Do you understand?"

Vicki nodded weakly and held onto him as he guided her back to the car and helped her behind the wheel. "Take a moment to rest my dear. Now there is one other thing I wish you to keep in mind." Vicki struggled with inserting the keys into the ignition and listed to the soft subtle tones of his voice. "You did well today avoiding Trask, you must continue to avoid him at all costs and never, I repeat, never invite Clark into your bedroom. Do I make myself clearly understood?" Vicki only nodded and he was somewhat alarmed at how pale she had grown. He sighed; he had almost gone too far with her and she as having problems functioning.

Taking the keys from her he shook his head and sighed. "Come my dear, tonight we find you a room here at this inn. I shall stay with you until dawn then you will awaken, have a grand breakfast and drive home. We have a lot to attend over the next few days our story is about to unfold at the all in a week's time and I need you." Vicki smiled sadly and looked blankly around the area. "Yes, I need to rest. I will not allow Jeff Clark into my room and I do not like Trask so will avoid him." Barnabas opened the door and moved to help her from the vehicle and then leaned her against the car. "Wait here. I will be back after I have obtained a room for you." Vicki nodded and leaned to the car waiting for his return as she dazedly watched him walk to the inn part of Lookout Point. Distracted and feeling very ill she had not noticed the sound of footsteps as they approached her slumped form. Lamar Trask looked at the appalling paleness she now displayed and the obviously dazed condition she was in.

Noting she could not be drunk he knew too well she rarely drank any type of alcoholic beverage, he moved to her and spoke softly, "Miss Winters are you well?" Vicki looked up and past him then as her world began to grow dimmer she shook her head no and began to slump further down the side of the car. Trask swept her up in his arms and turned rushing her towards his own car. Where he put her in the back seat and made haste to take her into town to the house he knew belonged to Eric Lang. Driving like a madman, he kept watching her pale lifeless form in the back seat and frowned. Navigating his car to the front of Lang's house, he got out and ran up the front steps and pounded on Lang's front door shouting. 'Doctor! Quickly! It is Miss Winters I fear she may be dying!"

Eric Lang flung open the door to peer into the wild-eyed gaze of a man possessed and looked around. "Where is she?" Trask turned and rushed down the front stairs to the car and threw open the back door. Eric Lang had followed Trask to his car and now Lang who now looked upon the face of a woman that was as near to death if not already dead as he had seen. Helping Trask with extricating Vicki from the vehicle they carried her into his house and placed her on the small sofa in his front office. "I am going back to get a wheel chair I need to do a thorough exam. Do you know what happened?" Trask shook his head as he looked at the near lifeless woman. "I found her this way by her car at Lookout Point." Vicki's head rolled to the side and the faint outline of marks and bruising could be seen and Lang frowned. "I think we need to get her to the hospital. Let me call an ambulance, you stay with her." Then they heard her call him. "Barnabas?" Her words were soft and filled with fear and sadness. "Barnabas help me." Then she went unconscious. "She had a date with Collins tonight?" Trask shrugged, "I suppose she did. But he was not with her."

Lang moved to the phone and called for an ambulance and looked to Trask. "This may have happened after they left one another. I am going to go in the ambulance with her, you might wish to call the Collins Family and tell them she has been sent to the hospital." Trask nodded as he moved to Lang's house phone. "I will take care of those details, just make sure she is all right Doctor. I have grown quite fond of Miss Winters and would not like to see anything untoward happen to her." Lang felt her pulse finding it weak and thready, "Neither would I my dear man, neither would I." The ambulance arrived and the attendants and Lang made quick work of loading and transporting Vicki. Lang called to Trask, "Please lock up my house before you leave Trask." Then they were gone.

Barnabas moved back to the car, a key to a room in hand and paused, she was not there. Could she have slipped down the ground? He rushed forward and did not see her and then he heard a very familiar laugh, one that had made his human blood grow cold and anger him with a rage enough that he wanted to kill the holder of that laugh. From the darkness that was so much a part of her Angelique appeared as he remembered her from so long ago. Blond hair lying in long curls down her back and over her shoulders, dressed in her maids uniform that she had worn the night Bradford had killed her and he had helped to bury her in the woods. She had not aged and she was just as delighted at his misery as she had been on the night he watched Josette die. "What have you done with her you devil's whore!" Again there it was that chilling cold laughter that was designed to crawl the spine like nails across a chalkboard. "Done with her you stupid man? I have done nothing to her, I think you have done far more than I could ever do. You nearly killed her you know."

Barnabas turned away from her his anguish playing itself over his features. "I could hear her heart beat growing weaker and knew you were about to bring her over. I waited hoping to watch you destroy what you love once again Mon chéri but alas at the last moment you stopped. However, not before the damage was done. She was near death when Trask found her and took her off." Barnabas spun round and towered over her looking as if the rage of her taunting words had pushed him to far. "Witch if she dies then it is something you contrived for me to do to harm her. Do not push me too far Angelique you would not like me when I am angry." As if those words meant nothing she laughed again that hideously mocking laughter that was her trademark. "I would not like you when you are angry? My dear Barnabas you found out what it was like to anger me, look at you now and what you have become. All because you and Bradford chose to dally with me and throw me away. Well let the curse on you both continue and let us see how many more will suffer and die because you made me angry."

With those words uttered to the scowling Barnabas she lifted her arms and was gone with a shift of cold wind blowing from the ocean and the only thing that was left behind to remind him she had been there was that laughter, that mocking evil laughter that was Angelique. Barnabas shifted and went to vapor form and then shifted to bat form and headed to Collinsport following the draw of her essence to try and find her and make sure she had not died. For if she died now she would not come back as him but would die. She had not tasted his blood to convert her to his way of life and of that he had to make sure before she took her last breath she tasted him and bond to him completely. A part of him detested what he had done and another part knew there had been no control when his blood lust had over taken his better judgment. All he knew was she needed him and he needed her and he was going to be there to keep her from dying and going away as Josette had done. No she would never be away from him, he had claimed her as his and she would be his to the end of time.

Into the night skies he flew and then he felt her close and peered down, there I that moving ambulance she was being raced to the hospital and he followed the ambulance to the hospital He would have to time it so that he could be alone with her and give her a taste of his blood. Her heartbeat was weakening and he knew they were trying to get her to the hospital before they lost her. He could sense that Lang was with her and he searched and did not find Trask. So he surmised that Trask must have taken her to Lang. The ambulance drew into the parking lot next to the emergency room door. Lifting her out they rushed her into the emergency room. Barnabas landed and reformed and moved into the hospital. He noted that there were frantic efforts being made to save someone and he knew it was Vicki. He could hear the heartbeat growing weaker and more erratic and then it stabilized. Waiting patiently to be noticed he listened with his vampiric hearing as the discussion came around that Miss Winters had mysteriously suffered a severe blood loss and was undergoing a blood transfusion and had stabilized. Relaxing he silently left the hospital and looked to the now light growing tendrils of the dawn as it began to make its announcement upon this day. Sighing he headed quickly back to the old house and made t seek his sanctuary in his coffin resting a little easier and knowing that she would be waiting for him when he awoke.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

It had become a busy parking lot as Barnabas exited the emergency room. Roger, Carolyn, Bradford, and Elizabeth were pulling in as he stood poised in the doorway. Cassandra, Nicholas sat in a car and watched the gathering a smirk of evil delight lay upon Cassandra's lips. Trask was interested in the gathering as well. "Well it would seem the players are gathering or would I liken them to vultures coming to pick the bones clean?" He mused to himself as he watched a very upset and near tearful Elizabeth Collins Stoddard very upset over the welfare of a simple governess. Then there was Collins, where did he come from and how did he beat him there? Glancing about he noticed a couple in another car and did not give them much notice figuring they were there for someone other than Miss Winters. That was until they showed an abnormal amount of interest in the gathering in the front of the door. The woman was very beautiful and very interested in the man on Carolyn's arm. Then there was the man, he was striking and notable in his own right just by the way he was groomed and how impeccably he was dressed.

Sitting in his car, Trask sat and continued to observe. His curiosity soon got the better of his good judgment and he exited his vehicle and moved to the entrance. Roger looked up as Trask approached and nodded, "Trask, thank you so much for calling us. Has anyone heard how she is doing? You made it sound very dire from Lang's observations." Trask put on his charm and nodded in return, "Dr. Lang said she was near death thus the reason he chose to ride with her in the ambulance." Barnabas was very concerned hearing this and held his tongue as well as his temper. "How did you come upon Miss Winters, Mr. Trask?" Barnabas had to ask. Trask leveled an very assessing gaze at the man that was fast turning into a hostile witness. "I had arrived at Lookout Point preparing to retire to my room but have dinner before doing so. As I drove into the parking lot I observed Miss Winters slumped by her car and wondered where you were Mr. Collins." The tone of those words was accusing and meant to sound as such.

Barnabas frowned deeply, "Well Miss Winters had left her purse in the inn so I went back to retrieve it and was going to see her home, she indicated to me that she was not feeling well but would be fine until I returned. Apparently she was not." Trask pushed past Collins and paused to nail him with his accusing stare. "Apparently, now if you all will excuse me I plan to find out how she is doing." Elizabeth was the one realizing that they were blocking the door and should be following Lamar into the emergency room. As the party disappeared into the building Nicholas sighed dramatically and spoke condescendingly to Angelique, "Well have you gotten your feel of this drama my dear. I grow weary and would like to return to our suite." Angelique smiled and nodded slowly "Oh I have just begun to enjoy their misery my dearest Nicholas. We can go." Nicholas sighed with a degree of boredom and started the car. Then he paused before putting the car in gear. "Angelique my dear." His tone was assessing as he had considered the thought of why Miss Winters suddenly became ill. "Did you have anything to do with Miss Winter's current condition?"

Angelique laughed and shook her head. "Oh trust me Nicholas I had everything to do with her condition. I could not resist reminding one of our prey that we still controlled their lives and that the life they held so dear was very fragile." Nicholas laughed and shook his head. "I see you are finally learning from your past mistakes and you have decided to take your silly emotions out of the equation?" Putting the car in gear he waited for her answer and when she did not readily answer him he frowned. "Angelique my dear, do not tell me you are still hoping to trap the very eligible and very unattainable Mr. Bradford into your bed again?" Angelique looked out her window and would not face him. "I am here to get my revenge Nicholas, you know that is the only reason the master allowed me to come back." Oh how sweetly those lies rolled off her of tongue and between those lips. "I am sure that is what you wish me to believe my dear, but something tells me you are here for our own agenda and not that of our master. Let me remind you to cross our master will be a very bad mistake and a very painful one." He could see from his peripheral her stiffening body and posture as she held her angry retort to him in. "You are here to do what the master wants and that is control over the Collins Family and Mr. Bradford in the fold of our masters bidding."

Angelique sighed deeply and the spoke softly, "I know the master has designs to put a super race of vampires on this earth so he can rain down hell on earth. That he wants Bradford to lead them but I am not so sure that Peter will want to do our masters bidding at my bequest unless I can convince him he loves me and needs me in his life." Nicholas fumed silently and knew that if he did not get this under control he would be dragged back into the pits of hell with this stupid foolish woman. "Then it will be on your head and from your mouth to convince the master that you need to have the fool fall in love with you, though you had little affect on him before." Angelique snapped out her retort filled with anger and hurt, "That was because of that silly governess Miss Wick, she caught his attention and he fell in love with her and not me." Nicholas let out a long protracted sigh of exasperation and spoke in clipped tones. "Because you silly woman they were throw together during the witch trial and who put her in the goal to begin with?" Angelique did not want to admit nor hear about her shortcomings. "He was my lover not hers. He belonged to me."

Nicholas sighed deeply, "Oh how typical of you to put your mistakes on someone else. You should admit it Angelique you went after Collins, he rejected you for Josette and sent Bradford to be your lover. Then when began to trifle with your magic and set the curse on the Collins Family, it caused the death of Miss Wick and the only reason she and Bradford were together was because of you." Angelique had shut down and was no longer listening to the nattering's that was coming from Nicholas. She watched the scenery and was making her newest plans. She had watched him with a covetous eye as he forced that twit Carolyn to rush him to the hospital to check on Miss Winters. Miss Winters, the thoughts about her were beginning to drive her to a darker way of thinking. Why was she so attractive to these stupid men that seemed to want to fall over themselves for her attention. What was so special about her anyway? Perhaps she would deserve her special attention if Barnabas did not finish what she set in place this night. Apparently he really cared for that silly girl more than she realized. She should have died from his blood lust.

Vick sat up alert but tired from having a transfusion and IV fluids administered to her. She was confused as to what happened and when asked how she had lost so much blood she could not give them a response. Feeling dreadful and only wishing to go home, she closed her eyes in hopes of being left alone. A secretly she hoped that she would be allowed to be discharged and sent home. Word had come back that Elizabeth, Barnabas, and Roger were in the waiting room wishing to see her. Lang had been specific only the immediate Collins Family and one at time could go back to sit with her. Lang had made his own observations and found them puzzling and intriguing demanding more of his attention.

Moving down the hallway to the doctor's lounge he placed a phone call his intention was to consult with a specialist in blood disorders. "Hello, this is Dr. Eric Lang for Doctor Julia Hoffman please." As he waited to be connected with Julia he thought about the woman he was calling now. The deep husky voice of Julia answered, "Doctor Hoffman." Eric smiled, "Hello Julia, its Eric Lang. I have a very interesting case I would like to consult with you about." Julia's voice was caution but curious. "Oh?' Eric sat on the edge of his desk as he pushed the desk implements out of his way. "Yes, I have a patent that presented with a vast amount of blood loss with no explanation of how she suffered this loss. We did a blood transfusion and she seems to be responding well to it and is recovering. She was observed with some bruising around her throat but no idea of how she got the bruises."

There was only a moment's hesitation and Eric could visualize the lovely woman with classic beautiful features of a woman that had given up her youth to pursue her career. He greatly admired Julia along with several other colleagues from the field of specialized medicine. Not only was she brilliant in the field of blood she had taken a second degree in psychology and had her own sanitarium not far from Collinsport. "That is interesting Eric, would you be able to send me some samples of her blood before the transfusion?" Eric knew this would be essential for her part of the consult. "I will send them on first thing in the morning. Should I send them to Windcliff?" Julia Hoffman was intrigued and told Eric she had a patient that had suffered the same condition, "As a mater of fact yes that would be perfect. Right now I am treating a young woman from that area that strangely enough prior to her going missing had suffered basically the same type of affects you just described to me. I would be very interested in getting the blood samples and reading your report notes." Now Eric was intrigued and wondered if she would be interested in sharing her notes about the patient she now had. "I would Eric but she was involved in an abduction and we have to keep her identity a secret, if you would like to come to Windcliff, I would be happy to allow you to see her records, but only if you promise to not divulge any information about her to anyone else. We are protecting her from the kidnapper. So we faked her death and brought her here." Eric mused, "And whom might we be Julia, would that have been Dave Woodard?" Julia hesitated and then said, "I will let you read the notes but you will need to come to Windcliff. I really do need to go now Eric."

Eric was finishing his conversation when Nurse Jackson interrupted him. "Dr. Lang, Miss Winters is requesting we release her and send her home." Lang sighed and ended his conversation with Julia. "Well then Julia I will bring the blood samples up tomorrow and will look forward to seeing you. I need to go myself it seems my patient is insistent on leaving." Hanging up, Eric lifted his stethoscope and draped it around his neck and walked down the hallway to the exam room. Vicki was dressed and sitting on the side of the bed smiling and looking apologetically to Mrs. Stoddard. "Ah, Dr. Lang, it seems Vicki wishes to come back to Collinwood, I can assure you that she will be watched over and if you wish you could come back to Collinwood and stay the night if that would make you feel more comfortable about discharging her." Eric thought about it and then nodded. "I will release her as long as she promises that she will go to bed and rest. She was vey ill earlier and the little bit we did to save her life must not be tested. I would not wish to see her immediate; return to the hospital."

Liz walked by the wheel chair as Vicki was wheeled out into the waiting room area. Carolyn looked at how pale she appeared and that her eyes were beginning to show dark smudges beneath them. "You look like crap." She observed but with a hint of concern to take the sting out of the words. Vicki flushed, "I feel dreadful." Carolyn looked at Jeff and noted he was studying Vicki intently and then he smiled his attention directed back to Carolyn. "Well it seems we are no longer needed here my dear Carolyn, so shall I take you home?" Carolyn pouted softly, "I was hoping we could go back to the Blue Whale and dance some more." Jeff caressed her cheek and smiled. "But the hour is late my dear?" Carolyn offered a pretty pout, "But its not that late, just a little longer and then I promise I will not fight you to take me home?" Jeff considered that he could take her to the Blue Whale, get a little late night snack from her and then send her home and be there in time to check on Vicki. It might actually work out to his advantage. Smiling his most charming smile he spoke softly, "How can I deny such a lovely pout as that? Come along we have some dancing that seems to be waiting for our attention."

Barnabas looked down at the pale features of Vicki and a part of him was ashamed of how close he had come to changing her or loosing her. Liz turned to Roger, "Roger dear go bring the car around and we will get Vicki home. I have already called Mrs. Johnson and she has turned down Vicki's bed." Roger turned and moved from the waiting room. Trask stepped forward and looked down at Vicki with a charming smile, "I must say you do look better than you did." Vicki smiled in return, "It seems I owe you a debt of gratitude Mr. Trask, Thank you for being there for me though I can say truthfully I do not remember you finding me." Trask took her hand and felt her want to recoil but held her hand tightly and smiled. "Think nothing of it. I am just glad I found you before it was too late." Liz reflected all their sentiments as she added, "As we all are Mr. Trask, why not join us back at Collinwood There we can properly thank you for your finding and helping our Vicki so quickly." Lamar inclined his head and offered up one of his most charming smiles. "It was my pleasure I could hardly leave our lovely Miss Winters in obvious distress."

Liz watched as the nurse wheeled Vicki through the doors having seen Roger drive up to the entrance. "I am sorry you missed your meal, so allow me to offer you a meal at Collinwood and a room for the night. I am so grateful for all your efforts and it seems only a small way I could offer our appreciation." Barnabas walked stiffly out the door to help Assist Vicki into the rear of the car and then seated himself next to her. Taking her hand in his he smiled. "We shall have you home soon my dear and then you must promise me you will rest." Vicki leaned her head and rested it on Barnabas' shoulder. "I feel so foolish. I knew I was not feeling well but I nearly stranded you at Lookout Point." Barnabas wrapped his arm around her shoulder pulling her protectively to him. "I assure you my dear I would have found a way home. I am just glad they were able to stabilize your condition. I must confess you had me very worried. Not only that I really need your help my dear. Remember you are going to be my hostess." Vicki sighed and closed her eyes. "Some hostess, I have nothing to wear." Barnabas smiled and patted her shoulder. "Do not worry about it, just as I know I have some things that were found in trunks when I first moved in, I know there is something there that belonged to Josette and will fit you I am sure."

Vicki looked up excited. "Really? Do you think it will fit?" Barnabas nodded and smiled reassuringly. "Oh I am sure of it, and when you are feeling better perhaps you could join me at the old house and we can pick out some garments together for Roger, Elizabeth, David, and Carolyn." Vicki sighed, "Oh I would love you, I really enjoy going through trunks of old clothing." Barnabas smiled his world becoming more complete with each word uttered by her. "Then it shall be so. But only when you are feeling better." Vicki closed her eyes a soft smile edging her lips. "Then I shall rest and we shall find our costumes together." As she started to drift off on the ride home she spoke softly, "Barnabas?" He held her close and whispered against her forehead. "Yes, my dear?" She was drifting away on an exhausted sleep and finding it hard to stay awake. "Thank you." Barnabas was touched by her sincerity. "Thank you for what my dear." She whispered as she drifted to sleep, "For being you and caring about me."

Barnabas glanced to the front seat to see if Roger or Liz had heard her and noted they were enmeshed in their own conversation and it appeared to be boarding on an argument. He dismissed their family squabbled and continued to try and offer a protective shelter for Vicki against him. This was going better than he had hoped, she was his and becoming more of his each time he took from her. But this was also defeating his original intention and that was to come to him willingly. As the large car navigated the last turn on the road and they drove through the large iron gates that marked the entrance to Collinwood, Roger and Elizabeth had fallen into a stony silence. Roger drove straight to the garage and parked the car. "Victoria, wake up my dear, we are home." Vicki sat up sleepily looked around and then allowed him to help her from the backseat.

Liz looked to Roger, "Would you please help Vicki up to her room and make sure she gets straight to bed Roger? I must get Mrs. Johnson to prepare two rooms tonight for Dr. Lang and Mr. Trask. Barnabas would you be kind enough to meet them at the door and let them in?" Elizabeth having assigned tasks moved off in search of Mrs. Johnson. Barnabas watched as Roger Lead Vicki off up the servant's staircase and smiled as she paused and turned to peer back at him. "Goodnight Barnabas, I hope to see you tomorrow." He nodded and smiled in returned, "You may count on it my dear." Watching her leave, Barnabas suddenly overcome with a feeling of being bereft of her presence as he watched her disappear up the stairs. It was a feeling he was not prepared to embrace nor become comfortable with as long as he could be close to her. Moving through the house with more familiarity than the family could possibly realize he arrived at the front door just as Lang and Trask arrived. Opening the door he invited them in. "Gentlemen, Cousin Elizabeth is having Mrs. Johnson prepare you rooms. Would you care for a nightcap?"

Elizabeth moved into the drawing room carrying a silver tea tray and Mrs. Johnson followed with a platter of sandwiches. "Gentlemen it is poor fare I am sure than what you are used to, or were expecting this eve. However, it the best we could do on such short notice and I am sure will curb your hunger pains tonight. I do promise you a wonderful breakfast in the morning." Lamar sat on the edge of the sofa and reached for one of the sandwiches and took a bite. "To me right now this is manna from heaven my dear Mrs. Stoddard. Thank you for your kindness and generosity." He took another bite and chewed as he watched Eric reach for a sandwich and nibble on it. "When you have Miss Winters settled, I would like to go up and check on her if you don't mind." Liz nodded, "Of course I expected that you would wish to see to her comfort for the night and I had Mrs. Johnson prepare a room down the hall from hers for you. You Mr. Trask will be across the hall from my brother. He will be happy to show you the bathrooms and he did lie out a set of pajamas for you both. I am sure you both about Roger's size and will be able to use his robes and pajamas."

Trask laughed, "This is more complete than my hotel room and the service is not only charming but generous." Elizabeth moved to sit on one of the fireside chairs that graced the room, and delicately crossed her leg over her knee and sat back. "Please gentlemen do not stand on ceremony, and if you wish something stronger to drink, then by all means do enjoy our liquor selection." She nodded to the side board that held several bottles of various types of liquor. Lamar not being shy stood up and moved over to pour himself a glass of claret and took it back to the table in front of the sofa. Setting his glass on the table he selected another sandwich and began to eat again. He had not realized how hungry he had grown. He figured it was his anxiety over Miss Winters and her having come so near to death that had made him ravenous.

Mrs. Johnson moved into the room with smaller servings of fruit, cheeses, and coffee. "Mrs. Johnson when Dr. Lang is ready would you please show him to Vicki's room, he wishes to check her before she goes to sleep." Mrs. Johnson nodded and then turned that Sarah Johnson probing look on the doctor. "Now what is wrong with her and why can't you fix her. She should not be allowed to run around if she is sick and if she is sick then you need to tell her." Sarah's voice could be hear lightly chastising the doctor as she lead him from the room and up the stairs. Elizabeth chuckled, "I am afraid Dr. Lang is in for a rough time, Mrs. Johnson is very protective of Vicki and was not happy to hear of her relapse." Barnabas stood poised in the doorway and watched them disappear up the stairs. "I fear she is not alone Elizabeth, I would never have allowed her to go out tonight if I had any inkling that she was so ill."

Trask studied Barnabas and found that somehow those words had wrung false to his trained ear, he seemed to be trying to apologize for something, Trask just did not know what he was apologizing for. As he sat there and enjoyed is repast he wondered if Collins was feeling guilty over the fact he had left her alone and that in that time she had nearly died and it had afforded him to be the hero of the hour. Whatever fate had seemed to be in his corner tonight because he had managed to be in the right place at the right time and he was not going to give up this advantage he had just gained. He sat back with a self satisfied smile and could not help but share it with Barnabas Collins who now seemed to be staring at him with a dark and hate filled intent.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Willie Loomis actually hugged himself as he looked around the old house. It was not a mausoleum any more and it did not smell like decaying wood of something that was dying or laid dead in the cellar, oh that was the only part he had to work around in his mind but this was great! He slid down into the new bathtub and smiled with pleasure, the water was hot and he was going to be clean really clean. The last contractor had left the house two hours ago and it would be another three hours until Barnabas awoke. He had to move this monster to a new location, which was a hidden set of tunnels that were a part of the old house and eventually led to the bottom of windows hill. He knew that during high tide the lower section of the tunnels had filled with water but where Barnabas was now hidden was away from that tunnel and buried into the deeper part of the cave Maggie had used to escape the old house that fateful night. The old place had not looked so good ever until now and it was all because of Vicki. If she had been here he would have; picked her up swung her around set her down and kissed her. Oh he was being decadent and wondered if Barnabas could hear his thoughts in the middle of the day. If he could Willie allowed him self one dark moment of panic and fear that he would be beaten or killed for having impure thoughts about the woman.

As quickly as those bleak thoughts had come they were gone as he let his body relish the feel of hot clean water that did not have to be drawn from a well or pumped into a basin. The fact that tonight he would not have to light those stupid candles or clean another candle stick unless there was a storm and they lost power. Even then the electrician had talked them into having a back up generator that operated off of the natural gas lines that tracked up the hill to the big house. Because it had been such a good idea Mrs. Stoddard was having generators installed in Collinwood. Oh the wonders of the modern age. At this time feeling so very happy Willie found himself singing 'Oh Happy Day" at the top of his lungs as he bathed. This was as close to heaven he was sure he would get. Finishing his bath, he dressed and slicked up his hair and moved to Josette's room. The clothing that Vicki had picked out for the Costume Ball had been laid on her bed. Barnabas had instructed he was to have them cleaned and then delivered to the Collins family before Friday.

Willie had been concerned when he first saw her arrive and go with Barnabas to Josette's room. He knew that Barnabas was still planning on trying to convert her to Josette and bring her over to be one with him and of his kind and this ate away at Willie. He had watched her glow with excitement as Barnabas showed her a dress that had belonged to Josette and he was immediately recalling it was one in the same dress that Maggie had worn one night during one of his fancy dinners. He had looked away knowing what had happened to Maggie here and then to know that the same thing was about to happen again and this time to Vicki sickened him. Having grown distant and hugging back to the wall outside the room he listened and closed his eyes hating the fact he did not just rush in there and tell her she as about to become the bride of a monster. Barnabas must have known he was listening outside the door because he had ordered him to come in. Willie had moved very reluctantly into the room and stood patiently watching her hug the dress with a tenderness and care that he had never seen Maggie use when dressing in Josette's clothing.

Barnabas looked up and shot him a dark warning look but using his cordial and charming voice said, "Willie, Miss Winters has selected those items for the Collins Family to wear at the costume ball. Would you be so kind as to make sure they are cleaned and in good repair and the delivered to them by Friday? If there are alterations they will have time to do them before the Ball on Saturday." Willie nodded and said softly, "Yeah sure." That is when she had to go and be so nice and sweet again when she focused those big Hazel eyes on him. "Oh Willie are you not excited about the ball? Are you going to wear a costume?" Willie had noticed she was growing closer to Barnabas and that she looked pale and he could not help but wonder and feel guilty over the fact he must be feeding from her. "I am not sure, Mr. Collins wants me to." Vicki laid the dress down with care and regret and moved to lay gentling fingertips to his arm. "Oh you must Willie, it will be so much fun and I think you need some fun, you don't smile much any more."

Willie shot a defiant glance to Barnabas and then dropped his gaze as he saw the cold look of death enter that gaze back at him. "Really been too busy to smile much about anything lately." Vicki turned and looked around the room and for a moment he once again was reminded of how Maggie had moved about this room. This time though Vicki moved as if she belonged in the room and this scared the hell out of him. "Oh Willie you should be proud of what you have accomplished, surely you realize people are coming to admire your work. You have with the help of those contractors accomplished so much with this house and it's a thing of beauty and something to be proud of." Willie shrugged lightly then looked with fear and contempt as he watched Barnabas practically droll over how she was taking to this house. "It was a job." Vicki laughed and shook her head. "You are being far too modest and you deserve a lot of credit for a thing of beauty that is this house." Willie directed his fear filled gaze at the lovely woman that looked on so innocently and waited for a response.

"Yeah well sometimes people get what they deserve and then some don't get what they deserve." The meaning for him was a double meaning and a hint but Barnabas was too quick on the uptake as he moved forward and said too graciously with his own edge of hardness to his voice. "What an interesting view on philosophy Willie, however I am dedicated to seeing that people get what I feel they so richly deserve and what you deserve Willie is a respite for all your hard efforts, so you will excuse us?" Vicki smiled oblivious to the under current of tension that was passing between slave and master. "Yeah sure thanks Barnabas." He turned and looked with pity toward Vicki, "See ya Vicki." She smiled and nodded, "Bye Willie, you go rest and I hope you do consider wearing a costume Saturday." Willie backed up and then turned and moved out of the room silently kicking himself, he was watching that monster take her down a path of death and destruction and he was powerless to do anything to stop it or help her and now wondered if she would even want help.

Willie shook the thoughts from his mind as he moved to the bed and for a moment looked down at the expensive clothing that must be at least two hundred years old. Barnabas was right they did look as if they had just been made and were awaiting the owners to come and claim them to put them on. But the only people wearing these clothing were going to play a deadly game that death had devised and they were all going to play a part in the monsters sick perspective of how his life should be and should have been until it was railroaded and he was set on a course that had brought him to his end and this day. Lifting up the garments he began to drapped them over his arm and then headed down stairs. The whole house now seemed lighter with the advent of electricity and central air and heat. Though the fireplaces were vented and in much better repair they managed to keep the old charm of the house with their cheerfully set fires that burned more for show than comfort for the owner of this house.

Nothing was going to make his day a downer, things were vastly improved with the new kitchen he could actually cook a decent meal on the stove and they had a friggin refrigerator. While he was in town he planned on filling the damn thing so he would have whatever he felt like having. He had been living off of scraps from Mrs. Johnson and cans of soup. He had sworn the day they delivered the refrigerator that he would never eat another canned soup again as long as he lived. With a lighter step and a improved mood, he found he was smiling and it felt good. He was clean; he had clean clothing on and was thrilled he had a washer and dryer. That is until he stopped to consider what these improvements would signal, it must mean he was ready to bring Vicki over and make her his unholy bride. He had watched them grow closer and closer together and it sickened him. But nothing he said or could do was going to stop this from happening and the moment of happiness was now over shadowed by his angst over what was about to happen.

Moving a little less jubilantly to his truck he threw the clothing in the front seat and then moved to crawl in behind the wheel and he turned to look at the exterior of the old house and had to admit it did look rather regal and beautiful in the morning sunlight. It was just a damn shame it was nothing more than a front for what it really was and that was an expensive tomb that would house the dead during the day and serve as a house during the late night time hours. Sighing softly he started up his truck and watched as it backfired and belched out a huge plump of diesel fuel that wafted up toward the top level of the old house. Then he saw her standing and looking sadly down at Willie, Josette stood in the window of her room and waved to him then she stepped back and was gone. Willie had to shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose, did he really just see the lady in white the one and only Josette Collins?"

Pushing aside those thoughts he set his truck in motion and wondered if he could have Vicki talk Barnabas in getting him better transportation since this truck was now being held together with what seemed like chewing gum and duct tape. He knew it was a beater truck and that was about all he could afford and it did serve the purpose of hauling stuff for Barnabas and the old house. He had taken enough dead girl's bodies in the bed to bury them in other graves in Eagle Hill Cemetery so he suppose it served a purpose one way or another. Shifting gears he moved towards Collinsport now set on the task at hand and wanting to make sue he was back before Barnabas arose.

David was going through one of his trying phases again and was becoming more depressed with each passing day since Vicki's near death experience. "I don't care about my lessons Vicki, I want to go find Sarah! I have not seen her in a week and I am worried about her." Vicki sighed with the patience of Job and looked down at the lesson plans she had made for them. "David why would you worry about her if she is as you say a ghost." David threw his pencil down and glared at Vicki, "Now you are being just plain mean Vicki. Just because she is ghost does not mean she cannot be in trouble or lost or lonely." Vicki tried to reason with him and could see that it was getting her nowhere fast. "Well if you want David we can go try to find her in the places where you have seen her before. Then if we check out those places and we are not successful in finding her would you then consider coming back here and working on some of your assignments." David moaned, "And if we don't find her what then?"

Vicki thought a moment, "What would you suggest David?" He smiled, "A séance!" Vicki shook her head and stood uncomfortable with the subject of a séance. "I am not so sure that is the right approach to finding your little friend." David followed Vicki as she stood and moved with a degree of agitation to the window to peer out the narrow glass stained window to the outside world. She knew each time but for one that she had participated in a séance she had been the medium and hand channeled Josette. She knew Josette had meant her no harm but the feeling had been unnerving and it had seemed to take a little from her identity each time. "Oh come on Vicki, you know that is the only way we can contact Sarah she is dead and if she don't want to be found then she won't that is unless we do the séance." Vicki glanced down at her charge then opened his window and spoke as if out of habit. "The word is doesn't want to be found David, not don't." He rolled his eyes and then slid his arms around her waist and laid his head to her chest. "Please Vicki I really am worried about her." Vicki hugged him in return and considered his request. "I will think about it David, now come on lets go see if we can find her."

Nicholas Blair smiled as he watched Angelique make her move. They had seen Roger Collins enter Lookout Point for lunch. Angelique had followed him in and bumped into him with a degree of contrived embarrassment as she gushed, "Oh I am so terribly sorry." She had dropped her purse with the bump, which caused Roger to bend and help her collect the items that had fallen from the purse. He had smiled and was captivated by her great beautiful blue eyes that peered right though him. Angelique had used the opportunity to deftly snag his kerchief from his pocket and poke it in her purse and then allowed him to convince her to have lunch with him. Waiting the appropriate amount of time, Nicholas had made his appearance as if he had searching for his sister. "Ah Cassandra my dear I am so sorry I was late for our lunch but it seems you found a luncheon companion. Hello Nicholas Blair, Cassandra's' brother." Nicholas had shoved his hand over to Roger in an affected charming manner.

Roger was obliged to offer him a vacant chair at their table and they made an afternoon of getting acquainted. As the lunch grew to a close Roger was compelled to invite them both to dinner at Collinwood. When he had left the spell had been put I place and now Cassandra had him where she wanted him, under her power and an invite to Collinwood. Roger left the brother and sister at his table pleading boring work to attend but a promise to see them later for dinner. Roger walked away from the meeting a little lighter hearted and a spring in his step. Nicholas watched him leave the turned to Angelique, "Very good my dear, step one has been accomplished, you will rush him to elope?" She nodded and smiled, "How appropriate since Joshua was the one Collins that was immune to me and now his great, great, grandson will soon be my husband." Nicholas sipped his wine enjoying the taste of the fine blend. "he does have excellent taste for wine, but you do realize it is Elizabeth that controls the Collins fortune?" Angelique laughed lightly, "Oh my dear Nicholas, leave her to me."

"now as for what parts we shall play at the ball on Saturday given any thoughts to whom we will portray?" She laughed out right, "Of course I have, she made a wry face of annoyance that he would even ask such a question. We shall play ourselves, you will be Nicholas Blair and I shall be Angelique Bouchard, I think it would be most appropriate that we should appear at the same tie as Peter. He will be I am sure, "her tone was becoming dry with her sarcasm, "Excited to see us again?" Nicholas chuckled softly and shook his head. "Oh I very seriously doubt that my dear very seriously."

Maggie Evans stood at the windows of her room running her fingers through the heavy metal screen that covered the inside window and peered past the bars that covered the outside of the window. Her mind was mush as she tried to piece together where she was and why she was here. Then she heard a familiar sweet voice behind her. "Hello?" Maggie spun around and smiled, "Sarah! Hello! Where did you come from" She smiled up at the lovely auburn haired woman that had been her friend. In her simple childish way she locked her arms behind her and swung her body back and forth and smiled brightly, "Oh I have been around. But you were lost and now I have found you!" Maggie stooped down to look at the sweet child in front of her. "I have been lost?" Sarah nodded, "yes, David said you were dead but I knew you were not dead. It just took me a while to find you and now I have!"

Maggie looked around the room and then directed her gaze to the child. "How did you get in here? Can you get me out?" Sarah smiled brightly, "Of course I can. You just do as I saw and we will get you out of here and back home to your father." Maggie stood to the side of her door so that when it opened she would be hidden behind the door. Sarah crawled up on Maggie's bed and began to throw her ball in the air and sang London Bridge. Nurse White heard a child's voice coming from Maggie's room. Using the passkey to unlock the door, she was surprised to see a pretty little girl dressed in period clothing sitting on Maggie's bed but no sign of Maggie. Moving towards Sarah Nurse White demanded, "Who are you and how did you get in here? Where is Maggie Evans?" Maggie using the distraction moved behind Nurse White and closed the door securing her inside. Janet White knew she was in trouble the minute she heard the door close with a slam. Spinning around she ran to the door and tried to open it but too lake, Maggie had locked her in. Angry she turned her attention back to the little girl and was shocked and horrified to discover that like Maggie the little girl was now gone.

Barnabas moved through the newly renovated house that now had modern appointments and for a moment allowed his nostalgia of what had passed to be mourned. However, due to the reaction that his companion was having as she toured the house and exclaimed in excitement and delight over the very clever way the contractor had designed the house to keep its charm with the appearance of old world charm quickly diminished his regrets over seeing the house set with modern convenience and appointments. Just watching her eyes light up as she moved about the rooms running those long delicate artistic fingertips over each new appointment and her enthused, "oh how wonderful, oh how enchanting, it is not amazing how they were able to duplicate the feel with the modern appointments?" She moved into the ballroom and her eyes were caught by each magnificent detail that was displayed to its best advantage. "Oh Barnabas you have a wonderful house. I feel I could truly be happy in this house with how nicely it has been upgraded. They did such a fantastic job of keeping the charm of the 18th century design yet gave us creature comforts." She walked around the vast room and sighed she could imagine it filled with the dignitaries and the villagers as they all came to pay tribute to an age that had passed and to celebrate the rebirth of the old house. "You know I plan to ask you for the first day to open the ball. I thought it appropriate that perhaps we dance to the piece that is played by Josette's music box and as that is a minuet, do you know how to dance the minuet?"

Vicki spun back her eyes alight and clasping her hands together and then hugging her self she nodded, "Of course I do, it was one of the many dances actually taught to us at the fondling home." Barnabas advanced to her side and extended his Hand. "Would malady due me the honor of this dance?' He did a practiced courtly bow to her and in return Vicki did a curtsy and then assumed her position in front of him and they began to take the small steps in a manner that was the minuet. Together they moved though the motions and as they sound of the music that was heard only in their mind ended they both did their bow and curtsy and Vicki felt herself swept up in Barnabas' arms. For the moment and afraid of breaking the magic they had just produced for each other she waited with anticipation as Barnabas slowly lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her deeply. He held her relishing the feel and smell of her as she pressed into his hold and returned his kiss with as much passion as was given.

Breaking the kiss she stepped back and pressed her fingertips to her lips and looked up astonished at the degree of passion she had just shared with Mrs. Stoddard's very romantic very handsome cousin. "Oh my, I am sorry for being so forward!" She gasped softly and moved towards a set of double doors that lined the south wall of the old house. Pressing her fingertips to the latch she pushed the door open and stepped out on a balcony. "I see by the design that like most ballrooms they choose to put this one on the second floor." She was trying to cover her embarrassment for seeming to be so brazen. "My dear Victoria do you not think we should discuss what just happened?" Vicki leaned her back to the balustrade of the balcony and pressed her hands behind her back resting against her hands. She could feel her body was over heated by her passion and cleared her throat. "Do you wish to discuss it?" Barnabas stood in front of her and caught her her gaze with his own intense one. Very much so, do not expect me to apologize for what I did. I fear I would be doing you and myself a disservice. You must know by now that I have a very strong affection for you my dear and would never do anything to intentionally harm you." He put his hand over her head bracing him self to the post and waited for her to respond. "Barnabas, I am falling in love with you but I am ashamed and feel conflicted, it's Burke and the appropriate time to morn his passing."

Barnabas pressed a fingertip to her lips, "Shhh, you take your time to feel what you need to feel. But as I said do not expect me to apologize, I will not for I know my own fondness for you is the one and only reason I have stayed on in Collinsport for as long as I have. You are the draw for me here and I do truly care about you." In all this Vicki had hoped to hear he loved her but all he would offer was he was fond and had an affection which the words said with the deepest of sincerities and care held a hallow meaning in her ears. She wanted to hear him say he loved her and perhaps he was not ready to take that commitment step. Which was probably for the best because she had her own unresolved issues concerning her feelings and emotions for Burke. Stepping around him she moved back into the ballroom and looked around sadly. "You know this will be magnificent on Saturday, I have made arrangements for the decorators to come in and put in the accent pieces, the band should be her around, We are going to set up the tents on the west lawn so that the meal can be served there and I thought a receiving line with you, Mrs. Stoddard, Roger and Carolyn would be appropriate."

Barnabas knew she was sheltering her feelings behind a polite mask of idle chatter on topics previously discussed. He could feel her disappointment in his saying how he was very fond of her. A small part of him cursed Angelique, she had wanted to hear him say he loved her, but to do that would condemn her to death and he was not ready for Angelique to take another from him or for that matter have Bradford take what he was learning to love. Secretly a part of him wanted to shout out to the rafters he loved her. But the moment the words were said she would be sucked up into that horrible curse that was brought down on them so long ago. "Well my dear of course we should have a receiving line, but you will be at my side I hope." Vicki nodded slowly, "If that is what you wish." He nodded and began to escort her out. "Now has everyone received their costume?" Vicki smiled, "Yes, they had to do some minor alternations but for the most part they fit."

Barnabas escorted her down the long staircase and to the drawing room, which now felt comfortable as the central heat kicked on. "And your costume" He could see she was practically glowing thinking about her gown. "It fits me perfectly as if it were made for me!" Barnabas smiled. "Good." Vicki studied him and smiled in return. "I suppose when we see you on Saturday you will look every bit as the first Barnabas Collins." He chuckled, "I will do all that I can to make you believe that I am he." Vicki sighed and looked one last time around. "Well I suppose I should be getting back to Collinwood." Barnabas escorted her towards the door, getting her coat ready to help her on with it and then to don his own Inverness cape. "Yes of course, until later then Josette?" Vicki paused and for a moment she felt a tension that should not have been. Then realizing he was teasing her, she laughed nervously, "Of course Barnabas Collins." She bowed her head to him and let him get the door to lead her out and to the path back to Collinwood.

As they strolled along he spoke softly, "You miss a family identity don't you?" She nodded slowly, "Sometimes, I wonder who I looked like and what my ancestors looked like, I would give anything to know who they were and then I could hate them or love them as I saw fit, then again who knows I might not even care and not think of them at all." Barnabas hooked her hand to the crook of his arm, "Really, well you shall know a family history soon enough." Vicki glanced at him from a sideways view and smiled, "What do you mean?" He smiled, "Why the night of the ball, when you become Josette, her very lineage will become yours." Vicki paused startled, "Become Josette?" Barnabas laughed, "Why yes the night of the ball." Vicki sighed and nodded, "Oh yes, I suppose that wearing her dress and being in her house for a night would allow me to be her but I seriously doubt that it would make me Josette but I have to say I like the idea."

Barnabas again secretly thrilled at the thought he had her where he truly wanted her willing and able to assume the persona of Josette and then to become his bride. The ball could not arrive soon enough as far as he was concerned. Now if he could make sure that there was no outside influences by Trask or Bradford his plans could easily be put in motion and that room upstairs would be vacant no longer.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Her world was spinning out of control and she felt as if she were going mad. It had all started so innocently with the ball and then a suggestion by Roger after the ball had ended. Just a parlor game, which Barnabas had vehemently protested occurring and not found in the least amusing. Roger wanted to have a séance' to see if they could locate David's little friend Sarah. Vicki had hesitated at first to the idea of having another séance but Roger had been so insistent. So, still dressed in their period clothing; Roger, Barnabas, Trask, Willie, Carolyn, Mrs. Stoddard, Dr. Lang, Vicki and a lady she had just met by the name of Julia Hoffman all had gathered back at Collinwood and sat around the formal dining room table while Roger began to conduct the séance. Notably absent was Jeff Clark, he had last been seen with Roger's new girlfriend Cassandra and her brother Nicholas.

Which said couple had become a bone of contention between brother and sister since Roger had insisted on allowing them rooms to stay at Collinwood. Elizabeth was immediately on her guard when she met the brother and sister for the first time the day after Vicki's near death experience. Roger had been too insistent at the new arrivals acceptance into the family's good graces and allowing them rooms to stay in until the ball. Elizabeth had been heard in a heated argument with Roger over this unexpected new interest he held in this woman. She has watched over the past few days how he was growing closer and closer to her to the point Liz half expected they would run off and get married. She did not trust nor did she like Nicholas Blair and especially his sister Cassandra. This had come on far too fast and furious for her liking and she let her ire be known to any that would listen.

The ball had gone off without a hitch and Elizabeth had allowed the guests to park their vehicles at Collinwood and had them brought to the old house in horse drawn carriages, which Vicki found very romantic and somehow appropriate for this occasion. The outside of the old house had been accented in soft floodlights and the house was gaily lit and inviting for the evenings festivities. When Vicki had appeared in her dress with her hair dressed in a fashion of the era, Barnabas was enchanted. Roger had remarked how much she resembled the portrait of Josette. This was one time Barnabas smiling with delight had to agree she did look like the portrait of Josette and had reached for her hand and lightly placed a dry cool kiss on her wrist.

"My dear Miss Winters you are lovely and may I say how much you do look like Josette tonight." His heart was filled with the love he was beginning to feel for this lovely young woman that had captivated his heart. Vicki had fluttered her eyelashes and smiled a soft flush painting her cheekbones. "Do you want to know something odd?" Barnabas ever attentive smiled and inclined his head as he escorted her into the ballroom, so very glad she had come early so she could be at the front of the receiving line for the arrival of the distinguished guests that were soon to arrive. "What is that my dear." Vicki smiled and looked around impressed with how the room had come to life and now did look as if they had stepped back in time. "Well tonight when I put on this dress and I put on her perfume, I actually felt like I could be Josette."

Barnabas tucking her arm in his said softly "Was it an unpleasant feeling?" She shook her head and laughed lightly, "No quiet to the contrary I rather think I would have liked being Josette." This thrilled him as he listened to her confession and realized she was expressing something very personal and close to her own heart. From behind her the arrival of Trask had put a damper on the moment when he spoke so smoothly and charmingly, "Well I must confess my dear, I am just as glad you are Victoria." Vicki smiled and nodded at his arrival. "Thank you Mr. Trask that is kind of you to say. " The resentment at having his private moment with her interrupted was a source of contention for Barnabas but with the arrival of Trask also heralded the arrival of other guests and they were soon occupied with shaking hands and thanking the guests for coming.

True to the rumor mill, the Governor and the Mayor were on the list of the newly arriving guests. With the arrival of Trask Liz and Roger soon joined the receiving line and much to Liz's chagrin, found Roger being rather insistent that his new girlfriend and her brother should join them. Barnabas had not paid much attention when Cassandra and Nicholas has first arrived but when he turned the look of cautious anger had filtered across his face and it was all he could do not to rip Nicholas arm from its socket when he insisted on having a dance with Vicki as he took up his position next to Liz and his sister. Barnabas was grateful that the room was dimly lit to allow a more romantic feel because he was sure anyone that had looked upon him would have seen the rage that was boiling just beneath the surface at the presumptive arrival of Angelique and Nicholas and under the guise of Cassandra and Nicholas Blair.

The only saving grace of the night was when Bradford arrived and when he finally noticed that Angelique was there. The look on his face was worth the misery the man had caused him since his arrival to Collinsport. It was rather a satisfying sadistic enjoyment to watch him dance and dangle around her and Nicholas like a fly pinned under a glass. Carolyn of course was oblivious to the whole manipulative play that was being orchestrated by Angelique as she jockeyed for Peter's attention only shooting dangerous warning glances to Barnabas with subtle glances to Vicki in a silent warning of not to try and stop her or something he wanted might not be there.

As the orchestra started up with the first dance of the evening and having announced that it would be a demonstration of the minuet performed by Mr. Barnabas Collins and Miss Victoria Winters, he had led her onto the dance floor to the accompaniment of polite clapping. Willie had stood against the wall dressed in a period costume of a gentleman. He watched with trepidation building in his chest as Barnabas proudly led Vicki to the floor and in the full view of the guests began the night's festivities by dancing the minuet with her. A part of him wanted to be happy for them both but another part of him rebelled against what this man had done to another woman and was planning on doing the same thing to innocent Vicki. Reaching for a fluted glass of champagne, Willie downed it quickly when he felt his arm tapped. Carolyn smiled at Willie, "Hey you l clean up pretty good." Willie looked at the lovely woman in her long empire waste dress with her hairs draped in long banana curls down her back and over her shoulders. "Yah thanks, you look pretty good too. Um you don wanna dance do ya? Cause I don't know how to dance like that." He nodded to Vicki and Barnabas as they moved gracefully through the small steps that the dance was named for. Carolyn giggled, "I hardly think I have the patience for that crap let alone dance like that although it looks like some of the other guests are trying to imitate them." Willie glanced around to see that some of the other guests were joining Vicki and Barnabas on the dance floor. "Yah they look pretty goofy." Carolyn reached over to a passing waiter with a tray of drinks and snagged two, one for her and one for Willie.

Willie glanced around and asked, "So where is your date?" Carolyn sighed a bit exasperated, "It seems he is acquainted with Uncle Rogers new squeeze and they are one of those trying to dance that stupid dance." She had nodded towards Cassandra and Jeff. Willie lifted his glass and took a long drink. This night just kept getting better and better, if it kept up this way, Willie was sure before the night was over he was going to be good and drunk. Maybe then he did not have to think about what had happened to Maggie and what was about to happen to Vicki." As the music shifted to something more modern, Willie offered again, "So wanna dance?" Carolyn snagged his arm and drug him onto the dance floor. That was also around the time that Trask was able to trap Vicki and not allow her to back out of one dance with him. "I understand that as hostess you have to see to your guests pleasure, and my dear Miss Winters it would give me great pleasure to get this dance with you."

Feeling uncomfortable around him, she was rather coerced into accepting his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor. "So Mr. Trask whom do you represent tonight from your past?" Lamar chuckled softly and put all too familiar hands to her hip and held her other hand smoothly with practiced ease into the waltz that was playing. "I am representing the honorable and very famous or infamous Lamar Trask, my many great something Grandfather. I understand he was involved in a famous witchcraft trial here in Collinsport about the time the original Barnabas Collins lived." Having a passion for the past and anything to do with the time the original Barnabas lived Vicki forced her unease around him to relax and smiled, "Really, what happened?" This Lamar shrugged lightly, "Not sure my dear, it was rumored he was successful in the trial the young lady in question was hanged as a witch and then he just disappeared. Although, it was my ancestor had become rather unpopular for his pursuit of this particular young lady. The family history did indicate the Collins family had hired her as a governess Then there were the rather nasty rumors that surfaced about him." Vicki was finding this conversation more fascinating as he spoke. "Oh what rumors would that have been?"

Trask did have the good graces to appear embarrassed, "Well it seems that while investigating the young lady in question, he tried to actually court her. The rumors were that he had become enamored of her and wanted her affections for himself. Some intimate that because she rejected his advances he then became obsessed with her and was almost possessed to see her persecuted to the fullest extent of the laws for witchcraft." Vicki looked sadden at this news. "So in this case it was he that was scorned and hell hath no fury like a reverend scorned?" Trask had to chuckle as such a twist on the observation of the scorned party being filled with hell's fury. "I would say in this case it was heaven has no fury like a man of god scorned." The music stopped and they turned clapping for the musician's performance of the waltz. Trask led her from the dance floor where upon Vicki was immediately claimed by another guest wishing to dance.

The night had been filled with gaiety and dance along with a wonderfully catered dinner and then the total for the donations had been announced and they were astounded by the success of this event. The totals were impressive and Vicki knew that this was surely going to become an annual event. The governor had even suggested that they do something like this in the capital and was given assurances that the Collins Family would be in attendance. With the final speeches made; Barnabas with Vicki at his side saw the last of the guests to the carriage and paused to congratulate them selves on a successful event. Vicki had looked at the copper embossed plaque that was presented by the governor to Barnabas. This particular decorative piece of ornamentation had been given to Barnabas with the express purpose that it was to be displayed proudly on the front of the house. The governor had taken great pleasure by information the gathered assembly that he had been successful in getting the old house listed officially in the National Registry. This was an honor that Vicki was happy for see Barnabas to receive this recognition.

Carolyn had quietly and with the help of Willie gotten drunk having felt her date had dumped her for her Uncle's girlfriend. Willie had just wanted someone to get drunk with so he would not have to think about anything other than being drunk and sharing the company of a hot blond. He had almost become maudlin in his drunken state and almost slipped up telling Carolyn about Barnabas, Maggie and what was going to happen to Vicki if they did not save her. But Carolyn was too wrapped up in her own rejections and was not inclined to listen to his prattle and ramblings about the deceased Maggie Evans and she certainly did not wish to hear about Vicki and the many admiring glances that were being directed her way while she was sharing Barnabas' arm. If anything she had been happy for a while that Maggie was not in the picture then she could jocky for attention from Joe who had been notably absent from the social scene for the past few months.

Carolyn had figured he was in his way still grieving the loss of Maggie and would wait, then Jeff appeared out of no where and started showing an interest in her until tonight. As she drank down the last of her drink she continued to let Willie ramble about monsters and Maggie dying and Vicki going to die and blah, blah, and blah. For some reason Willie was more tolerable when she was drunk or he was drunk. She blinked and drank down another glass of champagne and was starting to feel the rush that the alcohol was giving and just for the hell of it she leaned over and planted a long passionate kiss on Willie's lips and sat back and watched his reaction. It had worked he had shut up and was now sitting in stunned silence. He looked at her and smiled with that cute little goofy smile she had watched easily move over his lips and he said, "You know you are beautiful."

Carolyn laughed and whispered, "You know with words like that Willie if I still had it I would have given you my virginity." With those words, they had snuck off to Willie's room and had made good for each other for a while. They both found comfort in each other's arms as they lay and made love to each other. Carolyn found Willie's attention rather enjoyable as they lay in each other's arms and she listened to his light snoring. Rolling over she propped herself up with her arm and studied him in his light sleep of drunkenness. She had to admit he wasn't so bad and her mother would have a cow if she knew what they had done. She was not happy with her relationship with Buzz, she knew she would have a fit about Willie Loomis, the terror of Collinwood, which he had been that so long ago it seemed. Rolling over on her back she was glad that Jeff had dumped her. It gave her a chance to finally see a side of Willie she needed to see.

As the last carriage pulled away from the old house and Willie finally showed up a bit disheveled with Carolyn in tow, the family decided they would go back to Collinwood for a nightcap. Barnabas knew that Liz was grateful that Cassandra and Nicholas had disappeared and now Roger was on a rant about David and how worried he was about him and his obsession over his little playmate Sarah. Liz, Roger, Carolyn, Trask, and Willie had taken the larger carriage back to Collinwood. Barnabas secretly revealed in the fact he had been able to get Vicki alone for a midnight ride in the smaller horse drawn carriage. The night was clouding over and the air held a hint of a storm beginning to brew. The ride was all too short and they were arriving at the front doors of Collinwood.

As they entered the hallway they entered a tempest in a teapot, with Roger demanding they conduct a séance. Vicki tensed hearing that they wanted to conduct a séance but she was not about to deny any help to David. So they had gathered in the dining room, Roger, Liz, Trask, Willie, Carolyn, Eric Lang, who had been sporting his own rather striking looking date for the evening, one historical writer by the name of Julia Hoffman, Vicki and Barnabas. Feeling a bit anxious Vicki had sat next to Barnabas and waited for the ceremony to begin.

Roger still not convinced that there was such a creature as Sarah had insisted on the family's historical album be placed in the center o the table so that if she appeared; Roger could see for himself that it was Sarah Collins. David had tried to insist on being present but Roger had sent him to bed and sent Mrs. Johnson with him to make sure that he would go to bed. Much to the wailing and angry shouts he had sent down the stairs to his father's back, Roger had taken a stand and was not going to change his mind.

Now as they gathered around the table and Vicki sat next to Barnabas; she was beginning to feel very apprehensive, it was as if something told her that this was not right but she was too shy to not speak up and protest. The proceedings had begun and then she felt that same odd sensation come over her and once again it was as if she were being taken to a safe place filled with the scent of Josette's perfume as it surrounded her. This time it had felt different and she was no longer feeling safe. She felt the air around her charge with electricity and her hair on the arm raised and then she knew nothing else except for the sound of rolling thunder as it moved across the land and close to the ground so that it vibrated the very room around her. She vaguely recalled a scream and then she knew nothing else.

She knew she must have fainted because she way lying down and as she opened her eyes she was aware that there were a familiar faces in front of her. "Miss? Are you well? What happened to you?" The voice was soft and filled with concern and very much as Barnabas would sound at anyone in distress. Vicki shook her head and tried to sit up. Only to feel the comforting fingertips of whom she thought was Liz pushing her back down. "No Child lay still the carriage driver said you had a nasty spill and that the others on the carriage were not as fortunate as you." Barnabas stood back so his mother could attend the lovely young woman that had just appeared on their doorstep only to collapse into his arms. He stood next to another man that now looked down with a degree of concern at the disheveled condition Vicki was in. She looked around and spoke confused, "Mrs. Stoddard? Barnabas? Were we successful in contacting Sarah?"

The woman she thought was Mrs. Stoddard looked confusedly to her son then back to the confused young woman on the sofa. "What did you call me?" Vicki tried to sit up and felt dizzy and sighed deeply, "I called you Mrs. Stoddard, Elizabeth Collins Stoddard, that is your name." Vicki began to feel a panic as she looked to the two men behind her and then back to Vicki, "I do not know of any Elizabeth Collins Stoddard my dear, my name is Naomi Collins, I am Joshua' Collins wife and this is my son Barnabas Collins and this young man is his friend Peter Bradford." Vicki felt dizzy and the world around her was beginning to buzz and she knew she was about to go unconscious again and fought for control. This was not happening to her and was in some kind of horrible dream and all she wanted to do was wake up from that dream and go on with her normal life. Try as she might she could not control the on rush of heat tha filled her face and over took her body and she did find herself plummeting down into that lovely secure warm darkness that was not her reality and where she could pretend she was home and this was not happening.

"Oh dear, Barnabas send Matthew Morgan for the doctor and Peter please help he get her upstairs to one of the guest rooms." Jeff bent to lift her effortlessly up into his arms and went to the stairs, "Lead the way Mrs. Collins, I shall follow." With little effort he carried Vicki up the stairs following behind Naomi as she moved to what was once Josette's room and opened the door for him. "Put her there." She nodded to the bed and sighed. "Poor child she must have hit her head harder than old Caleb thought." Peter looked down at the obviously beautiful woman of standing and breeding. "Who do you think she is?" Naomi studied the girl and smiled, "She is wealthy to own a dress such as the one she is wearing and she is educated which was in evidence by how she conducted herself with Barnabas on the front stoop." Jeff nodded, "But where did she come from? Caleb said had he not seen her in time he would have run her down. She just seemed to appear in the middle of the roadway out of no where." Naomi nodded and sat in a chair near the bed. "The carriage over turned and those inside were killed. She at least survived."

Peter nodded slowly then bowed, "Now if you will excuse me I am here to pay court to Miss Wicke." With her permission Peter left the room and went in search of Miss Phyllis Wicke.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

The stunned residents of Collinwood sat speechless as they watched Vicki fade from view and totally disappear. Complete pandemonium filled the room as a search of the house ensued and those present for the séance split up in groups to search the house for Vicki. Transparent except to each other stood little Sarah and Josette. "It begins my little one, it begins perhaps she will be able to stop the destruction of this house." Josette reached down and took Sarah's hand in hers and slowly disappeared from view. Sarah reappeared in the woods about fifty miles from Collinwood and stooped down next to a sleeping Maggie Evans. "It will be all right Maggie, we will get to Collinsport tomorrow. You need to rest tonight." Though the rain lashed at the area around where Sarah lay next to Maggie, their area remained dry and warm. Maggie sighed softly in her sleep and smiled. "Thank you Sarah." Her voice sleep filled she drifted back to asleep completely unaware of a vital role she was about to play in the lives of those that lived in the house on Widows Hill.

Angelique moved with Peter to her room at Lookout Point. "You were naughty Peter, why did you run from me? You know I will always find you and bring you back." Peter glared and turned his back on her his hand clinched in a fist. "Temper, temper Peter, I notice how you along with Barnabas have taken an interest in yet another Collins Governess. If you value her life, you will obey me." Nicholas breezed into the room and moved to plop down on the bed. "Well my dear boy, it is a pleasure to run into you again. You have been traveling a lot and decided to return home on a whim?" Nicholas studied his nails then shot a cold calculating glance to Peter's back. "I wanted my life back you bastard. But this bitch is determined to make sure I remain miserable. " There it was; that annoying laughter that taunted and haunted him. "Oh my darling Peter, I thought it was Barnabas that was making your life miserable. I mean did he not champion himself to the lovely Miss Winters thereby successfully blocking any further interest she had offered to you?"

Peter was growing angrier at each passing moment with the bitch's taunting's. Growling low he turned and snapped out, "the only interest I had in that stupid woman was to take her away from Barnabas and make him pay for killing Phyllis." Each word had been accented by his anger and it had been uttered carefully one word at a time. "I sought out Miss Winters because I saw the affection growing in Barnabas. Then it was clear he had already tried to recreate Josette with some unfortunate village girl, then he must have killed her and then he began to develop an interest in Miss Winters." Angelique chuckled softly, "You really do blame Barnabas for killing that silly girl you thought you wanted to give your love to?' Peter snapped his teeth together and gritted them, "Yes," the word uttered low coming out sounding more a snarl than an actual word of the queen's language. "You are a fool Peter, I sent Barnabas to her, just as I sent you to Josette."

Peter was infuriated as he finally realized he had been the fool. With lightening reflexes he charged Angelique grabbing her by the throat as he plainly growled out, "You heartless bitch!" Though Angelique had not realized how far she had pushed him, Nicholas on the other hand had waited so she could play out her hand and when he saw his jaw clinch and the muscles in his shoulder tighten he was prepared Angelique let out a startled gasp and felt the hand tighten around her throat. The force of his thrust of her body into the wall caused her to gasp out in pain and fear for a moment, until she saw Nicholas spring into action and take out the cross he had carried in his pocket. "Release her, and step back!" Nicholas commanded. Peter hissed holding his hands up to shield his gaze from the cross that now shined and burned into him. "I said release Angelique and back up now!" Peter cowered back and turned his back on Nicholas and the thing that was causing him so much distress. "Put it away."

Nicholas looked at the stunned look on Angelique's face and asked, "Are you all right?" She held her hands to her throat and nodded dropping her chin and blinking back tears. "After all these years, you still care for her." Angelique choked out as she realized that she had lost his love, which only made her burn with hatred and the desire for revenge. "You will be sorry you did that Peter, you should have come to me and been with me and then we would not be where we are today." Peter hung his head and shook it. "I never loved you Angelique, you were nothing more than a dalliance and a favor I needed to repay to Barnabas. I really thought your anger and need for revenge was against him." Feeling a bit more empowered and recovering form the violent attack she moved next to Nicholas. "Why would you think it was Barnabas? It was always you Peter; you were the one that spoke your soft and tender words of love to me. You Peter that promised to love me in return."

Nicholas pocketed the cross and moved to sit on the edge of the bed and watch this play between the two of them. "I thought because Barnabas rejected you for Josette that you were seeking your revenge against him through me. You were the one that sent me to bring him over. Then you sent me after Josette." Angelique found the irony of this situation typical of her experience with men I general. "Are you all so stupid?" She moved to the door and leaned to it and studied Peter as he stood completely clueless to what he had done and why he was as he was. "Sit down Peter, it is time you had a history lesson." Peter glanced cautiously to Nicholas and saw he had put the cross away and then moved to the chair that sat at a small table. Once Peter had taken a seat he folded his hands in his lap and waited. He knew that what had puzzled him for years was about to be revealed and he was happy for once that she was not going to play games with him and tell him the truth once and for all.

A thorough search of Collinwood had been completed and the teams had reunited in the dining room to analyze what had just happened. David moved with a look of concern into the room. Elizabeth saw him first, "David? Why are you not in bed?" He moved to slump down at the table and bury his head in his arms. "Sarah said that Vicki had to go back to the beginning, that she was needed to make it right and to stop the witch and the witch hunter from destroying the future of the Collins family." Those gathered looked from David then to each other as he spoke those words. "David what does that mean?" David shrugged, " I don't know what it means, I just know that Vicki is gone and won't be back until she fixes something." Barnabas felt a sickening knot in his stomach as he thought about David's words. The phrase, 'going back,' left him with a foreboding feeling of impending doom. Turning he looked to Willie and then turned, "I am going to the old house to see if there is anything written about a Miss Winters in the letters from our ancestors."

Willie turned to Carolyn, "Babe, I will see ya later, I am going to help him look through those boxes." Barnabas frowned as he moved to put on his cape and moved to the front door only to find that there was a force field of some kind that had time locked them to the house. Try as he might he was not going to leave the house this night and for that he was beginning to grow concern. What would happen when dawn made its presence known and he was not in his coffin? True fear edged his mind and his heart and now he was worried at what was happening to Vicki if she truly had gone back in time and was living a life when he was human and in love with Josette?" Liz and roger had also followed him out and saw that he cold not leave the house, when they attempted to move to the door they too were pushed back in the house.

Julia Hoffman had witnessed this with a degree of curiosity and speculated to Eric Lang, Do you suppose the séance has but us in a time lock while Vicki is absent?" Eric crossed his arms and shrugged, "I don't know Julia this is a new area for me. I suspect that explanation is probably the most likely." Julia sighed and moved to the drawing room and sat down on the sofa. "Well we might as well make our selves comfortable while we wait." Elizabeth had followed Julia to the drawing room and sat next to her. "I just hope that wherever Vicki is she is safe." Silently Barnabas wished the same thing, if she was there after he had been turned he feared for her and what she might discover. Task however was the one to present another hypothesis, "Well let us hope she is clever enough not to ell anyone what year she is from. If she does that then my so many great Grandfather may try to persecute her for witchcraft, they were very superstitious during that time and wanted to believe in witches and anyone that was different and especially women were thought to be handmaids to satin." There it was his biggest fear now revealed,

He had destroyed Trask for persecuting Phyllis Wicke as a witch. Now his Vicki was back there with that lascivious miscreant and possibly at his mercy. He wondered if Trask would pursue Vicki much as he had done poor Phyllis, threaten her with the gallows or force her to submit to his demands and his sadistic needs and sexual wants. The thought of Trask touching Vicki in any way made him want to rip this Trask apart. Instead of reacting to Trask's words he excused himself and moved to the library and sat in there quietly brooding and waiting, he was not sure what for but he was pretty sure for the other shoe to drop and when it did Armageddon would bring down hell on earth. Which was why Angelique had come back with Nicholas, were they a part of the horsemen bring about the days end? He just had to wait and see that was about all he could do. It had to play out and he had to use his mind and be patient and wait.

Vicki sat in what was Josette's room and glanced around and with a sadden voice asked, "Where is the person to which ths room belonged?" Naomi sat and patted Vicki's hand gently and smiled with such care and tenderness that Vicki was reminded of Mrs. Stoddard. "Oh that would be Josette my dear. She is living at Collinwood with her husband Jeremiah." Vicki relaxed and then looked around the room. Except for the room looking newer and less stale with age, it was as she had remembered Barnabas and Willie had restored it. "Oh, I was concerned that I might e putting someone out of their room." Naomi shook her head and stood, moving to a closet to bring out a gown and housecoat. "I found these earlier that must have been left behind by Josette before she moved. I am sure she would not mind you wearing them."

Vicki stood from the bed and felt better after her little nap and gratefully thanked Naomi for her kindness and the generosity of the lady that had offered up her old room and her clothing for her use. Naomi moved to peer out the window as Vicki disappeared into the bathing chambers to change into the nightgown and house coat. "You know my dear we have introduced ourselves to you but you have yet to provide me with your name or an explanation of how you came to be on that roadway." Vicki dressed quickly, stepping out of the chambers having taken a tepid bath with the water provided she cinched the robe around her and moved to the small settee and sat. "I am not sure how I got on that roadway. I was at a ball and we all had gone to the dinning room to have a late night snack and night cap and then I felt odd and well I ended up on that road way. And I am sorry but my name is Victoria Winters and it is pleasure to meet you Mrs. Collins." Vicki knew she was going to have to be careful she very nearly called her Mrs. Stoddard as she had earlier. This was going to be a roller coaster ride she was not so sure she wanted to be a part of at this time.

"did you injured your head when you felt odd and said you possibly felt dizzy?" Vicki nodded slowly, "I suppose that is what happened, I knew that I had an accident about six weeks ago where my car-" she stopped took a deep breath and corrected her words, "my carriage ran off the road and I hit my head so its possible I was having some problems left over from that accident." Naomi had an appropriate look of concern as she shook her head. "My dear Victoria how awful for you, surely that is what happened, perhaps you blacked out and walked into the roadway without knowing where you were going. But there is one thing that puzzled me." Vicki looked at the lacing on the edge of the gown and then looked up expectantly waiting for her questions to continue. "You said you were at a ball earlier, I only know of one ball being held this night and its in Portland, so I hardly see how you could have walked so far feeling as bad as you were and make it on that Collinsport Roadway."

Vicki sighed deeply, "Unless I was taken and dropped off on that highway." Naomi looked shocked "Abducted by a highway man?" Vicki once again looked down and played with the ribbon on the front of the robe. "I really don't know Mrs. Collins I am as perplexed as you.." The forceful deep voice from the doorway brought about the appropriate reaction that the male expressing his opinion wanted to have. His eyes narrowed and a look of lust crossed his eyes and he almost licked his lips as he peered down at the young lovely woman that sat so charmingly innocent in the gown of white. "Perhaps I know how you got there and if it is as I suspect then you my dear may be in danger of loosing your immortal soul!"

Vicki immediately recognized the man as possibly the ancestor of Mr Trask. She stood feeling at a disadvantage by sitting and moved to stand next to Naomi. Naomi immediately showed her disapproval of the man by drawing Vicki near her and putting a protective arm around her shoulders. "I hardly think Miss Winters is one of your pursuits Reverend Trask. She is a victim of an unfortunate accident and does not need your preposterous ranting's about the devil's handmaids around every corner!" Trask moved into the room his dark eyes never leaving the slender looking woman that hung to Naomi's protection like a waif needing a blanket on a cold winters night. "My dear Mrs. Collins I am here at the behest of your sister in law Abigail, she wishes the governess to be tested for witchcraft, she tells me much has happened that is unexplained and suspiciously much of what I have experienced to be a part of the dark forces that is satin!"

Naomi pushed Vicki behind her and stared pointed to Trask and frowned, "Then I suggest you get on with your testing the poor child she may rest and be able to perform her duties in the morning." Trask bowed to Naomi then peered around he shoulder to look over Vicki from head to toe. Oh he liked what he saw and she would squirm and squeal and beg him for release, he would dearly love to try and test her and to secure her in his home so he could indulge his needs and pleasures of her. The though of that tender sweet body laying beneath his whips and branding irons was causing him to become aroused. He was grateful that his long coat covered his body so they could not see how impure his thoughts had become. Again with a flourished bow, he moved out of the room, planning on finding a way to bring that one to his cellar for his personal attention, oh he knew he would take days if not weeks to see how he could finally break her and bring her over to God and the pure ways of the light. But for now he had another delectable young lady to gain his attention and to test. With a smile he moved from the room and away from the two women. "I do not like that man." Vicki said softly more to herself than to Naomi. Hearing what Vicki had just said, Naomi spun around and rage filled her beautiful features as she snarled out, "I detest that man some day some one will bring him his comeuppance and then we will see who he serves in the afterlife."

Vicki had never witnesses such extreme passion as what she just saw and knew that this man was bad news and she would do well to stay away from him. From down the hallway they heard loud shouts and a scream. Naomi rushed past Vicki and down the hallway towards where the loud scream was now becoming a wail of terror. Vicki followed closely behind Naomi as she moved from the family's sleeping quarters to a smaller area that was obviously used as servant's bedrooms. One door stood ajar, and Vicki could hear a woman's pious sounding voice as she condemned the occupant of the room. Naomi charged into the room and saw poor Phyllis Wicke pinned to the wall by Trask's body, he was holding her arms up over her head and snarling and spouting his wrath at her denial of his religious preaching's. "LIAR! YOU WILL BURN IN THE HELLFIRST OF ETERNTIY, CONFESS YOUR SINS NOW!" Vicki was sicken by what she saw and the poor girl was terrified as Trask continued to bully her spouting and spewing forth his hatred and his threats for vengeance to be delivered upon her immortal soul if she did not confess to witchcraft.

Naomi was appalled and seeing her sister-in-law encouraging such conduct was enraging her further and she shouted, "ENOUGH! LET HER GO NOW!' From the hallway the sounds of boots on the stairs and running booted feet could be heard as first Peter Bradford, then Barnabas burst into the room to stand by his mother's side. Peter charged Trask reached for his shoulders and forcefully pulling him off of Phyllis. As the pressure of Trask's body was released and Peter broke his hold over her wrists she collapsed into his arms crying hysterically clinging to him for dear life. "I swear sir, if I ever see you manhandled her like that again I will kill you!" Naomi stepped further into the room and commanded, "Peter, take her down stairs to the drawing room now. Barnabas you will escort this man from this house and you sir are to never set foot near that girl again!"

Barnabas went to Trask and snagged his arm and tugged. "Sir unhand me before I thrash you!" Barnabas narrowed his gaze and spoke in clipped and soft tones, "If there is going to be a thrashing I can assure you sir it will not be you thrashing me. I can almost assure you that it will be me thrashing you, now come along you have worn out your welcome in this house." With as much dignity that he could muster, Trask with a tug of both hands to his jacked he straightened his long coat grabbed his hat turned to Abigail and bowed. "I will speak with you later my dear Miss Abigail." Turning he marched from the room with Barnabas following closely on his heels. Naomi turned on Abigail. "I am appalled that you encouraged that animal to come into this house and subjected that poor girl to his man handling." Abigail turned her gaze from Naomi to look at Vicki and frowned, "And I can assure you that there is a witch in this house and that no good will come of it unless something is done and done soon." With a snort she moved past Naomi to look Vicki up and down again. "And you are under suspicion as well my dear so I would watch myself."

Vicki almost flinched by the venomous way that this woman that so strongly resembled Mrs. Johnson would speak at her in such a manner. "Abigail that is enough, Miss Winters is a guest in our home and you might do well to remember that." Abigail snorted one more time and exited the room. Naomi turned and looked with an apology. "She is a zealot and I fear she encourages that man with his ideas and ways. She is right, do avoid him and her at all costs. She is looking for a witch and fear she will not be happy until she finds one and sends them to the gallows." Vicki shivered; she recalled the witch trails of Salem and how that had not gone away even in what they considered there and age. They still persecuted innocent young women for something they knew nothing about. Oh she would have to use caution for sure if she were to survive whatever she had found her self involved in.

Dragging her robe closer to her body she smiled tensely and then spoke softly, "Well I think I shall go rest now." Naomi sighed, and nodded, "I believe my dear that I did send for the doctor and he is here. As Barnabas is back he would have brought him. What with poor Miss Wicke near hysteria I am sure he is attending to her at this time. I shall send him up to see to you after he is done with her. You will forgive me this whole ordeal has given me a headache and I am about to retire myself. Good night my dear Victoria." Vicki felt sorry for Naomi she had a lot on her and it appeared she handled it all while Joshua was away. Turning she called to Naomi, "I hope your headache improves, I shall be in the room you are letting me use. Good night Mrs. Collins." Vicki heard the brush of her skirt across the floor as she moved down the hallway and back to her bedroom. Vicki moved to Josette's room. Walking to the settee she sat down and had to reflect on what had happened to her and how she had ended up in the mad hatter's tea party.

Haring a noise in the hallway she moved to the door and pressed her ear to the door. She could hear voices in the hallway a man's voice that sounded like Peter's voice and a woman's voice, one she had not heard before, "I told you not tonight Angelique. I am far too upset over what happened to Miss Wicke to play your little game. Now leave me alone." The words that came back were low and very threatening. "I do not take kindly to your high handed way of tossing me aside Peter, you will regret it." Then there was silence. She closed her eyes and leaned her back to the door and sighed. Not only had she found herself back in time somehow but she was now witnessing the love play between the servants. Pushing off the door she moved back to the settee and dropped to it. Her intent was to sit and wait for the doctor to come up. The reality of it all was if Naomi thought she had a headache it was nothing compared to the one she was getting at this moment.

Pinching her nose with her fingertips she spoke softly, "Please get me out of here!" The air was silent and there was no one to hear her plea so she sighed and cradled her head in her arms and waited. Feeling exhausted she soon found her eyelashes fluttering close and she was drifting off into a much needed sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

There it was again that annoying feeling of being touched. Vicki opened her eyes and blinked then peered up started at the kindly face old gentleman that stood over her. "My dear Mrs. Collins said you might have suffered an injury that has affected your memory? She asked me to check on you." Vicki flushed softly and fluttered her eyelashes as she considered the man in front of her. "Yes, I am sorry she did say that once you had finished with Miss Wicke you might be up to examine me. I did have a head injury a few weeks ago when my carriage ran off the road and I ended up in a ditch. I had I know hit my head pretty hard then." The old gentleman smiled and sat next to her, "do you mind if I examine you?" Vicki shook her head and waited patiently as he directed her to the bed. Sitting on the edge of the bed she allowed him to do a simple exam of checking her eyes and her ears and then listening to her heart. "Well by all appearances except for a fast heartbeat, you seem to be a pretty healthy young lady."

From the doorway Vicki looked up at the sound of another's approach. Barnabas stood in the open doorway and smiled, "May I enter?" Vicki nodded her assent and waited for him to make his entrance. How much he looked like the Barnabas she knew in her time. "How is the patient Dr. Jacobs?" Dan Jacobs chuckled softly, "I would hardly call this healthy young lady a patient I just wished Miss Wicke had fared as well as this one seemed to have fared." Barnabas with a courtly bow to the doctor and then to Vicki spoke so gently and sweetly, "She certainly is a lovely and now a healthy young lady. I will inform my mother of her good health. I will bid you good eve Miss Winters and hope you rest well." Vicki stood and watched him leave then she turned to the doctor. "Thank you doctor Jacobs, it was very kind of you to take the time and effort to help me."

Jacobs studied the young woman and smiled, "My dear I think in some ways you may know more about your own continued good health than I. I like Mr. Collins will bid you good night." He turned and lifted his black bag from the table and moved to the door going out and pulling it close behind him. She slumped to the bed and sighed deeply. "Time, to find out why I am here and what I am suppose to do." She crawled under the blankets and laid back closing her eyes and soon found she was easily enough falling to sleep.

As daylight broke the night's deceptive calm embrace, Vicki awoke to the feeling someone was watching her. As she opened her eyes she looked into the sweetest most innocent face she had seen in a long time. "Hello." She was a sweet child of barely nine years and she wore a sleeping cap and long gown that must have been used for sleeping. "Good morning." Vicki spoke softly in return and pushed herself up and looked around as the first rays of daylight streaked across the room with its loving warm embrace of pink tendrils and warmth. "My name is Sarah, what is your name?" Vicki watches as she crawled up on her bed and sat cross-legged and watched her with open innocent curiosity. " "My name is Victoria Winters." Sarah continued to study her and then asked, "Are you a witch too like they say Miss Wicke is?" Vicki could not help herself as she said, "Like Miss Wicke, without the is, you do not end your sentences with a preposition." Sarah giggled, "You sound like Miss Wicke only more prim and proper Miss Winters. I like you, will you become my governess if they arrest Miss Wicke for witchcraft?"

Vicki looked shocked at such a suggestion. "Surely they will not do such a thing. I hardly think she is a witch." Sarah shrugged her shoulders and looked down at the ribbon that dangled from her gown. "I do not think she is but that mean man with the loud voice and angry eyes thinks she is and Aunt Abigail says if he thinks so then she is and that she will be tried for witchcraft." Vicki sighed and looked down. "I certainly hope she is not tried for witchcraft I fear she would not bode well and very well could loose her life." Sarah looked alarmed as such a possibility had never occurred to her. "Oh I hope not, I like her too and it would make me sad if anything were to happen to her." Vicki smiled, "Then I suppose we must make sure nothing does happen to her and she is safely kept here under the care of the Collins Family where I am sure she shall be safe."

"Sarah, come away now, you are bothering Miss Winters and you should still be in bed. You know you are just getting over a nasty chest cold." In the doorway appeared a beautiful young woman with striking blue eyes, blond hair and a face that could be described angelic. Sarah glanced to the woman in the door way and said with a hint of resentment that most children displayed when they are ordered to do what they should do. With a voice that hinted on annoyed politeness the little girl spoke softly, "Yes, Angelique I am sorry Miss Winters. I hope to see you for breakfast." Sarah slid from the bed and skipped over and past Angelique. Angelique turned to Vicki and studied her for a moment and in that assessment Vicki felt like she had been stripped and laid bare under her perusal and she knew she did not belong in this time line. Angelique was an incredibly beautiful woman with deep blond hair, penetrating blue eyes and a face of an angel. She smiled charmingly dropped a curtsy and turned moving out of the room drawing the door partway close.

"Mrs. Collins requested some clothing for you. So she went to Collinwood this morning and asked Josette if she had any dresses she felt she no longer needed or wanted. Because Jeremiah had a whole new wardrobe made for her before the wedding she has sent over several gowns for you to try on. I placed them I your dressing room." Vicki flushed and then nodded, "Thank you for your help and please tell Mrs. Collins thank you." Angelique looked curiously around the room and smiled, "I was told that that you lost your luggage and when Mrs. Jeremiah Collins heard of your plight she sent word that she hopes the gowns she sent for you will be suitable. From what Mrs. Joshua Collins surmised you are the same size as the Mrs. Jeremiah Collins. That and the fact they are gowns she no longer wishes to keep." Vicki had a feeling she was testing her with these bits of information as she spoke of the gowns and distinguishing the two Mrs. Collins'. "Well then I am even more appreciative and will express my gratitude to the two Mrs. Collins when I get a chance."

Finally Vicki was alone and she moved from bed and made quick her clean up in tepid water and found a dress of the deepest shade of green and slipped it on finding it fit nicely and that it complemented her figure as well as her coloring. The day outside appeared to show signs of becoming one of those rare warm spring days and she looked forward to a stroll on the grounds so she could get her baring's and feel better about her surroundings. Stepping outside of the bedroom door she was pleased to see that the servants were busy with the daily activities of running of the house and taking care of its occupants. Vicki could smell the brewing of tea and the smell of eggs and bacon cooking below. Though she did really feel very hungry she made her way towards the dining room where she found Barnabas with the morning paper, drinking his tea and then there was Mr. Bradford who was paying careful attention to a lovely young woman with dark hair, pale complexion with soulful brown eyes that looked anxiously at her arrival. Peter and Barnabas stood as she entered the room.

Barnabas moved to pull out a chair and helped her sit next to him then returned to his own seat. "Miss Winters glad to see you are up and about. I heard you had an unexpected visitor this morning." He smiled as he referenced his sister's visit to her room. "Yes, I had a charming young lady visit me with a lot of questions." She chuckled remembering her conversation with Sarah. Barnabas chuckled as well and sighed, "Well do not allow her to make it a habit of visiting you in the early mornings like that. She has been terribly ill and should have been in bed and not up disturbing our guests." Phyllis flushed and spoke as softly, "I will make sure she understand that she is not to disturb you again Miss Winters." Vicki shook her head. "She was no bother and I found her beguiling and enchanting and a child with a very bright mind."

Phyllis felt an immediate affinity with the young woman at the mention of a bright minded youth. "Yes she is very clever and she catches on to her studies very quickly." Vicki feeling the same connection smiled, "You could tell she has a quick attention but a short one I suppose?" Phyllis laughed and nodded, "Oh yes, she does grow bored quickly and then I must find a new way to keep her attention to her studies." Vicki sighed and thought about David and how she had to handle him. So she offered as a suggestion, "Perhaps if you tried to make the studies more of a game it will keep her attention longer and give you less to worry with whether or not she is catching on to what you are teaching." Barnabas had absently listened to the conversation and interjected, "Are you a governess Miss Winters?" Vicki sighed and looked down at her plate. "No, I don't think so," she hedged on the answer for fear of them wising more information so pretending she did not remember was the best way to handle this situation. "I just vaguely recall that while in boarding school we had an instructor that was very clever at keeping all the attention of her class by making it a game and we did learn faster."

Phyllis sighed and then looked down at her plate. "My dear before you begin your day would you do me the honor of a walk?" Peter wanted her attention and he was determined to get her away from the house for a little while and the memory of that dreadful man Trask. Vicki watched as she immediately brightened at the thought of a walk with Peter and lowered her own gaze to her plate as the servant brought her out some toast, eggs and bacon. Barnabas poured her some tea and then sat back and watched her to see if she would eat the meal that had bee set in front of her. He was not surprised to watch her push the food around and only take small bites of the food then to play with it on her plate again. "You know if will benefit you more if you put it in your body and not the table." Vicki was immediately embarrassed and flushed. "I am sorry, I guess I just don't feel well still and was kind of feeling a bit of a stomach distress."

Barnabas sighed and then turned to the cook that had just brought in another fresh pot of tea. "Mary, please ask Angelique to come in here." The plump middle aged woman drop a curtsy and moved from the room only to return to tell him that Angelique had gone into town and would not be back until closer to mid day meal. "Do you know if she still ahs that remedy for stomach distress she prepared for my mother?" Mary smiled and nodded, "Yes, sir we have a small bottle of it in the kitchen." Barnabas nodded and turned to Vicki, "I believe it settled mother's stomach after two doses shall I have her bring the bottle to your room?" Vicki offered a polite but tense smile and spoke softly "Yes, please and thank you for your kind assistance."

Barnabas stood and looked anxiously to the door and then to her. "My dear Miss Winters I have an appointment and I was wondering will you be able to entertain your self for a while until I am done?" Vicki nodded and sat back pushing her plate away and folding her hands neatly in her lap. "I thought to maybe take walk around the grounds and acclimate myself to the area." Barnabas smiled, "That is an excellent idea and I promise when I am done with my appointment, then I shall escort you over to Collinwood and introduce you to my Uncle and his new wife. You two will get along famously you are about the same age." Vicki knew he must have meant Josette and her heart raced at the thought of finally being able to meet a woman that had been such an integral part of her life since her arrival to Collinwood. "Oh I would like that very much." Barnabas bowed and smiled, "Then until later I look forward to sharing your company."

Vicki watched him leave the room and then stood and moved out the dining room and moved towards the front door. Opening the door she came up short, the mean man with angry eyes was standing in the doorway and he smiled as he looked with a lascivious glint to his gaze and his eyes raked her from head to toe. "The mysterious Miss Winters, how nice one of the people I had hoped to see today." Vicki backed up from the man that stood tall and imposing over her and smiled a wickedly secret smile. "Oh yes my dear I do want to talk to you about saving your immortal soul and ask you about your arrival here and how you got here and where you are from." Vicki kept backing up as he made his advanced into the house and then had her pinned against the table that sat next to the stairs. Unable to back up more she felt him moved n like a vulture ready to devour his prey. His hands shot out and drew her close to his body and he smiled, 'You smell wonderful, do you know what I smell?"

He held her gaze as he smiled and nearly licked his lips. Oh she was delectable to hold and he could only imagine how she would feel under him squirming as he took her and brought her to god through the purifying act of making love in the name of God. Vicki could feel her heart racing as he pressed her close ot him and could feel what she was doing to him as she could feel his hardness over whatever depravity his mind was making up and she knew it would involve her and she was afraid. "Please sir, take your hands from me!" Trask pulled her hard against him and then swung her around to press her against the rails of the stairs. "What would you do if I should take you here and now?" he spoke against her ear as he held her pinned to the rails and pressed harder to her body. He could feel her heart racing faster from her fear and could feel her breath as it came in frantic short spurts.

Vicki did not want to hyperventilate if she did she knew should could pass out and god only knew what he could do to her. Pressing her fingertips to his chest she pushed against him and said again only now her breath was coming short and gasping she said, "I said unhand me and leave me alone!" As he laughed and began to move in to capture her lips and press a passionate kiss to her lips he felt his body ripped away from her and flung across the room to land with a hard thump to the chair by the fireplace. The man that had thrown him across the room now towered over his body as he glared down at the man that had the impertinence to try and rape a young lady of virtue in his brother's home?" As he turned to peer back at Vicki to make sure she was unharmed Vicki felt her face loose its color and she spoke his name in a hush that seemed to be more of a gasp than his name, "Burke!" Then darkness encompassed her and she slumped to the floor.

Vick felt her face being bathed with cool water as the soft gentle tones of Naomi spoke soothingly to her. "Victoria, my dear please opens your eyes." The sweet concerned voice of Sarah was echoing her mother's word's "Yes Miss Winters please open your eyes! Don't let the angry eyed man that was so mean have killed you!" She heard her mother's soft admonishments. "Sarah! Do not say such a thing. She merely fainted after being treated so poorly by that man." Sarah sighed and crawled up next to Vicki and leaned over and patted her cheek. "Please Miss Winters open your eyes." Vicki finally felt it was the right thing to do and slowly opened her eyes to peer up at Sarah and smile. "Hello poppet, I am not dead, bruised and embarrassed that I allowed that insufferable man cause me to show myself in a fit of vapors." Naomi sighed relieved and turned to peer up at Dr. Jacobs. "It seems that Reverend Trask is going around trying to incite the whole of Collinsport with his inane prattle about witches and the likes when he is nothing more than a perverse fool that has no honor." Vicki could tell by the degree of anger that Dr. Jacob used that he had little or no use for Trask.

Vicki sat up on the bed and looked around. "How did I get here, the last I remember he had me pinned downstairs against the rails of the banister." The man that now stepped forward that had caused her to faint now stood at the foot of the bed. "I carried you up here. I fear that Trask had harmed you or injured you and after I threw him out of the house I brought you here and got Naomi, she sent for Dr. Jacob." Vicki was again reminded so much of how much this man looked so much like Burke Devlin. "Thank you for your help. I fear had you not come in when you did I might have been injured or worse I fear he was about to take liberties no self respecting woman would allow without benefit of marriage." Jeremiah looked to Naomi, "I fear had I not arrived as I did sister in law this young lady would have been ravaged by that despot. He was pressing her so hard against the bannister I feared she would beak one of the spindles and be impaled by it, then when I saw he was taking liberties that he had not right to take I reacted and was about to deliver a severe thrashing until your Miss Winters fainted. That is the only thing that saved him from being beaten like a rabid dog."

Naomi stood and allowed Dr. Jacobs closer to Vicki, "Where was Barnabas? I asked him to entertain Miss Winters until I was done with my morning duties with the house." Vicki looked to the two discussing her as if she were not there. "Mr. Barnabas Collins said he had an appointment but that he would be back and take me to meet you Mr. Collins and your lovely wife." Jeremiah's face darkened a bit as Vicki said his nephew had an appointment and Vicki could see the tightening of his jaw and a small tick that had just started to throb. "I see, an appointment, would you know with whom this appointment had been made?" Vicki shook her head and looked down as the doctor once again gave her a cursory exam and frowned when he found the nasty bruises forming along her back that were the perfect imprint of the bannister's spindles. Then he looked to her wrists and noted they too showed ill treatment and were starting to bruise with pressure from Trask's fingertips. She shook her head and spoke softly, "No I am sorry, he did not mention a name only that he would be back by mid day meal and then afterwards her would bring me to the big house and meet you and your wife."

Naomi put her fingertips to Jeremiah's arm. "Now Jeremiah, do not jump to conclusions. You have no proof." Jeremiah looked to Vicki then to Naomi, "Outside Naomi this is nothing to be discussed in front of strangers." Naomi nodded to the doctor and Vicki then followed Jeremiah out into the hallway. " You know she is younger than you and it would be natural for her to wonder an experiment Jeremiah what did you expect?" The door closed and Vicki was not allowed the response to that statement as the doctor then took his time looking over the various other bruises that Trask had inflicted on the body of Miss Winters. The more he found the angrier he was becoming. It was bad enough he had tried the same thing with Miss Wicke the past evening but now he was attacking an innocent beauty like this poor young woman whose only crime was she could not remember her past.

Finishing his exam he spoke softly to Vicki, "My dear I am going to recommend that you rest today, you are going to feel very sore by tomorrow and would not e surprised if you were bed bound for the damage that man had caused. I shall leave you some pain relievers for the discomfort that I am sure it going to come from such ill treatment. Now, I also understand that you have been having some stomach distress and that Angelique has some herbs that she has left for Mrs. Collins with the same problem. I will recommend you not take these two medicines together. So you much weigh which bothers you the most, the stomach distress or the pain from the bruising and poorly abused muscles. Bed rest for you and I shall come by tomorrow to check on you again."

Vicki's door burst open and she came into the room on a rush of excited words and the scent of jasmine filling the very air about her. "Oh my dearest Miss Winters! We do not know each other but I must insist that you be removed to Collinwood immediately and we shall keep you under our protection so that dreadful evil man Trask cannot ever harm you again." Following behind Josette nearly on her heels was Barnabas with a look of guilt and was that shame she saw hidden beneath the surface of that gaze he moved from Josette's lovely figure to Vicki with a pleading look of an apology as he studied Vicki lying on the bed with the doctor hovering close beside her. Jeremiah moved into the room his anger barely contained. "And where have you been my dear? I went looking for you earlier and thought you might have come over to meet Miss Winters. Imagine my surprise to find you were not here and no one seemed to know where you were and ou Barnabas, Miss Winters said you had an appointment and discharged you from your duties to entertain her. Would you mind telling me what was so much more important that you abandoned Miss Winters to the foul and most disagreeable Mr. Trask that nearly raped the poor girl in the foyer of this very house?"

Barnabas looked aghast as the thought of his charge nearly being raped under the roof of his house. "I had an appointment with a trader in Collinsport. I did not mean to let Miss Winters become a victim nor thought that Trask would return after he was ejected from this house last night and told he was to never return and this after he nearly accosted Miss Wicke in her room!" Vicki glanced again at the woman that was Josette Collins and was astonished at how much she looked like Maggie Evans. When she first entered Vicki thought the flush to her cheeks was her indignation upon learning of Vicki's plight but now as she studied her a bit more she was sure the flush was from some very heavy love making she must have been involved before her arrival to the old house and this room and then it dawned on her, Josette and Barnabas were lovers and Jeremiah knew it. There was no denying where his thoughts had strayed.

The more she was learning about this family from the past the more she was sure they were on course for self destruction and it was going to come to a head soon. Then she knew she was her to perhaps save Josette from killing herself and to put this family back on tract as the history books had written.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Willie Loomis was now trapped in a house filled with people that hated him. Or at least that is what he thought. Because of their present predicament, he was beginning to feel tired and he was also getting very horney again; his romp with Carolyn had just whetted his appetite and a part of him wanted more but he kept seeing the very disparaging look of Mrs. Stoddard each time he put a lustful eye to Carolyn. He had almost forgotten how wonderful it was to make love to a woman. There was that taste and smell that he always enjoyed as he sated his needs and in the past it usually had been with a dock whore and he hoped he would not be needing penicillin after his encounters. This night was growing longer and secretly he was glad that Vicki had disappeared at least she was not at risk to what Barnabas had planned for her. So for a little while he felt he was able to easily enjoy life again. It had been far too long under the fear factor Barnabas had placed him under.

Lord knows that when Maggie was at the old house they had gotten closer than most two people trapped in a house that seemed to be designed for death could be. He had laid awake many a nights after Barnabas had sent him off to bed because he wanted to be alone with his 'Josette.' It was the aftermath that he had to deal with. The morning after a bad drunk was pretty bad but this was no hangover and it had been tearing him apart to watch her move about the house like the ghost she was suppose to represent to mindlessly wander the house and look blankly about holding that damn music box. It was not until later when she started to fight him with everything she had in her that he got to know the real Maggie. Although Barnabas had insisted that she always be referred to as Josette, she was to him Maggie dressed up in old gowns looking like the lady in a portrait that had been long dead.

Because of their particular predicament, Mrs. Stoddard had assigned rooms to them since they could nt leave the house and the time had seemed to be frozen at the one minute to midnight. That was what it was like, time frozen and waiting an expectant kind of hush that seemed to fill the entire house. If they could not leave he wondered if anyone could come to the house, had time frozen for all of them in this time frame or only frozen for Collinwood. It was enough to make Willie's mind spin and he was no longer interested in thinking about this whole sordid situation. He could silently sit and watch Barnabas fret and worry at the disappearance of someone that was very important to him. Willie wanted to stand up and shout, "_Damnit, its Vicki not Josette, why not think of her as Vicki, why not love her as Vicki!_" He wanted to shout it to the rafters and then he wondered could he read his mind and know what he was thinking. He shot an uneasy glance to Barnabas and noted that Barnabas was too caught up in the drama that was Collinwood and the what happened to Vicki dilemma. Standing he moved to Barnabas, "I guess I will go up and lay down for a bit Barnabas, if you need me you can let me know ok?"

Barnabas waved him away and turned back to the fireplace in the great room that was the drawing room of Collinwood. "Yes, all right Willie go on up, if I need you I will send someone to fetch you." Willie turned and nodded to the others in the room, noting that Mrs. Stoddard seemed to be relieved that he was going to leave the room and she felt get further away from Carolyn, who had gone on up to her room to change. Elizabeth thought that had sounded like a good idea so she too stood up, "If you all will excuse me for a few minutes I think that I, like my daughter would like to change." Barnabas smiled and nodded "But of course Cousin Elizabeth." Julia had sat watching Barnabas with an exteme amount of intense interest as he sat and studied the fire and then the doors to the outside. The whole house had seemed time locked yet this Mr. Collins was worried about something other than she was sure the missing Miss Winters.

Julia had felt she was a lovely girl, but so was Maggie Evans and what had happened to her was not a natural event. The more she delved into her psyche and what she had experienced through her torn memories; she began to put together a most fantastic hypothesis. She had felt that Miss Evans had been the victim of a vampire. She could not prove it but it was centered around this house and these people. She had to find a way to be allowed to stay. This could be her one and only chance to pursue her other studies on curing a vampire. This would make her famous and she would and very well could win honors for it. She had dreamed of being a Nobel recipient for some time but notably most her research had been found laughable and made for science fiction or horror movies.

She was loath to admit that was one of the reasons she had hidden herself away in her father's sanatorium working with the mentally impaired and how she had found her self feeling as if she were drying up and life was beginning to pass her by. When Eric called and asked her to come down and take a look at the blood work he had taken from Miss Winters she was intrigued, so now it seemed the vampire had a new objective and object of desire and that Miss Winters herself was headed down the same avenue that Miss Evens had escaped. The intense interest that Barnabas had shown in Miss Winters was not surprising she was a lovely young lady and he a handsome man so it seemed the logical choice for this to play out. But something about this man had struck her as an old soul in more ways than one.

She had been so intent on her study of Barnabas that she had not realized her had caught her studying him and had asked her a question and was obviously awaiting her response to his question. "I am so sorry Mr. Collins I suppose I was lost in thought wool gathering. What was the question?" Barnabas assumed his most charming smile and bowed slightly to her. "I just noticed how intently you were looking at me and was wondering if you had a question or if perhaps I had something on my face?' Julie ducked her chin and smiled, "Oh, do beg your pardon, I suppose I was just studying your costume and found it to be almost identical to the one worn by the original Barnabas in the portrait that hangs in the hall." Barnabas chuckled and shook head. "Well there is a perfectly good explanation and that would be it is the original clothing he wore when he had his portrait painted. I was lucky enough to inherit it along with many of his other prized possessions that was passed down from each generation until it finally was left to me."

Julia was being equally as gracious as she looked from him to the portrait "Really? How fortunate for you. Are there any more family members that would have contested your receiving those items left in England?" Barnabas looked down and studied his fingers and spoke softly, "Unfortunately no, I am the last of my line from England, thus why I came to the United States and decided I would settle back here where my ancestor was raised and learned his trade in the shipping business." Julia nodded, "I suppose will you ever you think marry and perhaps children of your own and pass those things along tp them?" Barnabas found her brash and too modern thinking with her very inquisitive mind and her attitude of being pushy into the personal affairs of others. "Not as yet, but I am hopeful." Julia being the eternal doctor and knowing she was starting to get to his nature and propriety had to push it a little further. "Really? Would Miss Winters be on your radar for such a venture?"

Barnabas frowned and looked at her without flinching but showing he was irritated at being questioned so said softly, "My dear Miss Hoffman that is really none of your business and I would ask you to refrain from such further questioning of such a personal nature." Julia laughed and shook her head. "Really Mr. Collins this is the 20th century and such things are usually discussed openly in such an atmosphere such as we have here. I was merely inquiring if you had designs on Miss Winters and perhaps viewed her as a potential for wife material?" Barnabas stood and moved to the window his back ramrod straight and his irritation factor going up with each passing second he spent with that insufferable woman. "Well I do not care of it is the 20th century and the way of the modern woman's mind is to discuss things of such a personal nature with out the topic of that conversation being present is offensive and again would ask you to change the subject and refrain from any further banter of that particular topic for conversation until the subject in question may be present to contribute to the conversation."

Julia chuckled and the laughter was deep and rich as she shook her head and sighed deeply, "I am sorry if I offended you Mr. Collins it was not my intention, let us just say I have a very curious mind and find that your interest in Miss Winters was of note to me so I came to a natural conclusion." Barnabas bristled as she seemed to wish to pursue this line of questioning and defending her position was not endearing her to him. Making an effort to control his growing anger he made a show of appearing to take a deep breath and let it out slowly. It was a habit he had perfected since he had been forced to embrace his undead state thanks to Bradford. Turning he bowed stiffly, "Again, Madam it seems you are quiet obtuse and making it a point to dig into a subject that should be table at this time. Now if you will excuse me, I think I shall excuse myself and go to the room that my cousin assigned me. When she comes down please tell her I shall be down after I have rested a bit. Good eve." Barnabas disappeared out of the room and to Julia appeared to be like a scalded cat running out of the room.

Julia sat back and thought about the man that had just left and if she were right and her instincts said she was on target, that man was a vampire and he would surely be worried when the sun rise came if he were not back in his coffin then he very well may go poof and if that happened her chances to prove her theories on the undead and the cure for them would go poof too. So, she determined that if time did start and he was not in his coffin then she would make sure he was protected until she could present her offer. That is if he was interested in a cure. She had not considered that he might like the state he had been a part of for over she suspected nearly two hundred years.

Across town in the Lookout Point Inn, Angelique stood over Jeff and laughed, "You are so gullible my darling, you really think that Barnabas wanted to take your pathetic love Phyllis and kill her? He had no choice. I hated her, I hated her enough to send Barnabas after her, the sole reason was to bring you back to me and my bed Peter, my bed and my heart wanted you. But you refused me." Jeff glared at the hatred bitch from hell and then turned away from her. "Why Phyllis, she was an innocent." Angelique shook her head. "You made Barnabas, why Barnabas?" Peter rubbed his eyes and sighed and then looked down. "He found me after I turned, he followed me an found me after a kill. I could not allow him to know and tell others about me. I had no choice."

Again, Angelique had that superior look as she moved about the room and scoffed at his pathetic whining. "Wrong again Peter, I sent Barnabas after you so he would find you. Both of you thought you could just use me and then dump me like some unwanted baggage. You both had your lives twisted into those two women you perceived you both love so I cursed you both. I made damn sure that none would ever love either one of you. I told you that night you thought you had killed me that I would curse you Peter that you would never know love and any that loved you in return would die and I kept my promise. That was rather cruel of you to try and strangle me and then to get Barnabas to help you bury my body in Eagle Hill Cemetery? Really did you not think I would come back and make you both pay? You are paying even today you are paying and you will continue to pay only now you will pay as my master's slave."

Jeff stood and moved to the door and found he was unable to leave the room. "What deviltry is this?" His hand shot out to the door and found that it shook and trembled with his efforts to try and reach the doorknob and open the door. Nicholas who had sat quietly on the bed and watched Angelique lord her position over the poor fool now looked at his efforts to leave and frowned, then he looked to Angelique and asked softly, 'Are o doing this?" She watched as Peter seemed to be frozen in place at the door and was struggling against an invisible force trying to open the door. "No, I am not doing this and if you are Nicholas, please stop if he wants to leave let him." Nicholas shook his head "Oh my dear, I assure you I wish I had a power that strong." He stood and moved next to Peter and then he too tried to open the door and found that he was shoved back by a very powerful very strong force that was not about to let anyone in that room leave.

"Angelique, do not lie to me tell me that you are doing this?" Angelique was beginning to grow concerned as she watched Nicholas and Peter try to get out the door and then she had to join them and discovered what they already knew that something was locking them into the room. "What is happening?" She glanced around the room and her gaze went to the clock by the bed and she gasped, "Nicholas look at the clock!" Nicholas frowned as he gaze landed on the clock and he saw that time was not passing. "Did you unplug that clock?" She shook her head and stepped back and away from the door and moved to the bedside table and peered at the second hands and the minutes and hour hand and shook her head. "Something has happened and we have drifted into a time lock. We are stuck until whatever has been put in motion has completed its cycle and we are released."

Nicholas joined her by the bed and studied it a moment, "I do not believe it has anything to do with the master and as we are in this time lock he will not know about it until this whatever it is has been completed we are all stuck with each other. So you my dear might as well continue with pulling Mr. Bradford's butterfly wings off of his body and tell him the whole truth of what happened that night he tried to strangle you and why he is as he is and why the events unfolded the way they did." Peter was growing more anxious with each passing minute, he was not sure of the time or if the sun would come up and he would not be able to hide from the sun's rays. As much as this seemed to annoy if not frighten him, he was more fascinated with knowing the other side of what happened that fateful night that he had the curse placed on him.

Moving away from the door he moved to the chair by the window and slumped down into the chair and fixed his glare on Angelique, "Was it you that sent Trask after her and had him rape her?" Angelique could not contain her contempt as she laughed out right and spat back at him "Rape her? My dear lover, he no more raped that girl than she was as innocent as you think and claim. She gave her self willingly to him to avoid the hangman's noose. So the virtuous Miss Wicke was not so virtuous, she chose to give up her virginity to Trask to avoid dying on the end of a rope and look what happened. She had her very delicate and impure life ended by Barnabas who drained her dry and threw her from the cliff of widow's hill. The same way you had drained Josette and threw her from the very same hill. Rather fitting I think, you both wanted those women and did not want me and look what happened. They died and I am still here."

Peter clinched his hand thinking of the night Phyllis had died and how he had gotten there too late to prevent her death. Barnabas he felt wanted him to know the same pain he had felt when Peter had killed Josette. "You are a monster Angelique I am just sorry that I did not kill you that night." Angelique felt as if Peter had slapped her when he had called her a monster. "You want to talk about monstrous? Let us look at what you did that night our last night together." Angelique moved to his chair and rested a hand on either side and put her face right in his face and her features twisted up with her anger and hate. "You took me that night, you used me and then as you were getting dressed told me that we would never be together again? You had no problems coming to me when you could not get to your precious Phyllis and you knew of my powers. You knew very well what I was capable of, and knowing this you still choe to throw me away."

Peter glared back at her, "You threatened to kill Phyllis, you took that hideous doll that was to look like Phyllis and used her own kerchief to twist is around its neck and to let me hear and see her fall in her cell and grab at her throat as the very air was being choked out of her by you! Do you know what it felt like to hear her scream and gasp out for breath? What did you expect?" Angelique laughed and then she moved in closer, "I expected you to understand what I could do an force you to remain with me. But no, you had to go into a rage and grab me by the throat and choke me as I had been choking your Miss Wick. As I begged and tried to pull your hands away, you still choked me until I no longer breathed and then you ran to your best friend, Barnabas. Together you took my lifeless body to the woods and then to Eagle Hill cemetery where you put me in a freshly dug grave with another body and left me there as worm food."

Nicholas had sat impassively through the history lesson and smiled, "Then I came along and your life and that of Mr. Barnabas Collins was never going to be the same again. You see I brought her back so she could set this curse you are under in place and thus began a over all big picture of this entire thing was all because our master has uses for you and Barnabas." Peter shifted uncomfortably. "I refuse to do the bidding of your master. I have lived this life for too long to want to change or bow down to another and do their bidding." Nicholas sighed and shook his head. "I do believe this is a no choice situation Mr. Bradford,, I do assure you that you will do his bidding and you will not deny him anything." Peter stood up and moved around the room. "Oh I think I can deny him anything I chose to deny, he ahs no ties over me and I choose to not obey him. What is he going to do kill me? Too late I am dead already. What will he do kill me again? So be it, but I refuse to do his bidding."

Nicholas stood up and moved to the small bar that was set up in the suite. He made a play of taking his time to pour out a drink then move back and recline on the bed and looked at Peter over the top of the glass he held in his hand. "Shall I tell you why you will do as he asks?" With care he lifted his glass and sipped deeply, "You will do as he asks because of Miss Wick." Jeff frowned, "What of her, she is dead." Nicholas smiled, "Oh no she is not dead my dear Mr. Bradford, or rather her soul is not dead, her soul is being held by our master and he shall torture her soul if you do not do as he asks." Angelique crossed her arms over her chest and nodded as Peter looked at her. "You both are lying, why would he hold her soul for over two hundred years?" Angelique sat on the edge of the bed and smiled, ""To get you to do as he wishes. As long as he hold her soul, she is at his mercy and you are his puppet." Jeff felt a growing knot in his stomach as he listened to the sick depraved way they hoped to get the means to their end.

"If I do as he asks, then he will release her soul so she can move on?" Angelique shrugged and looked away from him and then sighed, "More than likely he would tell you yes, but as I know him so well, I can assure you that as long as he can manipulate you through coercion because of her he will keep her always within arms reach of him and will do with her as he sees fit. It is up to you to see her receive some relief from the torment he will force upon her or you can negotiate for her comfort and that might serve you better." Peter could not bare the thought of her trapped and forever lost in the pits of hell living in torment and it made his skin crawl to think that she was at the mercy of their master. He had to think about this and sat quietly withdrawing into himself. Angelique smiled she could tell because she knew him so well, that he was considering their proposal. All they needed to do was to make it through this time lock and then bring him to their master.

"Yes, Peter consider our words and our offer, once this time lock is removed you will have very little time to reconsider and trust me you do not want anything as bad as it can get there to happen to your sweet Miss Wick." Peter chewed his bottom lip and he closed his eyes and he could still see her wide lovely brown eyes as she looked up into his gaze and told him of her love. How she felt in his arms and how she needed him and clung to him and he wanted her to need him and cling to him. He had truly loved her. He kept those thoughts of her close to his memory and held to them and was now considering selling his loyalty and soul to the devil himself.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Lamar Trask entered his rented rooms and looked around the room like a man possessed. There that worthless Noah Gifford sat huddled against the wall. His wide blue eyes were fixed to the man in black and he actually trembled at his entrance into the room. Noah Gifford was to Lamar Trask what Willie Loomis had become for Barnabas in the future; he was Trask's slave. He was at the man's mercy all because he was caught trying to court one of the detainees that Trask had taken into his home to question in regards to the young woman's alliance to the devil. She had been seen going into the woods late at night and had been seen dancing around a fire in a near naked form. Oh how that description had lit up Trask's eyes and so he had ordered her to be arrested and brought in to his testing chambers. He had spent hours bringing her down to her knees and to beg him for release, that she would do anything for release. His eyes had lit up with the possibilities and since she was on her knees than why not take advantage of the situation. He indicated what he wanted and she satisfied in for the moment. He had left her near naked form tied to the bench and Noah had to go in and try to court her to make love to her and Trask had caught them.

From that moment on, Trask may not have tortured him, but he sure as hell made sure his life was miserable. "Gifford there you are, I need you to do something for me!" He command I that supercilious voice of his as he pranced about the room like some goddamned male peacock that was courting a female to be his for the night. Staggering up and moving with a shuffle due to his injury from his days on the three masted schooner he gimped to Trask and cowered before him, he wondered if he should say "Yes Master, but thought better because the last time he had done that he had been back handed and had felt that beating way beyond that night and for many months afterwards. He had been called impertinent and that he should not mock his betters. So Noah waited and listened as Trask was off on another rant. There was this delectable young beauty by the name of Victoria Winters and he wanted to know what ever Noah could find out. He sat at the table in the room and Noah was actually scared by the intensity of the man's look in his eyes as he kept muttering and ranting about this Victoria Winters, he wanted her and he intended to have her without the interference of the Collins Family.

"Even if I have to force her to me to make her want me to need me! If she does not choose to come to me, then she can face the gallows, as a witch, I shall start my campaign as soon as you find out something about her and then she will have no choice but to come to me and beg me to take her and keep her safe. If she does not submit, then she will die!" He balled his hand into a fist and slammed it on the mantle. "So at first light you go to Portland that is where she said she thought she was from. Find out what you can about her and return here to me. I still have one tiny gold fish to fry in the Collins Household and that is the lovely and innocent Miss Wicke, she shall whet my appetite until I bring Miss Winters to her knees." The more Noah listened to the man's mad ranting's the more afraid he was becoming over his mental condition.

Noah wondered if the man had been chasing witches so long that he was beginning to believe his own crap that he was some kind of divine witch hunter and bringing his divine rod, and here he silently snickered at the thought of his rod being divine. His preaching to them to accept his sex into their bodies that by expelling his seed into them he would bring their bodies would convert them to the way of light and goodness. When truth be told Trask was rotten to the core and probably could put Satan himself to shame. There was nothing divine about the man, he had not been touched with the light of the lord, his mind had been so besotted by his driving sexual needs that he used his religion as an excuse to diddle the women he accused of witchcraft and then to ease his conscious about his actions condemned them for his needs as being temptresses of the devil trying to bring him over as follower of their master.

Noah looked forward to leaving him, the more he was around him, the more he was sicken by his depravity. Trask gave him some coins to pay for his ride to Portland and to use while in Portland. Noah was glad to leave. Taking the coins he practically ran to the station and waited for the train to arrive. He hoped his new assignment would keep him away from that sick freak for as long as he could milk out the time. The one thing he did not want to see or worry about was some poor innocent woman being tortured or raped by that monster that called himself a holy man and did his depraved acts in the name of a God that surely would not allow someone as sick and perverse as this man to stay alive.

Vicki had found herself suddenly transplanted to Collinwood and put in of all places her old room she had in the 20th century. She actually began to feel at home again and safe. The only thing she could not avoid was when she was with Josette and Jeremiah she could not help but notice that the tension between the two was palatable. She did not want to believe that Josette was cheating on her husband; she did not want that image ruined for her but it appeared that in all probability Josette was secretly having an affair with Barnabas and that Jeremiah suspected them. She had found Jeremiah as charming and set in his ways as most Collins males. He was a brilliant man and had the most fantastic ideas and was a phenomenal architect, he had to be; he had designed Collinwood and helped with the construction of the great house. He was a visionary and was a head of his time with the style and design of the manor house.

He had conceived a design that would house generations of Collin's family members and bring joy to them by living there. In some respects he had envisioned this and dreamed of it and then he had executed on it and now he had a legacy to pass on. Vicki had found that the hours she had spent speaking with him and getting to know him he was very much as Burke had been and in some respects he was Burke. A self-made man that was older than Josette and not as youthful as Barnabas that could give his wife the attention she demanded and needed. He was a devoted man and in his way had his love for his wife, but that to Victoria did not seem to be enough for Josette. She was so young and vibrant and full of life and wanted to have the parties and the fun that most young lady her age expected and demanded from life. She had Vicki presumed found that with Barnabas.

She knew that Jeremiah had been subtly putting pressure on Naomi to encourage Joshua to move into Collinwood and so far he had been fairly successful in convincing Naomi to think about his idea and consider moving into Collinwood. Joshua even offered to allow Joshua to maintain his position as head of household and could take over that position in this house. Vicki had found herself enchanted by the charming Jeremiah and actually looked forward to his return home from Collinsport and the family shipping business where he shared duties with Barnabas. His brother had been away to Martinique making arrangements with Andre DuPres in shipping his sugar cane to the colonies. The plantation was very successful I producing the cane and Joshua wanted to corner the market on cane. It had taken him several months of negotiations with the other plantation owners of the other islands and he had sent word he would be home soon.

This day Vicki had found herself at wits end, Josette had left to go horse back riding early after Joshua had left the house and she was left on her own. Finding herself at loose ends and needing some air, she thought to take a walk along the beach near widows hill. So, dressing for the cooler weather that fall seemed to be determined to deliver on the small village of Collinsport, she moved out of the house and headed towards Widows Hill and the path that lead to the beach. The air was brisk and exhilarating and she noted that though there was lots of sunshine, the cloudbank that was building over the tumultuous Atlantic was showing signs that before night fall, there would be a storm brewing and making landfall. Deciding that no in climate weather was going to prevent her from having a nice walk she continued on along the pathway until she reached the bottom of the hill and came up short.

In front of her in full view of any that should wish to walk on the beach was Josette and she was locked in a tight passionate embrace of Barnabas. "Josette my love, my dearest love, how much longer must you make me wait? When can we be together always?" Vicki fell back against the rocks, if she tried to leave they would see or hear her and if she continued on they most certainly would see or hear her. So she pressed her self against the rocks and out of sight not wanting to hear this proclamation. "I shall challenge him and force him to release you from this loveless marriage!" Josette began to weep, "Oh no Barnabas, do not do this I will be ruined, my reputation shall suffer and I shall disgrace my family!" He must have gone to bended knee as he took her hand in his and looked up into her tear soaked gaze. "I love you Josette, the very day you arrived and I saw you exit the carriage, I knew then you were the love f my life, my soul, my very heart!" Something perhaps it was a rock she might had dislodged by trying to keep from sight but the lovers meeting was interrupted as they both became concerned that they may have been seen.

"Oh no Barnabas who do you think it is?" She could just visualize the terror and fear on her face as she held to Barnabas and then Vicki heard a voice she had hoped would never have to know for sure that his wife had been unfaithful. Jeremiah was riding up the beach towards the two and then she heard his outraged voice. "So, it is true! I should have known it was you with him! Tell me Barnabas was your whore worth the destruction of your family?" Barnabas was outraged and bristled at hearing him call his love a whore. "How dare you Jeremiah, she is no whore." She heard Jeremiah dismount from the horse and his boot kicking the sand as he advanced on them both. "Not a whore? How can you say that? She is my wife yet she is in your arms! She has been so free with her charms that she has obviously enticed you to her bed instead of being in mine."

Barnabas stood chest to chest with Jeremiah who now towered over his nephew. "I would suggest you leave Barnabas and I shall tend to my wife as I see fit!" She could hear the soft sobs of Josette as she must have tried to plead with Jeremiah and this made Vicki heartsick. Then she heard it a slap across the face. "I demand satisfaction!" Jeremiah must have struck Barnabas across the face and as he slapped his nephew, his voice low and filled with his self-righteous anger issued the challenged for a duel. "I shall send my second to talk with your second. We meet at dawn tomorrow in the garden of Collinwood, I will expect you there!" This sent Josette off into another bout of tearful pleas. She surmised that Jeremiah must have mounted up on his horse and was preparing to ride away. "I will expect you to comply with the rules of fair play Barnabas and will see you at dawn on the morrow!" Then the sound of the horse being whipped to ride off throwing sand, the wind whipping the cloak away from his body and then there was silence. The only sounds were those of the ocean moving onto the sand and the wind that was now whipping up white caps. Somehow Vicki felt it was only appropriate that the weather should not reflect the fury of the motions that had just been witnessed on the beach. She slumped to a nearby rock and put trembling fingertips to her face as she thought of what had just happened.

Then the soft sobs of Josette began to blend with the wind and the surf sounds. She could hear the tender words being offered by Barnabas to his love and finally the sound of their parting and even then by what was just witnessed by Vicki she did not feel safe enough or calm enough to rise and go back to the house, if anything she wanted to run away from what she had witnessed an forget it ever happened. It had crushed her perceptions of what and who this Collins family was and represented. Her biggest fear was that on the morrow, either Jeremiah or Barnabas was going to die and it crushed her heart to think of either of them lying dead and cold in a grave. She felt she had waited an eternity as she sat and listened to the seagulls' mournful cries and the crash of the waves as they beat them selves out on the rocks. Even she was struck by the melancholy of the situation as she continued to sit and wait for enough time to pass so no one need know she had been an unwitting witness to the deception just found and played out on the beach.

Peter rolled off the bed and away from Angelique; even tough she lay naked and appealing to his appreciative eye. " Do you have to go?" She pouted prettily for Peter as she tugged the blanket over her breasts and smiled beguilingly to him. "Peter, you do not need to be anywhere soon come back to bed. I promise I can make your afternoon more enjoyable than anyone else." Peter sat on the edge of the bed and the vixen sat up and moved to press her body next to his and kiss his neck Now she was being annoying. "Angelique, you know I need to make sure that Phyllis is well and not being tormented by the despot Trask!" He was growing annoyed and his inattention to her after just making love to her for half the afternoon was now annoying her. Sliding away from him the blond with a luscious lips and a delectable body stood and unabashedly stood dressing in front of him, taking her own sweet time to pull on her clothing.

"Why do you still persist in wanting to be with a that foolish twit? She cannot please you as I do!" Peter stood and looked hr over, "Angelique, you are a servant, and as lovely as you are and as sweet as your body can make me feel, I am going to tell you now, I plan to ask Phyllis to marry me." Angelique flew into a rage. "You plan to ask her to marry you? Why would you not ask me to marry you?" Her desperation was now driving her on into dangerous ground. "Because Angelique I love Phyllis and she is a virtuous woman deserving of my attention and will make me an excellent wife." This callous talk infuriated the now dangerously calm woman.

"Do you have no idea what I can do Peter? Do you have no idea of what power I can wield?" Peter was growing concern, he had heard rumors of women from the West Indies having the power of voodoo and using that power but he never really gave it much thought. Now as he watched she moved to the dresser and withdrew an image in the form of a doll and the dress on the doll appeared to be made from a kerchief, with the initials of PW on the edge. "This is your precious Phyllis and this, " she lifted out a satin ribbon and began to wrap it around the dolls throat. "This is a ribbon your Phyllis loved to wear in her hair, see even some of her hair is in the ribbon and on the doll." She moved to the top of her dresser and brought out a mirror and laid it on the bed "Now watch what I can do to your precious Phyllis!"

Peter watched in horror as the mirror shifted and he could see Phyllis sitting in her room reading by the firelight. As Angelique tied the ribbon around the neck of the doll, he watched as Phyllis grabbed her throat and began to choke and gasp for air, each twist and each turn of the ribbon put Phyllis in more distress. Peter looked from the mirror to the delighted look on Angelique's face as she twisted the ribbon some more. "Stop it! Leave her alone!" Angelique laughed that annoyingly hideous laugh she favored when she was having some sport or fun at someone's expense. "No, I am going to kill your precious Phyllis and then you will have to marry me!"

Peter rushed forward and grabbed the doll from her hand and pulled the ribbon from the neck and then he felt her rack his face with her nails. Anger beyond his belief filled him, filling his rage fueled by her laughter he slapped her hard and knocked on down on the bed. "You will regret this day Peter Bradford, you will never rest Peter. And you will never be able to love anyone. For whoever loves you will die! That is my curse and you will live with it through all eternity!" Falling on top of her Peter began to choke her, watching as she tried to pull his hands away from her throat, her eyes bulging as she began to gasp. Still struggling to try and break his hold. Then as she began to grow still and her gaze became fixed and glazed over he let his hands loos from her throat and stood up and backed away from what he had just done.

Taking the blanket from the bed he covered her body and moved to sit at a table and felt his body begin to tremble uncontrollably. What had he done? He had been given no other choice. She had forced his hand when she tried to kill his love Phyllis. Now the witch lay dead on the bed. A sudden knock o the door startled him and he stood and moved to the door and asked in a harsh whisper, "Who is there?" Barnabas was looking around the hallway, he needed a second and as Peter had not been with Miss Wicke who had seemed to be taken with a sudden choking problem, and had retired for the rest of the day, Barnabas surmised that perhaps Peter was indulging his needs with Angelique. Peter opened the door and pulled Barnabas inside. "MY god Barnabas you have to help me!" Barnabas moved in the room and looked around and then saw the unmoving body of Angelique as she lay on the bed.

With a quickness not seen by Peter, Barnabas rushed to the bed and looked down on the body of the dead woman. "What have you done?" Peter brushed a trembling hand through his hair and sighed, "She was trying to use witchcraft to kill Phyllis, she left me no choice, what am I going to do?" Barnabas looked around and pulled the cords from the windows "Here, help me tie her into this blanket and then she will wait and take her out after dusk to the graveyard and find a fresh grave, and put her in that grave." Peter shook his head, "I murdered her Barnabas! What if someone finds out?" Barnabas glared at the hysterical man. "Peter calm yourself. I need you to pay attention and help me help you then tomorrow I shall need your help as my second." Peter looked with concern to Barnabas and questioned, "Second, what is this about."

Barnabas finished the binding of the blanket to the body and then turned to look at Peter, "I shall explain after we deal with this. Now be quick before the whole house is alerted to this problem." Together both men moved to carry the body down into the cellar and then to the secret tunnel and out to the beach where they were tempted to push her into the ocean. Instead Barnabas stayed with the body while Peter went to get a wagon. Working together they moved to take the body to Eagle Hill Cemetery and found a fresh grave, using the shovels left at the cemetery they dug into the grave to the coffin and then laid Angelique's body in the coffin with the emaciated body of an old woman. As the finished burying her in the grave they rode back to the old house. "Now tell me of this need for a second?"

Barnabas frowned deeply, "Jeremiah discovered Josette and my self on the beach and has demanded satisfaction." Peter sighed deeply, "Well it seems both of us are about to face our destinies one way or another. Now if you are successful, then you shall have your love and nothing is stopping me from claiming Phyllis for my wife after this unfortunate set of circumstance. She actually had a doll that was to represent Phyllis and allowed me to see how she could strangle her and was enjoying doing so as I pleaded with her to stop, I became enraged and that is what you see happened." Barnabas guided the wagon to the stables and turned the horse and wagon over to the stable hand. "Well we shall see what comes of this, let us hope my aim is true and pure and that Jeremiah falls to my shot!" Barnabas had made this statement with so much vengeance in his tone that it almost took Jeff aback with surprise. "Do you feel nothing for the impending death of your Uncle?"

Barnabas shook his head, "he called her a whore and was unnecessarily cruel to her." Peter shrugged as the jumped down from the wagon and walked in tandem towards the old house rear entrance. "Come the night grows long and I am tired and I must be rested if I am to face Jeremiah on the dawn of tomorrow to finally release Josette from his hold and free her to marry me!" Both men moved into the house and went their separate ways as they both had a lot to think over. Peter made his way to his room and opened the door where Phyllis who smiled at him met him with open arms. She stood so charmingly dressed in her nightgown as she moved towards him, "Kiss me Peter, hold me and make love to me." Peter looked confused, this looked like Phyllis but she certainly did not act like Phyllis and then she was on him her strength incredible. He could feel the press of her body close to him as she pressed into him; there was this piercing pain in his throat. He cried out and tried to fight her off but could feel his life's blood beginning to flow down his shirtfront and over his body. Just before he lost consciousness he saw her and he cried out in shock. This creature that had attacked him so horrendously, was not his Phyllis that had come to deliver such a viscous assault this woman that now stood over his prone body and looked down on him with a sense of triumph now looked like Angelique and then he knew nothing more.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Barnabas stood in the rose garden of Collinwood. Josette stood in the gazebo weeping softly as she watched her husband and her lover pace off and turn, Barnabas raised his weapon and Jeremiah raised his weapon. For that moment from where Vicki stood she saw it all in slow motion. She had remembered that morning as the sun began to peek out from behind the dark clouds of the night; she was up at a shot. This duel, was this the reason she was here, to stop this duel? Grabbing her cloak from the closet she dashed down the stairs to the door and out rushing towards the garden. When the gun powdered had cleared and Jeremiah Collins lay dead with a bullet through his heart, Vicki held her arm as the pain of the bullet tore through he flesh and barely missed her bone to exit the other side of her arm and explode into the tree behind her. That is when Joshua Collins had arrived home from a long night of riding from Portland into Collinsport. The coach ride had been rough and had been irritating but not hear as irritating as arriving home in time to see his brother and son facing off in a duel.

Jeremiah had been distracted by the arrival of Vicki on the edge of his peripheral vision. It had been enough for him to throw off his shot and it went towards Vicki just as Barnabas shot and hit Jeremiah in the chest. Vicki's scream of pain had drowned out the cry of anguish from Josette as Jeremiah fell to his death on the ground. She rushed towards Jeremiah to scoop his head into her lap and call out to him over and over, "Jeremiah! Jeremiah!' Then to turn her accusing gaze to Barnabas to shout at him, "YOU KILLED HIM!" Barnabas lowered his gun and looking on in shock. He had not intended to kill him, he only meant to wound him and then he was going to walk away and leave Collinsport. He had decided then and there that as much as he loved Josette, he most certainly did not wish to kill his Uncle that had almost been a second father to him.

Then he realized that Victoria had been hit by Jeremiah's stray shot. Turning to the young stable hand that had shown up to act as his second, still silently cursing Peter for not being there, he rushed to Vicki's side and bent to her fallen form to scoop her up in his arms and speak to her. "Please my dear hold on, while we get you inside." The doctor had already been present to attend any wounded. He had already declared Jeremiah dead and then turned his attention to Vicki as Barnabas carried her into the house past his father's condemnation and rage filled stare. "HOW DARE YOU DISHONOR THIS FAMILY!" He had followed behind Barnabas berating him with every step he had taken up the stairs. "You are despicable and do not deserve the name Collins! How dare you soil your Uncle's wife with your unwanted attentions? What is the matter with you? Are you besotted or bewitched? I hear there is a witch at Collinwood, is she the witch?"

Barnabas carried the now near unconscious form of Vicki up the stairs to the room she had been assigned and then turned on his father, "NOT now," his word for not had been more forceful than he had intended, "Please father outside the room and allow the doctor to attend Miss Winters." Joshua harrumphed and followed his son through the door to the hallway. "What were you thinking? Josette was your Uncle's wife; she did not need you interfering with their marriage. Could you not curb your drive and needs enough to find another for your attentions?" Barnabas frowned, "Father, Josette and I love each other she did not wish this marriage nor did she expect that she would be married to a middle aged man that was incapable of giving her the attention so she richly deserves, and we were being discrete." Joshua exploded, "Discrete! I heard of this dalliance all the way in Portland, how is that being discrete?" Barnabas flushed a deep red and looked down. "We thought we were being discrete."

Joshua balled his hand into a fist and clinched it tightly, he wanted to thrash the boy and then he lowered his voice, "Just as I suppose your mother thought she was being discrete with that Alexander White. I still suspect that you may have been his son instead of mine." Barnabas slapped his father fully across the face for defaming his mother. "No sir, but if he was more loving than you then I should hope that my mother found love with him and if I was the result of that union then perhaps that is where my tenderness to others comes from because sir, it does not come from you." Joshua glared at his son. "Perhaps but we have a mess to clean up to keep you from going to prison for murder."

The doctor came from the room looking grave and moving towards the bag he had left on the hallway table. "Gentlemen could you please keep your voices down, you are upsetting Miss Winters and I am going to have to stitch up her arm, the ball went through cleanly but it did do muscle damage and I am worried about infection." Both men did take the time to look contrite. "We beg your pardon Doctor." Joshua spoke softly and turned to Barnabas, "Down stairs drawing room now." Barnabas paused, "I wish to speak with Miss Winters then I will join you father." From down the hallway there was a flurry of skirts and Naomi appeared looking worried and frightened. Seeing Barnabas she rushed to her son and hugged him. "Oh my dearest son! You are unharmed?" Joshua snorted and pushed past the happy reunion of the two and moved off down the hallway. "Yes, mother I am find unfortunately, Jeremiah is dead." Naomi gasped and began to weep. Barnabas held his mother and spoke softly to her. "Please mother I had not intended to kill him. I was going to wound him and then leave Collinsport."

Naomi sniffed dabbed her eyes and looked to the room that Victoria occupied. "Miss Winters?" She was no more concerned than she thought she should be. "Miss Winters distracted Jeremiah and he shot wide and his bullet hit her, she is wounded but fine, the doctor is sewing up her wound now." Naomi pushed from her son and entered the door and looked at the pale features of the girl that now lay still and unconscious on the bed. "Oh my dearest Miss Winters how horrible." She moved next to the doctor and looked down at the heavily bandaged arm. "She will recover?" The doctor nodded and then taking the bloodied bandages he lifted his bag and the bandages and moved from the room leaving Naomi to look down and then sit on the edge of the bed next to the girl. "She looks so pale and still." Barnabas moved into the room and stood next to his mother. "I am sure the doctor gave her something for the pain while he did his surgery on her." Naomi pushed her hair from her face. "You know I always thought since I saw her, that she is how I visualized Sarah looking when she grew up."

Barnabas looked at the similarities to his mother that this woman bore and nodded slowly. "Yes, so it would appear mother." He could not get past the accusation his father had just hurled at him and could not help but wonder if what he had said was true and did not want to think of his mother with another man and this now compounded his guilt. "Come mother, we must join father downstairs in the drawing room. He wishes to discuss how we shall handle this family crisis." Naomi nodded and then spoke softly, "Go on son, I shall join you both shortly, I wish to make sure she is going to recover and the check on Josette, the servants says they had to carry her to her room that she is inconsolable." Barnabas looked down and his voice dropped softly. "Yes, well I will try to see her if she will allow it." Naomi nodded her mind conflicted over the death of Jeremiah, the injury of this woman and now the pinnacle of the impetus that seemed to be the downfall of Collinwood.

Barnabas fumed inwardly and felt the guilt of his action with every step her took heading to Josette's room. There he was met by her handmaid and stopped "Madam has requested no visitors." Barnabas glared, "But she will see me?" The maid that Barnabas recalled was named Rachel frowned and shook her head. "She said especially you Misère." The rejection of his presence formed a hard knot of fear, anger, and hurt in his stomach and heart. He bowed his head and turned moving on wooden legs down the hallway and to the upstairs landing. Standing and peering down below he saw his father now facing a outraged and delighted Reverend Trask. "You cannot deny he should be tried for murder Mr. Collins!" Joshua was blustering as loud as Trask; "I can deny it and will deny it sir and ask you to leave this house now!" Trask looked to the tiny woman hiding behind him. "Abigail?" Trask snagged her and pulled her forward. "A nest brother we are living in a nest of witches and witchcraft is afoot in this house and we must blame that Miss Wicke and that Miss Winters."

Barnabas was not going to listen to this any more and he joined his father, "That is enough! Aunt Abigail, you are demented to try and blame two innocent beautiful women for this and say it is witchcraft! You are a jealous old maid that wants attention and you want it from Mr. Trask who is a depraved perverse man that sees witches around every corner." Trask looked about to have a fit of apoplexy as Barnabas advanced down the stairs towards him and Abigail. "Sir! You will take that back or face the wrath of my God!" Barnabas moved on Trask and towered over him. "I will not allow you into this house or any house that would allow you to take advantage of poor innocent girls whose only true fault is that they attract that darker perverse side of what you justify as an act of your Gods! Sir you are a menace and should be taken out of society!"

Abigail stepped forward with her eyes blazing with indignation. "Barnabas! You will not speak to a man of God like that." Barnabas sneered, "A man of God? Where is this man of God? What I see is a rapist and a murder of innocence, no Aunt Abigail I will not apologize nor will I take back one word of what I have said. Father this man nearly raped Miss Winters in the old house and he damn near raped Miss Wicke in her room at the old house and you want to allow him in this house with Abigail's blessing?" Abigail turned her wide shocked gaze on Trask. "You said you were testing them, not raping them?" Trask was feeling the pressure from his rash actions against Miss Winters while in the old house and had that nosey bitch not come in when she did, he would have had Miss Wicke and compromised her to beg him for her release and to not be persecuted. "No Abigail, that is not true, Miss Winters and Miss Wicke tried to use their witchy wiles on me. They tried to seduce me and were it not for my God, I would have succumb as any man would such as your nephew or your brother!"

Abigail looked to Barnabas then to Joshua and snorted, "There you have it the words from a man of god that says these women were trying to use their spells on him! So they got what they deserved." Joshua had heard enough to know a charlatan when he saw one or heard one. "I want you out of this house and you Abigail will not invite this man back ever again do I make myself as head of this household understood?" Trask took Abigail by the arm, "Come my dear obviously they are under the witches charms to protect them so." Trask looked back at Barnabas and Joshua, "This is not over and I will be back with a warrant for both women. Be prepared to turn them over to the Bailiff!" Turning and holding tightly to Abigail he lead her from the house and to the driveway. "This is far worse than even I thought, those two women have clearly bewitched your nephew and your brother."

Darkness was coming upon the town with its cloying sickly thickness of black deceptive velvet calm. Peter felt a growing need, a hunger so intense he thought he would die unless he found what he wanted or needed. Rising from the bed he stood on shaky legs and it hit him with an intensity of such a great need that he staggered to the door to open and see Barnabas standing at his door. Peter could smell it then hear it, the rush of his blood through his veins and the loud beating of his heart. "Peter! You look horrible. Are you ill?" Peter felt his warmth as he brushed past him to enter the room. "Yeah, yeah I am ill." He turned his feelings rushing over him I a flood of confusion and need. He needed what Barnabas had. Barnabas sighed deeply with his back turned to Peter, "Since you were not there you might as well know I killed Jeremiah, and now Josette will not see me or talk to me." Peter did not care, all he cared about was what Barnabas had and he wanted.

Turning, Barnabas looked at the glazed eyes and they now glowed with an ice blue intensity. "Peter?" Barnabas asked with concern as he noted his friend's pallor and his odd look. From the dark corner of the room, her spirit stood and she whispered to him, "You want it, take it Peter, go to your friend and bring him over to what you are, you want it take it Peter." Angelique smiled with a sense of glee and triumph as she heard Barnabas cry out in pain and shock as Peter leapt on him and drove his fangs into his throat and drank his blood draining in to the brink of death then biting into his wrist and pressing his blood to Barnabas' mouth, "Drink my friend and join me in the hunt. Drink and live again!" Peter felt Barnabas' lips pressed to his lips and waited as he drank and then laid him down on the bed and stood back looking around the room.

Still whispering from her corner, Angelique laughed, "Now go to Josette and take from her what you want Peter, go to Josette and take her from Barnabas." Peter was not sure why but felt that he was being driven into the night that now became overcast and leaving the area in darkness the darkness that was much like what had over taken him and his driving need and want, he wanted more and could not control himself from his need. "Go to Josette and take from her. Then take her from Barnabas. You want to take her from Barnabas so go to her Peter." Peter moved out into the night as the lightening streaked across the night sky and he disappeared as his form dissolved into mist form and he turned to a bat and took off heading to the old house and the bedroom window that opened to Josette's room.

Angelique moved to the now dying Barnabas and sat on the edge of the bed, "Oh what to do with you my dear Barnabas, what to do with you, shall I send you to Miss Wicke?" She sighed dramatically then laughed and that mocking laughter echoes around the room. "No, I think I shall make Trask take her as a witch, then you can have her before she is hanged, you can take her life because of what Peter will do to Josette, you will seek your vengeance for your Josette." The laughter was filled with rancor as she stood up from the bed and laughed turning around in a circle in the room as she threw her head back. "YOU thought to hide my body in an unmarked grave and yet here I am. Neither of you knew what you were facing when you choose to use me then reject me because I was not good enough for you. Well let us see who is good enough for you both now." She laughed again and then faded from the room as Barnabas took his last breath and died.

Joshua had followed his son to the room occupied by Peter. Watching as Peter left the room and disappeared into the night he thought no more of it than the man was going out and had left his son in the room. Wishing to continue their discussion, Joshua moved to the door knocked and watched as the door opened and then saw his son lying on the bed. Joshua rushed to Barnabas side seeing his neck had been torn by a bite and he had bled onto his shirt and now lay pale as death. When he could not find any breath from him, he became more alarmed and rushed from the room, summoning the doctor. Getting the servants to remove Barnabas from Peter's room and taking Barnabas to his own room, Joshua moved down the stairs to the drawing room and waited. Leading the doctor to Barnabas, Joshua moved back down to the drawing room and sat locked in his own guilt and anguish that his son was dying and he had never told him he loved him.

The doctor moved down the steps and stood looking at Joshua and shook his head. Joshua dropped his chin to his chest and he moaned out in anguish the only outward sign of emotions that he would show towards his son from that day forward. "He is dead Joshua, it appeared he suffered a lot of blood loss from the wounds on his neck, but I could not find signs of where the blood went. I am sorry so much tragedy for a family to suffer from such losses in one day." Joshua took a deep breath held it and the let it out slowly. "I have to inform his mother and his sister. You will excuse me?" The doctor nodded and moved from the house, his concern growing over the type of death this man had just suffered. Moving off towards town he thought about where the blood had gone and what kind of animal could cause such damage.

Josette tossed and turned in her anguished filled sleep as the room filled with a white mist and reformed to that of Peter Bradford. "Josette Collins, wake up!" Peter commanded standing at the foot of her bed. Josette opened her eyes, her drug induced brain not fully comprehending what was going on. "Who is there?" She asked sleepily. Peter smiled, "It is me Peter Bradford Josette, I bring you news of Barnabas, he is dying and wants you to come to him." Josette not wishing to see Barnabas sat up afraid and concerned. "Barnabas is dying? Why is he dying?" She stood from her bed, pulling on her housecoat and looking at Peter not sure why he was in her locked room but worried about Barnabas she stood from the bed and looked on expectantly. "He is dying because I killed him Josette and now I want from you what he did not want to give to me willingly." Peter was on her in a rush of speed that it was overwhelming and she felt his strong hands pull her close. Looking up with wide frightened eyes she watched in horror as he opened his mouth and his teeth had grown, the scream she started was cut off as he sank his teeth into her neck and began to drink. From the outside of her door he could hear them pounding on the door, demanding the door be opened.

Peter flung her near lifeless body to the bed as the door was breached and the servants rushed in with Naomi by their side they watched in horror as the figure of a man shifted to mist form and drift out of the window. Josette lay on the bed, her face pale and her breath shallow. Naomi rushed to her side and peered down at her sister in law's body that lay limply on the bed pale as death. Checking her for breathing she turned and ordered. "Someone send for the doctor he must hurry and come quickly! We also need someone to find Joshua. We need him here now. Also call the Bailiff. We need the authorities here, Josette has been attacked!" The house was now up and moving about in a frantic expediency to do as the new mistress of Collinwood was requesting.

As the flurry of activity began to abate, the sunlight of a new day was beginning to peak into the windows of Collinwood but there was no joy with this coming day, a pall of death had hung over the estate since Jeremiah's death and once Joshua informed Naomi her son was dead just sent the house into a deep depression. The whole of Collinwood was now morning two deaths and there would be two funerals to plan. Joshua had Barnabas left in his room. He would deal with Jeremiah's funereal first, then he would deal with his own grief and the death of his son. As Joshua sat in the library of Collinwood he looked up to see the sweet sad face of his daughter, "Sarah, why are you not in bed?" Sarah moved to her father and crawled into his lap. "Poppa is it true? Is Barnabas dead?" Joshua felt his breath catch in his throat and then he nodded, not trusting his voice to answer his daughter. As the enormity of what had happened hit Sarah, she tucked her head against her father's chest and began to weep long drawn out sorrowful tears of grief.

Joshua not good with the grief of his daughter or for that matter good with the emotions of love for any of his family members felt his heart soften as he held his daughter and she wept for her brother. "There, there my dear. It will be all right we shall persevere." Her small pitiful voice muffled as she spoke into her father's chest. "I don't want to persevere I want my brother." Joshua lifted his child in his arms and moved to the hallway and up the stairs, "As do I my dear, as do I." He spoke softly as he carried her to her room and put her on her bed. "Rest now Sarah, I will send your mother to you." He turned to leave and she reached for his coattails and tugged, "But I want you father, please don't leave me." Joshua sighed and then turned and lowered himself to the side of her bed and looked down on the innocent sweet face that was his daughter and gently stroked his fingertips through her hair and from her face. "We will face this together my dear."

From the doorway, the small form of Daniel Collins appeared and he looked with great sadness to his cousin. "Sarah, don't cry, I will stay with you and be your brother now." Sarah looked over to her cousin and offered him a sad smile and nodded, "But you are not Barnabas." He shook his head, "No but I am Daniel and I love you like a sister." Joshua looked from the young boy to Sarah and nodded, "And from this day forward you shall be treated as my son." For the first time in his fifty plus years Joshua extended his arm to the shy young boy that stood in the doorway. Daniel moved forward to the extended arm and moved in for am embrace by his cousin Joshua. "Yes, together we will learn to live and go on."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

With a quiet assembly, Jeremiah was laid out for viewing in the library of Collinwood. His cold stiff face looking serene and at peace the best the mortician could provide for one of Collinsport's mightiest families. The soft sobbing sounds of those that had come to know Jeremiah respect him and considered him a friend were there now paying their respects. Victoria stood in the drawing room not sure how she could find the courage to go into the library and look once again upon the face of a man she had loved in another time to see him dead again was hard. Moving to peer out the window she wondered how many times she had done this and admired the view of the ocean and the gardens. This time it had a different feel, a surreal situation that was not safe or normal. If anything, this felt odd and she had to admit she was frightened. She knew that Josette was lying in her bed and was not sure but may be near death from some kind of horrible attack by an animal that must have gotten in her room. That from the conversations she was hearing from the villagers that it was the same kind of attack that had happened along the docks to the ladies of the evening that plied their trade on the docks.

This was sounding so much like what had happened to Maggie, Willie and others that had been attacked in her time. Sighing softly she heard him enter the room and turned to look at the hard cold stare of Joshua Collins. He was somewhat the contemporary to Roger in her time except this man was cold as ice and hard as nails and ruled with an iron fist. "Miss Winters do you have a moment for me?" Vicki nodded, "Of course Mr. Collins." He nodded to the sofa and then took a seat after she had sat in a fireside chair. "My wife tells me that you suffered a head injury and do not recall much of your life?" Vicki fidgeted with the ribbons on her dress and slowly nodded her head. "Yes, I found myself wandering on the road leading into Collinsport and the coach driver nearly rode me down. I don't recall much except I believe my name is Victoria Winters and I may be from Portland."

Joshua stood and moved to the mantle. "I understand from the way you were dressed you may be of nobility?" He turned to peer over at her and she lifted those delicate shoulders in a resigned shrug. "I think so but I am not sure Mr. Collins. I don't remember much about my life before nearly being run down on the north shore road."

He turned and folded his arms over the front of his jacket, the traditional purple ribbon denoting his period of mourning. "From the gown I was shown you come from a wealthy family so we could possibly check the surrounding areas to see if you have been reported missing. Considering the town here is under some kind of assault from some animal that is attacking women I their homes and on the docks it would not be impossible to consider that you too had suffered from such an attack. Those women reported feeling dazed and confused and had suffered some memory loss." Vicki folded her hands primly in her lap and looked down at her nails. "Any help that you could afford me I am sure would be rewarded and by me much appreciated." Joshua waved his hand as if it were nothing. "I understand that you are well educated and would perhaps not mind helping out with Sarah. Miss Wicke it seems has taken to her bed and very well may be facing arrest shortly for witchcraft."

Vicki looked shocked and frightened on behalf of the young lady. "I will be happy to help out in any way I may. I will warn you that Mr. Trask has accused me of witchcraft as well and I fear he may be trying to have me arrested along with Miss Wicke." Joshua inwardly moaned. "Yes, well Mr. Trask from what I understand manhandled you in my home and I will not tolerate that in any form. I would caution you about not going into town or being any where alone that man may be." Vicki nodded slowly, "Thank you solid advice I am sure and I thank you for your courtesy and your generosity." Joshua looked carefully at the lovely young woman that sat on the sofa and wished that she had been here sooner to distract Barnabas away from Josette. "Well you are dismissed my dear, if you would not mind would you please check on Josette, I believe she asked for you earlier." Vicki stood up and curtsied to Joshua, "Of course and thank you Mr. Collins."

He watched her leave the room and then looked to the hallway and the direction of the library. Slowly he made his way into the hallway and then moved to the door, grabbing his greatcoat and hat and moved off to the old house, noting that the night would be upon them soon. A part of him held a great sorrow for he was about to check on his son's body. He had dealt with Naomi falling into a depression over loosing her son and Jeremiah then dealing with Sarah and her grief had been a great deal to bear. Walking up to the old house and through the front door, he had this overwhelming feeling that the house had been abandoned and it had such a desolate feeling to it. It had always seemed a happy place watching Barnabas grow up and then the arrival of Sarah the sound of childish laughter in the house made it seem brighter and happier. Moving into the house and up the stairs with a heavy heart, he paused outside Barnabas' room and then entered and was stunned. His gaze looked on in shock and disbelief as he looked upon this son's bed and discovered that the body of his son was missing.

Joshua turned in a furious anger and moved down the stairs to the servant's quarters where he met the servants that had been left behind to pack up things and to see to the cleaning of the body and preparing him for burial. "Who here can tell me what has happened to Mr. Barnabas' body?" The servants looked confused as they looked back and forth to each other and then looked to Joshua. "Mr. Joshua, we cleaned his body, dressed him in his best clothing and he was lying in his bed the last we know." They began to cross themselves and mumble as Joshua paced furiously back and froth. "I want his body found!" He turned and looked at each one of them. "I do not care what it takes, I want to know where his body is and I want it returned. I find this deplorable to be treated so callously after the death of my brother and then my son and someone has taken my son's body. I am not going back to tell his mother his body is missing, so I suggest you all hop to and find that body!"

Barnabas awoke with a need, a terrible need and a thirst. The bloodlust was on him. Rising up he noticed that his clothing had been changed and he had been put in his best clothing. He did not wonder why, he just knew he needed to feed. Moving out into the hallway he moved with expediency down the hallway. He found his body could do new wondrous things. Shifting to mist form, he disappeared and turned to bat form and flew off towards town and the docks. Once there he began to troll the docks looking for a victim. It did not take him long to come upon a working girl that stood on the docks and looked for a passing sailor to ply her trade. As Barnabas approached her, she smiled invitingly and when Barnabas moved in she tried to back him off only to find he had a pretty tight hold on her. "Hey now honey! Easy enough we can have a bit of fun with a slap and tickle but go a bit slower."

The bloodlust was upon him with a vengeance as he held her tightly and she screamed and the scream was cut off as he bit into her neck and drank deeply. He would have taken it too far if it had not been for those that were leaving the Eagles Nest. The men being the saviors for the ladies of the night rushed towards the sound of the scream. Hearing their approach, Barnabas laid her body down on the docks and moved off into the night rushing away so as to not be discovered. The sailors arrived to find her unconscious with her throat nearly ripped out and bleeding. "Hey ain't that Lottie Magahi?" One of the sailors having been a regular to the working girl recognized her right off.

The chaos that ensued was near pandemonium as the docks filled with gawkers and the local authorities. Rumors began to run rampart as word got out that there was n animal moving about the docks attacking people and ripping out throats. The area was quickly cleared and the patrons of the Eagles Nest went home with stories that were beginning to sound so fantastic that it made for bigger and more far fetched stories. One thing was for certain now there had been it seemed more than one attack that night of the dock whores, the town was fast growing afraid and demanding that the madness be stopped and to find the animal that was doing this and to have it put to death.

Barnabas was making his way back to the old house. He found this new mode of travel was exhilarating. The freedom that it afforded him was something he had never experienced before. His senses were intensified that he could smell and hear things he had never known existed. The ability to transform into other than human form was a positive. However, there was the negative side to this new life. The need to feed from another human being was like being a parasite. The fact his eye sight had improved in the dark, in the light the eye sight was severely affected. The sense of smell was great he could smell his victims, but the stench of their bodies was over powering. The hearing was enough that sometimes so much at one time could be deafening. The flow of the blood through the veins, the beat of the heart as his intended victims became afraid was almost as frightening to him as it was to the victim.

As daylight made its approach, there was a sense of panic as he felt the burning need to find shelter and his body began t grow fatigued. It was something the would have to figure out later if he were to try and survive this new life. A deep primal part of him was growing more attuned to his surroundings and there was within him a drive for self-preservation. Instinctively Barnabas knew that he had to find a place safe and hidden from the rest of the world. Slipping away to the family mausoleum, he found a coffin and empties the body from it, then set it up in the secret ammunition room his father had made to hide weapons from the British during the war. This would do nicely for now. He would figure something out later for a more permanent place of rest for the daylight hours. He found it abhorrent to crawl into a coffin that had belonged to another and his rest would not be as deep as he had thought but for now until he found someone that could help him, he would make due with this temporary solution to his problem.

Naomi was in tears, she was near hysterical and Joshua did not handle the hysterics of a woman as well as he thought he had hoped. If anything, he was growing irritated not so much with Naomi but his inability to help. His frustration with the constant crying and lamenting over the loss of Barnabas was wearing on his nerves and his temper. Finally, he had poured enough cordial down her throat that he knew she would sleep off the alcohol. Millicent had flown into a fit of the vapors upon being told that Barnabas had died. She truly thought she would be married to him and secure the names Collins and their fortunes. Now she knew she had to turn the fortune over to Daniel to be held in trust. She like Naomi fell into a depression and kept weeping; only Millicent had the good graces to hide in her room and cry.

The only non-weeping adult female in the house was Miss Winters and her company was more preferable than any of his women. The servants had also been crying over the loss of the old master and they were not endeared to him so he was pretty sure he was going to have to build a loyalty base to gain their trust. They would do as he said, but with the look of resentment or the tone of disapproval in their voices. He would have been sorely put upon not to take a rod to them for their insolence. The one and only servant that had been loyal to him and that was through his close association with Barnabas, was Ben Stokes. Old Ben had stood by dutifully waiting for Mr. Joshua to tell him what to do. Even now he had Ben out trying to hunt down who could have stolen the body of his son. He did not want to think it was a body snatcher and what unspeakable horrors were being committed upon his son's body. Joshua slumped down into the nearest chair in the drawing room and closed his eyes rubbing his fingertips over the bridge of his nose muttering softly. "My god, when will this end and what will happen when it does?"

Peter Bradford stood outside Collinwood and he called to Josette, "Josette! Hear my voice, come to me Josette!" Vicki had sat beside her bed much as she had done with Maggie; when Maggie had the same strange illness over take her. She watched as the beautiful Frenchwoman twisted in her bed and turned and spoke softly, "Barnabas? Jeremiah? No, please no more! Come, yes I must come." She sat up in a trance and Vicki stood anxiously watching her. Again the same thing that Maggie had done, appearing to be answering a call only she could hear. "Josette? Please you are much to weak to be up!" Josette turned on the girl that now held her in her bed. For someone so weaken by a mysterious disease she had incredible strength. "Leave me be! I tell you I must go to him, he wants me to come!" Vicki felt the shift of her body and she broke the hold sending Vicki staggering backwards. With the last ounce of strength that Josette possessed, she stood from her bed and moved to the door only to collapse in the doorway. She slumped to the floor in a flowing heap of gown that feathered out around her like a deflated balloon.

From the drawing room, Joshua heard Miss Winters scream and was up like a shot and dashing up the stairs. Moving towards the last place he knew she had been, he arrived to see Vicki rising from the floor having been thrown there by Josette and a pile of gown with the form of Josette in the center of the gown. "Oh dear lord!" Joshua bent to scoop Josette's lifeless form up I his arms and carry her back to her bed. Vicki rushed to her side and looked with concern and anxiously to Joshua. "She said someone was calling her and I tried to keep her in bed but she shoved me and I fell. I am so sorry Mr. Collins." Vicki stepped in front of Joshua and began to smooth down the blankets over the frail woman's body as she glanced apologetically to Joshua. "I understand my dear, this wreaks of supernatural, perhaps that fool Trask is right perhaps we are under the influence of a witch!" Vicki blanched and felt her hand tremble as Joshua expressed his disgust at such a thought with great vehemence.

"Surely you do not think it is any of us that is doing this Mr. Collins and I find it hard to believe that there are such things as witches." Joshua frowned, "Of course you are right. I just have no other explanation for it." Vicki chewed her bottom lip; she was afraid if she expressed what she really suspected she would be marked as a witch. "I am wondering if its influences of others and in her delirium she thinks she hears the voices she is speaking about?" Joshua studied her and found that such a thought was probably very astute and she was smarter than he previously suspected. "Perhaps." Vicki moved to the window to Josette's room and secured the window shut. As she appeared I the window of Josette's room, Peter glanced up and frowned. "Meddling woman!" He muttered as he felt his feast for the night had been kept from him by the lovely but interfering Victoria Winters." Peter was then distracted by another window and a figure that stood peering out into the night with eyes wet with tears and face pale as death and he breathed the air and smelt her. "Phyllis, my love!" He shifted to mist form and drifted up to the open window. Phyllis had removed her housecoat, dabbing her eyes she sighed and moved to the bed and laid down. Peter maintained his gaseous form as he watched her draw the covers up and quietly cry her self to sleep.

Reforming he moved to stand over her sleeping body and smiled, taking his fingertips he gently pushed the hair away from her neck and face. "How beautiful you look my love, how I miss your warm embrace, how I long t taste your lips!" He bent and placed his cold lips to her and watched as her eyes flew open in surprise and fear. The urge to take her was so strong that he knew if he were not to place a thought in her mind she would scream and that would bring others. Leaving only but a thought she had dreamed the kiss and his presence, he shifted again and turned to mist drifting out of the open window and into the night. The softly uttered words echoing back to her, "_Soon my love, soon we will be together!" _Drifting off into the night he moved his form towards the docks and watched from over head very amused as Barnabas was searching for something to curb his need and bloodlust and saw he had found Gertrude Magahi. He would have laughed if it were not so pathetic. He knew the urge and feeling the new fledgling was feeling and stayed back to see how he fared.

He had panicked at the girl's scream which had summoned some of the sailors leaving the Eagle Nest and he sighed sadly, surely there was not enough gotten from this attack to curb his need or desires for blood. Peter could not dwell on helping his friend, he had his own needs to attend and he would find a bite, he smirked at the thought a bite to eat, and chuckled inwardly at his pun as he shifted and drifted along the dark streets of Collinsport. Then he saw her, walking home from a late night at her employer's house. She was a young pretty maid that must have been put through her tasks by the Master of this house's spouse. She moved tiredly and he could almost feel the ache in her back and the soreness of her feet and the rush of her life's blood through her veins. He could smell the sweat of her hard pushed young body, as she must have been hours on her knees scrubbing the floor, polishing the bannisters and wood. She smelt of lye soap and polish. Her own sweat mingled with the smells and he could almost hear her thoughts as she wondered if this was all her life would be until she died?

This night Peter smiled, he was about to put her out of her young misery and answer that question as he shifted and swooped down and reformed to surprise her as he stepped from behind a tall stone fence with a wrought iron gate. Startled she gasped and stepped back, her gaze wide and her heart rate moving rapidly. She spoke tiredly. "Oh sorry M'lord I was nay expecting to see anyone out this late." Peter's eyes glowed a piercing ice blue and he captured her gaze with his hypnotic one. "I am sorry, I did not mean to frighten you. You should not be out late alone like this my dear have not heard? There is an animal out attacking young women." The young girl that had been called Callie had backed up and then froze seeing the intense look of the oddly glowing eyes. "Oh nay sir, I had nay heard such a thing!" Peter smiled and his lips parted and she saw them long sharp teeth that dripped with expectation of what he was about to taste. "Oh yes my dear and unfortunately you have met the monster and he wants you." Peter grabbed her close, bent her head to the side and sunk his teeth in deep and began to draw the blood from her body." Her scream had started and then was cut off as he took her there on the street, in a lonely dark section of town.

As he drained the last of her blood from her body, he lifted her body and flung it over the fence into the courtyard of some noble who would have the privilege of finding the discarded husk of his dinner and a part of him that he had held in check, that deep dark evil part of him smiled at the thought of what that discovery would wreak. There would be screaming, and a rush to the master and then the authorities coming to see what was causing the problem. Then the look of horror on their faces as they looked down at the pale lifeless pretty girl with eyes wide fixed and staring into nothing and showing the revulsion and fear on her own features as he had taken her and discarded her like nothing more than the evenings trash to be thrown away. Oh yes this thought filled him with delight and expectation of what the rest of the week would bring. Glancing around he realized that the night had grown long and that daylight would be upon him. For a moment he allowed himself the thought of whether or not Barnabas had figured out he must rest in the daylight and find shelter, but that would have required some compassion for his friend and he no longer afforded him self any part of humanity that had been his in his mortal life.

Now, all he cared for and wanted was to find a blood mate, to share his existence for what must surely be an eternity and to feed when the blood lust was on him. He knew he would have to draw on his old way of life to fit into the human part of this new world or they may figure out what he was and try to destroy him. So he not only had to be clever but cautious. Shifting to mist form he drifted up and looked down one last time as the poor young woman that he had just used and discarded, gave her no more thought and drifted towards the beach and the cave he had called home for now. The coffin hidden deep inside the alcove and away from prying eyes, he knew this was safe and was part of the intricate tunnels that was under the old house and widows hill. Oh yes, this new life was going to fit him like a glove and he looked forward to it with relish.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Too soon the predictions of Joshua Collins bore fruition. The pounding on the doors of Collinwood a bare three days after putting Jeremiah to rest and there was Trask with the Sheriff at the door. Warrant in hand, Trask marched past Joshua Collins and smiled his deliciously evil smile as he eyed Victoria whom stood pensively in the doorway of the drawing room. "We have come to arrest Phyllis Wick, for witchcraft!" Joshua Collins sputtered and spouted out, "This is preposterous! Who could believe in such tripe in this day and age? And you sir where do you get off barging into my home with not one by your leave to do so?" Trask smiled and edged towards Vicki as he waved his warrant under their noses. "By the leave of Judge Blackthorn. You will summon her down here now and she will be taken off to the goal to await trial for witchcraft. And you Miss Winters, better not leave town you very well may be next!" Vicki stepped back and found herself gravitating towards Joshua." It was in Joshua's nature to protect those under his care and he stepped between Vicki and Trask. "Victoria, go get Miss Wicke and tell her to not to worry, I shall send word to the governor to see about getting these charges dismissed, they are ridiculous to say the least." He turned his glare towards Trask and then to the Sheriff. He knew he was a commanding individual after all he owned half the town and was responsible for getting the Sheriff his job. He now put that glowering look on the pudgy form of Sheriff Tate. "And you had better know what you are doing if you expect to keep your position as the Town's highest law enforcer!"

Tate was practically cowering before Collins as he spoke softly to Trask. "Mr. Trask you might wish to join me outside while we wait for them to bring down Miss Wicke." Trask was not about to move until he had his filthy hands on the delightful Miss Wick. Oh she would break easily enough. Then he would have Miss Winters to have an to hold until death do them part. The thought was enough to cause him to become arouse and become irritated with the spineless Sheriff. "I will wait here until I see Miss Wicke is safely and securely in your hold." The Sheriff was a weasel of a man with little backbone and did good to keep peace when he was needed. He had wondered why Joshua Collins had petitioned to have him take the job and finally though he was somewhat slow witted figured out that if any of the Collins family got I trouble he would be easily controlled and could be bullied or badgered into seeing the point of view held by Joshua. He was not sure if he liked that idea which made him frown and turning he looked at Joshua, "Mr. Trask is right. We wait for Miss Wicke then we leave." Joshua growled and Tate did not like that sound at all. Shifting on his pudgy feet and feeling the bite of gout burn in his right leg and waited and took a stubborn stance.

From the top of the stairs, they could hear the weeping girl as she was lead down the stairs by Vicki. Vicki hugged her close and continued to speak consolingly to her as they moved down the steps. Tate stepped forward with shackles and Phyllis collapsed to the floor in an graceful heap of hysteria. Vicki felt her arm grabbed and pulled against Trask's body and she could feel how excited he was at the prospect of having Phyllis under his power by the hardness that was hidden under his great coat. With some force she pulled her arm away from him and glared. "Unhand me!" She stepped back and away from Trask and tried to look upon that gleam of lust that glinted in his eyes. "Enjoy your freedom Miss Winters it may come to an end all too soon." Vicki blanched and backed away from him. "There is one way you could avoid this persecution. If you care to discuss it with me in private you may come to my room in town. I can then discuss the way to avoid being cast as a witch and hanged for the offense." Trask has spoken low for her ears only as they waited for the Sheriff and Joshua to help Miss Wicke up and Tate then shackled her with the chains and lead her out.

Vicki watched as Joshua followed behind Tate leaving her aloe with Trask. "How do you mean you would entertain the idea of not pursuing this ridiculous idea I am a witch?" Trask stepped closer to her and leaned in to her ear, allow the feel of his warm breath against her neck. " Come to me promise to be my mistress and I shall forget the evidence I have on you." Vicki's eyes flew open and she turned and slapped him across the face." Her words were clipped and precise as she spoke. "I am no witch and you have no evidence to the contrary. Sir, you are despicable!" Trask rub his face where she had stuck him and without hesitation he slapped her right back. "I have evidence and I will pursue this, if you do not come to me willingly, then you will hang consider that Miss Winters would it not be a lot less uncomfortable for you to share my bed then to dangle at the end of a rope?" He did not give he a chance to reply as he moved past her to the door and paused. "As I said you may come and join me in my room." Then he was gone and she was left feeling repulsed and outraged by his offer.

She paced back into the drawing room fuming softly as she paced back and forth. Joshua came in and stopped watching her so upset. "Miss Winters?" Joshua watched her building herself into a real hot rage. Then she stopped jumping hearing his voice. "Oh Mr. Collins, I am so sorry!" She moved to the window to look out as the jailer's wagon was leaving the front gate of Collinwood. "That man, that horrid disgusting sick perverted man had the gall . . . " She took a deep breath to let it out slowly. "Joshua moved to her side and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He did what?" He was trying to get an understanding on what she was trying to tell him. "He said, he had evidence on me that he could bring charges against me for witchcraft. However, if I were agree to come to his room and agree to being his mistress he would not pursue the charges." Joshua exploded into his own rage. "That charlatan! He should be horse whipped." Joshua moved to the door and then turned, "You will do no such thing, you will avoid that man at all costs and if I must send you away then I shall. Now you go on up and check on Josette for me. This day has been upsetting enough for all of us and I am sure poor Sarah will need some attention since Miss Wicke is no longer in our house or under my control."

Trask moved to the bound girl and towered over her. "Confess your sins woman, rebuke the devil so your soul may be saved!" Phyllis was hysterical. "I will do whatever you wish, just let me go!" Trask bent down and smiled as he looked into her wet wide frightened eyes. "Then allow me to bring you to God, to feel his love in the divine way you should know God." Phyllis was letting her fears of the hangman's noose and her death Her biggest fear was that she would never be with Peter. Her befuddled mind was obscuring her common sense and she nodded. "Then show me your god and the way to him and I will do whatever it takes to not have to face the hangman's noose." Trask was in seventh heaven. He had broken her in less than three hours and now he would have another for his bed. Phyllis reluctantly began to disrobe for him and felt his impatience as he grabbed her and ripped her gown from her body and threw her down on the small cot in the cell. "Now accept god as your savior and feel his divine touch through me!" He took her savagely and was surprise to find she was still a virgin. When he was done with her he began to think how he could use her to his advantage. Then it dawned on him, to get her to confess she had been directed to do all those wicked things by Victoria Winters that Miss Winters was the true witch and she had been placed under a spell by Miss Winters. Oh yes this was perfect he would have what he wanted or she would face the hangman's noose.

As he lay next to her he was making his plans and had to time it out just perfectly. He could trap her with the evidence in the basement of the old house since it was no longer being used by the Collins family he could easily keep her held prisoner there and take his time in breaking her and bringing her to her knees and begging him to take her and make her his. Oh his mind was buzzing with all his plans as he looked at the pathetic woman at his side sleeping fitfully, he would just have to wait a little longer and keep her from Tate until he had all his plans in place. He could enjoy her a little longer but his prize would be the elusive and delectable Miss Winters. No interference and they would never find them in their own backyard. This was going to work out perfectly for all his plans. She would be his or she would die. It would be that simple and she like this pathetic creature by his side enjoyed life too much to want to face the gallows.

The night was showing signs of a terrible rain moving into the Collinsport to the mainland. All ships up and down the coast had been put on alert to the dangerous storm that had been brewing in the Atlantic for a couple of days and was expected to make land fall up the coast from Collinsport but the affects of the storm was being felt as far north as Cranberry Isle. Barnabas frowned, that would mean his feeding prospects would be strongly limited once the storm hit. Shifting to mist form he moved from his hidden place and headed out into the night in search of a fest. His pickings were limited as he moved around the docks he found that most the women had decided to say in out of the weather. Making his way back towards Collinwood he could smell her, she was close and he could smell her fear. Then he saw her, Millicent was walking about in the back gardens of the estate. Appearing at the edge of the garden he stepped out and called to her. "Millicent. Come to me Millicent, I need comfort, come to me Millicent." Millicent quit her frantic pacing and turned she smiled and rushed to Barnabas, "They said you were dead but I see you are not, oh Barnabas how happy we all will be now that we know you are not dead!"

Barnabas lead her away from the house, but unknown by him, another dearly beloved family member along with her cousin had seen Barnabas too. They both had grown excited at the thought that he was not dead and together they had snuck out of the house and in search of Barnabas. Barnabas had taken Millicent into the woods and using his charms entranced her to him, then he began his feast. As he was drinking deeply from Millicent he heard a noise and looked up, there on the edge of the wood line was his sister, his dear sweet innocent Sarah and she had witnessed him with the blood covering his face and the front of his shirt and she along with Daniel screamed out in fear. "NO! YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER!" She screamed and turned to run, followed by Daniel. Barnabas turned back to a nearly unconscious Millicent and whispered, "You will go in and sleep Millicent, you will tell no one you saw me and that I am not dead, it will be our secret for now let them think I am dead! Now go."

He was so very worried about Sarah and Daniel as he sent Millicent off; he turned using his senses to try and follow the two children. As he moved with some haste along the pathway he looked up to see Ben Stokes as he stepped out into the open he appeared to be searching for something. "Ben!" Ben looked up and paled he spoke hoarsely, "Mr. Barnabas? I thought you were dead! Mr. Joshua said you were dead and you have blood all over you are you hurt?" Barnabas was relieved he finally had found his perfect slave to protect him. "Come Ben, I have a great deal to explain. Barnabas took Ben deeper into the woods and once again found his bloodlust slated for the night as he took Ben and made him into his obedient slave. Ben feeling dazed by being bitten by Barnabas looked at his new master confused. "What do you need me to do Mr. Barnabas?" Barnabas felt the rain begin. "I need you to find the children, one you find the children get them home, the come to the old house and meet me there. We have a lot to do tonight Ben and I need you more now than I have ever needed someone before."

Ben did as he was instructed; he spent the better part of the evening and finally located both children hiding behind a farm wagon near Eagle Hill Cemetery. They were both soaked to the bone and chilled as he carried Sarah and lead Daniel back to the house. Vicki had been summoned to come and assist with getting the children to bed as she listened to them both babble on about Barnabas being alive. They had seen him but it was not Barnabas but some horrible monster with blood all over him. Vicki sat with them as they finally fell off to sleep and she made arrangements to have them both in the same room so she could look over them. She had heard that Sarah was delicate and had been prone to chest colds that seemed to take ahold of her and not want to let go. So she sat by her bed and kept her tucked under the blankets. As the night began to wear on she noticed that Sarah and Daniel both were now with fever. Finding Joshua she expressed her concern about the fever and the chills that had seemed to over take both children. Joshua knowing to bring this to Naomi's attention now with her son's body still missing would only bring on another fit of hysterics which he as not prepared to have to deal with or want to witness.

"Miss Winters I want you to watch over the children, I will send for the doctor, but Naomi is not to be told any of these deliriums tales the children are speaking of in their feverish state." Vicki nodded, "I will keep close watch over them both, I would suggest that if you can get some ice, that is what will help bring down the fever. They should be wrapped in ice cold blankets so the body will not over heat from the inside out." Joshua sighed deeply and shook his head. "That would I fear make their condition worse would it not? " Vicki shook her head, "From where I come when you have a very high fever the way to bring it down was to cool the body down with iced down blankets." Joshua thought a moment, and then agreed to try her suggestion. "I will send for some ice from town, I leave this to your capable hands and would expect you to report to me any change in their condition." Turning Vicki paused, "I promise to watch them and protect them with my very life Mr. Collins."

Ben made his way to the cemetery to the mausoleum and met up with Barnabas. "Ben, I want this coffin taken to the secret room I the old house and put there, I will be staying there until I know I will be safe from discovery. " Ben touched his throat and then looked to his new master, "Aye Mr. Barnabas I will do as aye ask but I need to know what happened to you, Mr. Joshua said you had died and I could not find your body when I went to bring it to Collinwood." Barnabas frowned and looked to the driving rain that raged outside the tomb, the weather reflected his own feelings and he was beginning to feel the approach of dawn and another presence that had been dogging his steps ever since he awoke to this new life. He suspected it was Peter Bradford that had brought this down on him and a rage against Peter was burning in his heart. "Ben just understand that I am no more like you, I have transcend into something more than human and as my slave now you must do as I say and never question me, nor must you tell anyone about me. Do you understand?" Ben was confused by these orders but knew he had to obey so he shook his head, "No I don't understand but I know that you need me Mr. Barnabas. So I will do it, I don like it but I will do it."

Ben spent the next hour pulling out the coffin and moving it to the old house where he met up with Barnabas. Barnabas had changed clothing and was now waiting by the fire that burned brightly in the fireplace; Barnabas had built the fire for Ben to dry himself by as he moved the coffin into the secret room behind the bookcase in the drawing room. "I must be protected during the day time Ben, so you will make sure that I am not disturbed when you come to the house you will make sure you are not followed and that no one knows about this place." Ben sat by the fire and let the steam roll off his clothing as he dried out. "Aye Mr. Barnabas as you say, I will protect you during the day light hours." Barnabas moved to the windows that looked out over the front of the courtyard of the old house, "You will be here I the evening when I arise and await my bidding. Again, you will tell no one of my being alive or my whereabouts is that understood?" Ben nodded and then stood. "Well Mr. Barnabas if you don't need me any longer, I should be getting back. The children were really wet and I am afraid they may have gotten sick. Now that Trask has Miss Wicke, Miss Winters has stepped in to take care of the children."

Barnabas frowned hearing this bit of news. "Trask that fool has taken Miss Wicke?" Ben nodded slowly and then lowered his voice. "And Mr. Joshua says I am not to let Miss Winters from my site if Mr. Trask is around that Mr. Trask said some really in-a inappropriate things to her." Ben had to think about the big word and repeated the word, "Inappropriate, did I say that right?" Barnabas nodded, "Yes, Ben you said it correctly. What did Trask say to Miss Winters?" Barnabas made a disagreeable face when he had said Trask's name. Ben thought a moment then said "Somethin about he had proof she was a witch but he would not pursue that information if she were to lay with him as his mistress." Barnabas had found himself growing incensed with this bit of information. "Then you do as my father says and keep her away from Trask. Do not let them be alone." Ben nodded and smiled. "I would like to throw him off widows hill." Barnabas smiled, "I have something far more appropriate in store for Mr. Trask if he harms Miss Winters. Now Ben tell me of Miss Josette? How is she?"

Ben looked down and sighed deeply, "She not be in doin so good Mr. Barnabas, she was attacked in her room by that animal that had been attacking those girls on the docks." Barnabas became outraged and angry. "What do you mean she was attacked?" Ben flinched feeling his anger. "I mean we found her near death I her room and the doctor said she had been bitten and lost a lot of blood." Barnabas clinched his fish and slammed it into his other palm. "Bradford!" He muttered. "Ben do me a favor, you must put at her window and her door crosses. Keep her windows locked and hang the crosses over the window and at her door. She may resist the crosses but make sure they are there, to not do so could put Miss Josette at serious risk." Ben nodded and then moved to the door. "I will do it Mr. Barnabas. You have a good night and I will see you tomorrow night." Barnabas frowned deeply as he watched the old family retainer slip from the house and into the driving rain storm.

He began to pace furiously back and forth as he thought about Bradford feeing on Josette and at the moment he heard a tiny voice whispering to him. "_Then seek revenge against him by taking what he loves and cares the most about_." Barnabas stopped and then smiled, "Of course Phyllis Wicke will meet the same fate as Josette if he continues to feed on her." Barnabas heard the chime of the clock as it chimed the five am hour. Moving to his new hiding place he prepared himself for the coming dawn and found that the closer that dawn came the more exhausted he would become. The last thought on his mind was of Josette and Bradford using her to feed from and he found he was growing more incensed by the idea as he slipped into his sleep of death it would be something he would deal with at dusk, until then he was pretty well incapacitated and unable to follow through with what he wanted to do.

As the dawn broke, Trask found the bed empty and Miss Wicke had left the bed and was dressed in her tattered dress and sitting waiting patiently for him to awaken. "You will let me go back to Collinwood?" Trask rolled from his bed and dressed slowly taking great care to make sure she saw him as he dressed and how he carried his manhood and his person with a superior authority over her. "Not until you sign a document that claims that you were influenced by your ways by Miss Winters and that she is the witch that placed you under a spell that forced you to do things against your will." Miss Wicke was not so quick to sell her friend to Trask but as he explained to her that if she did not do this thing he would make sure she stood trial and hung from the gallows, as opposed to doing what he asked and allowing her to go back to Collinwood as soon as she signed the paper.

The morning was spent with him detailing out what she should write and then had her sign it. "That is what it takes my dear and now you may go. " He waved her away and watched as the ink dried on the paper he just had her write and sign. Oh this was better than he had hoped, all it would take would be to show this to that simpleton sheriff and then go and fetch Miss Winters but he had a better idea, he would lure her to the old house. After he instructed Miss Wicke to tell Vicki what she had signed and knew he would get a response from her, she would come to him at the old house and he knew in the basement of that house was a cell where Joshua had held runaway slaves and there were shackles on the wall he could easily chain her to the wall and read the paper her hand then give her a chance to agree to his request. Yes, Miss Wicke had turned out to be far more useful than he could have imagined. He was finally going to have what he wanted and there was nothing she could do about it!


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Vicki sat tiredly watching the children as they slept fitfully, Daniel was responding better to the treatment than poor Sarah. Watching her toss and turn and calling softly out to her brother, Vicki felt her heart constrict with sadness. Naomi moved into the room and looked to Vicki, "Miss Winters how kind of you to sit with my sweet Sarah. Josette was asking for you she is in her room and I fear she is not in a very stable frame of mind. She has been told that Barnabas has died. This had sent her into a deeper depression I fear." Vicki stood up from the side of the bed covering Sarah once again as she had kicked her covers off. "I will go to her in a little bit, I am very concerned for our little Sarah she is so frail and fragile that I am afraid that she is having such a difficult time fighting this cold." Naomi puled a chair over to the bed and sat on its edge. "How is Daniel?" Vicki glanced over at the young version of David and smiled, "He seems a bit more robust and is coming along nicely, his fever broke last night. Sarah's fever has not broken and I am worried for her." Naomi felt the sting of tears as she looked upon the angelic face of her only daughter. "I too am concerned for her health and this fear that Barnabas is alive and some kind of blood thirsty monster must be a horrible dream and her not wanting to face the realty that Barnabas is dead."

Millicent stood in the doorway her wide blue eyes fixed and near tears as she spoke in her singsong high-pitched voice. "But she is right Barnabas is alive, I saw him myself last eve, oh wait I am not suppose to say he is alive that it is a secret between us." She giggled that mad insane sounding giggle she had adapted of late which caused Naomi and Vicki to peer back and forth to each other and then the slightly demented Millicent. Naomi sighed and stood, "Allow me to take Millicent back to her room and then when I return you should go to Josette." Vicki nodded and turned back to look at the soft flushed features of the child she had come to love as much as the other children she had in her care at the orphanage. She moved to Daniel who opened his eyes and smiled weakly at her. "Hello Miss Winters." Vicki bent and pushed the hair from his face and smiled. "Hello Daniel, how do you feel?" He shrugged, "Tired and hungry." Vicki smiled, "then we will get you something to eat and get you back to your bed." Moving to the door she stopped seeing Ben Stokes in the hallway, "Ben would you please help me move Daniel back to his room, he is feeling somewhat improved."

Ben shuffled to Vicki and looked at poor Sarah and then to Daniel and nodded "Aye but the wee little one is not so good?" Vicki sighed deeply and shook her head. "She wants her brother so badly and she keeps calling to him. I have not the heart to tell her that Mr. Barnabas is gone." Ben looked down and spoke softly, "He ain't dead." Vicki shot her glance up and blinked surprised. "What do you mean he is not dead Ben? Mr. Joshua saw him and swore he was dead." Ben nodded and moved towards the boy and lifted him with little effort. "He ain't found the body and I saw Mr. Barnabas he wants people to think he is dead so that Miss Josette can heal." Vicki sighed deeply, "But Josette is missing Barnabas too." Ben moved into the hallway, "Miss Winters you can't tell no one that he is alive. You gotta promise me that you won't tell anyone. He thinks it is better this way and is planning on moving to England." Vicki shook her head. "But its not better, and if Sarah is going t live it would be better if she saw her brother and told him how much she loves him."

Vicki followed him down the hallway, "Ben please try and talk Mr. Barnabas into coming at least to see Sarah, she is really needing her brother." Ben moved to Daniel's room and gently laid him on his bed. "I will do what aye can Miss Winters but you should know that Mr. Barnabas does what he wants and right now he does not want any one to know he is alive." Vicki felt frustrated. "Just tell him how desperately that his sister needs him at this time. It could be what helps her fight and stay with us." Ben stepped back and let Vicki cover Daniel and then turned to a passing servant. "Please bring him some dry toast and beef broth." The servant smiled and nodded disappearing down the hallway heading to the kitchen. Vicki smiled bent and tucked the covers around Daniel. "I am going back to check on Sarah and will be back shortly Daniel will you be all right if Ben sits with you for a little while?" Daniel looked over at the rough looking older man and smiled, "Yes ma'am I will be fine."

Vicki turned and moved back to Sarah's room where she found Naomi sitting with her daughter. "Mrs. Collins, I am going to check on Josette and then will return shortly to see if you need anything for Sarah." Naomi held her daughter's tiny hand and only nodded with a faint "Thank you." Vicki stepped out to leave mother and daughter and moved down the hallway and turned to the left and followed the hallway down to the room that had been Carolyn's in her time. Knocking lightly upon the door she waited and a frail, "Enter." Came from the room. Vicki walked in and was appalled and shocked at how dark and desolate the room looked. Josette sat in the corner sniffing lightly the curtains drawn appearing to be hidden in the shadows. "Josette?" The once lovely vibrant young woman peered up from her corner. Vicki could barely make her out as she approached she noticed how pale and lack luster to appeared. "Josette, it is not good to be trapped in this room in the dark. Have you eaten?"

Josette glanced from her distant pondering stare for a moment and nodded to Vicki, "Please Victoria sit and tell me news of what is going on in the house?" Vicki pulled a foot stool to the feet of Josette and propped her feet up. Then she pulled a chair over and sat across from her. "I would feel so much better if I could but open the curtains and allow some light into the room it would make it so much more cheerful." Josette sighed and waved her hand, "If you must but not too much light the sunlight hurts my eyes and gives me a headache." Vicki nodded and moved to the window and opened the curtains a portion then cracked the window to allow in some fresh air to take out the smell of unkempt body odor and the heavy smell of laudanum. Vicki frowned seeing the narcotic on the bedside table and noted that it was nearly empty. "Josette, Please allow me to get some water and bath you and help you get into a clean gown. I am so sure if we washed your hair and bathed your body you would feel so much better."

With a lack luster look to her newly acquired friend she sighed deeply. "If you insist. Victoria smiled, standing she moved to the door and looked for a servant. "Millie, please draw Miss Josette a bath and let me know when the water is ready." The cute little sixteen year old that worked with her mother as an upstairs maid bobbed a curtsy and spoke softly, "Aye Malady." She turned and disappeared down the hallway to the area Victoria knew was the bathing cambers for this part of the wing's residents. Turning Vicki moved to the dresser and found a clean gown of the softest blue silk, with a matching robe, she turned to find a ribbon, she was going to restore this woman to her once lovely countenance if it was the last thing she did this day. If not in spirit she would be restored physically to herself.

It took the better part of an hour to bathe the young woman and wash her hair. The drying came naturally with the soft breeze of summer's wafted through the small window of the bathing chambers. Victoria helped Josette dress in the gown and dried her hair then curled it around her fingers to pin it in place. The whole time she carried on a lively conversation updating her on the comings and goings of Collinwood. Not once did she tell her that Barnabas was alive and neither did Josette ask. She sat passively in her drug-induced state and allowed Vicki to carry the conversation and only showed a slight bit of interest when Vicki spoke of the deplorable and dastardly Reverend Trask and his indecent proposal. Then Josette showed an interest and her outrage at the audacity of making such an indecent proposal to her in such a way. "The man should be horse whipped." Vicki slightly chuckled, "I think Mr. Joshua would have considered it had Trask not left the house when I told him." Josette sighed and then looked to Vicki, "My dear Victoria do you ever think of death and when you will meet your death?"

Vicki stopped in the middle of folding up some of the clean clothing that the maid had dropped off in Josette's room after cleaning the room while they were in the bathing chambers. Vicki was glad they had aired the room and opened the drapes a bit wider to allow the sun now growing low in the west to warm the room and air it. The smell was more of what Vicki liked to think of when she thought of Josette, Jasmine and soft summer nights kissed with moonlight. Thinking a moment Vicki turned and put the last of the clean clothing in her dresser. "I would like to think my death will not come until I am old and happily married with children and grandchildren. That my life would mean something to someone and that I had done all I could to live it right." Josette smiled and then looked distant and sighed, "I fear I shall have no children or grandchildren, that my life will be short and I will leave behind nothing that is me." Vicki turned to sit on the edge of her bed and noted that since her bath and getting her hair washed she had a little more color in her cheeks and seemed to be more animated. " I don't normally think of death because I suppose that I am still young and feel it cannot happen to me at this time."

Josette nodded slowly and then looked distractedly at the now setting sun. "Comes the night to kiss me with its gentle breezes and the light of the moon to bathe me with its glory and splendor, comes the night to show me the way to daylight once again." Vicki smiled and sighed, "That is lovely where is it from?" Josette glanced away from the setting sun and smiled, "From Barnabas when he wrote me poetry, he told me that I reminded him of the sun kissed beaches and the moonlight in the night he was very poetic and his words held meaning to me at one time." Vicki frowned as she heard the same dead tones coming back to her voice. "Josette his words have meaning now, and he was right you know, you were the sun kissed beaches and the moonlight to light his path. He loved you very much." Josette felt the sting of tears and sighed then sniffed delicately. "I am sure at one time those words were given over to me as a trust to know of his love for me. I suppose I should tie up all his love letters and give them to someone to keep for me."

Vicki stood feeling the beginning chill of the night air as the sun battled its last rays against the growing darkness of the night. Vicki stood and moved to close the window, Josette stopped her, "No don't close them, please leave it open. I am not chilled and rather enjoy the feel of the night air." Vicki stopped and turned and smiled at her friend. "I shall leave them open as long as you promise that you will eat something for me. I will be back with some soup and toast, but first I need to check on Sarah and Daniel. Sarah I fear is not faring well but Daniel has recovered nicely and was doing very well when I left him with Ben." Josette stood and moved to her bed, pulling back the covers she crawled into the bed and looked around the room. "I think I would like to go back to Martinique and be with Pappa. I miss the warm southern breezes of the Caribbean." Vicki smiled and nodded, "I think that would be a wonderful idea my dear." Slipping out of the room, Vicki made her way to Daniel's room and found him sitting up playing with his toy soldiers. "Well look at you!" She smiled and moved in to check his forehead and found it no longer burned but held a normal warm feel to the touch. Glancing up just as a maid brought in a tray of food she left him to eat his evening meal.

Moving down the hallway she had to stop and brace herself, if things continued as they had poor Sarah was about to come to the end of her short sweet life and she was not prepared for this. Hearing Naomi speaking softly to Joshua she glanced in to see mother stretched over her daughter's form trying desperately to give her strength to fight the now raging fever of her body. Joshua growing uncomfortable and unable to handle the emotional state of his wife rushed from the room nearly bowling over Vicki. 'Ah Miss Winters, how is Josette? I heard you got her to eat and was able to see she was bathed and her hair washed?" Vicki nodded, "She even speaks of possibly going back to Martinique going home to see her father and being around those that loved her there." Joshua looking dour and as if he had a perpetual case of gas nodded," That might be best for her to get away from here." Vicki sighed deeply and moved towards the door to Sarah's room. Joshua shot out a hand and shook his head. "Leave them they need each other right now." Vicki pulled back and nodded in return. "As you wish Mr. Collins."

Turning she moved to her bedroom. As she entered the door she felt the tight gripe of hands that clamped down over her mouth and held her to a firm body. The voice was rough and commanding. "Don't scream and I won't hurt you, do you understand?" Vicki was trying to think what she could do and how far away the nearest help was if she did scream. Fearing they would kill her before help could arrive she nodded. The hand came away and she was shoved to a chair. "Now you will do as I say and no one will have to be hurt. Not you, or that pathetic woman down the hallway from you, or that kid that is sleeping in his room, understand?" With the threat now aimed at more than her, Vicki spoke softly. "Of course I understand." Noah Gifford sighed, "Look this was not my idea, but that crazy bastard I work for wants you and is not going to stop until he has you where he wants you and that is in his bed. He would just as soon as see you hang than allow anyone else to have you. So tonight, you are going to go to him." Vicki jumped up outraged at what was being proposed, "I most certainly will not go willingly." Noah sighed. "I knew you would say that and if it were me I would say the same thing. He is not a very godly or nice man, he is mean to those he takes. Look I think you are a nice girl, but he has things on me and I don't want to go to prison or be hanged so you are going to drink this." He handed her a cup of tea he had prepared before she entered the room.

Vicki looked at the tea and then to him. "No I won't drink it." She folded her arms and frowned as she looked at the tea and could smell the telltale scent of laudanum in the drink. "I am not going to that despicable man no matter what you threatened me with or whom you threatened." In two quick moves, Noah had the cup of tea to her mouth and was forcing the fluid down her throat and in the struggle had spilled a great deal of it over her and her dress. Seeing that trying to force her to drink the tea was a mistake so he pinned her to the chair and forced her head back by jerking her hair, as she screamed he popped the cork on the bottle of laudanum that he had and poured a sizeable amount down her throat. She gagged and sputtered and choked with his efforts as he made her drink the horrible tasting fluid. In short order she was no longer struggling for that matter she was no longer conscious as she slipped into the darkest abyss she had ever experienced.

Josette's room was bathed in soft moonlight as the mist formed and moved into her room and appeared at the foot of her bed "My love, Josette?" Barnabas appeared to her drug induced weary mind and she smiled at seeing him. "MY beloved, have you come to take me back to Martinique?" Barnabas held out his arms to her. "Come Josette come to me comfort me." Josette slipped from her bed and moved to his open arms and held to him as she laid her head on his shoulder, the image of Barnabas faded and that of Peter Bradford form, bending her neck he bit into he neck and drank from her until she could no longer hold herself up. Lifting her he put her back on the bed and smiled brushing her hair aside. "Soon my dear you can join your beloved Barnabas and me to hunt the night." Hearing soft footsteps from the hallway, once again Peter shifted to a mist form and moved out of the open window and into the night that held a promise of a good hunt.

Naomi sat next to Sarah and she kept calling over and over for Barnabas. From the open door way Naomi thought she heard a familiar voice and turned and nearly fainted. "Barnabas? Is that really you?" She stood and moved to her son with open arms. Barnabas moved to his mother and held her and sighed. "I was not going to let you see me this way mother. But when Ben told me that Sarah was not resting or getting better I thought I should come." Breaking the hold he had on his mother he moved to his sister's bed and looked down on her frail form and then sat on the edge of the bed. "Sarah, its Barnabas. Your brother, I have come back to you." Sarah shifted her head and opened her feverish eyes to look up at her brother and smile, "Barnabas you have come back." He lifted his sister in his arms and spoke softly into her ear. "Always for you my sweet little sister, now you must promise me that you will fight this and get better we have so many picnics and paddling in the waves to do." Sarah looked back at her brother and smiled. "I will keep you in my heart forever dear brother forever. I will always love you Barnabas." With those words uttered so sweetly and softly, Sarah went limp and took her last breath.

Barnabas felt her life leave her body and his anguished filled moan escaped as he held her close to him and he wept. "No Sarah please you must come back to me. Come back, you can't die." Naomi began to weep as she felt her daughter's life leave her body and then the room and she was now left with only her son and the dead body of her daughter in the room. Gently almost too tenderly Barnabas laid her body down on her bed and then covered her face with the blanket. Naomi rushed to the covered figure on the bed and cried out in anguish. The scream was so loud and filled with so much anguish and hurt that the entire house could hear Naomi as she began to weep hysterically. Withdrawing from the room and the death of his sister, Barnabas moved down the hallway and went to Josette's room.

Opening the door seeking some solace from someone he could love and feel love from he found his beloved lying across the bed with a ravaged mark on her neck from the feeding frenzied that Bradford must have just completed. From the darkness that was a part of the shadows of the room, another figure appeared in the corner and she laughed her mocking laughter from the other side and then she sent him a silent message to implant in his mind. "He wants all you love Barnabas go take what he loves more than his life itself. Go to find his precious Phyllis and take her life this night, Barnabas, go this night and take her!" Turning he growled low. "You want to take all that belongs to me Bradford so be it, you will never have your Phyllis Wicke!" Shifting to mist he moved out into the night and headed to the rooms held by Trask. Arriving there he smiled, he could hear someone inside and had to make sure that it was not Trask but the smell was something softer and more vulnerable. Oh yes, it was what he was looking for he allowed his rage and anger to take over and the bloodlust was upon him.

Barnabas embraced the pain and anger from loosing his sister and finding Josette near death moved to the window of the room and smiled. Phyllis Wicke stood by the fire and from the appearance she gave she looked like Trask had treated her poorly. An almost sympathetic emotion touched him for just a split second then he remembered how Josette looked lying on that bed near death. Moving around to the door he knocked with more force than he had intended. "Miss Wicke, its Barnabas Collins, I have come to take you back to Collinwood." Phyllis ran to the door and flung it open. Seeing Barnabas standing there she flung herself into his arms and began to weep. "Oh thank you so much Mr. Collins, thank you for rescuing me from the horrible Mr. Trask." Barnabas smiled, "Then come my dear let us be away from here and back to the safety of Collinwood."

Phyllis rushed to get her cloak and practically ran out of the room held by Trask and bowled over Barnabas in her haste to be away from the rooms that had held torment and degradation for her. Barnabas smiled and took her arm and led her to the streets. "Forgive me I did not have time to bring a carriage and the walk is a short one." Phyllis looked about just grateful that she was not shackled or bound and forced to perform acts of sexual gratification for Trask. "I would love to walk back to Collinwood with you." Barnabas smiled. "Good then we shall take the beach as a way back it is shorter and much more pleasant to walk." Leading her down the pathway to the area that would but them near Nickerson's point, Barnabas paused and turned her to look deeply into her eyes. "You now shall share a fate with my beloved Josette." Before Phyllis knew what was happening she felt the piercing pain in her neck and her scream was cut off as Barnabas drained her to death. Then leaving her body on the open beach for discovery he shifted to mist and then bat form and flew back to Collinwood to check on Josette.

Bradford had been scouring the area and heard a scream and smiled, he knew that Barnabas was feeding and wanted to see what poor wretch had been found. As he circled overhead he saw what looked like a body on the beach. His keen eye sight saw but did not record to his mind that the heap on the beach was someone special to him, that is until he shifted to mist and floated down to look at whom had the misfortune to be found by Barnabas. Peter looked down and with a sickening dawning realization filled him he was filled with all the rage, anger and hatred he had ever known or held in his heart and he screamed out his pain. "You are gong to regret this Collins, as long as I live you will regret this!" Lifting her lifeless body he hoped beyond hope that she held a little life in her body so he could bring her over. Listening to the tiniest hint of a heartbeat or hint of a soft breath. Alas, there was none to be discerned to even his newly developed keen hearing. Dropping to his knees he cradled her body to his he began to weep. From the hilltop another figure stood and in the evening night he could see her, long blond hair in a green cloak and that laughter it was her laughter and she finally had her revenge in death she had her revenge and his poor Phyllis had paid the price of that revenge and he turned and shouted out to her "Burn in hell you Bitch!"


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Rage, anger, hurt, then despair, they were all the emotions that ran through Barnabas when he watched his sister die, absent? What was absent was guilt, and that emotion now soaked into the very fiber of his being. It was his guilt that humanized him in this his final hour before his death. He had found his sister near death and the thought to prevent this forever death had filled him with temptation to bring her over to what he was. Common sense prevented him from doing this unspeakable act upon the beautiful form that was his sweet innocent sister. But, there was another that he could help and he would temper her blood lust and together they could rule the night and be as one, the way he would have thought they could have been together in life. Well if death was the only alternative to his finally having his beloved Josette, then so be it.

Moving towards her room, he found her bed empty and then the fear of what was about to happen filled him. "Bradford!" Moving quickly to his father's library he appeared in the doorway to a startled if not thoroughly frightened Joshua Collins. "Father! I need your help! An unspeakable horror is about to happen and I need a gun with a silver bullet!" Joshua stood pale and trembling. "I have no such bullet son." Barnabas searched the room and saw the silver champion's cup. "Boil that down into a ball, bring it with the gun and meet me on Widow's Hill, we are going to put a halt to this menace once and for all!" Joshua usually full of demands and angry retorts did not question the man he believed to be his son, he just grabbed the cup and rushed to the stables where he knew Johnson had been shoeing the horses and was going to work through the night to complete the job.

A started and somewhat confused farrier stood by the forge and bellows as he watched in curiosity Joshua Collins boiling down a silver cut to molten form to pour it into a ball formation tool used for making shot. "Sir?" Joshua watched feverishly as the silver cup melted and then turned to liquid, then with care, something he had not used since the war, he reached for the tool that was used to make shot and formed a perfect silver ball, then waited and poured three more such balls into form and waited as they cooled from being submerged into the cooling barrel. "Johnson, ask me no more questions." As he finished he turned with the four prizes in hand and moved at a furious pace towards Widow's Hill.

Josette had heard his call, and because the others in the house had been engaged in the moment with the dying Sarah Collins she had no one to stop her from her now laborious trek down the stairs, out the door and then to the path that led to Widow's Hill. Her strength was all but gone; however, a part of her drove onward finding an indomitable strength that was her catalyst to take her to her lover. The wind was whipping, the sky had seemed to grow heavier with cloud cover and the rain began to whip across the land in defiance of those that would stop what he had put in motion. Peter Bradford stood on top of the hill with no more humanity left in him. Where Barnabas had found his humanity with his guilt, Peter was driven to destroy every living thing that Barnabas Collins loved. He was determined to take Barnabas to the very depths of hell. Now on this hill, the very meeting place he and Josette had chosen as their place he would take his love from him and toss her to the rocks below. "Yes, Josette come to me now! Come and be with me! Now and forever we shall be together."

Josette pushed forward hearing his call and trying to hold together what strength she had left. "I am coming my love, I am coming!" The tree branches tore at her clothing, the rain pelted her body and the wind buffeted her driving her what should have been back but in this case forward. Struggling she moved towards that peak that was where he was calling her. Barnabas heard the call as well, as he moved with incredible swiftness towards the hilltop to arrive as Josette arrived. She paused and she stared at them both, one her love the other his best friend. Peter turned and held out his arms. "Come to me my darling come to me and let me take you to a life you never knew existed!" Barnabas screamed, "NO!" Charging forward to block Josette from Bradford, Barnabas moved to challenge and fight with Bradford. Josette watched in horror as both men used their incredible vampiric strength to fly at each other and begin to struggle trying to bite at the other opponent.

With strength unknown to him, Barnabas lifted Bradford and hurled him off the cliff only watch in horror as he floated back up and launch his own attack at Barnabas. As Barnabas moved to Josette she ran forward to stand on the edge of the cliff. "NO Barnabas! NO more hurt! NO more death!" She turned and felt the ground beneath her feet crumble and not fighting to stand, she leaned backwards and fell off the cliff. Arms akimbo, falling until she landed on the rocks below, she had screamed as she fell and the sound did react and echo off the surrounding cliff to meet the ears of those on the hill. Barnabas screamed out in agony and dropped to his knees and wanted to join her on the rocks below. Instead from above the fury of Peter Bradford reigned down on him with lightening bolts being directed towards the lone figure on the hill. Joshua arrived in time to see Josette fall, the anguish in his son's voice ripped at his own heart then seeing the creature overhead grabbing lightening in his hands to hurl it at his son, Joshua did what any father would do to protect his son. Raising his gun he fired at the figure over head.

The bullet struck the figure and a howl of shock, pain and rage filled him as he tried to recover only to feel another round of silver hit him and tear through his body. Feeling a weakening in his impetus of his rage and desire for revenge, Peter shifted to mist and found he was unable to shift to bat form. Floating away from the anguished filled Barnabas and the anger filled Joshua Bradford disappeared from view. Barnabas fell to his knees and began to weep. His grief consuming him as he peered at the lifeless pale body below that was now being pummeled ruthlessly by the waves, and the howl of the wind had lifted and sounded like a hideous laughter that echoed about him and Joshua. "Oh Josette! No!" Again the grief of the loss of his dear sister and now his beloved Josette filled him with hollowness never felt before. Hanging his head low, Barnabas' shoulders were now heaving with his sobs of grief. "Come son, we must retrieve her body before the tide takes her and then the ocean claims her."

Together both men worked their way precariously down the side of the cliff to the now peaceful looking pale shell that had once been a vibrant beautiful girl of such love and light. Gently Barnabas scooped her up and turned to his father and together they helped carry her up the side of the hill to be met by faithful servant Ben. "Mr. Barnabas, Mr. Joshua I have some news I know you ain't gonna like." Barnabas looked down at the peaceful features of his love and then with a grim look on his face said "What other news could you deliver Ben that would top this?" Ben turned a fearful sorrowful look to Joshua then Barnabas, "Its Miss Winters, someone has taken her, her room is a mess as if she had put up a struggle, there is the smell of laudanum in the room and her dress must have been torn in the struggle." Joshua's face suffused with rage as he listened to this report and he cursed softly under his breath, "God be damned what next!" Barnabas had seen his father upset and angry but not like this. Figuring that now Joshua had his tolerance point saturated he scowled as they walked in the blistering rain fall and the howling wind trying to push them back to Window's Hill towards Collinwood. "I swear this has to be Trask and I have about had it with him."

Victoria awoke to the feel of heaviness on her ankle, the cold steel chafing her tender flesh as she fought against the drug induced sleep that tugged at her conscious mind. The smell of damp and decay assailed her senses and she felt ill to her stomach and rolled over on the small cot to expel the contents of her stomach into what must have been a chamber pot, the smell of urine and feces had permeated the jar's open top. That only gave her another bout of sour stomach and once again she now dry heaved into the pot and then rolled back and moaned. From somewhere off in the distance of this place there were noises that she surmised were rats or mice that were making a field day out of something they had found to chew or steal as their nightly meal. She felt too bad to be afraid at this time, she only wanted this to end but was not prepared to give up and just die. Forcing her eyes open she noted there were a few candles lit in the room that was a tiny cell. Filled with a cot, a blanket, and solid rock walls that scratched her back when she sat up and leaned against it. Struggling against a panic that wanted to overwhelm her, Vicki pushed off the wall and stood from the cot.

Her dress had been torn and she was wearing the contents of some of the tea that dreadful man had tried to force her to drink. She shivered at what must have happened after she went unconscious but she did not feel she had been molested. Then she heard his voice. He peered at her thought the bars in the small window of the door. "Hello my dear, feeling a big queasy are you?" Truth be told she had gotten her uneasy stomach under control that is until she heard his voice and saw him leering at her in the doorway. Then her stomach roiled with apprehension and fear. "I am not feeling well, if that is what you are referring. She stood back ramrod straight and her head held proud." The sound of the lock being turned in the door and the squeal of the door opening Trask stepped through the door and blocked any exit she thought to achieve by dashing out that door. "I must say for my sake, I am sorry to hear that. Well now on to why you are here and what is expected from you." Vicki backed away as he advanced on her and she felt the bite of the wall as it pressed with unmerciful pain into her back. "This room as you can surmise was used to the keeping of certain slaves and prisoners held by the Collins Family. For all his spouting and holier than thou pretenses, Joshua Collins and Jeremiah Collins did traffic in slaves."

Vicki knew that from reading the Collins Family History so this was no surprise to her and she showed no emotions to such revelation to this hideous monster of a man. "I see you already have knowledge of their nefarious activities, they must have already seduced you to their ways or was it Satan himself that enlightened you of this?" Vicki kept silent as he paced back and forth in front of her, posturing his position as the superior over her. "You are silent so I will take your silence as an affirmation that your master Satan has prepared you for this arrival t this family." Vicki was outraged and in a voice hardly recognizable as her own indignantly responded, "You are a mad man, do you really believe this ludicrous notions that you are spouting?" Turning around Trask brought his hand about and back handed her across the mouth. "Silence woman! Speak not of my notions as ludicrous, you are the spawn of Satan, and you will obey my wishes or you will hang!"

Vicki tasted the blood that soaked her lip and her eyes narrowed and she clamped her mouth shut feeling the swelling beginning on her lip. "Now as to my plans. You will remain here until you see fit to agree to my proposal, if at anytime later after our coupling you show you are worthy of my full attentions then I shall of course seal this coupling with a promise of marriage. Until such time as you die or I see fit to finally send you myself back to he who called you to do his bidding." Vicki listened to these ranting's and she was convinced this man was beyond hypocrisy he was the entombment of insanity personified in the form of a delusion that he truly was representing his God. For the moment she knew it was in her best interests to just remain silent and to try and play along with him until she could formulate an escape plan or pray that the Collins had discovered she was missing and put together where she might be. Trask watched her features and knew her mind was working feverishly to plot his death or her escape and he smiled. "You ar not going to escape me or this prison. The Collins family was very wise in preparing this cell, it is the furthest part of the main house and the walls are too thick for your screams to penetrate to the outside world. So I am going to take my time making you see the path to our lord."

This truly did frighten Vicki and she slumped down to the floor. "Oh now you are so soon to give up when I have not had my first chance to show you the path back to God?" Vicki did not look up and felt his fingers dig into her scalp and grab her hair by the roots and jerked her head back. His face near hers he smiled and stared into her eyes and that was when Vicki knew she was going to die in this cell and this man was going to have his way with her before she died, there was no spark of humanity in his gaze and his eyes showed her there was no soul to be found. The smile was filled with his depraved thoughts of what he would do her and his eyes glistened with his lascivious thoughts as he imagined her beneath him begging him to take her to make her whole. Slamming her head back against the wall, she felt her world spin and she knew this was just the beginning of what was gong to be a long pain filled night. A spark in her urged her to resist him, to fight him even if it meant her life. As he lifted her by her hair from the floor, she aimed a well placed kick right to his shins and felt impact and herd a grunt and a pain filled swearing emitted as he lifted her bodily and flung her to the cot against the wall. Vicki fell and knew that impact had winded her and she gasped and tried to draw air in and waited for the shock to pass, as she was able to once again breathe.

Barnabas stood by his father's side in the library, his hand clinched in agony and his mind filled with grief. "Father, you must promise me that once we locate Miss Winters, and have her safely under roof, and we deal with Trask that on the dawn of that day, you will take the remaining bullet and use it on me while I lay sleeping in my coffin. Do you understand?" Joshua looked away from the man he had known as his son and he sighed and nodded. "Yes, son I understand." Barnabas put his hand on his father's shoulder. "Thank you, now we must find Miss Winters and Trask." Joshua patted his son's hand and moved to the chair by the fire and slumped into it and stared distantly into the fire, his thoughts whirling about at what he had witnessed and what he knew was the truth of his son from his birth to his death and now his rebirth. Barnabas was his son and no LA Pierre's as he had thought. A son that he could have been proud of and would have brought many fine grandchildren to this family and carry on the name. Now the only one that was alive to carry on the Collins name was Daniel, whom he had decided would be his son by adoption. He would be a guardian to Millicent and see she was wed to a good family, as for his family, Naomi and he were too old to bring out another child to carry forth the Collins legacy.

Barnabas could see his father's mind working in a frenzy and knew what he was thinking that with him his line had died. "Father, you will have a family name to carry on through Daniel, just try to love him more than you did me." Joshua looked up and sighed. "I am afraid son, I really am afraid I may not be able to do as you ask. I shall reflect in the family history that you went to England, Jeremiah died from a horse fall, and Sarah died from consumption. That Josette threw herself off of Widow's Hill in her grief and I took Daniel as my son." Barnabas looked down and nodded. "I see then the family's heritage and name will be preserved and no black marks will be left to scorn or defame our name?" Joshua nodded, "It does not lessen my grief." Barnabas sighed deeply and moved to his father. "What of Miss Winters what will happen with her?" Joshua shrugged and sighed deeply, "I shall offer her a place here in this house and shall see to her needs as they are known."

Vicki felt the warm stickiness on her arm, the gunshot wound to her arm had opened and she was now bleeding freely from that wound. Trask swore under his breath as he saw the blood seeping through her torn sleeve. Moving to her side he ripped the rest of her sleeve away and wrapped it tightly around her wound. "Stupid bitch! Next time I will break your god forsaken neck." He tied the sleeve tightly around her arm and tried to think, what would he do, what could he do? He was not about to let her bleed to death." Feeling weaken and shaken by the impact of the fall and the thrust of his arm around her to right her and pull her upright, she sat dazed and wondered what death would feel like." The noise of the door opening and closing upstairs gave Trask an idea. "Gifford! Gifford! Bring your sorry hide down here!" He bellowed from outside the cell. The sounds of rushing footfalls on the stone steps gave Trask pause, there were more than one set. Wondering who had come with Gifford he stood glowering in the hallway and to his amazement and distress stood an equally amazed and distressed Barnabas Collins and that oaf Ben Stokes. "TRASK!" Barnabas looked at him and then smelled the scent of fresh blood. Trask blocked the door from their view but saw the flare of Barnabas' nostrils as he smelled the blood.

"You are dead! They told me you were dead." Ben pushed forward to push past Trask, "You were told wrong!" Ben snorted and then saw the poor battered body of Victoria Winters lying half conscious on the cot. "Mr. Barnabas she is in here and she don look too good." Barnabas having held his anger and rage in control until now lunged at Trask, flying from the steps to land in the center of his chest bowling him backwards to land solidly on the floor hitting the ground. Barnabas' eyes glowed with the blue intensity that told of his need to feed and his blood would soon be upon him. Bending Trask's neck back he bit deep and drank deeply. The rush of the warm blood flowed down his throat and his chin; he drank until he felt no more resistance from Trask and Trask lay limply on the floor. "Ben take her to my father, then tell him when he has seen to her wounds take to come to the old house. We have a lot of work to do before daylight."

Lifting the befuddled girl gently Ben moved to the upstairs and then heard Barnabas call him. Laying her down on one of the wingback chairs in the drawing room he moved back down the steps. Vicki becoming aware of her surroundings and seeing a means for escape, stood and ran for the door and the woods, running as hard and fast as she could until she felt her legs give out from her blood loss and she slumped to the ground in a frustrated moan as the area around her became dim and then blackness and she lay unconscious on the ground in a heap of bloodied tea soaked clothing. Two figures appeared at her side and looked to each other. Josette nodded to Sarah who in turn bent and gently brushed Vicki's hair from her face and nodded. "It is time Josette." Together the two joined hands over Vicki and faded from view. The air over Vicki became still and the air seemed to shift to a fine fog and soon the area was covered in fog obscuring her form from view.

Trask awoke to the sound of bricks being laid, slowly his area where he found himself bound by chains was growing dimmer and dimmer. The bricks were being mortared into place, "What is this Collins! You are about to commit murder, let me out of here!" Barnabas waited as Ben slap on another coat of mortar. "And why would I care if you die Trask? You are a bane on society's butt. You are nothing more than a plague to those innocents that you desire but would not desire you. So I figure I am saving more poor unfortunate young women from your touch and from you." The bricks kept getting piled on. "Collins are you mad! You cannot do this! You will be committing murder!" Barnabas laughed then bared his teeth and moved close to Trask. "You think I care? I am as far as I am concerned euthanizing you, putting you out of my misery!" The bricks went up as Ben handed the bricks over, Barnabas turned to Ben, "Should you not go check on Miss Winters and bring my father here?" Ben handed the last brick to Barnabas. As the last brick slid into place, it cut off the wail and whine of Trask as he was sealed into the alcove of the Collins supporting structure of the main house. "I figure Trask that you enjoyed playing here in this house so much you should become a part of the house. Rest in hell."

Ben moved into the foyer and noticed the door was opened and logically concluded that Vicki had escaped the house and was heading to Collinwood. He was sure he would either find her on the path or she had made it back to Collinwood. Either way he would know when he got to Collinwood and moved out of the house pulling the door closed behind him. Moving along the pathway he had a feeling he was being watched. Taking that familiar route he kept an ever-watchful eye for the elusive Miss Winters. Reaching the front door of Collinwood, he knocked on the door. Sadie the downstairs maid moved to the door and looked at Ben with a smile. "Hello Mr. Stokes, Mr. Collins is in the drawing room." She stepped aside and allowed him access. "Thank you Miss Sadie, can you tell me has Miss Winters come back to Collinwood? " Sadie moved to the closed doors of the drawing room pausing she turned and looked concern. "No Mr. Stokes we are most concern over her disappearance and fear she may have fallen to foul play." Ben shook his head. "No I found her at the old house and helped her to the drawing room. She had been most foully ill used and I thought maybe she made her escape from the drawing room and came here."

The doors to the drawing room opened and Joshua moved into the foyer to face Ben, his face was drawn out and held a look of pensive anxiety. "Stokes?" Joshua stepped to the large man knowing Barnabas had sent him without being told. "Aye Mr. Collins, I think you should come with me." Joshua turned to look up at the movement on the stairs. Naomi dressed in black and wearing a look of defeat and anguish peered down at her husband and sighed. "Naomi, go to your room my dear, I shall be home shortly." Naomi frowned and shook her head. "No Joshua you cannot do this thing, you cannot kill my only child I have left." Joshua sighed deeply and turned to Sadie, "Take your mistress to her room. See that she stays there until I return." Sadie bobbed a curtsy and turned moving the stairs to the now weeping Naomi. Moving to the table that now held a pistol, Joshua pocketed the handgun in his long coat grabbed his hat and followed Ben out the door.

Vicki awoke in the shroud of fog that seemed to penetrate the very being of her soul, staggering up to her feet she ran for the front lawn of Collinwood. Seeing the object of her escape ahead she ran for all she was worth and found her feet slipping on the ground. She fell a couple of times as she made her way to the front door of Collinwood. Reaching the door she leaned her head against the door her eyes filled with tears of relief and the terror of what may be hiding in the shadows behind her gave vent to her to pound repeatedly on the door. Hearing the crunch of footsteps behind her she turned her eyes wide and filled with fear as she looked up at an incredibly tall and handsome man with the most penetrating blue eyes she had ever seen. Rolling her head back to the door she spoke softly, "NO, please no!" Then once again she fell into the darkness that was unconsciousness as the door opened to allow the girl to fall backwards to be caught by a pair of tender loving arms. The voice from the hallway was filled with curiosity and concern, "Who is it Barnabas?" Elizabeth Collins Stoddard moved down the steps then paused in shock as she saw Vicki in strange clothing and a man that looked very much like a picture from the Collins Family History Book.

The slender tall handsome man stepped more fully into view and smiled charmingly to those that were now gathered around the young woman that had collapsed at the door. "Its Vicki, Cousin Elizabeth and . . . " Barnabas peered up at the man in the doorway. "Oh I am sorry, I should say I expect beautiful young women to fall at my feet but not like this. I am Quentin Collins a relative and cousin of yours from Madrid." The rest of the Collins family gathered in the foyer to peer upon the fallen and obviously seriously injured Vicki and the new arrival. Elizabeth turned to Barnabas. "Please take her to her room while I call Dr. Woodard." Julia stepped forward with Dr. Lang. "that won't be necessary to bother Dave at this hour, I am sure Eric and I can take care of Miss Winters." Barnabas lifted Vicki and turned to move towards the grand staircase. "I suppose with her return it has broken whatever spell had fallen over this house and we are free to go or come as we please." Julia whispered to Eric as they moved up the stairs to the room Vicki occupied.

Barnabas laid her gently on the bed and stood back and sighed seeing her so poorly used gave him pause and then caused his heart to skip a beat when she muttered in fear, Please Reverend Trask no more! Please leave me alone!" Barnabas stood back to allow Julia and Eric to examine her and find she had been shot and from the smell of her clothing appeared to be under the influence of a narcotic drug. "We need to get her out of these clothes and into a gown, gentlemen please leave me and send Mrs. Stoddard up as soon as she can break away from her meeting her cousin." Barnabas reluctantly left the room followed by Eric Lang. Barnabas turned to Lang, "Will she be all right?" Eric looked down. "She appeared to have lost a great deal of blood and was suffering from what appeared to be a gun shot wound." Barnabas was shocked, "How is this possible? What could she possibly have gone through?" Lang speculated, "It seems she lived in the past to correct something or stop something from happening and according to what she just said she must have been tormented by an individual named Trask."

Barnabas sat heavily on the chair in the hallway. "I will wait here until Julia and you say it will be permissible to go back to her." Lang nodded and moved on down the hallway. Willie moved up stairs and to where Barnabas sat. "Um Barnabas what happened, she really looked back like Mrs. Stoddard said?" He had been in the room that Elizabeth had assigned them earlier, and from the looks of him and he had not been alone. Moving up behind Willie was a sheepish looking Carolyn that appeared to had a nice tumble the way her clothing was disheveled and her hair mussed. He was grateful Willie had the good grace to smooth his clothing down and arrange his hair to look more presentable. "Yes, she appears to have been very foully misused and she is hurt." Carolyn frowning pushed past them and paused to knock on the door to announce her self and then push the door open. "Vicki? Dr. Hoffman?" Carolyn stepped into the room and closed it behind her. Carolyn closed the door on the conversation she was having with the doctor.

"I fear she may know about me Willie, and if she does she must be silenced." Willie moaned and closed his eyes, his lips began to tremble and the tears were beginning to form. "Oh Barnabas don't do it, don't hurt her she don't deserve it, she has been hurt enough from what everyone is saying downstairs. Don't do this." Barnabas stood and glared at his servant. "Control yourself, Willie, I must be alone with her and speak with her to know what she knows before I take any action against her." Willie's lip trembled and he sighed and spoke softly, "Barnabas what if she don't know nothing?" Barnabas moved away from Willie, "Then she will be safe." Willie did not want to ask but found himself saying it just it seemed to torture himself. "And if she does." Barnabas turned and stared at the door then to Willie, "then she dies." Without preamble he turned and moved from Sight. Willie felt his world become a mass of emotion as he collapsed on the chair and wept, for himself, for Vicki and for anyone else that had suffered at Barnabas' hands."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Barnabas turned to face his father as he moved down the steps to the cellar of the old house. "Well Father, it is done, Miss Winters is safe and secure and Trask has been taken care of. It is growing near the time that I will ask you one last time, to free Ben allow him his freedom, to take care of Miss Winters and see to her needs and when dawn arrives strike true with your shot, so that I will not have to suffer this curse for an eternity. Joshua was stricken he wished he had the courage to do as Barnabas asked but a part of him could not, whether it was for the love of his son, or the look on Naomi's face when he left the house or it was the fact he was just a coward unwilling or unable to take the life of his son. However to his face, Joshua nodded, "I have asked Ben to take your coffin to the mausoleum and the secret room there. We will join him shortly. However before we go I must tell you Miss Winters did not come back to Collinwood and we are going to search the wood for her when we have daylight. Once she is found she shall be cared for as if she were a member of this family." Barnabas showed his concern for the lovely young stranger that had shown up on their doorstep and seemed to be so helpful. "Thank you father, for that I am truly grateful. Miss Wicke's body will need to be brought back to Collinwood as well, she died on the beach near the point. She was a good governess to Sarah." Joshua frowned, "Did you have something to do with her death?"

Barnabas hung his head in shame and nodded. "She was the love of Peter Bradford and because Peter had taken Josette as he had, I felt compelled to take from him as much as he had taken from me." Joshua looked down and sighed sadly. "I like her Barnabas she harmed no one and she had been sorely and foully used by that creature that dared to call himself a Reverend." His shame was complete and he could offer no more apology for what he had done as he had already. "All I can say Father is I regret that I allowed my anger and my rage to be taken out on an innocent. Just see to a proper burial for her and I will be grateful and feel less than horrible about what I have done." Joshua nodded slowly, "Barnabas I want you to know I regret that I could not love you or your mother the way you wished me to love you. I want you to understand the reason, my reasons for my reticent towards you and your mother. I never felt you were truly my son and I believed your mother had been unfaithful to me. However tonight I had a revelation that you are my son and she was never unfaithful to me. For that I hold on my own and feel my own guilt and regrets."

Barnabas was shocked; he never knew his father had felt that way or that his mother had a lover. "Thank you father, but I feel that the distance you put between us just made me a stronger man for it and for that I am grateful." From the upstairs entryway, they both turned to the sound of the door opening and closing. "That should be Ben, are you ready?" They could hear the distant chiming of the clock upstairs in the drawing room announcing the five o'clock hour. "I am father, shall we?" The door to the cellar opened and Noah Gifford, the poor bastard found the wrong moment to start down the stairs to stop and look in shock at the two men that now stood in the cellar. "Who are you and what are you doing here!" Joshua asked or rather demanded from the startled youth. "I . . . I. . . where is Trask?" Barnabas stepped forward and locked his gaze at the young man. "He is gone and I suggest you leave as well." Gifford wondered what has possessed Trask to leave when he finally had what he wanted and as stupid as he might have been he showed it with the inevitable and wrong question. "Why would he leave when he finally got what he wanted?"

Barnabas lunged at the poor fool, grabbing him by the thoat and tossing him down steps to land with a sickening thud as his head popped open like a ripe pumpkin and his neck snapped leaving his eyes wide in shock and disbelief as they glazed over. "Another to take care of before the day is done." Joshua said with a finality to his voice that told a story of a man that had seen way too much death, even for a war veteran such as him self." Barnabas looked down at Trasks whipping boy and frowned, "He was in league with Trask so that made him no better than the man that now lies behind those bricked up walls." He nodded to the newly bricked wall in the far corner and Joshua turned and then sighed, "Fitting ending I suppose. Casting him into darkness as he should be for all the damage he has done." Barnabas walked up the stairs and waited for his father to join him.

Joshua and Barnabas walked to Eagle Hill Cemetery in relative silence and as they arrived Barnabas turned to peer sadly at his father. Then his gaze went to the east and saw the first glimmer of the dawn's morning rays. "The storm it seems has decided to pass us by for now. It is time, Father." Barnabas walked to the mausoleum and to the secret room, the door was already open and Ben stood by the coffin as he waited patiently. "Ben you are a good man and I only hope that the rest of your life will be happy and fruitful. I want to thank you for all you have done." Ben looked with trepidation and sadness at his friend and former master. "Aye, Thankee Mr. Barnabas, it has been a pleasure to serve you." The daylight was creeping into the depths of the crypt so Barnabas shifted to mist form and then appeared in the coffin. He looked up one last time and then closed his eyes." Joshua pulled the weapon from his coat and placed it against his now sleeping son's heart and then cried out in anguish and pain. "I can not Ben! We will seal him in here for the rest of his life so he can harm no one. We will need a large cross to put against the lid of this coffin, and chains heavy chains." Joshua and Ben worked through the early morning hours to seal Barnabas into his casket and then closed the door to the mausoleum and walked away leaving him to awaken in darkness and with an unbearable thirst and there he would remain until the unfortunate Willie Loomis would come looking for jewels and release him into the world once again.

Joshua returned back to Collinwood to discover his wife in a drunken stupor and then a week later to find she had committed suicide leaving him a widow and a broken man with no children to call his own. He adopted Daniel and made him his son and poor Millicent finally succumb to her madness and spent the rest of her life locked in a tower room screaming out into the night for Barnabas to come back to her, to take her and make her what he was. The years were a little more kind to Joshua, with a new governess arriving at Collinwood he found solace in her company and eventually married her, she bore him two children twins and they were as Daniel was two sons and a daughter that now bore the name of Collins. Although Joshua never recorded his wedding to the very lovely and sweet Elspeth Warring, rumor was spread that she had become his mistress and had bore him two illegitimate children. The only record left behind for future generations of Collins to read about those times long ago was that Jeremiah had fallen from his horse and broken his neck, the lovely Josette despondent over the death of her husband threw herself from Widow's Hill, that the sweet and innocent Sarah was consumed by her consumption and died, her mother Naomi despondent over the death of her youngest child and the loss of her oldest child to moving to England had taken her life late one night.

Barnabas paced the great drawing room of Collinwood, his gaze going to the family history book and knowing the lies that lay in that book gave him no comfort knowing for now his true identity was safe. However there lay up stairs in a bed apparently in a delirium of her own a woman that could undo everything he had set in place. Now more than ever he was anxious to get up those steps and talk to the poor girl that could be his undoing. Then he would decide how to proceed where she was concerned. Willie paced the hallway upstairs hoping to slip into her room and if he had to, he was going to take and hide her from Barnabas. But he knew that he could not do it and go against his hold he had over him so he paced and showed his angst in the furtive looks he kept darting to Vicki's door. "Why did it hafta be her?" He whispered and ran his hand over his hair and then looked up as the door opened. Carolyn stepped out with a very grave look on her face. "Oh Willie, I thought since you could leave you would be gone." Willie looked over her shoulder, "Is she gonna be ok?" Carolyn followed his gaze and sighed. "Dr. Hoffman thinks she has suffered a mental collapse she keeps babbling things about Joshua, Naomi, Josette, Barnabas and Sarah. She is not clear about anything." Willie looked somewhat relieved. "She calling for Mrs. Collins so Dr. Hoffman thought it might help if I went to get mother and have mother sit with her for a little while."

Barnabas sat pensively on the edge of the sofa and waited. He knew what had happened when his father did not have the fortitude to shoot him, he had laid in that coffin for nearly two hundred years alone and waiting, waiting for some fool to come and let him out. Nearly going mad with his blood lust. He had managed to sate some of his blood lust on small mice and other vermin that has found their way into his prison. The desiccated bodies lining the bottom of his prison to eventually turn to dust. He had planned and carefully thought out how he would live if he ever got out of that coffin and he would find another to replace the love he had lost and then his thoughts rested on Bradford, he knew now he had been living and waiting for him to be released so he could perpetrated his revenge on him and he had almost succeeded but Barnabas had beat him to Victoria.

Eric Lang entered the drawing room and stopped, "Oh Mr. Collins just the one I needed to see, Miss Winters has been asking for you, Mrs. Stoddard is up there with her now, but she was specific she wanted to see you as soon as possible." Barnabas stood and moved with expediency he never knew he felt or had as he took the stairs and rushed towards the door he knew separated him from Victoria. Opening the door he glanced around and saw that Vicki was sleeping and no sign of anyone else in the room. Stepping into the room he paused and moved to the other side of the bed and spoke softly, "Vicki, wake up my dear its me Barnabas." Vicki muttered his name and then opened her eyes slowly and blinked. She looked at him and smiled, "Oh Barnabas I am so glad you are not dead, but wait, no you were not dead but alive but it is a secret or Millicent said." Barnabas blanched and whispered hoarsely, "Vicki! Whatever do you speak of?" Vicki started to push her self up and winced and cried, "My arm it hurts!" Barnabas stared at the bandaged arm and frowned. "It appears you have injured yourself my dear."

Vicki sighed deeply and used her good arm to straighten up in the bed and looked at him. "I am so glad you did not die, I tried to give Josette hope and even tried to save her but I was too late and Trask stopped me. I am so sorry I could not stop her from jumping off of Widow's Hill. I know how much you loved her." Barnabas was growing more and more concerned as she spoke of events that happened so long ago in such intimate details. "Victoria, I am very concerned for you my dear, you appear to be very confused." Vicki sighed and nodded, "Yes, I am confused and I am afraid and I don't know why." Barnabas sat on the edge of her bed and stared into her eyes. "I think you need to sleep and forget what happened. You need to just close your eyes and forget what happened and look forward to a new life and a new beginning with me." Vicki's eyes fluttered and she nodded, "Yes, a new life with you and a new beginning." Her eyelids began to flutter and she closed her eyes and slipped down in the bed falling asleep.

Barnabas smiled for now he had her under control but if she continued to remember certain details he would have to take more drastic measures. Ones he was loath to take and have to deal with the consequences of those actions. Liz stepped into the room and peered down at her and then to Barnabas. "Good she is sleeping. Barnabas may I have a word with you in the library?" Barnabas reluctantly stood and followed Liz out into the hallway and down to the library. Liz moved to peer into the cheerfully burning fire, bridging her fingertips together she sighed softly, "I am afraid I have some news I feel I should impart to you as you are becoming so close to Victoria." Barnabas waited for her to be seated and as she turned and sat down crossing a very slender ankle over her other ankle she looked back to the fire and then to her cousin. "I know you are fond of Vicki, but what you may not know is she is a Collins, in the truest sense of the word." Barnabas quirked a curious brow and looked expectantly to Liz. "Explain Cousin Elizabeth. I know you consider her family because of how close she has gotten to all of you. Is there more?" Liz put her hands on the arms of the chair and propelled herself up and moved to the window to look out at the carefully and beautifully groomed lawns. "She is my daughter, born to me out of wedlock 23 years ago."

Liz had rushed that piece of information out and kept her back to Barnabas. "Her father never knew I was pregnant with her or my father, I used the excuse that I wanted to try a school in New York and went away. I gave birth to her and then took her and dropped her on the doorstep of an orphanage but kept track of her through Garner and Garner. When she was the right age, I brought her here under the false pretense that she was to be a governess to David, when in fact, I brought her home where she belongs." Liz turned and the tears that glistened in her eyes threatened to spill over. Then he saw that Collins fortitude that his father had always used before emotion took him to a point of no return and he recognized that this was more than a resemblance to his mother she was a Collins. "I see and your concerns are that we may too close in kinship for me to court?" Liz nodded slowly, "Well allow me to ease those thoughts Cousin Elizabeth, I am several times removed in kinship so the danger of being too close is a moot point."

Liz visibly relaxed and smiled "Thank you for that reassurance and I would appreciate your confidence in this matter. I really don't want to tell her just yet that she is my daughter, I would lie to tell Carolyn and Roger before I tell her." Barnabas bowed his head and nodded, "I will keep that information in the strictest of confidences my dear cousin do not worry about me saying anything to anyone until you indicate that the delicate subject may be broached." Liz turned to hug her cousin and gave a great sigh of relief. "Thank you again Barnabas. Now I suppose yo wish to go back to Vicki?" Barnabas looked to the mantle clock and noted it was near the hour of dawn and smiled "Just momentarily to reassure myself she will be fine and then I really must be heading back to the old house and attend to my other business." Liz followed him out and as she stepped into the foyer she paused and moved to the picture of the original Barnabas Collins and looked curiously at the sad eyed man that peered back at her. "I wonder what you would say if you were here now?" The eyes that held hers seem to mesmerize her and she blinked and stepped back. "Perhaps Barnabas is right it is time to close the chapter on this part of our lives and look for a brighter tomorrow, I suppose I owe you that debt of gratitude for bringing us our Barnabas."

The voice that spoke from behind reminded her that they had another cousin in their midst and now he was going to write a new chapter in their lives. "Talk to the portraits often Cousin?" Liz turned and smiled at the beguiling handsome face of the man that had identified him self as Quentin Collins, he stood now in the doorway of the drawing room holding a glass of brandy and watched his cousin amused. "Not normally but this has been a night of mysteries and mysterious happenings." Quentin chuckled, "Then allow me to toast the new beginning and bid the old haunts that torment us adieu." With that he bowed to her and then lifted his mug saluting the portrait of Barnabas with a wink. "And to secrets to unfold!"

The End

Or

A New Beginning?

This ends this chapter in the lives of Barnabas and Vicki, and the arrival of Quentin, in the next part of this story we will explore who is Quentin Collins, and how will his arrival affect the lives of those that reside at Collinwood and whether or not Victoria will get her memory back and with the arrival of an old friend disrupt the plans that Barnabas has so carefully laid for him and Vicki. The next chapter to this story: _**The Paths Taken**_. Until then I hope you have enjoyed this jaunt down memory lane with a twist.


End file.
